Mothers
by antares.78
Summary: "Do you, Dominica Petrova, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" ... "I do" Cuddy had promised herself she wouldn't let that wedding get to her... but that wedding had gotten to her much more than she thought ... HUDDY! COMPLETE
1. Fall from Grace - part 1

[Hello everyone! As promised I'm back. I don't know how this story will end yet... so I trust in your reviews! What do you want? Another happy ending? I'll try to update as soon as possible. Enjoy!]

* * *

This story begins in the episode "Fall from Grace" in the 7th Season. The first part contains many scenes of the original episode.

* * *

 **MOTHERS**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Fall from Grace - part one**

* * *

"Think House is coming in today?" Masters asked unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Maybe if we start offering SPA treatments." Foreman said in a bored tone without looking up from the medical journal he was reading.

"He already jumped off of a hotel balcony. Who knows what he'll do next?" in Masters's comment disapproval mingled with a note of concern.

"Ride some kind of prostitute chariot to work?" Chase said, looking toward the hallway.

They saw him coming on a segway with a beautiful young woman who, knowing House, couldn't be anything but a prostitute.

"First person to offer me an interesting case gets to _ride_ her...Single or double-team." He took off his sunglasses and looked pleased at his team that was looking at him sheepishly. " _My scooter_ , which, you know, said out loud, sounds even more inappropriate."

"Seriously? You're bringing them to work now?"

"I want you to meet Dominika. She's about to become a permanent member of Team House."

"Nice to me meetings you all." Dominika said in her strong Eastern European accent.

"Doing what exactly?"

" _Me._ " House said with a mischievous smile "We're getting married on Friday."

* * *

House was finally back at work. Nearly two weeks after _that_ night, Lisa Cuddy knew she should meet him every day in the hospital hallways and would have to find ways to deal with him.

It hadn't worked when she had tried to prevent House doing an absurd procedure on his patient practically exploding his patient's aorta. She couldn't hold his own. She had surrendered to him. And House relentlessly had pointed out telling bluntly her to push off. He had looked into her eyes and had read her guilt ... She had been the first boss who could handle him and now, after more than ten years, she had lost that ability ... the ability to hold House own.

Guilt restrained her. The doubt of not having done the right choice restrained her.

The night in which she went to him to break their relationship, she had been hoping that he wouldn't let her go, that he would tried to stop her from going away ... but he had just begged her not to do that and he had stood in that doorframe letting her to go away ... again she hadn't fought for her ...

She thought she can face that separation, she thought she can stay without him ... after all it was her decision to break up with him. But she had to find that not always reason and heart go hand in hand. Her mind kept telling her that she had made the right choice... she, first of all, had to protect herself and her daughter ... but her heart wasn't of the same opinion ... she continued to feel a great emptiness ...

Why couldn't things be simpler between them? She had waited for him almost twenty years and now she had let him go. She had known a new House after his rehabilitation at Mayfield... where _that House_ was now? He had courted her, he had made her feel important , he had been caring but then, when she had opened her heart to him, he had been back to being a selfish ass again. He had tried to convince her that he was _reliable_ and instead he had proved to be completely _unreliable_. His needs were always before hers ...

She didn't know if she felt more guilty or angry actually because these feelings were still fighting inside her.

She knew that by breaking-up with him she had hurt him and had deprived him of that lifeline to which he had clung to have a bit of security and normalcy in his own life. She knew he loved her ... _in his own way_ he loved her, but he was still never able to let himself go. In their 10-months relationship she had only managed to scratch the wall he had built in fifty years to protect himself from the outside world ... She was incredibly angry ... Once again he had closed in himself ... he had not called her that night ... he hadn't tried to talk to her, to explain... he haven't tried to open his heart to her trying to save their relationship ... Once again he had just thought about himself. He had licked his wounds ignoring hers. Why the hell didn't he try to explain? Sure ... she had been very clear, specific and direct in telling him that she couldn't be with a man who didn't put his woman before his own needs.

 _"It's not about the pills, House." she had told him "It's about what they mean. You don't take Vicodin because you're scared. You take it so you won't feel pain. Everything you've ever done is to avoid pain... drugs, sarcasm, keeping everybody at arm's length so no one can hurt you... but...pain happens when you care. You can't love someone without making yourself open to their problems, their fears...And you're not willing to do that... you weren't with me, not really. You'll choose yourself over everybody else over and over again ... because that's just who you are."_

And once again, that night, he had not tried to prove her that she was wrong. Her words once again hadn't scratched his armor. Why the hell couldn't he learn from his mistakes! Once again he had made the same mistake. The same fault for which she had left him. He chose again to refuge in Vicodin to not feel pain. The pain of losing her. Of losing the love of his life. He had chosen to hide behind drug, sarcasm, prostitutes ... he had looked for emotions that gave him back a bit of that happiness he had known ... but of course he failed. Once again he hadn't even tried to show her that he could be a responsible and adult man, able to support and comfort his woman.

She had hoped that he'd run after her... that he'd show on her front door ... She would pretend not to want to talk to him... but she would talk to him, she would have listened to him... like that night he had hired Mariachi for her Gala... when he had showed on her front door... drunk... They would have talked, quarreled, raised their voices, but maybe they could even be able to open revealing their respective most vulnerable side ... they could have find ways to support each other ... maybe in the end everything would have dissolved just in one hug ... But once again he had chosen instead _to not feel pain ..._

She knew that she didn't have to give her mind way to think, that she have to keep her mind busy for not afford to think of _him._

Work was her lifeline. Work was her Vicodin.

* * *

She met him in the hallway or rather they almost collided.

"You can't ride that thing in here." she said referring to his segway.

"Speaking of things, I'm having one on Friday. If you want to drop by, _we_ 'd love to have you. No pressure."

She glanced at the pink envelope he gave her and turned it over in her hands without opening it trying to maintain her composure and her authority.

"You're still standing on it" she said with a serious look pointing to the scooter.

"So I am. Perhaps you're not familiar with New Jersey handicap ordinances." he said sticking to his scooter his handicap-permit.

"Or perhaps I am." She said showing him the ordinance. "They apply to wheelchairs and powered scooters only, not toys." She looked into his eyes and took off from the handlebar the blue permit.

"Have you any idea how much this toy cost?"

"I don't care." she said continuing to look into his eyes but barely holding back a smile in front of that umpteenth attempt to annoy her. His tricks had always had the ability to annoy her but at the same time in some way ... _to intrigue her._

"For some reason, my leg's been hurting a lot this week."

"For some reason, I still don't care." she held his gaze without giving up.

"Fine. I'll return it. Do I have to walk it out of here?" he asked getting off his scooter.

And... she could not hold up as well, but succumbed to his game. _Still guilt_. She should continue to hold House's own and say no ... _but ..._

"Stop." she said sighing and shaking her head "I'll make an exception for your leg. But next time, check with me first."

He went off on his scooter in reverse continuing to stare at her. And she could tell by his eyes that he had won. She had given him and he had had won ... once again she failed to hold House's own. 

* * *

Why was she so upset by that fake marriage?

House had never believed in marriage and certainly had not started now. Cuddy was well aware that it was only an act to hurt her. He wanted to make her feel bad as he was. She had broken his heart, he now wanted to broken hers. He knew her too well not to know how to do it ... he exactly knew what _buttons_ to touch ...

She was still holding that pink envelope in her hands when Wilson walked into her office.

"Are you going on Friday?"

She had a start hearing his voice. She was so deep in thought that she had not heard him come in.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Wilson apologized sitting in front of her.

"I was just ..." she sighed and looked at Wilson resting her back on her chair back and biting her lip slightly. It doesn't make sense to lie to Wilson ... he knew her too well and she knew he knew what she was thinking about ...

"I don't know..." she said "If I won't go he'll win. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction..."

"Well... that's the Cuddy that I know ..." he said with a smile "But ... it's not a race, Cuddy! At the end of this story neither of you will really win, and you know it!"

Cuddy didn't answer and looked down feeling a lump in her throat.

"You were right ... now you really are his problem, Cuddy! But he's yours! I really don't know who of you two is more stubborn." Wilson made a gesture with his hand as if in surrender.

"Let's go for lunch?" he asked to change the subject.

She shook her head.

"No James, thank you. I really have a lot of work..."

And again Wilson knew she wasn't telling him the truth. It wasn't the backlog to close her stomach at that time.

* * *

The next day House entered her office asking her to add his fiancée's name in advance on his health insurance.

"I'm not signing this" she said before lowering her head and looking up again at him, biting her lip.

It was fraud. But that wasn't what frightened her. Did he really want to go through with that game? Did he really want to marry that prostitute for her to have a green card?

That fake marriage would have been the definitive end of their relationship... it would erase any possibility of _rethinking._

She had told Wilson that she had no intention of giving House another chance ... but she wasn't really convinced of that...

... But ... to went back on that decision... to step back... she knew she needed a proof of change ... she felt terribly stupid ... but she continued to hope ... a very small part of her continued to hope that House would give her an opening ... a tiny gesture that make her to revalue her choice ...

She had been honest with Wilson when he had practically begged to grant another chance to his friend...

 _"When things go wrong, I don't want to hope that I'm not alone. I want to know it. With House...Every time I needed him to step up...He's just never gonna be that."_ _s_ _he had said, and this, unfortunately, wasn't changed._

"You realize if I do sign this and you don't get legally married, you'll lose your insurance with our carrier?" She told him sheepishly accepting those idiotic Almond Kulich from his fiancée's hands.

"Yes." He replied without delay.

She looked into his eyes and he held her gaze.

"Fine. It's your life." she said looking down and signing the documents, trying not to think to the lump that gripped her throat again.

He kept to look at her as she signed that document and passed it into Dominika's hands with the hint of a smile and saying " I wish you both the best with it."... and he stared at her for a moment.

He knew too well her smile and that obviously wasn't her smile. For a brief moment House felt in guilt at the thought of what was going through her head in that moment. He knew that he was hurting her voluntarily... but his pride took over again and stared back at her with his piercing gaze before exiting her office ... a look that said _"I'm the winner, again"._

* * *

"Dr. Cuddy" Nurse Brenda called while Cuddy exited the clinic room to return to her office. "Here are your patients' test results. You asked me to get them as soon as they were ready..."

"Sure. Thanks Brenda" Cuddy said with a smile taking those envelopes from the nurse's hand.

House watched her from afar. Apparently _the usual_ _Cuddy_.

Beautiful, professional, authoritative and incredibly sexy. But her eyes were not her _usual_ eyes and her smile was not her _usual_ smile. Those dark shadows under her eyes were certainly due to lack of sleep and even her smile was _tired ._.. and he knew that overloading of work was her way to not have time to think.

She had tried to be strong and authoritative preventing him from using the hospital chapel for his wedding. _"It's not my problem"_ she had told him before giving him her back and walk away ... but he was too attentive to detail in order not to notice the way she had lowered her shoulders slightly when she turned to leave. She had sighed and took a deep breath ... This betrayed her discomfort so...to sustain that situation was more difficult than she would like him to believe.

But once again pride got the better of him ... _this wasn't his problem anymore_...

* * *

In her office Cuddy sat behind her desk and checked the exams Brenda had given her particularly looking for an envelope between those envelopes.

 _Arlene Bergen._ Her mother. Or rather, the maiden name of her mother, the one _she_ used to disguise her own tests from prying eyes.

It was just a control after her kidney surgery but she was so used to not use her own name that she had used a false name by default.

She looked at the first page and then the second. Why the hell the lab had run a full routine? She had required only a few tests and a urine test. It was a lab error certainly and the lab manager was going to have at least one warning for this waste of hospital resources.

She looked at them briefly. She was a little anemic. Her hemoglobin was lower than usual but it was nothing to worry about ... but another highlighted test caught her attention. She double-checked the name on the top of the sheet. _That of her mother._ And the date of birth. _Hers._ And again _that_ test. Her heart skipped a beat and her hand began to tremble slightly.

"Oh my God..." she whispered putting a hand on her forehead ... 

* * *

_[...waiting for your reviews!]_


	2. Fall from Grace - part 2

_**[** **Hello everyone! Thank you all for your reviews! I know that you are a lot more reading this story and so I'm very happy! Please just spend a second for me and leave a review... it help me going on! I remind you that this is not my language so sorry for my mistakes! If someone wants to be my BETA is welcome! Thank you for kept reading. Have fun!]**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Fall from Grace - part 2**

* * *

"What am I doing here?"was the first thought of Cuddy while standing next to Wilson expecting the bride's entrance.

House standing next to Chase looked nervous. Obviously not a nervous and excited groom but a nervous and uncomfortable one.

Cuddy didn't want to participate in that farce. She had long been debated whether to go or not ... but she didn't want to give House the satisfaction of knowing how much that situation upset her. But the truth was that situation was upsetting her ...a lot. He was openly provoking her. She knew she had to keep her composure ... she knew she didn't have to reveal her feelings.

Maybe Wilson was right. Maybe she should have talked to him and avoid getting to this point ... But what would she got...? He hadn't changed. He hadn't even tried. People don't change. And this fake marriage was another proof of his unreliability! Why couldn't she just stop being in love with him and move on?

She watched the bride entering the room in her white dress and stopping next to House.

"They say true love doesn't exist anymore. Maybe it never did." Chase said looking to House who glared at him.

"So without further ado..." Chase said " Do you, Dominika Patrova, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Dominika answered smiling and staring at House

Cuddy couldn't resist anymore ...

In that _same_ room he had taken her hand and told her _"I love you"_ for the first time. And before that, on the floor of that _same_ room they had played Scrabble and he surprised her with his _"I lobe you"_ ... On that couch they had made love so many times ...

She gulped feeling she couldn't manage it anymore... she couldn't breathe as she walked toward the room exit.

Wilson looked at her and followed her with his eyes. House did the same while Chase said "And do you, Gregory House ..."

She walked toward the doorframe as if in a trance ... she just wanted to get out of there, not seeing nor hearing House say that _"I do"._ But she couldn't exit that room in time. She hesitated on that doorframe that looked to the hallway to House's bedroom. _That bedroom_. Chase's words "... to be your lawfully wedded wife?" echoed in her head but it was as if those words were a mile away ... She closed her eyes for a moment as she heard House saying his "I do", but although it was just two words Cuddy wasn't sure she really heard it. It was the last thing she was conscious of as she collapsed on the floor.

House had watched her walk toward the hallway and couldn't help noticing her shocked face. Tears in her eyes, her lips tightened in an effort not to cry. That weakness made him feel a heart pang. It was what he wanted. _Upset her. Make her suffer. Make her cry_. But now ... was it really what he wanted? He saw her to hesitate on the doorframe. And in turn he hesitated before answering, unable to take his eyes off Cuddy. He had to say _those_ two words. He had to say his _I do_. But he saw her lose her balance slightly and lean on the doorframe with her hand for support ... and it wasn't _"I do"_ the word that came from his lips as he saw her knees give in making her falling on the floor.

 _"Cuddy"_ House and Wilson said simultaneously while running toward her.

"Perfect timing" House said sarcastically kneeling beside her. He was worried actually, but he didn't want to show it.

Wilson glared at him.

"She's not faking, you idiot!" He said checking Cuddy's pulse. Her pulse was incredibly weak and fast. She was very pale and her forehead was sweaty slightly. Her body shook with a slight tremor. And she wasn't regaining consciousness.

"It's not just a lipothymic episode" House said after a few minutes by taking his phone from his jacket pocket and calling 911.

Nearly 10 minutes later, the ambulance arrived and Cuddy hadn't regained consciousness yet.

House had left his sarcasm apart and was now visibly worried. Dominika was sitting on the couch with a bored look on her face and her bouquet still in her hands as she waited for the ceremony to start again. _She_ was House last concern now.

He hadn't looked away from Cuddy even a second in the last ten minutes. Wilson watched his friend's serious look as he watched his motionless and unconscious ex-girlfriend and he knew that he felt guilty.

 _"You're trying to screw with Cuddy."_ He had said him when he had learned of his engagement.

And Wilson's words echoed in House's head now " _So you're just trying to punish her? She feels bad, and your only goal is to take advantage? You're a lot of things, House, but you've never been a sadist. You're pummeling an opponent who isn't fighting back."_

"I'm coming with you!" House said to the paramedics while they put Cuddy on the stretcher. Wilson looked at him in disbelief. "Let's take her to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital"

* * *

Cuddy opened her eyes slowly. She felt so weak that she couldn't move as the room resumed form gradually in front of her eyes. She recognized the wall in front of her ... and she was no longer at House's apartment. She lifted her right arm slightly and looked at the IV needle stuck in her arm before closing her eyes again for a moment. She didn't remember anything. The last thing she remembered was Chase's fateful question _"And do you, Gregory House take this woman..."_ She couldn't remember if she had heard House saying that _I do_ or not ... but a lump closed her throat again. Now it was all over. It was really all over.

 _"Hey"_

She recognized the voice on her left and opened her eyes, turning her head toward that voice as she felt someone touching her hand. _Wilson._

"Hey" she answered in a whisper

"How do you feel?"

"Hmmmm ... I have been better ..." she said with a hint of a smile

"That's how it goes when you haven't been eating for more than a week." he said reproachfully, but his eyes were a mixture of affection and concern. "Your blood sugar was almost 50 mg/dl. Dangerously low, Cuddy! And your blood pressure was barely measurable ..."

"I don't remember anything ..." she closed her eyes briefly "I... just remember ... _House_ ..."

"He was with you in the ambulance. He was here until a minute ago ..."

She opened her eyes and looked at him with surprise and disbelief at the same time.

"R-Really?" she paused briefly "I... I meant that I only remember his wedding ..."

"You really scared us, Cuddy! When we saw that you didn't regain consciousness, House called the ambulance and... well ... he practically fought with the paramedics to be in the ambulance with you. He is in the laboratory right now to run your blood tests personally. You know him! He won't be calm as long as he'll rule out an insulinoma or an adrenal problem or another _zebra_ as cause of your hypoglycemia. I think fasting and stress are the real answer ..."

"Yeah ..." she said looking away from Wilson and biting her lip.

"What's up?"

"Nothing ..." she said continuing to avoid his gaze

"Cuddy?"

"I'm fine, Wilson... I'm just very tired" she said returning to look at him.

"Fine." he said in a sweet tone "Just rest!"

* * *

Lying in her hospital bed, she was looking out of the room window but she felt his presence even without turning. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face him.

He was standing in the doorway and he was looking at her without saying anything holding her medical folder in his hands. He kept to stare at her for a moment as if to find his answers in her eyes.

"You already know what's written on these sheets, don't you?" He asked seriously not looking away from her eyes.

Cuddy held his gaze but didn't answer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his tone was firm but calm.

She still didn't answer but she bit her lip unconsciously. He usually liked her habit of biting her lip when she felt uncomfortable and tried to maintain her composure, but at that moment that gesture bothered him.

"Don't you think I had A RIGHT to know?" this time he raised his voice slightly and his tone was hard.

She looked down for a moment and looked back at him.

"What would have changed?" she replied in a tone just as hard as his.

This time he was the one who didn't answer and Cuddy let out a bitter smile as she shook her head

"Honestly House. What would have changed? Wouldn't you have married a prostitute? Wouldn't you have jumped off a hotel balcony? Wouldn't you have got drunk or had sex with prostitutes? ... We both know what the answer is... "

"No you don't know..." he said. His tone was bitter ... almost _hurt ._..

She looked down and closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply as an image came back in front of her eyes ... _Dominika in her white dress saying her "I do"._ She opened her eyes and looked back at House.

"It's not your problem, House!"

"What do you mean with... _It's not MY problem_?"

"I ... I don't want to talk about it! Go back to your _wife_ "

" Damn Cuddy! What's wrong with you?!" House snapped raising his voice and glaring at her.

"What's wrong with _me_? What do you want to hear House?!" she shouted "Not even an hour ago you said _"I do"_ to a prostitute! What the hell you want to hear from me ?!" her voice broke and she took a deep breath ... and... once again _she saw Dominika's look as she said that "I do"_ ... "You don't want _it_ ... and _neither do I._ "

"What do you mean with. _.. neither do I...?_ "

"I'm not going to carry on this pregnancy!" she said in a dry tone but without looking at him.

"C'mon... you're not serious..."

"Go back to your wife, House" she said looking at him for a moment and looking down again turning her head toward the window to tell him that their conversation was over.

House looked at her and froze at those words. He turned and walked toward the door, stopping a moment by back on the doorframe.

"I didn't marry her" he said before exiting the room without looking at her.


	3. Not to feel pain

**[I'm sorry for the late update...I was busy with my job...but the good thing is that it always give me good ideas for my stories...so... enjoy!]**

* * *

 **[In her review, Helena pointed out that in the series Dominika wasn't a prostitute. I apologize to Dominika's fans (I'm ironic ... I think there are a very few fans of her ...) but ... I was really sure she was a prostitute (and on this point... I have a problem with the word _"prostitute"_ because I don't know the difference between _prostitute, whore, bitch, hooker_... for me all these are synonyms). Actually in the series she is a _masseuse_ , but in the Italian translation this term is ambiguous and may indicate a massage _with happy ending_. In episode 7x4 (Massage therapy) Cuddy forces House to fire his masseuse because in the past they used to go beyond just a leg massage ... maybe that's why I misunderstood. However since this is _my_ story ... _here_ she is a prostitute! ;) ]**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Not to feel pain**

* * *

He turned around in his bed and looked at the bedside clock. 3 a.m.

Why the hell did he care so much about that? He had never been a fatherly man, he had never wanted children ...

He got up rubbing his leg and, barefoot, he went to the kitchen. He filled a glass of Scotch and sat down on the couch.

The flowers were still where they had been left after the afternoon ceremony. Dominika's bouquet was in a corner on the sofa and the wedding rings were on the small table in front of the couch.

Dominika had phoned him several times but he hadn't answered. He had been relieved not to see her in his apartment when he came back.

 _"Honestly House. What would have changed? Wouldn't you have married a prostitute? Wouldn't you have jumped off a hotel balcony? Wouldn't you have got drunk or had sex with prostitutes? ... We both know what the answer is... "_ Cuddy had told him a few hours earlier.

 _She_ had dumped him. What did she expect him to do?

He had been clean for two years ... _for her_ ... but, at the first mistake, she had dumped him.

She had told him that she didn't want him to change and instead she had dumped him because he hadn't been able to change.

He knew she was right. _"You'll choose yourself over everybody else over and over again ..."_

He had left her alone to face her fears because he couldn't overcome his own fear. Fear of your loved one's death is even worse than fear of your own death! He had really taken Vicodin to escape that pain as much then he had taken Vicodin not to feel the void she had left.

Nothing excited him anymore. Fun, sex, solve his cases ... nothing excited him anymore ... and he had to admit that even Vicodin didn't have the effect it'd have had anymore. His leg hurt like hell and his mind wasn't stunned enough not to feel the pain of the void screaming inside him.

He had felt pleasure to annoy Cuddy during the past week.

He had felt pleasure in seeing her give in to his every demand unable to keep up with him because overwhelmed by her guilt.

He had felt pleasure because her guilt was a sign of how much there was actually between them even now.

But her last words... those words had instead completely floored him. She certainly was angry because of that fake marriage ... but she had been looking for a pregnancy for years and, now, did she want _to have an abortion_?

Of course with his dissolute life, his addiction to Vicodin, unregulated sex ... he wasn't the prototype of the family man ... but she hadn't even told him she was carrying his child... she had decided he didn't even deserve to know ... she hadn't tried to use her pregnancy to convince him not to get married and that not because she didn't care about him. If she hadn't cared about him she wouldn't be upset...but that marriage had instead upset her so much that stress had overwhelmed her body.

If she really was willing to give up her baby that meant that now she really believed she had finally closed with him and that she didn't want _anything_ that somehow could tie them.

This time he really had passed the line ... so much to make her take such a drastic decision.

He finished his glass in one long swallow and stared at the bottom of the empty glass ... before filling it again.

To be stunned was the only way not to feel pain ... until he fell asleep on the couch.

He awoke with a cramp in his leg due to the abnormal position in which he had slept. He sat up and rubbed his leg without feeling any help. He looked at the empty orange bottle on the coffee table next to the glass. And next the wedding rings.

All the feelings and the sensations of the night before came back to bite.

If it weren't for Cuddy's faint he would have said that _I do_.

He took a plastic bag and began to throw in all that stuff...all the flowers, the bouquet and those stupid wedding bands before closing the garbage bag throwing it in a corner of the kitchen and going to the bathroom.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and found himself staring at his own eyes.

A thought suddenly flashed in his head. Perhaps _his child_ would have had those same eyes.

Sorrow turned to anger ... and again, like a year before, he pulled out the mirror off the wall and threw it shattered in the bathtub.

Once again two bottles of Vicodin were hidden behind that mirror.

He sat on the floor and poured the entire bottle in the palm of his hand.

He watched those white pills like that night after the incident in Trenton. Those pills were the sign of his weakness, of his inability to move forward, of his failure as a man.

He thought to Cuddy... He had to find a way to go on without her ... but he didn't want ... he didn't want to go on without her. He couldn't do it...

Those pills had marked the beginning of his pain and could mark the end of his pain ...

He looked at the pills in his hand again and looked toward the door like that night when he had seen Cuddy appear on that door ... but this time she wasn't there.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall as he closed his hand and clutched the pills in his fist.


	4. Mothers

**Chapter 4 - Mothers**

* * *

 _Those pills had marked the beginning of his pain and could mark the end of his pain ..._

 _He looked at the pills in his hand again and looked toward the door like that night when he had seen Cuddy appear on that door ... but this time she wasn't there._

 _He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall as he closed his hand and clutched the pills in his fist._

 _"Greg..."_

He opened his eyes at that voice ... but it wasn't Cuddy the woman in front of him in the doorway.

"... _Mom_ ...? W-what are you doing here?"

" _Honey_ ... what happened?" she asked kneeling next to him and stroking his face with her hand looking into his eyes.

"Nothing, Mom ..." he said without looking into her eyes and putting a hand on his mother's hand.

"Gregory! Don't lie to your mother! I can always tell when you lie! Always! And I don't have to read minds in this case ..." she said looking at the fragments of mirror everywhere. Her voice was firm and resolute but calm at the same time.

"A bad night, Mom ... I'm fine ... I was just ... nervous" he said looking up at her.

His gaze was tired and she could feel his pain, but Blythe House thought that she didn't want to investigate for the moment. Her son was upset but, whatever had led him to that point, she knew too well that at that time he wouldn't have confided to her. He would do it by himself when he would have been ready. When he would have felt _not judged._

"Ok" she said in a sweet tone "Let's go in the kitchen. I'm going to make breakfast. I'm hungry"

His mother could have a lot of defects ... certainly she hadn't been strong enough to go against her husband to defend her son ... but he certainly had to admit that he never felt judged by her. She pointed out his mistakes, but she didn't judge him. Never.

He watched her making breakfast as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as when he was a child and she made breakfast each morning.

She poured a cup of strong and black coffee for him and one for herself and put a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him.

They ate in silence. Blythe waited for him to speak.

"Why are you here, Mom?" he asked looking up from his plate "Did you travel alone...during night?"

"What's so weird, Greg" she smiled "I can take a train!"

He smiled. His mother surprised him sometimes. She had never move from home alone during the years in which she was married to John House and she was now up for lost time.

"I'm going to New York to visit a dear friend who moved there a few years ago. I've never visited New York" she said "... and I knew that if I'd have told you that I wanted to come and visit you, you would have said you were fine ... or that you had to work ... "

"It's not true and you know it." he said looking into her eyes "My door is always open for _you_ , Mom."

He voluntarily emphasized the pronoun _YOU_. Even after his father's death he kept underlining that in the past he didn't like to see his father, not her.

* * *

"Cuddy ..." Wilson said in an exasperated tone entering her office "... the fact that you have been dismissed an hour ago doesn't mean you have to go back to work immediately"

She looked at him with a bored look as she settled her jacket. She hadn't even gone home ... she had just taken a clean shirt from the cabinet in her office.

"I'm not sick ... and it's not resting what I need, Wilson!" She replied without looking at him and looking for the foundation cream in her purse.

"And what do you need?"

"To be left alone!" She said dryly looking him straight in the eye.

Wilson raised his hands in surrender.

"You'll have to talk to him, sooner or later. You didn't see him before the ambulance arrived ... He loves you ... and he needs you."

"I know he do... but we're not talking about _love,_ Wilson. _I love him_. And I know he loves me. But I can't step back ... especially now ..." her cold gaze concealed emotions that she didn't want to reveal .

She turned toward the window, her back to him. She just wanted to be left alone. She needed to be alone.

"You have _no right_ to make that choice alone! You can't pretend it's not _his kid_!"

Cuddy turned swiftly and glared at him.

" _NO RIGHT_? ... And do you think he's ready to be a father?" ... I hoped, Wilson. During the months we were together ... in my most hidden thoughts I hoped that one day he would be able to grow up and maybe to be the father that Rachel needs ... and for a moment... I thought it was possible ... " she looked down and shook her head " ... but what should I say to this kid when he or she will ask me about his/her father? When it will ask me about his addiction, his habit of having sex with prostitutes... God...Wilson! He almost got married with one prostitute!"

She put her hand over her eyes and sighed, doing a deep breath before speaking again.

"Trust me , James! No matter how painful ... this is the best solution for both of us!"

* * *

"Are you going to continue to ambush me?" House said smiling slightly as his mother appear in the doorway of his office.

"Hello, Darling. In this way you can't tell me you don't have time to have lunch with me!" She smiled "But don't worry... I'm leaving in a couple of hours"

They sat together in the cafeteria when Cuddy saw them after paying her salad. House was by back but she recognized Blythe although she had seen her only a few times and... Blythe recognized her.

She wanted to turn around and pretend not to have seen them, but Blythe was faster.

" _Lisa_ " she called with a wide smile

Cuddy smiled slightly and walked toward their table while Blythe stood up and came toward her.

"Good morning, Mrs. House. It's a pleasure to see you again" she said holding out her hand

"Hello, Dear. The pleasure is mine. And ... please, call me _Blythe ._.." she ignored Cuddy hand and instead wrapped her in a warm embrace.

House kept looking at his plate.

"Please, take a seat with us!" she said pointing at the empty chair at their table

"Thanks ... but unfortunately I don't have much time ..."

"C'mon..." she insisted with a smile "You have to eat, Honey. You're skinny ..."

Cuddy look at her with the hint of a smile and gave a nod with her head as she sat next to House giving him only a quick glance.

He looked at her as she sat down but said nothing.

His mother knew that they were (or had been) a couple and, although she hadn't talked a lot with his son, she immediately sensed that something had happened between them ... She knew his son too well and she could read it in his eyes when something was wrong. And now she had just to look at his son's eyes to understand that there was tension between them and that there were unsolved questions. They probably had had a fight or they had taken a reflection pause in their relationship, but it was undeniable that there was still something between them. She could tell by their difficulty to be _indifferent_ one to another.

Swallowing every bite was harder than both believed. Cuddy tried to chat with Blythe in the most casual way as possible.

"And how is Rachel?" Blythe asked taking a sip of water from her glass

Cuddy smiled "She's fine, thanks ... she's a very lively kid"

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Sure" Cuddy said taking her phone and handing it to Blythe.

"Oh Lisa. She's beautiful." she said looking up from the phone and looking at her as she smiled at that compliment "... She looks like you. I mean ... I know she isn't _biologically_ yours... and yet ... she has _your_ smile "

Cuddy smiled slightly and tried not to show her discomfort. She felt House's eyes on her. Blythe's words had unleashed the same thought in the mind of both of them...

 _Maybe even their child would have her smile._

Blythe looked at her watch.

"I unfortunately have to go now or I'll lose my train." she said standing up from her chair. "I'm really pleased to have met you, Lisa."

House stood up but his mother stopped him.

"You don't need to accompany me, Darling. Finish your lunch as well. I know the way. See you soon" she kissed him affectionately on the cheek and turned away leaving them alone at the table.

Cuddy put her fork on the table and her fake and strained smile faded as soon as Blythe was gone. She stood in silence watching her practically untouched salad.

House looked at his mother as she exited the cafeteria and he knew that she had done it on purpose. She had done it voluntarily so that they were sitting side by side at the same table. Together.

"We need to talk" he said seriously looking at Cuddy

"No ... we don't ..." she replied without looking at him

"... it is also ... my ..." he said not having the courage to name it yet... _baby?_ ... _kid?_ ... _embryo?_ ... associated with the pronoun _my_.

She shook her head and bit her lip.

"Sharing half of the genetic pool is not enough ..." she sighed avoiding to say also _"to be a father."_

She kept watching her salad avoiding to meet his eyes

"I'm sorry ... I ... I can't ..." she stood up and met his gaze briefly, "I already have a scheduled appointment at Mercy next week." she said turning away and leaving him sitting alone at the table.

* * *

 **[Thank you to everyone for reading! And thank you for your reviews...I really LOVE them!]**


	5. Pure genetics

**Hello everyone! Thank you again for your review!**

 **Ciao Ferny2208. Non posso mandarti un mp quindi te lo dico qui. Se ti interessa puoi leggere la storia (senza errori di grammatica) in italiano su** **www. efpfanfic . net (là sono antares.78 e la storia è più avanti...)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Pure genetics**

* * *

One week. 

He had one week to change Cuddy's mind.

Was it really what he wanted? Change her mind? Why was he so much interested about that? It was _just a fetus_. Indeed less than a fetus ... _an embryo_. An embryo conceived only four or five weeks ago. Not even five millimeters in length. Not even 0.2 inches. A tiny cluster of cells. Cells with its chromosomes. 46 chromosomes. 23 _his_ chromosomes . A quasi- human being.

 _"Sharing half of the genetic pool is not enough ..."_ she had said, and he knew that she had failed to say _to be a father._

Why did he want so much to change her mind?

Did he really want to be a father or did he just want to annoy Cuddy for the umpteenth time?

He had had sex with a dozen different women since Cuddy had dumped him ... _sex ... just sex._

No emotional involvement. No feeling. No passion. No shiver down his spine. A simple vent to his instincts. Those women had caressed him, kissed him, massaged him ... they had gave him pleasure ... but not even for a second he had tried _to give_ _them_ pleasure. He had sought only his own pleasure. His mind was compulsively looking for pleasure to escape pain and emptiness.

But with Cuddy... it wasn't just sex. It had never been. Even in that one night-stand in Michigan. He loved that woman. He hadn't been able to prove it to her. He hadn't been able to prove to her that he loved her more than himself. But the truth was that he loved her more than himself.

 _He didn't want to be a father._ His father had messed up _his_ life and he was messed up enough to want to mess up even the life of another human being. _He didn't want a child._ Or rather ... this was what he had always told to himself. But that _quasi-human being_ was no longer just a theoretical embryo ... Maybe they hadn't planned it but it was now a reality. And that tiny cluster of cells had _their_ genetic pool. Of _both_ of them. He and Cuddy. Pure genetics. At the beginning there were just a sperm with its 23 chromosomes and an egg cell with its 23 chromosomes. Then... a zygote with its 46 chromosomes. The _fusion_ of the genetic pool of its parents. And not a simple sum of chromosomes but a fusion of those chromosomes ... Yeah ... Pure genetics. And genetic pool alone is not enough ...

Was it just possessiveness? That is ... did he want that child just because it was even _his_? Just because half of that genetic pool was _his_? ... " _You'll choose yourself over everybody else over and over again ... because that's just who you are."_ Was he doing it again? Choosing himself? Putting his desires first?

Actually the answer scared him ... he didn't want that child because it was _his_ ... he wanted that child because it was of _both of them...he and Cuddy!_ ... and if he loved Cuddy more than himself ... somehow ... maybe ... he could also love that child more than himself!

 _"House!"_

Wilson's voice shook him from those thoughts.

"Did you talk to Cuddy?" he asked, hands on his hips

"No, I don't" He replied without looking up from his desk.

Wilson looked at him in exasperation and walked into the office.

" _She_ is the one who doesn't want to talk to me!"

"What did you expect?" he said, sitting in the chair in front of him "She was the one who broke your relationship, of course, but _you._..rather than trying to show her that she was wrong and that _you_ can be the man she needs ... _you_ have done everything to prove her to be the most _unreliable_ man on Earth! _Drugs. Alcohol. Prostitutes._ What every woman wants from her man! "

"She wants to have an abortion." he said, looking into his eyes "She already scheduled an appointment at Mercy's."

Wilson shook his head. The resignation in his friend's voice caught him off guard.

"I'm sorry, House ..."

"She doesn't want to have an abortion because I don't want to be a father, Wilson. She want to have an abortion because she doesn't want to be the mother of my kid. She doesn't want a baby who unite _us_..."

Wilson looked at him feeling uncomfortable. He wasn't used to see that side of House. He never showed his weakness ... but in those words it shone all his bitterness. She really had been able to hurt him. Wilson always managed to find the right words ... _but not this time_ ... He could only say ...

"I'm sorry, House ... I really am..."

* * *

"Where's House?" Cuddy asked in her administrative tone entering the Differential Room and looking at Chase and Taub

"I don't know" Chase said with a shrug "We phoned him at least a dozen times but he's not answering the phone"

House hadn't shown up at work ... and even the day before.

Cuddy looked at them and just nodded before exiting the room and entering Wilson's office.

He looked at her.

"Do you know where House is?" she asked.

"No, I don't" he replied staring at her.

She just nodded again and turned to leave.

"Cuddy"

She kept her hand on the door handle but didn't turn around. She had a lump in her throat. And her pregnancy hormones weren't helping.

"You hurt him much more than you think ... but ... if he wanted to kill himself he would already have done it..."

Cuddy turned abruptly toward Wilson and opened her eyes wide ...

"Thank you, James ... now I feel much more better!" she said sarcastically

"He just wanted to be alone ... but I can go there and give a look if it makes you feel better..."

"No ... ok ... I'm fine." she said looking into his eyes before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Driving along the freeway her mind couldn't help but think about House.

 _How could Wilson feel so calm? How could he be so sure that House hadn't decided to do an extreme action?_

She didn't even notice she had taken the wrong freeway exit... until she practically was in front of _that_ apartment. She hesitated... uncertain whether to get off the car or not.

Maybe he wasn't even at home ... Maybe he was at home and he had some _company_ ... _What am I going to tell him?_ she thought... _Why am I here? Why do I care about him if I'm the one who told him that I didn't want to have anything to do with him? Why does my irrational side keep wanting to overwhelm the rational one?_

She got out and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. _No answer._

 _On that same door she had dumped him ..._ and _that look_ on his face was now back in her mind.

She knocked again. _No answer._

She saw a faint light filtering under the door and her heart began to pound in her chest.

She took the key from her purse and slowly opened the door. She hadn't returned him _that_ key.

The apartment was quiet and she could see the faint light from the lamp in the bedroom.

 _That living room. That hallway. That bathroom. That bedroom._ Every corner of that apartment was awakening emotions in her.

"House" she called just entering the door. _No answer._

She took a few steps.

"House..."

She took a few more steps into the hallway.

"House..."

She stopped at the bathroom door.

House was there. In the dim light. Sitting on the floor next to the toilet with his head against the wall and his eyes closed. As the night after the incident in Trenton ...

"House..."

He opened his eyes feeling her presence ... He had dark circles under his eyes. He was sweating. He was trembling. His sweaty shirt was stuck to his body and he was wearing his pajama bottoms.

"What are you doing here?" he asked dryly. His voice was tired and heavy as if he hadn't been speaking for days.

"I..."

"Go away Cuddy!" he said, closing his eyes again and leaning his head against the wall.

"House ... what happened?" she knelt beside him and took his face with one hand, checking his pulse with the other one. _No bradycardia_. He was sweaty but he was having goose-bumps. She looked at his eyes and checked his pupils. Dilated. _Mydriasis, no miosis_. She looked around. No Vicodin.

"You're not in opiate overdoses ..." she looked at him in disbelief "... you're _in withdrawal_ ..." and she heard her own voice cracking "... a-are you ... a-are you _d-detoxing_?"

"Go away Cuddy!" he repeated removing her hands "I don't need _you_! Not now!"

She bit her lip and stood up.

"I'm not going to leave you alone ..." she said

"I don't want you here. Please ... go away!" This time his tone was less harsh, he was begging her to go away.

She bit her lip again, looked at him and gave a small nod.

"Ok." she said turning and leaving the room, leaving him alone on the floor.

House sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't want her to see him like that. He didn't want her pity! It didn't matter if he was doing that _for her ... once again ..._

He felt her scent again. And he opened his eyes.

"Don't get mad ... I'm going away ..." she said raising her hand as if to apologize in front of his piercing gaze. "Drink this ... is ginger tea. It'll soothe a little your nausea" she said holding him a glass.

He reached out and took it.

She gave another nod and turned, looking one last time at him as she left the room.

* * *

House opened his eyes.

He was still sitting on the floor. His neck ached, his back ached and his leg ached because of the position in which he had slept. But at least he had no more nausea and he had stopped shaking. He felt better. Actually ... he felt like crap ... but _better_ than the night before.

He looked at the empty glass on the floor. _Cuddy._ What? She didn't want him in her life anymore, but wasn't she able not to worry about him?

He shook off that thought and stood up a little unsteadily. He ran water in the bathtub and dipped himself in the hot water. He needed to relax his muscles from the cramps of the last three days.

He wrapped a towel around his waist moving toward the kitchen. Damp-haired and bare-footed. He needed a strong coffee and to eat something. He haven't been eating for three days.

 _And he saw her._

 _On his couch._

Asleep, her head bent to one side, her hair partially covering her face. Her right arm along her body. Her left hand resting _protectively_ on her abdomen.

He kept looking at her almost uncertain whether he was really looking at her or if she was an hallucination.

He'd always enjoyed looking at her when she was asleep. She was so beautiful when she slept! Not more beautiful, but ... _different._ She was a strong, ambitious, stubborn and powerful woman ... but in her sleep she seemed... helpless ... vulnerable ... fragile.

She hadn't gone home. He had told her to go away ... but she had stayed _to watch over him_. Probably she had thought of waiting for him to pass the crisis before leaving, unnoticed... but fatigue had overwhelmed her... and a thought suddenly caused him to miss a beat. He shook her slightly.

"Cuddy"

She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Cuddy! Where Rachel is?"

She felt dazed from the sudden awakening and looked around before staring at his eyes.

"Um... Julia's ..." she said surprised by that question.

"O-ok." he said, feeling strangely relieved.

"I'm going to make coffee. Do you want some?" he asked breaking the tension between them.

"Um...no...thanks" she answered

"Ok. I have some orange juice..." he said looking at her nod and going in the kitchen.

She followed him into the kitchen and stood as he poured the juice for her into a glass. Smell of coffee filled the room as he poured it into his cup. She loved the smell of  
coffee. Strong, enveloping, aromatic, pungent ... _She loved it. Past tense._ She sat rubbing her forehead and her face and exhaling slowly. _Morning sickness._

"Are you ok?" he asked

She nodded. "I should be the one asking you ..." she said with the hint of a smile

He didn't answer but handed her some toasts.

"Your _ginger_ eased my nausea. The least I can do now is to alleviate _yours_ "

They ate in silence.

"I have to go" she said after a few minutes looking at him fleetingly

"Don't wait for me at work today" he said

She didn't try to change his mind and just said _"Fine"_.

They stood for a moment in the doorway, looking at each other. _He had already lived that situation_ ... in his hallucination before his admission to Mayfield's ...

"Thanks" he said

She just nodded and smiled. But this time it wasn't his hallucination and she only said ...

 _"Bye, House"_

And she exited the door.


	6. I need you

**[Hello everyone! Sorry if I can't update faster. I don't think you'll like this chapter... I just can say...be patient and have faith! I love these** _ **two.**_ **..I'm not Shore!]**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - I need you**

* * *

House went back to work the next day. On Thursday. 

"Can we _talk_?" he asked taking her by her arm as she passed near the nurses' counter.

She looked at him and felt uncomfortable.

"Not now, House ..."

"So when?"

"Not now..."

She couldn't hold his gaze ... she didn't want to talk to him ... she didn't know what to say ... honestly, she didn't even know what was going on in her own mind ...

She wriggled out of his grasp and walked away briskly. The ticking of her heels echoed in the hallway.

She gave him _mixed_ signals. He gave her _mixed_ signals.

* * *

"Where's Dr. Cuddy?" He asked to her assistant looking through the glass door of Cuddy's empty.

"She took the afternoon off. And tomorrow too. She'll be back on Monday."

 _Damn!_ House hurried back to his office and sat down at his computer pressing nervously on the keys until he had access to Cuddy's agenda. She hadn't changed her password. _05172010\. Their date ..._ the one of the incident in Trenton.

 _Thursday. 2 p.m.. Mercy Hospital. Dr. ._

 _Damn!_ He checked his watch _. Half past 3 p.m._

He slammed his fist on the table so hard that it hurt and he closed his eyes leaning against his back chair and rubbing his right hand with his left.

* * *

He was sitting on the couch with his legs resting on the coffee table when his phone rang. He didn't recognize the ID.

"Dr. House?" the voice on the other side of the receiver said

"Yeah" he said in a dry and perfunctory tone

"I'm Dr. Hayes of Saint John Hospital, New York. I apologize for calling in the middle of the night ... but I had to hospitalize your mother. She had a heart attack."

* * *

He walked as fast as possible along the hospital hallway until a nurse on the night shift stopped him.

"I'm Dr. Gregory House" he said "my mother, Blythe House, was hospitalized a few hours ago."

The nurse looked at him.

"I couldn't let you in at this time Dr. House, but I'll make an exception ..." she said accompanying him into the room 207 "Dr. Hayes is on call tonight. I'm going to tell him that you are here"

House nodded his head. He just wanted to see his mother.

The room was dark. The coronary care machines were monitoring her vital signs. _ECG. Blood pressure. Heart rate._

House looked at the monitor and he felt slightly relieved. He approached her mother and stroked her hand. She didn't move.

"I gave her a sedative" a voice behind him said "She was very upset"

Dr. Robert Hayes was more or less as old as him, but shorter, almost bald and a bit strong. He shaked hand with him.

"She had a chest pain. The ECG was negative however. There aren't Q-waves, nor ST deviations, but troponin level is elevated ...it could be a non-Q-wave Myocardial Infarction. In women infarction doesn't have the typical characteristics often. However, I scheduled a coronary angiography for tomorrow "

House nodded.

"Thanks" he said "But... I'm going to move her to Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital"

"She's stable now, but ... moving her is not recommended, Dr. House ..."

"You'd do the same for your mother" he said looking into his eyes

Dr. Hayes could tell by his eyes that he'd not change his mind and nodded

"Okay. I'm going to organize her move for tomorrow morning then."

* * *

"So ... chest pain, dyspnea, pallor and sweating, tachycardia. Normal blood pressure. ECG negative. Troponin level elevated. Coronary angiography negative for significant coronary obstruction." he said looking at his team

"House! She's your mother! You're her son, not her doctor! You can't be objective!" Chase said

"I'm her son _and_ her doctor. And even with half of my objectivity I'm a better doctor than all of you together!" He said dryly turning back to the whiteboard and looking at the symptoms list.

"I'm just saying that you should be _there_ holding her hand instead of _here_ to make a diagnosis"

"Fine! Hurry up and give me a diagnosis so I can go there to hold her hand!" He said staring at him with his piercing gaze.

"Pericarditis" Chase said

"At Saint-John Hospital they already did a echocardiography. There's not ST deviation in ECG and I auscultated her... no pericardial sound" House said staring at him

"Or myocarditis" Taub said looking first at Chase and then at House

"No ECG nonspecific alterations. And, I repeat... negative echocardiography " House stared at Taub and he held his gaze

"But echocardiography is a operator-dependent test... perhaps they missed something, House"

"Yeah" he replied, nodding and keeping to look at him.

"The chest pain may be a symptom of pulmonary embolism. She had dyspnea at admission." Foreman said.

House turned to him. "At Saint John they have excluded it. D-dimer and fibrinogen were normal. She had no signs of vein thrombosis. She had a chest X-ray. I didn't see it but Dr. Hayes said it was negative ..."he stood thoughtfully looking at Foreman and again at the whiteboard.

"Let's make another echocardiography" he said "Le's start all over again ..."

He looked at them as they got up on their feet and stopped them.

"I'll do it! " he said "...Chase and... Masters ... let's go!"

* * *

"The left ventricle seems normal... but..." he said to Chase, which in turn gave a nod.

He looked at his mother and they exchanged a look.

"Mom, I'm sending you to do a heart scan and a cardiac MRI with this Aussie. Be careful! He has a penchant for green eyes!" he said with a smile and winking at Chase.

His mother smiled and stroked his face.

* * *

" Call House!" Chase shouted to Masters as he began to revive Blythe.

House arrived a few minutes later.

"She's stable now... she's fine" Chase reassured him immediately putting a hand on his arm

"What the hell happened?" he asked piercing him with his eyes

"I don't know ... she had a cardiac arrest...maybe it was an arrhythmia ...or a reaction to Gadolinium. But she's stable now."

House swallowed and ran a hand through his hair and face.

"Ok" he said exhaling deeply and trying to regain his clarity of mind "What did you find?"

"House! You should leave the case to someone else and just sit by her bed ..."

House gave him a withering look

"I ASKED YOU: _WHAT DID YOU FIND!_ " he repeated sharply enunciating each word

"Nothing" Masters said in a slightly intimidated tone "The scan is normal." she paused "For obvious reasons, we didn't have time to look at the MRI yet..."

House nodded.

"Do it now! And then come to my office!" he said turning and leaving the room.

* * *

House stood in her mother's room before going to his office. She was asleep. He sat down beside her bed and took her hand in his caressing it tenderly.

Cuddy looked at them ... and that gesture struck her more deeply than she could think. She stood motionless in the room doorway looking at Blythe and at House _at her side_.

And ... as always ... House sensed her presence and turned toward her, rubbing his leg.

"What are _you_ doing here?" his tone and his eyes were cold

"Wilson told me what happened ..." she answered softly

He looked at her and said nothing.

"According to your assistant you didn't have to come back to work until Monday" he said in the same cold tone turning back to look at his mother again

She hesitated but didn't answer back. She did no reference to the events of the previous afternoon ...

"I'm here for ... _her_ ..." she said slowly approaching the bed "How is she?"

"As someone who had a cardiac arrest half an hour ago!" he said abruptly

She swallowed but said nothing, continuing to look at Blythe and House and biting her lip

"Okay. I'll be in my office ... if you need something ..." she said meeting his eyes briefly and leaving the room.

That phrase kept turning around in House's mind. His eyes on his mother's face. _I'll be in my office ... if you need something_ ... Why was she still keeping to worry about him if she wanted him outside her life? He had _tried_ to talk to her and each time she had avoided him ... He had _tried_ to give her a sign of change and again she had avoided to talk to him ... And she had voluntarily _removed_ the last thing that bound them one to the other ...

 _... if you need something_... I need _you_ , Cuddy ... he thought.


	7. Masks

_**[Hello everybody! I'm back! Sorry for the very late update. Enjoy]**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Masks**

* * *

"What's this?" House said pointing to a spot on his mother's cardiac-MRI.

"A shadow or perhaps an artifact? Taub said

"Or maybe it's a mass ..." House said

"What kind of mass?"

"If I knew I'd not be here..." House replied, his pensive look fixed on those images... "What if the problem wasn't in her heart? ...What can annoy her heart so much to give her a heart attack? " He stood for a moment thoughtfully "Repeat the chest X-ray and do a CT scan of her chest."

* * *

" _Lisa.._."

Cuddy turned and caught Blythe's look.

"I'm sorry, Blythe. I didn't mean to wake you up ... I just want to see how you were doing ..."

Blythe smiled and beckoned her to approach her. She took her hand and forced her to sit next to her.

"Greg loves you... do you know it, don't you?" She whispered, looking into her eyes as if she was her daughter

"Blythe ... you don't have to tire yourself... and you don't have to think about this now ..."

"I want you to have no doubts about this ..." Blythe continued ignoring her words.

"I ... I have none, Blythe ... I know he loves me ..." she said, looking away

"Promise me you'll be there for him if ... if something wrong happens to me..."

Cuddy didn't answer but bit her lip.

"Life was hard enough with him. I couldn't protect him from his father and ... I can't forgive myself for this ... I wasn't there enough for him when he was a kid... and, when he grew-up, he didn't allow me to be there for him ... he built an armor to protect himself from pain. Pain made him hard. But ... when he looks at you ... only when he looks at _you, Lisa_ , I can see his real eyes ... he do love you. I never saw him looking at another woman as he looks at you. He didn't look at _Stacy_ like he looks at you. He didn't tell me that you were together ... I knew that...from the tone of his voice when he said your name. ..even if he calls you _Cuddy..._ I've heard your name for many years, but at some point I noticed a different _shade_ in his voice ... he's my son ... a mother _feels_ those things .. . "

She paused looking into her eyes.

"Greg needs you in his life. He has a difficult character ... it's his way to protect himself from the world. It's his _mask_ , not what he really is. What he really is... it scares him... because his sensitivity makes him vulnerable. When he was a kid, his father punished his sensibility. He considered that a sign of weakness. And _a man_ should never show his weakness... That was my husband thought. And Greg had to learn to defend himself from that... If you hurt him, he'll hurt you even more... it's his weapon to defend himself. But if you'll give him the opportunity to open up to you... you'll be surprised by what you'll see ... "

"I really wanted that he could open to me ..." Cuddy whispered with tears in her eyes ... "... I ... I thought I could do that but ... I failed ... I can't _change_ him, Blythe... "

"You don't have _to change_ him, Lisa. Just _to pull out_ what he really is ... _what he already is..._ but that side of him is hidden under his armor. He have not to feel judged. Whenever he felt judged he closed like a clam... Every time he felt insecure he closed like a clam ... "

Cuddy kept looking at her without speaking.

"He needs you. You need him. He loves you and you love him. But you're both incredibly stubborn! Use this stubbornness _for you two and not... against you_!"

Cuddy nodded and Blythe smiled stroking her hand.

"I ... I shouldn't be here ... but _I'm here_ ... Blythe ... I wouldn't worry about him, but ... I can't help myself ..." she paused briefly and smiled "..your son is _my curse_ , Blythe!"

* * *

"Is this a NEGATIVE chest x-ray image? That _incompetent jerk_!" House shouted throwing the X-ray on the table, referring to Dr. Hayes.

Taub picked it up and put it back on the view box for a better look. "Pulmonary infiltrates... And bilateral hilar adenopathy."

"There're no cough nor fever ..." Foreman said "Tuberculosis test was negative. But it could be a fungal infection... histoplasmosis ... or ... coccidioidomycosis ..."

"Or a lymphoma ..." Masters said

House looked at her. "The blood count is normal."

"What are you thinking about?" Foreman asked

"Sarcoidosis" House said looking at Masters, Chase, Taub and Foreman. "Do a bronchoscopy, a transbronchial biopsy and an analysis of bronchoalveolar lavage fluid for confirmation. And we start with high-dose corticosteroids"

* * *

"Do you have the biopsy and BAL results?" Cuddy asked, stopping at the door of his office

"No. I don't." he said looking up from the latest issue of the _New England Journal of Medicine_ and taking off his glasses.

She nodded her head.

"She's not in her room..." she said, not knowing what to say ...

"Chase and Masters are doing a spiral CT ..."

"Let me know if there are any news ..." she said looking him in the eye and reading his concern

He didn't answer but gave a small nod.

The phone rang. _Taub._

House put the receiver down and looked at her.

"The biopsy confirmed the sarcoidosis."

"Did you already do to the total body CT searching for liver and kidney lesions?"

"Not yet."

"And she'll need an eye examination for the detection of eye damage."

"I know Cuddy. I attended the Medical School, too, do you remember?"

"Sorry ..." she said, looking down ...

House looked at her as she turned her pen nervously in her hands. Her face was tired. She wasn't in her _administrator mode_ ... she was really worried about his mother ...

"It's not sarcoidosis in itself that is worrying me, Cuddy" he said softly "but cardiac sarcoidosis. Only 5% of the forms of sarcoidosis has cardiac involvement ... and those are the forms with worst prognosis"

She looked up to him. "She can have a complete remission of symptoms with corticosteroids. We can prevent the progression of the lesions and even have a complete remission... mortality is very low, House... and the 10-year prognosis is excellent" Her voice was calm and... reassuring.

"... not in the cardiac form... and there are not enough medical studies on this form ... The granulomas in the ventricle can lead to heart failure and unpredictable arrhythmias and... death. She already had a cardiac arrest."

She looked at him. She knew that his fears were justified. And she could _feel_ his fear.

"What she have experienced could have been a reaction to the contrast. You don't know if _that shadow_ in her cardiac MRI really is a granuloma. She had a chest pain misdiagnosed as a myocardial infarct. She had a cardiac arrest ... but no arrhythmias! Surely I'm not going to authorize you to stop her heart to make her a more precise cardiac MRI to erase your doubts! "

"I'm not going to ask you" he said looking straight into her eyes

"I know, House. Because she's your mother ... and not just one of your puzzle."

"And because in absence of other symptoms that wouldn't change the treatment, let alone the prognosis." he said, looking away from his eyes

"What's the prognosis of the cardiac form according to the latest statistics?" Cuddy asked him

He raised his eyes again to look at her. "No data. But in the studies I've read the 10-year survival is 50% ... maybe 60% ..."

Cuddy nodded.

"She's responding well to the treatment and she'll be fine with the therapy. Not always think the worst! And ... usually this disease occurs in 30-years-old or 40-years-old patients ... she's 75! And in 10 years she'll be 85 years old. .. Even _my and your chances_ of arriving at the age of 85 years is 50%, House" she said with a faint smile

" _Your._..I hope not ... but _mine_ is much lower" House said, looking at her and in turn smiling lightly at her.


	8. Pride

**_[Just a very short chapter...but...enjoy!]_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Pride**

* * *

Blythe was discharged just over two weeks later.

House had tried to convince her to stay for a while in Princeton, at his apartment, but she preferred to return in West Virginia, so he took a leave of a few days to go with her.

"Remember what I told you, Greg. I just want you to be happy. It's what every mother wants for her son. Don't let your pride keep you away from the love of your life" she said stroking his face

"It's not my pride, mom. It's _the love of my life_ that doesn't want me in her life."

"I wouldn't be so sure about this, honey. Trust me ... she's more proud than you ..."

She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Promise me it won't be another two years, Greg, before we meet again!"

"Okay, mom"

"Unless you want to come directly to my funeral" she joked with a smile

"Don't even mention that!" he hugged her and kissed her affectionately on the cheek.

* * *

House watched Cuddy as she exited the meeting room with Wilson. That light-blue blouse emphasized her cleavage and her eyes. _In that order._ He watched the perfect curve of her hips. And again her cleavage.

They hadn't mentioned _that_ subject anymore. They had simply avoided discussing anything that was personal. They hadn't talked anymore about feelings, their break-up and what was come _after_. They had kept their relationship as much professional as possible.

What if his mother was right? Was it really just _pride_... was it really _for pride_ that she avoided him and kept him away from her life?

* * *

"Doctor CUDDY!" House said emphatically as he saw her entering the differential room.

"House! You can't do him a brain biopsy!" she said staring at him, referring to his patient

" I didn't even ask you that, Cuddy!"

"But you _thought_ about it ... and, again, the answer is NO."

"So I can't even _think_ now?"

They continued to look at each other straight in the eye. She held his gaze but didn't answer.

She saw him turn around and go to the coffee machine in the back of the room.

He filled two cups. And he gave her one.

"No sugar. A drop of milk." he said, handing her the steaming cup " _Relax_ , Cuddy!" he said staring at her with his piercing gaze.

He looked at her as she took the cup.

He looked at her as she watched the dark liquid in the cup.

He looked at her as she took a sip looking into his eyes.

He looked at her as she put the cup on the table continuing to look into his eyes.

He looked at her as she turned and left the room.

 _And his mother was right! Pride._ That was _why_ she kept him away from her life.

* * *

 **[So...what do you think about Cuddy? ...Waiting for you reviews! I really love them! Thank you for reading!]**


	9. Pride - Part 2

**Chapter 9 - Pride - Part 2**

* * *

House walked into Cuddy's office. He knew she wasn't in her office. He had cracked her online agenda again. He sat in her chair stretching his legs on her desk.

And Cuddy arrived half an hour later. Just a little later than expected.

She opened the door, but she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice him as she hung her coat on the coat rack.

He noticed the expression on her face and his heart skipped a beat. He removed his legs from the desk.

"Cuddy ... what happened?"

She looked up, and only then she became aware of his presence in the room. She hesitated and bit her lip ...

"House ... please ... not now ..." her voice cracked and she was _pleading_ "... please ..."

"What happened?" He tried again

She didn't answer ... she looked like she would burst into tears at any moment. She put a hand on her forehead.

"Cuddy ...?" He tried again ... and touched her arm

She didn't look at him and again she covered her eyes with her hand ...

He noticed her shaking hand and her faster breathing as she tried not to let herself go ... and he couldn't help himself ... He pulled her close and held her in his arms while she hid her face against his chest incapable to hold back tears. He stroked her back.

"Okay" he said after a few minutes "Come on..." he led her to the sofa and sat her down.

He handed her a glass of water.

"Cuddy ... what happened?" he asked again

She looked at him but said nothing.

"I cracked your online agenda..."

She looked at him without saying anything, but she lightly bit her lip.

"... I know you had an appointment at Mercy's with Dr. Williams..."

She nodded and looked away.

"A month ago ..." he said looking at her"... _you didn't have an abortion_."

It wasn't a question. It was _a statement. He knew it._

She looked at him and... slowly shook her head ...

He should have been furious with her for having hidden it, _again_. She had deliberately let that he believed that she had an abortion. To keep him away from her. To punish him. He should have been furious ... he should have to get up and leave, slamming the door ... He should have to treat her in the same way she had treated him in the last weeks ...

 _"Don't let that your pride keep you away from the love of your life" his mother had told him ..._

 _"You can't love someone without making yourself open to their problems, their fears..." Cuddy had told him the night of their break-up ..._

He had to _choose_ between his own pride and _her_.

"Cuddy... tell me what happened to reduce you in this way?"

She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.

"T-the measurement of nuchal translucency is altered and... by the ultrasound Dr. Williams suspect a cardiac malformation ..." she whispered, not looking at him.

"What kind of malformation?"

" Isthmic aortic coarctation "

"In absence of other visible defects?"

She gave a nod of her head

"Cuddy ... an ultrasound diagnosis of isthmic coarctation is practically impossible at this pregnancy stage ... And it's certainly not detectable by a routine ultrasound! And... Mercy Hospital is not a specialized center!" he said looking at her "What's the NT value?"

She stood up and took her test results from her pursue giving them to House.

He looked at that ultrasound image and at the NT data. The profile of a fetus as he had seen so many in his medical career. _The first image of his own baby._

"Its NT is at the 95th percentile. But it's a operator-dependent measurement..."

"Dr. Williams is the new Head of OBG at Mercy Hospital, House" she whispered meeting his gaze briefly

"Don't make me say _my theory_ on how _she_ got that place!" he said dryly "That _idiot_ is influenced by a dubious NT and she suggest an unlikely heart malformation in a 12-weeks fetus? Almost like I wanted to auscultate a patient's heart with Rachel's Doc MsStuffins stethoscope!"

"PAPP-A and free beta-hCG are altered too..."

"Slightly, Cuddy"

"House ... they indicate an increased _risk_ of Down syndrome or Trisomy 18 or other genetic defects and cardiac defects ... and almost 50% of the babies with Trisomy 21 have congenital heart malformations..."

"Cuddy ... that's just a statistical test ... false positives are at least 10 percent. Only a genetic test can give a reliable result."

"I know ..." she said in a whisper "... it's just that ..."

He touched her arm.

"Don't let your irrational prevail ... Don't collapse for a couple of slightly altered tests and for an ultrasound made by a _trained monkey_. Mercy Hospital is _not_ a specialized center!"

She looked at him and bit her lip again.

"... I'm 41 years old and ... I know from day one that my risk of having a baby with Down syndrome is 1:85 only because of my age..."

"And once again ... we're talking about statistics ... 1:85. That means that considering eighty-five 41-years-old women, 1 will have a baby with Down syndrome and 84 will have a healthy baby. I know it would be better for you to be 21 years old and have a risk of 1:1500. But tell that to that 1 woman of 1500 that will have a Down baby despite her young age!"

Cuddy let out a smile. And he smiled.

 _After the way she had behaved... was he trying to cheer her up and make her laugh?_

"I'm not saying that there is not a risk that it have a genetic or congenital malformation, Cuddy ... I'm saying that your tests are not sufficient to make a diagnosis. You have to do a villocentesis and a early fetal echocardiography" he said looking at her with a serious look

She nodded. She trusted his judgment. And that was undeniable.

"But obviously not at Mercy's, Cuddy" he said, standing up and taking his phone from his jacket pocket.

She gave him a quizzical look.

"I have an old friend at John Hopkins Hospital ... it's the best specialized center of the Country ... _we_ will have an answer in a few days ..." he said entering the number without waiting for a response

"House, you don't have to ..." she hesitated, looking him in the eye ...I can't..." she whispered. That "we" had surprised her and had made her feel _vulnerable_ again.

"I'm not asking to get back together, Cuddy. You were quite clear about it! But you can't go alone! Stop being proud and stubborn! Look at you! You're not lucid! I'm not offering you to change diapers ... I'm offering you my medical advice."

* * *

[ **Author's note** : the fear of a mother facing the specter of a child with a malformation or genetic disease is a serious theme but this is a completely different context so I want to clarify that it's not my intention to offend anyone's sensitivity especially of those who have a child with disabilities. Beyond those that can be subsequent personal choices of each one (based on ethical and moral principles) in front of a diagnosis of pathology, I think every pregnant woman wishes first of all to have a healthy child.]

* * *

[ **Author's note 2** : Actually Cuddy is 43, not 41, in season 7...but I decided to take off a pair of years...]

* * *

 **Thank you for reading...and for your reviews!**


	10. Clues

_**Hello everybody! I apologize for the late update... but...here I am! And... I want just to tell you that I'll never leave a story uncomplete... so enjoy!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9 - Clues**

* * *

House covered with a hand the phone receiver and looked at her.

"She can see you tomorrow in the early afternoon." he said waiting for her response

She just nodded.

"Fine, Jen. Thank you. See you tomorrow" he said turning the call off and looking at Cuddy again.

"Okay. You just have to think about arranging for a babysitter to take care of Rachel for a few days ... I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock" he said heading for the  
door.

* * *

"Good morning" he said as she opened the door

"Good morning" she said with the hint of a smile "I take my bag ..."

"You don't look good..." he said taking her suitcase and looking at her as she closed the door

"Thank you" she replied sarcastically "That's what every woman wants to hear!"

He looked at her without replying, and she felt uncomfortable.

"Sorry ..." she added "I know I look awful ... I didn't sleep well last night..."

"You can sleep in the car if you promise not _to drool_ on my seat" he said with the hint of a smile.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and smiled in turn as she got into the car.

They sat in silence.

House looked at the road with one hand on the steering wheel as he drummed his fingers at the rhythm of the music on the radio. Cuddy looked out the window.

"Thank you ..." she said turning to him "... for giving me your help ..."

He turned to look at her.

"Really House ... I know I can be more stubborn and proud than you ... you could simply have sent me to hell ... but you didn't. So... thank you ..."

"You're welcome" he answered turning back to look at the road and thinking about his mother's words _"Trust me ... she's prouder than you ..." she had told him_

Cuddy's stomach growled loudly and she put a hand on it.

"Wow, you definitely need to have breakfast Cuddy!" he said looking at her and not holding back a laugh

They stopped in the first roadside restaurant along the way.

"What can I bring you?" the waitress asked them as soon as they seated at their table

"Orange juice and pancakes, please" Cuddy said looking at the menu

"The same for me." House said

"No _coffee_?" Cuddy asked raising an eyebrow "You don't _live_ without coffee!"

"I like _the upholstery_ on my car seats" he said staring at her and raising an eyebrow in turn.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, indeed... your upholstery will thank you" she said as he smiled back.

"So ... is it _that_ how you got it? From _that coffee_ you offered me in your office?" she asked a few minutes later pouring a little of maple syrup on her pancakes.

"From _that_ and other clues..."

"I _drank_ that coffee ..." she said looking into his eyes with a questioning look

"Of course you did! Because you're _proud and stubborn_! I had no doubt that you would have made it!" He looked at her straight in the eye

"What betrayed you was the way you've watched that coffee before drinking it and the way you looked at me while you drank it" He paused and added "... I can always tell when you lie, do you remember?"

She bit her lip unconsciously. House loved the gesture, but he tried to ignore it and sipped his orange juice.

"And the other clues?" she asked not hiding the curiosity in her voice

"Patty and Selma have increased... at least one size ..." he said with a mischievous look "I expected the button of your blouse jumped blinding that fat and bald donor and his shriveled wife the day before yesterday."

"Damn! ... Maybe I would, however, obtained a higher donation with such an exposure of my goods!" she laughed

"You betcha!" he said nodding and laughing in turn

He paused biting a piece of pancake.

"And ... you inspection carefully all the departments avoiding the Radiology Ward... in your desk drawer there's a supplement of folic acid ... and ..."

"You know ... you could be a private investigator!" she said laughing and shaking her head

"Not after what you did to the _last private investigator_ I met ..." he said looking into her eyes with a fake serious look

She looked at him with a serious look and nodded her head letting out a smile

"Yeah! Score for you!" she said

* * *

They arrived in Baltimore a couple of hours later.

"I booked an hotel not far from the hospital. You have plenty of time to take a shower and rest. Your appointment is at 3 p.m."

Cuddy nodded.

"Did you and attend the same University?" she asked trying not to seem too much interested.

"She's a few years younger than me. We had mutual friends"

Cuddy nodded.

"Haven't you been seeing her for many years?

"Last time I saw her was here in Baltimore, at that conference on Diagnostic Cardiology to which you have literally compelled me to participate. 3 years ago. Well ... it was more _interesting_ than I thought" he said with a mischievous smile

She glanced at him and decided she didn't want to go into that.

* * *

They took their keys at the hotel reception.

"See you in an hour" House said walking towards his room after leaving Cuddy in front of the door of her room.

Cuddy entered the room and sat on the bed. _One hour_. Anxiety closed her stomach and she felt as she was going to throw up. She wanted those answers but she was scared by those same answers.

And she didn't know how to deal with House. She couldn't be _indifferent_. It was easier when he was convinced that she had had an abortion. It was easy to convince herself that she wants no longer to be with him when he avoided her and acted like an asshole ...

But she thought about Wilson's words... _you hurt him, Cuddy, much more than you think ..._

She hadn't expected _this_ behavior from House. She had hurt him intentionally. She had punished him for not have been there for her ... She had punished him for having almost married a prostitute ... but then... some of his actions had surprised her and caught her unprepared... they had scratched the wall that she had built against him ... She kept trying to deny her feelings for him to avoid him to hurt her again ... but those feelings continued to resurface at every little gesture of him...

He had wanted to hurt her inviting her at his wedding ... but he hadn't hesitated to left everything as soon as she collapsed and he had done everything not to leave her alone on that ambulance, not even for a moment.

She remembered the look in his eyes when in her hospital room she had told him _"You don't want it ..._ and _neither do I..._ " She hadn't expected that reaction nor that _hurt_ look ...

He had tried to change her mind about abortion.

He had given back to Vicodin, again.

She thought back to that morning in his apartment... the first question he had asked her as soon as she had woken up on his couch had been _"Where's Rachel?"_ ... The most egocentric and selfish person in the world _was concerned about Rachel ..._

And now ... after the way she had treated him ... he had embraced her and comforted her ...

He hadn't just called her _a stupid_ for her medical incompetence or for her excessive emotionality ... he was worried about her, and had consoled her and had pushed her not to lose heart.

He hadn't just told her that there was nothing to worry about treating her like _an idiot_ because of her fears as he had done during her cancer scare... this time _he hadn't left her alone_. This time he had held metaphorically her hand and was facing her fears with her. He had volunteered as a shoulder for her ... as a support ...

What changed? She wondered. _People don't change ..._

She stood up and get undressed entering the shower and let the hot water erase all those thoughts. The last thing she needed now was more stress ...


	11. Hand in hand

**CHAPTER 11 - Hand in hand  
**

* * *

They walked side by side down the hallway and sat in the waiting room.

House held his cane in his hands keeping to pass it nervously from hand to hand looking at a fixed point in front of him.

"House!" She said turning toward him and looking into his eyes

"What?" He said looking away from that fixed point and looking at her

"You're upsetting me ..." she said with a faint smile

House wanted to answer with a joke, but at that moment he couldn't think of anything smart to say. He simply stopped the compulsive movement of his cane and looked back at the door in front of him.

The door opened a few minutes later and Cuddy faced an attractive woman. She was more or less as old as her. Her long blond hair tied back in a ponytail. Big green eyes. She reminded her of Cameron, but at least ten years older.

"Greg!" she exclaimed as she saw him "I'm so glad to see you again" she said, embracing him affectionately.

Cuddy looked at them. _House didn't ever let someone embrace him._

"Hi Jen! Meet Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital"

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Cuddy." She said shaking her hand "I'm Dr. Jennifer Altman. Head of Prenatal Diagnostics."

"The pleasure's mine" _... Jen_ , Cuddy repeated in her mind.

"Please...come in" she said, leading them in her office.

"Greg mentioned something to me on the phone ... but I need some more information .." she said looking at Cuddy as they all sat down.

She handed to Dr. Altman her medical records.

"I'm 12-weeks pregnant. I'm 41 years old. I had a miscarriage a few years ago after my third attempt of in vitro. These, Dr. Altman, are the ultrasound results and my blood tests. They're not... encouraging ..." she said trying to sound as professional as possible

"Call me Jennifer, please" she said with the hint of a smile looking into her eyes before looking at House

"I agree with you, Greg." she said. Then she turned to look at Cuddy again. "You definitely need to do a CVS and a fetal echocardiography."

She kept to look at Cuddy

"Is there history in your family of genetic diseases or congenital heart defects?"

"No" she answered

"Good. And ... in the _father_ 's one?" she kept looking at Cuddy.

She hesitated. She was tempted to say _no_ , but she wasn't sure... She and House had never talked about that ... And she didn't know if she had to turn and look at House or not ...

"No" House replied for her.

Cuddy felt a chill run down her back and bit her lip unconsciously.

"Fine" Dr. Altman said looking at House and again at Cuddy "And... Lisa ... did you take drugs or alcohol in the past weeks?"

"Yes. Unfortunately...I did" she said "I had a minor surgery for a renal oncocytoma... about three weeks before I knew about this pregnancy... It's all documented in my medical folder. I didn't take any drugs or alcohol since I know about my pregnancy..."

"Ok" she said "And...how is pregnancy going?"

"I'm pretty well ... I keep having nausea, but it's bearable ... I have low blood pressure and I had a lipothymic episode a few weeks ago. I never had abdominal pain or bleeding. "

"Fine" she said "Well, I'll do an ultrasound and the fetal echocardiography, first. It will take about an hour. Then I'll do the CVS. The procedure will last about fifteen minutes but after that you'll be here under observation for about two hours and then you will need full rest for at least a couple of days. We should have the test results in about 3 or 4 days."

Cuddy gave a nod with her head.

She got undressed and wore the hospital gown.

She felt uncomfortable. She felt vulnerable. She had no control on that situation and she wasn't used to that feeling. As Dean of Medicine she always knew how to handle any situation ... but not now ... now she was just a patient waiting for a response and for a diagnosis that could change her life ...

She caught House's look as she lay down on the medical bed and for a moment she had the sensation that he was feeling the same way.

 _And he felt the same way._ Like her, he knew he had control on that situation.

He was prepared to see the image that suddenly appeared on the screen as soon as Dr. Altman put the ultrasound probe on Cuddy's lower abdomen ... but he wasn't prepared for the feeling he experienced. He had seen hundreds of it in his medical career. Healthy. Sick. Alive. Dead. But they were just fetuses. Small parasites unable to survive outside their mother's body.

He looked at that picture and looked at Cuddy. He loved that woman and that _baby_ was part of her ... it wasn't rational but ... he couldn't love her without even love that _part of her_ ... and of himself...

Cuddy's eyes looked at the monitor for a moment as that little tiny body appeared on it. It already looked like a baby. A little face in profile with a perfect little nose. Only 2 in (5 cm) in length, but you could clearly distinguish its legs, its arms, its feet, its hands and ... five tiny fingers in each hand and foot. And a little heart. House looked at Cuddy as she closed her eyes and turned her head in the opposite direction, not wanting to watch that monitor. She didn't want to see. She didn't want to look at it. She didn't want to become even more attached to that little human being knowing she could lose it.

He wanted to touch her. He wanted to get closer and take her hand. But he couldn't... He took a stool and sat down so he could clearly see the monitor.

No ... certainly _that_ wasn't just a fetus. It was _his_. He had contribute to create that new life and this gave him a strange feeling of ... power.

The examination lasted less than expected.

"It's more _collaborative_ than I expected. Certainly a quality that it took by its mother" Dr. Altman said with a wink to House to break the tension.

"I can see no major cardiac defects. I can't completely rule out a minor defect at this stage ... but there are no direct or indirect signs of stenosis of the aortic arch." She looked at House and Cuddy, who had reopened her eyes and was looking at the monitor failing to prevent her eyes from becoming teary.

"Can you see?" Dr. Altman said watching at House and pointing to a spot on the monitor "Its left ventricle... its interventricular septum ... its aortic arch ... in my opinion they're perfectly normal..." House nodded and looked back at Cuddy. She held his gaze biting her lip.

"And there are no indirect signs... in the aortic isthmic coartation the ventricle should be enlarged but it's not... and the same goes for the pulmonary artery... in my opinion it's all right" she smiled and looked at both House and Cuddy.

"I honestly don't know what Dr. Williams saw..." she said looking at the monitor again and shaking her head slightly, "... perhaps an artifact ... it can happen... and second level tests are for that" she said with a grin "If it's okay with you, Lisa, I begin to prepare the equipment for CVS."

"Sure" she said

Dr. Altman left them alone a few minutes as she went in another room to prepare the medical equipment for the villocentesis.

House looked at Cuddy.

"Are you OK?" he asked approaching her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes ..." she replied "... thanks... for being here ..." she whispered closing her eyes. A tear escaped her control and slid down her cheek.

"I told you that Dr. Williams is a _trained monkey_!" he said with a smile "You should hire me as a _consultant_ "

"I already did it" she said smiling back as Dr. Altman entered the room again.

This time House stood where he was and continued to keep his hand on Cuddy's shoulder.

"Ok, Lisa... it won't be painful but it will be annoying so... try to relax and breathe deeply"

She took a deep breath and felt the needle to penetrate the wall of her abdomen and her uterus to contract in response to that intrusion. It was like having a boulder compressing her abdomen.

 _"Oh my..."_ she whispered closing her eyes as her hand instinctively reached House's hand on her shoulder.

House took her hand and held it, keeping to watch the image on the monitor.

As a doctor he had done that exam many times ... but this time that needle moving so close to _that_ fetus upset him. He heard Cuddy to hold her breath and stroked her hand with his thumb.

"It's over, Lisa. Please... breathe out slowly " she said removing the needle and delivering the samples to the nurse. "The results will be ready in three days, four at the most." She looked at her with a faint smile as she reopened her eyes "Are you okay?" she asked.

She nodded her head. "I'm fine, but ... I feel dizzy"

"It's normal... You can get up... but slowly. A nurse will accompany you in the ward and show you your room. I'll see you in a couple of hours." She said. She smiled at House and put her hand on his arm before leaving the room.

Cuddy noticed that _so confidential_ gesture and felt uncomfortable. She had no right to be jealous ... but she couldn't remove that feeling.

She got up slowly and put her feet on the ground. Her head spun making her lose balance and she couldn't help but suddenly lean to House.

"Thank my reflexes, Cuddy! Or we both would be on the ground right now. You're too heavy for my leg." He smiled putting an arm around her waist and helped her to stand on her feet. He missed the feeling of her body against his ...

"I'm not too heavy!" She said hitting him lightly on the chest with a hand and resting her head on his shoulder as her head continued to spin. "And I _never_ remember your leg _complained_ about having to support me!" she said with a smile but without looking at his eyes.

House smiled mischievously. Certainly the fact that she weighed barely 110 pounds (50 Kg) helped ... but it was true ... he never had any problem to lift her in his arms... especially in the ardor of passion.

* * *

"You shouldn't feel forced to stay with me, House..." she said looking into his eyes "I'll have to stay here at least a couple of hours..."

"I have no other commitments" he said sitting in the chair next to her bed "Unless you're waiting for me to leave, Cuddy! I saw how that male-nurse looked at you a minute ago!" He raised an eyebrow glancing mischievously at her.

She held his gaze and couldn't suppress a smile.

"I knew you'd find it!" she said shaking her head

"He looks vaguely like _Blue_ , the janitor" he laughed "Do you know what they say about short men, don't you?" he said raising an eyebrow

"His name is... _Lue_ " she laughed in turn "And ... thanks House for the horrible image that has just appeared in my mind" she laughed again.

* * *

They went back to their hotel before dinner time and ordered dinner from room service.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked an hour after, sitting down on the sofa by the window and stretching his legs on the little table in front of him, as looking at her exiting the bathroom. That woman could be incredibly sexy even when she wore just a pair of shorts and a tank top, he thought. "I can sleep here, on the couch, for tonight if you don't want to be alone or if you need anything ..."

"Thanks" she said "... but I'm fine ... I don't need help. I'll just get under the covers and I'll watch something on TV... it has been a long day and I'm tired ... I think I'll fall asleep as soon as I'll touch the pillow ... "

House nodded his head.

"Fine then..." he said looking out of the window.

She looked at the serious look in his eyes as he watched the city nestled in the evening lights and felt uncomfortable ... _did he really want to stay with her? And sleep on the couch?_ The House she knew wasn't the guy that used to be next to you holding your hand ... he wasn't a caring guy ... the House she knew had always tried to get into her bed ... He never did anything without he can profit from that... And yet ... now, he seemed not to want anything in return ... She felt disoriented ...

House phone vibrated and he reached into his pocket to read the SMS. He read the text and a slight smile appeared on his lips. He texted back shortly and turned to Cuddy.

"So... it's better for me to go, then. Try to rest, Cuddy. See you tomorrow"

* * *

 **Author's note:** Dr. Jennifer Altman is a creation of my mind and I imagined her as a sort of _hybrid_ between Allison Cameron ( _Jennifer_ Morrison) and Dr. Teddy Altman on Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

 **Thanks to you all who keep reading this story, and especially to my reviewers ... both the good ones and to the bad ones... Unfortunately I can't answer to your reviews if you are guests ... So...I want to say again, for the umpteenth time, that I found out that Dominika was not a prostitute only after beginning to write this story ... so ... I'm sorry if this bothers someone of my readers but I have to stress that, in MY story, she's a prostitute. In any case you won't see her again in this fanfic, so this doesn't matter anymore. For those who don't like Cuddy... I can just say...please stop reading and read something else... because this is a HUDDY story so ... I can't help it... I really love Lisa Cuddy. And I really love House and Cuddy together... so, sooner or later, you will see them together again. See you soon!**


	12. Moving on

_**And soooooo...I'm back... So sorry for the very late update...It's a very short chapter and...I know many of you won't like this ..so I swear a very quick update. I'm already on the next chapter...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Moving on  
**

* * *

She would have to relax ... but it was rather more difficult than she thought. She kept turning over in bed and thinking about House ... about how much his behavior had surprised her in the last two days **.**

He had consoled her and had been close to her unconditionally. House never did anything unconditionally. The word _unconditionally_ wasn't in House's dictionary.

But in the last two days he hadn't put himself first... but ... and he hadn't left her alone. This time she needed his support and he had offered it ho her _unconditionally_.

Was he trying to show her that she could count on him? She didn't want to deceive herself ... she couldn't risk being hurt again ... she wanted letting go ... but she couldn't...

* * *

House was sitting at the bar sipping his scotch. His gaze thoughtfully focused on the ice cubes immersed in that amber liquid.

The phone on the counter vibrated again.

 _"I want you"_ he read on the screen while a hint of a smile appeared on his lips

 _"Me too"_ he texted quickly

The screen lights up again.

 _"Where are you?"_

He was about to text back when he felt her hand stroking his back and move on his chest stroking his muscles through his shirt.

He took her hand and turned to face her.

"I thought you wouldn't have come" he said, looking into her eyes

"I can't say no" she said approaching and kissing him, savoring the taste of his scotch on his lips before sitting down next to him.

"So ..." she said, looking into his eyes with a mischievous look "... she's _not_ your girlfriend ..."

"Ex-girlfriend" he replied

She nodded her head, smiling.

* * *

"I didn't remember that you held alcohol so well, Jen ... it's your third drink"

"I think I need to refresh your memory then ..." she whispered in his ear, standing up and pulling him by the arm.

He noticed the glint in her green eyes and felt intrigued by that woman. Her long blond hair was no longer tied in a serious ponytail but they were loose on her shoulders in soft waves and her red top left her shoulders bare. He couldn't deny how much those skinny jeans wrapping her hips made her sexy ... and her high heels made her even more sexy.

"I don't like _that_ look Dr. Altman..." he said with a mischievous smile, looking straight in her eyes

"Oh you'll like it ... Dr. House ..." she whispered in his ear touching his neck with her lips.

* * *

House opened the door of his room and pulled her to him kissing her on the mouth and letting her tongue explore his mouth.

He bent down to kiss her neck running his fingers through her hair as she began to unbutton his shirt and he pulled her top throwing it on the floor. She didn't wear a bra and his hands immediately looked for her breast.

He kissed her mouth again as they made their way to the bed. They quickly undressed dropping their jeans on the floor. House paused to look at her naked body before bending over her and slip between her legs.

Her blond hair was scattered on the sheets as he moved over her and she put her nails into his back moaning uncontrollably.

He looked into her eyes, feeling her legs tremble as he saw the orgasm overwhelming her as she arched her back and leaned her head back not trying to control her screams of pleasure.

 _"God Jen ..."_ he moaned hoarsely unable to restrain himself and coming inside her collapsing, sweaty, on her body.


	13. A Time for Dancing

_**Author's NOTE : This chapter was inspired by the soundtrack of the movie "A time for dancing", but unfortunately I found out that the soundtrack of the Italian version is different from the original version ... so in this chapter you'll find the Italian version and not the original one. So...here, the soundtrack is the song "DANCING" by ELISA (the song text is in english)... I suggest you to listen to this song. Here's the link of the Italian version of the movie scene on YouTube (written without the underscore lines).**_

 **h_t_t_p_s_: _/ _/ _www _. _youtube _. _com _/ watch?v=yAjXkvg76uQ**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13 - A time for Dancing**

* * *

 _[...] House opened the door of his room and pulled her to him kissing her on the mouth and letting her tongue explore his mouth._

 _He bent down to kiss her neck running his fingers through her hair as she began to unbutton his shirt and he pulled her top throwing it on the floor. She didn't wear a bra and his hands immediately looked for her breast._

 _He kissed her mouth again as they made their way to the bed. They quickly undressed dropping their jeans on the floor. House paused to look at her naked body before bending over her and slip between her legs._

 _Her blond hair was scattered on the sheets as he moved over her and she put her nails into his back moaning uncontrollably._

 _He looked into her eyes, feeling her legs tremble as he saw the orgasm overwhelming her as she arched her back and leaned her head back not trying to control her screams of pleasure._

 _"God Jen ..." he moaned hoarsely unable to restrain himself and coming inside her collapsing, sweaty, on her body._

...

 _CUDDY!_

 _CUDDY!_

She opened her eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her breathing was labored.

She caught House's look.

He was sitting on the bed beside her and his hand was clutching her arm.

"Cuddy ... are you okay?"

She looked around still feeling confused ... disoriented ... dazed ... It was so ... _real._

She could feel her intimate parts pulsate as if she had experienced an orgasm while she clearly felt the pain that those images had aroused. _They weren't real ... but for her they had been ..._

 _... He ardently kissing that mouth ... his hands touching that body ... stroking that skin ..._

She didn't answer and her gray-blue eyes kept trying to focus on the real images erasing _those images_ ...

 _... Their bodies rhythmically moving ... his back beaded with perspiration... the look on his face as he climaxed ..._

She well knew that look on his face and ... she felt a twinge in her stomach ...

She closed her eyes, putting a hand over her face as if trying to erase once again those images from her mind.

"Cuddy ...?"

"Uhm ... I'm fine ..." she whispered while keeping her eyes closed and a hand on her forehead

"I knocked three times and you didn't answer ..." he said looking at her flushed cheeks and at the way her chest rose and fell rhythmically. Her breath still quick and shallow. Her skin slightly sweaty.

Cuddy opened her eyes and met his eyes. She felt again the pain of the scene she had just experienced in her mind.

 _... Those eyes ... that look ... Those eyes had looked at her naked body countless times as they had looked at that woman's one ..._

She swallowed and unknowingly brought a hand on her abdomen.

"I-I had a _nightmare_..." she said looking down for a moment and then back at him.

"Well ... watching you ... I'd rather say a _sex dream_ ... Cuddy!" he said with the hint of a vaguely mischievous smile

"Not always one excludes the other ..." she replied continuing to look at him with a serious look.

"Well ... then you have to stop doing erotic dreams about Lucas!" he said, laughing and winking.

She couldn't suppress a smile.

"How do you know I wasn't dreaming _you_?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Sex with me is never a nightmare Lisa Cuddy!" he said with a penetrating and mischievous gaze

"Yeah ..." she nodded her head, smiling, "And _modesty_ has always been one of your strengths, Gregory House" she smiled again.

"So ... who was him?" he asked, looking mischievously at her "The well-endowed doble of _Blue_ , the janitor?"

Cuddy raised a hand and closed her eyes shaking her head, but failing to suppress another smile.

"I don't want to talk to you about my erotic dreams, House" she said looking into his eyes and smiling again.

"Ok" he laughed "I brought you breakfast"

Cuddy looked at him with an incredulous look "YOU...what?"

"God, _woman_!" He exclaimed standing up and pretending to be offended "What? I can't make something nice?"

She said nothing and stared at him smiling slightly.

"Next time I'll send _Blue the janitor_ to bring you breakfast!" He joked laughing and throwing toward her a grape that hit her chest and ended up on the sheets.

They ate breakfast sitting on the bed.

Cuddy finished her slice of toast and took from the bowl a small bunch of grapes keeping to be sitting cross-legged. House kept one leg bent on the bed as he ate his scrambled eggs.

"So ... what did you do last night?" she asked pretending to be disinterested

He took a sip of orange juice and looked at her.

"I had a drink at the bar" he said taking another sip of his orange juice

 _At the bar._

"Alone?"

House raised his eyebrows and hesitated a moment before answering

"It's a hotel, Cuddy! There were at least 30 people." he said with a vaguely mischievous look

"It's not what I meant" she said serious but with the same look

"I know!" he replied with a smile leaning the glass on the tray.

"I thought that maybe ... I don't know ... you invited Jen for a drink..." she said stressing the nickname _Jen_

He looked at her with a smirk moistening his lips with his tongue.

"If I didn't know you so well I'd say you're _jealous_ ..." he paused briefly not taking his eyes from her.

"I'm not _jealous_. But I'm not _blind_. I've just seen the way she looks at you." she said, trying to sound as disinterested as possible "You slept with her!"

House let out a laugh.

"Because of the hug? Or her habit of touching my arm? Or because I call her Jen, LISE? he asked with the same smug look emphasizing in turn the nickname _Lise._

"So ... _GREG_ ... are you answering a question with another question?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yours was not a question ... it was a statement, _Cuddles_ "

She continued to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Do you know I'm not going to answer, don't you?" he said holding her gaze

"I've got my answer!" she said, trying not to look down

"And I've got mine!" he said reaching out to steal the last grape from her.

She tried to slap his hand, but he was too quick and carried it to his mouth.

"Okay" she said looking away "I need a shower"

She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. House watched the sway of her hips as she walked barefoot to the bathroom.

"I would need it too after a night of _CRAZY SEX with BLUE_!" he shouted as she closed the door

Cuddy leaned back against the closed bathroom door and smiled

* * *

"So what? "he asked as she opened the bathroom door.

Cuddy stood in the doorframe without opening the door completely. Still damp-haired. Bare-footed. She was wearing only a black microfiber sporting top and culottes.

"Could you pass me my T-shirt, please?" she asked, looking at him and pointing to her shirt on the chair.

He had taken off his shoes and was sitting on the bed with his back against a pillow and both legs stretched out on the bed. The remote control in one hand while he was  
zapping through the TV channels.

He looked at her. "I'm a cripple, remember?" he said, rubbing his leg

Cuddy rolled her eyes but can't suppress a smile. _Do you want to play?_ She thought ... _Fine! Let's play!_

She left the bathroom well aware of having his eyes on her and walked over to the chair next to the bed passing in front of the TV.

She took her T-shirt but she didn't wear it and instead she bent down to collect from the floor a pair of yoga pants that had slid under the chair. She didn't bend her knees, but voluntarily bent her torso forward keeping her legs straight as during her morning yoga, emphasizing her backside as she bent down ... She knew he was watching her.

Trying to seduce him had been her last thought ... but she never back out in front of his provocations ... let alone after the dream of that night ... it was just a dream ... but her irrational part couldn't bear the thought of _that_ look of him on another woman's body.

She very slowly wore her yoga pants remaining back turned, letting them to slide very slowly along her ankles, her thighs and her buttocks. And she did the same with her T-shirt letting it to slip slowly from her head and down to cover her shoulders and back. She raised her hands slowly on her neck and under her hair, freeing the damp curls trapped under the shirt collar before picking them up in a ponytail.

 _God, Cuddy..._ he thought looking at her unable to control the involuntary reactions that the sight of her body caused on his own body. Only that woman could make a daily act as _sensual_ as a striptease!

She looked back at House. Her gray-blue eyes met the blue of his and she wasn't surprised by the look with which he was looking at her, and neither by the expression on his face.

She didn't care if she didn't have the right ... but _that look was only hers_! She knew that she had no right and that she had no right to be jealous of another woman ... but she felt butterflies in her stomach as if he was looking at her for the first time ...

That look was the perfect combination of admiration... adoration ... desire ... _and it was only hers_!

She kept looking into his eyes as she sat on the bed next to him, pretending not to have noticed his obvious erection through his jeans.

She forced him to move making her place on the bed.

" _I_ 'm the one that should be at rest, remember?" she said jokingly as he moved a little aside to make room for her.

"So what?" he asked again.

"I was undecided between bungee jumping and kayaking ..." she said trying to steal the remote control out of his hands "but I think I'll just watch TV"

"Don't you dare, Cuddy!" he said preventing her from taking up the remote and starting to zap through the programs of the pay-TV.

"Do not change channel!" she said suddenly

He looked back at her.

"Are you serious? _A time for dancing_?" He widened his eyes in disbelief and disgust simultaneously

She nodded, smiling slightly.

"No ... Cuddy ... please!"

" _I_ am the one who has to be at rest ... _I_ choose the movie" she said with a smile

House rolled his eyes and hurried to look for his cell in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at him with a serious look and frowning slightly

"I'm calling my pusher! For a _urgent_ dose of heroin!" He said, looking into her eyes and failing to suppress a smile as she hit him with a punch on the shoulder, laughing and  
shaking her head.

"Ouch!" He said, massaging his shoulder. " _Despotic and_... _violent_ " He said passing her the remote.

They lay on the pillows and watched the movie semi-lying next to each other. Close but not touching.

Cuddy's gaze was fixed on the scenes of the movie.

 _... Jules, dancer since childhood, chases her dream. Entering the famous Juilliard School in New York. But despite her talent and irony discipline her fate has in store for her a tragic and unexpected destiny and she has to fight against an incurable illness ..._

House looked at Cuddy's serious expression and at the way she bit her lip. Her left hand resting on her abdomen.

"She would have to choose a better _diagnostician_! he said, turning his head toward her.

She turned to look at him and smiled shaking her head.

"Shut up, House!" she said looking back at the movie but not suppressing a smile

 _... And Jules begins a difficult chapter of her own life, made of chemotherapy and fears. While therapy slowly consume her, she comes closest to her inner part ..._

 _...and...as Jules faced her third session of chemotherapy, the notes of_ _ **"Dancing" by Elisa**_ _filled the room..._

House looked again at her out of the corner of his eye while the lip she had bitten until then began to tremble and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Words begin to match the music. It wasn't the first time she watched that movie, but she felt as she was listening to those words for the first time.

...

 ** _Time is gonna take my mind  
_ _and carry it far away where I can fly_ _  
_**

 ** _The depth of life will dim_ _  
_ _my temptation to live for you_** _  
_ _  
..._

She wiped away a tear with her hand still looking at the images coming in succession on the screen at the rhythm of the music while other tears took the place of the first one.

 _... life will dim_ _my temptation to live for you..._ _  
_

House looked again at her still out the corner of his eye...

...

 ** _If I were to be alone_ _  
_ _silence would rock my tears_ _  
_ _'cause it's all about love_ _  
_ _and I know better_ _  
_ _How life is a waving feather_ _  
_ _  
_ _So I put my arms around you, around you_ _  
_ _And I know that I'll be leaving soon_**

 ** _My eyes are on you they're on you_ _  
_ _And you see that I can't stop shaking_**

 ** _No, I won't step back_ _  
_ _but I'll look down to hide from your eyes_ _  
_ _'cause what I feel is so sweet_ _  
_ _and I'm scared that even my own breath_ _  
_ _Oh could burst it if it were a bubble_**

 ** _And I'd better dream if I have to struggle_**

 ** _So I put my arms around you around you_ _  
_ _And I hope that I will do no wrong_ _  
_ _My eyes are on you they're on you_ _  
_ _And I hope that you won't hurt me_** _ **[...]**  
_

...

Tears kept to fall down her cheeks and her breathing was faster as she tried to restrain herself ...

 ** _...No, I won't step back,_ _but I'll look down to hide from your eyes,_ _'cause what I feel is so sweet_ _..._** _  
_

She felt her own heart pounding in her chest ... _she_ wanted to take that step back ...

 _. **..So I put my arms around you, around you, and I hope that you won't hurt me...**_ _  
_

She felt incredibly _stupid_ , but she couldn't control her own emotions. Her hormones exalted every feeling and amplified every emotion. And ... she really wanted to embrace House, to feel the warmth of his arms, to hide her face on his chest...

She had felt so _protected_ in the last few days ... she had felt him close as she'd ever had in the 10 months they had been together ... He had managed to make her forget the anxiety of that situation ... anxiety and fear of those results that would have changed her life ... in the past two days despite anxiety and fear she had felt inexplicably _happy_ ... but that happiness frightened her ... that happiness made her vulnerable ... she wanted to believe that that happiness could last ... but she was afraid that it was only an illusion ... a bubble that could burst at any moment ... she wanted to be sure he wouldn't hurt her again...

She was no longer seeing the images of the movie on the screen, but only the images _in her mind ..._

The images in front of her teary eyes were those of their first day together after the incident in Trenton.

 _[C] " The only time you're afraid is when you're happy. You just don't expect it to last."_

 _[H] "'Cause it doesn't."_

 _[C] " You don't know that"_

 _[H] " I've done horrible things to you. And I'll do horrible things again to you. But because of one stupid moment with a dying girl and a pile of rubble...You think I can change. Tell me where I'm wrong."_

 _[C] " I don't want you to change. I know you're screwed up. I know you are always gonna be screwed up. But you're the most incredible man I've ever known. You are always gonna be...for me...The most incredible man I have ever known. So unless you're breaking up with me, I am going home now."_

 _And for the first time she had heard him to say those words ..._ _"I love you"_

House turned to her and looked at her touching her cheek with his hand wiping away a tear with his thumb. She lowered her eyes and bit her lip.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to watch this movie, Cuddy"

He saw her biting her lip slightly relaxing her neck and abandoning herself at that caress closing her eyes.

"I can still call my pusher. We could divide that dose of heroin" he joked

 _Please House ... not again! she thought._

Once again his sarcasm ... once again his jokes... again his way for not sharing pain ... his way for not opening his heart to her problems ... to her needs ...

" _God, House ... you're my drug ..." she thought ... "... I need you ... I need your arms around me ... I need to know that you can be there for me ... to wipe my tears ... to ..._ _"_

She felt his arms embrace her and she missed her breath for a moment.

He pulled her toward him letting her get closer, embracing his chest with one arm and hiding her face on his chest while tears soaked his shirt. He stroked her back with his hand letting her relax at the touch of his fingers.

 _That gesture. THAT was all she needed._

He inhaled her scent and she inhaled his. She felt his hand stroking her hair and a shiver ran down her spine.

She wouldn't have wanted to let herself go ... she wouldn't ... but she could not help it ...now... letting herself go was the only thing she really wanted ...

She kissed his chest while he kept stroking her moving slowly his hand from her shoulder to her back and back, and she lifted her eyes meeting his.

The gray-blue of her eyes melted with the blue of him. He again took her face with his hand wiping away another tear and pausing to stroke her cheek with his thumb. He could feel the warmth of her breath and she could feel his.

She moved the hand that was on his chest along his neck and his jaw stopping to stroke his stubble ... as that night she had broke-up with him ...

But this time, her eyes never left his, fixed on hers. She lightly touched his lips continuing to look into his eyes and again a shiver ran down her spine. He stood motionless as her lips touched his, but he couldn't resist when she got closer to him lightly touching his lips with her tongue. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her tongue that gently moistened his lips. She continued to look at him as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly.

She knew she was at a point of no return ... but she had just one certainty ... _she want to go beyond that point ..._

Again, she touched his lips with her tongue going further and looking for his tongue. An explosion of chills ran down her back to that touch as if she was kissing him for the first time. House couldn't suppress a moan as she kissed him deeply and slowly savoring every inches of his mouth and he put his hand behind her head making that kiss even deeper. Not a kiss of pure burning passion but a deep kiss... a kiss holding a deeper love made of complicity, protection, respect. Their tongues caressed each other slowly and sensually. Their souls melted into that long kiss.

 _"Cuddy ..."_ he whispered softly on her lips "... _stop_ ..." He looked into her eyes "... It's not what Dr. Altman meant for ... _complete rest_ ..." he said smiling on her lips "And ... I'm not sure it's _really_ what you want ..."

She didn't answer but kept looking into his eyes. She smiled again bending down to touch his lips in a light kiss before putting her head again on his chest, feeling incredibly protected in his arms.

 _... I've never been surest of what I want ... she thought._

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ ** _I know that "Dancing" is not the original soundtrack of the movie but ... I think that, now, listening to this song is a sort of obligation for those who enjoyed this chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _I promised a lot of Huddy...so here it is! Keep reading (...and keep leaving your reviews...I really like them soooooo much...the good and the bad ones! See you soon..._**


	14. Lisa

_**Here I am again! I hope you'll enjoy it! See you soon!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Lisa**

* * *

Cuddy lazily opened her eyes stretching her arm toward the space that was previously occupied by House.

She didn't sleep like that in weeks. The pillow still smelled like _him._

It wasn't a dream. She touched her own lips with her fingers remembering that wonderful kiss that they had shared a few hours before and smiled feeling a quiver in her lady parts. For twenty years, she had felt the same quiver just at the thought of a physical contact with him. She didn't ever experience the same feeling with any other man. Many men had failed to make her feel the same way even during sex. Least of all _Lucas._

She looked around. The room was silent and House was no longer there. She bit her lip slightly. She already missed the warmth of his body and his arms around her body.

 _... I'm not sure it's really what you want ... ..._ he had whispered just before she relaxed in his arms falling asleep on his chest.

It hadn't been only an emotional gesture, it hadn't been just an impulsive act ... she didn't change her mind ... she had never been so sure of anything in her life ... she didn't need words _, his gestures_ were enough ... _he_ was the man she wanted ... _he_ was the man she had _always_ wanted ...

... but a doubt suddenly crept into her mind darkening her eyes ... what if what he meant was... _I'm not sure it's really what I want ..._

 _No!_ She rejected that thought immediately. She had kissed him... yes ... she had been the one starting that kiss ... but he had kissed back ... he hadn't just pandered that kiss ... he had put all of himself into that kiss ... she was sure of that...

 _But he wasn't there with her anymore..._

Again, she dismissed that thought and stood up. She had stayed in bed all day. She leaned against the window, watching at the wonderful view of the city. The sun was setting painting the landscape with warm shades of orange and purple.

She went into the bathroom and decided to take another shower. She relaxed while hot water flowed over her body.

She slid her hand down her body focusing on the point where her abdomen was slightly starting to become round. Imperceptibly ... To a foreign eye her belly could look still flat but her curves had actually started to soften ... She stopped her hand below her navel, where she could see the tiny mark left by the needle and felt a lump in her throat. She kept to feel a weight in her abdomen and she knew that her womb was still contracted after the insult of the previous day. She took a deep breath trying not to think. Just a couple of days and she would have her answer.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. The more she kept standing the more that nagging feeling of weight grew in her lower abdomen. She began to feel weak. She hadn't eaten anything since morning.

 _"Hey..."_

House opened the bathroom door and met her eyes

"I thought you'd gone _into hibernation_ " he said with a smile

She smiled.

"I was beginning to think that you had been _an hallucination_ ..." she said looking at him through the mirror

"I went to get dinner. There's a fantastic Italian take-away not far from Campus" he said still looking at her "...and I stocked up on DVD ... I wouldn't want to repeat _the same experience of this morning_ "

She turned her head to look straight at him and her eyes suddenly became serious.

"I didn't think you _disliked_ so much _the experience of this morning_ " she said feeling like she can't breath

He smiled slightly moistening his lips with his tongue.

He approached and stood behind her surrounding her body with one arm and then holding her tightly, embracing her with both arms. He bent his head to kiss her neck and felt her relax to his touch.

"Since when are you so _insecure_...?" He whispered into the crook of her neck kissing then her jaw and cheek and sending another quiver in her lower abdomen. "I meant ... no too emotional movies ... you need to rest and _that_ 's not good for you ..."

 _Oh my God ..._ she thought. House taking care of her was something she wasn't used to. And he wasn't taking care only of her ...

She stroked his stubble with her hand, turning her head towards him and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Go back to bed ..." he whispered on her lips

She laughed. "It's the first time I hear you saying these words _with this tone_ " she laughed again.

"Just for a few days." he said with a mischievous look "Then _rest_ will be the last thing you'll do ... _in bed_!" he said kissing her neck again.

She smiled looking into his eyes. She felt as if they had deleted the previous two months with _that one kiss_. There were still many things _unsaid_ between them ... and yet ... she didn't care ...

He kept looking at her through the mirror with his arms around her, then he slid his hands a bit lower hesitating a moment before resting them on her lower abdomen. She bit her lip imperceptibly to that feeling. He kissed her neck again stroking her abdomen slightly.

"House ..." she whispered "I really think I need to lie down ..." she said, beginning to feel her head lighter.

He felt her leaning her back to his chest as if she had trouble to stand on her feet.

"Are you feeling dizzy?" he asked. His voice didn't hide his concern

She didn't answer and just nodded her head slightly, her eyes closed.

"The shower was probably too hot ..." he said, making her turn slightly and forcing her to put an arm around his neck.

"I feel faint ..." she whispered as her vision began to blur.

He lifted her in his arms before her knees gave way, and she rested her head on his chest with her arms around his neck. She didn't lose consciousness, but she felt as in a trance. The feeling of protection she felt in that gesture was _indescribable._

He laid her down on the bed and sat down next to her.

"Better?" he asked a few minutes later continuing to stroke her arm

She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you ..." she whispered

He smiled in turn.

"Try to move from here again ... and _I'll bind you to the bed_ , Cuddy!" he said bending to kiss her on the lips.

"That way ... it may sound _rather exciting_ ..." she laughed, stroking his stubble

"I make a note to the day after tomorrow, then" he said raising an eyebrow mischievously

She laughed. But it was just a moment ... She looked into his eyes and bit her lip. House saw a shadow darkening her gaze.

"I..."

"What's wrong?" he asked stroking her cheek as a note of fear appeared in his voice

Her eyes suddenly misted ...

"I ... I ..." she swallowed and inspired deeply trying to chase away tears "... I never thought... really... of doing it ..." her voice cracked "I didn't ... I never really thought about... abortion ... "

"I know..." he said looking at her beautiful big eyes fixed on his.

"I ... I wanted to... hurt you ... like you hurt me ..." she closed her eyes and let a tear slip down her cheeks and she opened her eyes looking back at him "... and now...I ..I can't los... "

" _Lisa ..._ don't!" he said in a firm tone but still stroking her arm. He noticed the glint in her eyes at the sound of her first name "... not now ..." He continued to caress her "The last thing you need now is this ... now you just have to relax ..."

 _...Lisa..._

She wasn't sure to remember the last time he had called her by her first name ... She liked his habit of calling her _Cuddy_... but ... _Lisa_... that bare sound was enough to relax.

She looked into his eyes still stroking his stubble and moving her hand behind his neck in order to pull him closer to her

"I love you" she whispered "... I never stopped loving you...not even for a moment ... do you know it, don't you?"

He smiled on her lips.

"I know ... me too ..."

* * *

"Anyway, your hormonal changes are terrible" he laughed,kissing her again on the lips before standing up to take the take-away bags.

"You haven't seen anything yet" she laughed as she sit on the bed glancing mischievously at him.

"70 percent of women have a low sexual desire during pregnancy..."he looked at her with the same mischievous look "Are you telling me that you are in the other 30 percent?"

Cuddy answered just raising an eyebrow.

"Your testosterone and progesterone levels should affect adversely your libido, Dr. Cuddy" he teased claiming her gaze

"They should. _Conditional._ " she smiled "Progesterone increases lubrication and blood flow throughout the body ... all my body ... and ..." she smiled again "... I haven't been having sex for two months..."

"O. MY. GOD"! " he shouted looking at her " The two longest days of my life! "

She laughed throwing a pillow toward him that hit his chest.

"And don't dare to take off that towel!" he said, looking at her. She was still wrapped in that towel after the shower.

He threw her one of his shirts and arranged dinner directly on the bed

"You're incredibly sexy even wearing my oversized T-shirt " he said bending to kiss her and sitting down on the bed.

She replied with a smile.

They ate continuing to joke and laugh.

"These ravioli are fantastic" she said taking another forkful to her mouth

"I told you. I often went there when I was at the Campus"

"Did you go there with _Jen_ Altman?" She looked at him straight in the eyes

He wet his lips with his tongue and smiled while continuing to hold her gaze.

"No, I didn't. But _you_ ..." he tapped with his index on Cuddy's chest "It's not if I had _dinner_ with her what you really want to know!" he said raising an eyebrow

She didn't answer and continued to stare at him.

"You ... Lisa Cuddy ... ... you want to know if I . had . _sex_. with. her." He said slowly enunciating every word.

She stared at him claiming his gaze. "Okay!" She said, shaking her head and failing to hold back a smile "Gregory House, did you have sex with Dr. Jennifer Altman?"

"No" he replied holding back a smile "I didn't have sex with _Dr. Altman_ "

She shook her head and looked at him again.

"Ok. _Let me rephrase_. Gregory House, did you have sex with Jennifer Altman?"

"Yup"

"I knew it." She said looking him in the eyes "and ... she was still a student ..."

"Just one night" he said still looking at her. _She was jealous_ ... and he liked when she was jealous ...

"Like you and me... in Michigan" she said shaking her head slightly and biting her lip

"Come on ... Cuddy. It's not the same thing ..." he smiled continuing to look at her biting her lip "You can't be jealous of a twenty-years-ago night of sex!"

She didn't answer. _No ... not yet her hormonal changes ..._

"You have no reason of being jealous! And you know it" he said, still looking at her "And...I'm not the one having erotic dreams about mysterious men. Or about Blue the janitor!" he laughed

"I don't have erotic dreams about _mysterious men_!" She replied glancing at him with a vaguely annoyed look.

He looked at her quizzically, raising an eyebrow and she shook her head, still looking at him.

"Alright then!" she said "... it was _you_ "

"It wasn't me ..."

"Yes it was YOU ... just ..." she made a brief pause "... It wasn't _I_ the woman you was having sex with!"

He looked at her with a even more questioning gaze before he realized ... "Jen Altman?"

She nodded, biting her lip

"Well, Cuddy! So ... I'm even more _endowed_ than I thought! I can gave you an orgasm even while I have sex with another woman!" He laughed teasing her, before wrapping her shoulders with one arm pulling her closer to him seeking her lips and kissing her deeply and passionately on the mouth leaving to his tongue the task of dispelling her fears. "Have I been _convincing?_ " he whispered breaking away from her mouth and looking into her eyes.

She kept looking at him but didn't answer and House held her gaze unable to decipher it. He couldn't understand if she was about to smile or cry. He caressed her cheek and moved a lock of hair from her forehead.

"I had _sex_ with many women in my life ..." he looked into her eyes "Do you remember that night in Michigan?" She nodded, smiling slightly and biting her lip "I remember every detail of that night with you, Lisa ... that night ... _we made love_ ... and you know it ..."

She smiled and pulled him closer putting a hand behind his head and trapping his lips in another long kiss. She couldn't prevent that her body responded ardently to the contact with his tongue amplifying the quiver in her lower abdomen. And she _perfectly_ remembered that night in Michigan. The desk that was now in her office was the only witness of that night. She remembered the way he had looked at her, she remembered the way he had kissed her, she remembered the feeling she had felt at his caresses ... she remembered the feeling she felt when their bodies had become one and ... she recalled _his gaze_ as their bodies became one ... she had no doubt that that one was not just a night of sex.

She pulled away from his lips and lay down on the bed pulling him on her side so she can rest her head on his chest.

"I didn't think I liked so much the sound of my name on your lips ..." she said staying embraced to him and stroking his chest

"I called you _Lisa_ in Michigan ..." he said, stroking her hair

"Yeah ..." she whispered "... why did you stop?" she asked, continuing to stroke his chest absently

"... because ... you were my boss ... well ... you're still my boss ..." he said as if he was stating the obvious

"But ... I'm not _just_ your boss, House ..." she said raising her head for a moment to meet his gaze briefly before resting it on his chest again.

"... it's the same reason why you call me _House_ ..." he said

"... I always called you _House_...even in Michigan ... ... no one called you by first name ..."

House stood thoughtfully for a moment and continued to stroke her hair quietly

"Do you want me to call you _Lisa_?" he asked, stopping the hand that caressed her, waiting for her answer

"No ... ... you can call me as you want..." she said without looking at him and staying with her head on his chest

"All right, _my dear_ "

She slapped him lightly on the chest and let out a laugh.

"No! Ok ... I prefer _Cuddy_!" she laughed

 _"Sweetheart?"_

"No!" she laughed again "once again ... I prefer _Cuddy_!" she paused for a moment "it's just that ... it's a strange feeling ..."

"Reassuring ...?"

"Not only ..." she said, still stroking his chest "also ... _exciting_..."

He stopped again the hand that was stoking her hair.

"And why are you telling me just now?" he said joking and smiling "I spent more than 10 years trying _to excite you_ , Cuddy ... practically from the first day you hired me ..." he laughed starting to stroke her hair again.

She didn't answer and just smiled, closing her eyes and enjoying that caress.

"Do you want to know something?" he whispered keeping to stroke her.

"Mmmmhhhh ..." she replied as she kept her eyes closed feeling her body relaxing under his fingers

"I didn't think I liked so much the sound of _your_ name on _my_ lips ... _Lisa_ ".

* * *

 _ **Thanks so much for reading. Please...leave a review! Bye**_


	15. Yes

_**[I'm so sorry... I know I have no excuses for a so long delay... but...here I am with a new chapter... I hope you'll enjoy!]**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Yes**

* * *

House had his arm around Cuddy's shoulders and watched her sleep with her head resting on his chest. His eyes were thoughtful as he stroked her arm casually lost in thought. 

He felt her moving slightly and run away from his thoughts kissing her hair and continuing to stroke her arm.

"Good morning" she whispered with the hint of a smile, clutching him closer, tenderly kissing his bare chest.

"Good morning" he said, kissing her head again "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmhhh ..." she answered just kissing his chest and again holding him tighter pressing her body against his. She couldn't help but feel his erection beginning to press against her abdomen.

 _"Oh God ..."_ she rolled sideways, away from him, and laid on her back

House turned his head to look at her.

"What's up?" he said

"... you can't do _that_..." she said, closing her eyes, putting a hand on her eyes and smiling

He turned on his side and bent his arm resting his head on his palm and looking at her.

"I'm not doing anything ... Cuddy!" he laughed "... it's an _involuntary reaction_ ..." he said with a mischievous smile as she opened her eyes to look at him smiling back

"... I know ..." she smiled again "... it's just that ..." she closed her eyes again, shaking her head as if to erase an image from her mind "... you have no idea of ... how much I want you now ... "

"Thanks Lisa!" he said laughing ironically and wrapping her with an arm, stroking her hip and bending down to kiss her lightly on the lips "you're very helpful" he laughed, kissing her again on the lips. "Now I really need a cold shower!"

* * *

He exited the bathroom, his hair still wet and wearing only a pair of boxers. He put on his jeans and looked at Cuddy as she argued on the phone. In her administrative tone.

She glanced at him continuing to talk on the phone with Dr. Ayersman.

"John ..." she said, leaning back against the pillows of the bed and rubbing her lower abdomen "... I repeat it ... my answer is still no." She listened, with her eyes closed, to the voice at the other side of the receiver. "I'll talk to the Board and the Transplant Commission on my return." she said returning briefly to listen to Ayersman's voice "I DON'T CARE!" she said, raising her voice, starting to lose patience and taking a deep breath "DR. AYERSMAN! I DO NOT tolerate this attitude!" she shouted into the receiver "And the last time I checked you were NOT the only surgeon of MY hospital!" she added with a note of sarcasm "... so... I repeat it for the last time ..." she sighed regaining her composure, "this isn't an emergency! We'll talk about that as soon as I'll be back."

She distanced the phone from her ear but anyway she could clearly hear the last word shouted by Ayersman. And even House. _Bitch!_

She abruptly turn off the call launching her cell on the bed as she continued to massage the abdomen, with closed eyes.

House sat near her putting his hand on her hand and stroking her belly.

"Are you OK?" he asked

"Yes, _I_ am. But _he_ 's fired!" She answered without opening her eyes and exhaling slowly trying to relax.

"Another victim of your hormones?" he said, smiling to break the tension

She smiled and opened her eyes meeting House's eyes.

"No. That idiot is just a victim of his huge ego! And he's the worst transplant surgeon I have!"

"I thought you had a weakness for doctors with _a huge ego_ " he said letting out a laugh and making her laugh

"Yeah! " She laughed and closed her eyes again resting her head on the pillows and relaxing at House's caresses.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked with a note of concern, "Your belly is as hard as a rock ... Does it hurt?"

"No" she said opening her eyes and resting her hand on his "It's just very annoying"

She lay enjoying his caress. House kept looking at her as he moved his hand lightly on her abdomen seeing her features relax slowly.

"House ..." she whispered, opening her eyes and meeting his. She bit her lip. "Is this really what you want?" Her tone was completely different now, so far from the one which whom she had argued earlier with Ayersman and it betrayed her insecurity ... she didn't know if she was ready to have that answer...

Someone knocked on the door ... preventing him from answering her question.

"Room service" he said, kissing her lightly on the lips "I'll get it..."

Cuddy watched him as he walked back to her with the breakfast tray. She felt a lump in her throat ... That day, in her hospital bed, after his fake-marriage, she hadn't expected that reaction from him...

 _"Honestly House. What would have changed? Wouldn't you have married a prostitute? Wouldn't you have jumped off a hotel balcony? Wouldn't you have got drunk or had sex with prostitutes? ... We both know what the answer is... "_

 _"No you don't know..." he had answered back. And his disheartened and hurt tone had struck her._

 _..."I'm not going to carry on this pregnancy!"..._

 _Those words had come out of her mouth without control at the thought of that prostitute in white dress that he was going to marry ... at the thought of that look in Dominika's eyes as she said her 'I do'. And she knew that those words had struck him...and hurt him... she had seen a shadow in his eyes as he said that "C'mon Cuddy...you're not serious..."_

"Lisa ..." he called her, sitting on the bed and placing the tray on the bed awakening her from her thoughts "Are you sure you're really okay?"

"Yes" she answered looking into his eyes

"Fine" he said staring back at her "No fruit this morning ..." he said handing her a chocolate muffin. "I don't want a giant chocolate birthmark on _my kid's_ skin !" He said laughing but emphasizing those two words... _my kid_.

He couldn't help but notice the gleam in her eyes at those words. _My kid_. Was that his way to answer her question?

She smiled taking the muffin from his hand and giving it a little bite.

"Damn! You caught me!" She laughed, shaking her head "I thought I could use it as an excuse to hide that actually it's _Foreman_ 's kid!" she laughed again meeting his gaze.

He got up feigning offended.

"Where are you going?" she asked, laughing and taking quickly his hand

"To have sex with Altman!" he said with a gleam in his eye but letting out a smile

"No way!" she replied pulling him toward her by his arm until he lie down on her. He didn't put up any resistance. He met her lips and kissed her deeply on the mouth savoring the taste of chocolate on her tongue.

"Yes" he said breaking away from her lips before looking again for her tongue.

" _Yes_... _what_?" she asked as soon as she had to break away from his lips to breathe.

" _Yes_ ... it's really what I want" he said without waiting for her reaction and kissing her on the mouth again. 

* * *

**Author's note:** just a precisation... In this story Cuddy is 41, not 43 years old as she actually is in Season 7. When I began to write this story Cuddy was 43, according to her age in House MD, but then I decided to cut a pair of years... I have to tell you a secret ... though I'm publishing the story very slowly due to time constraints, this story is already complete in Italian in another website and there I'm writing the sequel ... Let's say I needed a slightly younger Cuddy for the events that will come...


	16. Without fear

_Hi! I'm already back with a new chapter! I need to spend again a few lines to tell just one thing. I really like your reviews...all of them...the good one and the bad one. But I need to ask you: "Does it really upset you so much that I assume Dominika is a sort of prostitute?" Because...a lot of review kept to underline that she was a masseuse...a foot therapist...and so on... Sincerely I don't care very much about her...but I checked again... So I find my answer in episode 7x17, in a dialogue between House and Wilson. House says_ _ **"You know how much it costs to have a live-in maid, personal assistant, cook, massage therapist, WHORE? I do. She's willing to work four days a week for free. It's gonna save me about $33,000."**_ _So... perhaps I can lose some hint of English language but... I haven't doubt about this anymore... perhaps Dominika is not a prostitute (a woman who works on the street...in Pretty-Woman style) but she's a woman who offers something more that her professional massages in order to have her green card. Anyway...I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and the ones that will come! See you soon!_

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Without fear**

* * *

"... I can't stand to stay in bed anymore" she snorted, closing loudly the book she was reading and putting it on the bedside table, turning to House

House looked up from his book and smiled "It's not so bad" he said

Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"I never thought I could be locked in a hotel room with you for three full days without jumping on you" he laughed

"Yeah! I'm really impressed House" she said, smiling "but ... I'm bored ..."

"Of me?"

"Silly!" he said smiling, leaning over to kiss him

"Why did you change your mind ...?" he asked point-blank on her lips

"What?" she whispered breaking away from his lips and looking into his eyes

The serious look in his eyes caught her off guard.

"Why did you change your mind ...?" he repeated, looking into her eyes

" _Because you can be locked in a hotel room with me for three full days without jumping on me_ " she said looking into his eyes

"I'm serious, Lisa..." he said staring back at her "Why?"

"I'm _serious_ too, Greg" she replied not looking away from the deep blue of his eyes.

She inhaled deeply.

"The night I broke-up with you ..." she made a brief pause as if searching for the right words ... "I didn't do that because you took Vicodin ... I- I did that because you left me alone with my fears. I thought I was dying. And I was alone. You just called me _stupid_ because of my fears and ... no matter how stupid I were... no matter if those fears were real or not ... you left me alone. You were scared ... but you ignored my fears ... and I was alone. " She paused briefly again, looking him straight in his eye as she felt her own eyes beginning to mist with tears "Can you imagine how hard is to decide to leave someone you love more than yourself? Can you imagine how hard is to decide _deliberately_ to hurt yourself to prevent that the one you love could hurt you even worse? " She lowered her eyes for a moment and closed them, as a tear slid along her cheek.

That night was impressed in his mind. He remembered every word perfectly.

 _"It's not about the pills, House." she had told him "It's about what they mean. You don't take Vicodin because you're scared. You take it so you won't feel pain. Everything you've ever done is to avoid pain... drugs, sarcasm, keeping everybody at arm's length so no one can hurt you... but...pain happens when you care. You can't love someone without making yourself open to their problems, their fears...And you're not willing to do that..."_

She looked at him again and caressed his stubble with her hand...like that night...

"...' _I can do better'..._ Those were your words when I told you that, that night, in my hospital room, you were not really there with me. And my answer was... _' I don't think you can'_. " She closed her eyes briefly as re-experiencing that scene and opened them again, looking at him and biting her lip slightly. The grey-blue of her eyes merged with the blue of his.

"This is what changed, House! ... I ... I think you can. In fact ... _you can do it_. And you've shown me. In these few days." She watched him in the eyes and stroked his cheek and lips with her fingers " _I'm scared_. I'm scared of losing this baby. I'm scared of having to make a choice that I don't want to have to do ..." she looked away, not being able to stare at him and her voice cracked "I- I ... I could be alone to deal with this... but I'm not alone ... I'm still scared but ... having you at my side...it let me bear and almost forget my fear ... and this means a lot to me, House!" She looked into his eyes again, not holding back tears and this time it was his turn to caress her face " _I didn't change my mind_ ... I ... I never stopped loving you even for a second ... I ... I needed. .. _this_ ... that you were there for me ... to count on you and your support. " She stroked his stubble again and smiled "So I was serious! I changed my mind _because_ _you can be locked in a hotel room with me for three full days without jumping on me!_ Because you can be locked in a hotel room with me for three full days... _unconditionally_ ... _just to be with me_."

She touched his lips and kissed him slowly but deeply. House let her guide that kiss before moving her away from him slightly to look at her eyes full of tears. He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips again. He could taste her salty tears on her lips and she could taste her own tears on his tongue. Their _"I love you"_ got lost on their lips.

* * *

They were still lying on the bed. She still with her head on his chest.

"I caressed you more in these two days than during our ten months together, Cuddles" he smiled continuing to slowly move his hand from her shoulders to her lower back before stopping his hand cupping her butt cheek. She smiled and looked for his hand intertwining her own fingers with his.

"I could get used to it" she said still smiling

They lay next to each other and, again, House rested his hand on her lower abdomen stroking it. That gesture continued to surprise her. It definitely had not the same meaning as a caress on her back. And they both knew it.

"House ..." she said after a minute of silence without looking at him "You never wanted a kid ... what changed?"

He didn't answer but continued to stroke her belly..

She raised her head to look into his eyes and kept watching him resting her head on her palm.

"I don't know ..." he said looking into her eyes "Maybe I'm more human than you think ..." he continued to look at her, but this time with a smile "Or maybe it's just math"

" _Math_?" She gave him a quizzical look

" _Transitive property_. If A loves B and B loves C then A loves C... You love it. I love you. So I love _it_ "

" _Transitive property_?" Cuddy laughed "Not worth for love, House" she laughed again

He watched her laugh, smiling, but turned serious stroking her belly again.

" _It's ours_ , Lisa ..." said "mine and yours..." he paused "I didn't think I want to be a father, but ... _I'm_ its father. I love you and I love it because it's part of you. And of me." He smiled brushing her lips with his "and ... it's not completely true that I never thought about an _offspring_..." he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She stared at him unable to understand what he meant.

"Four years ago ... you wasn't brave enough to ask." he said, referring to when she was trying in vitro fertilization and he was helping her with the choice of semen donors. "I would have said _yes_. "

Cuddy looked at him speechless ... "O-oh my God ... w-what ...?" she stammered feeling again a lump closing her throat. _'Choose someone you like'_ he had told her. And she wanted to ask _him_ ... but, in the end, she had lacked the courage. "R-really ...?"

"Yes" he smiled "... but ... my sperm in a test tube is not as _arousing_ as old-fashioned way, Cuddy!" he said with a mischievous look.

She shook her head and laughed. She liked the way he always managed to defuse a serious subject.

"You can bet!" she said, bending to kiss him.


	17. Beyond the mask

_Here I am again...Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - Beyond the mask**

* * *

House woke up at dawn finding an empty bed beside him.

They have been closed in that room for four days... and there were not many places where she could be.

He stood barefoot and opened the bathroom door.

Cuddy was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. She looked at him as he entered the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked approaching her

"It's nothing ..." she whispered "Just an awful nausea..." she said, closing her eyes and rubbing her face

"Are you nervous?"

She smiled slightly.

"I wish I could say _no_ ... but I know you can always tell when I lie..." she said, still looking into his eyes

He reached for her hand and helped her to stand on her feet

"C'mon" he said "Let's go back to bed"

Cuddy lay down on the side curling up under the sheets turning her back to House. He lay down beside her.

"Come here ..." he whispered getting close to her and putting an arm around her waist.

Once again, the tone of his voice surprised her. She was used to an House who awakened her during night or at dawn to make love and usually that _'come here'_ had a completely different sound ... In the last four days they had been always together, locked in a hotel room, and he hadn't even tried to search her body _in that way..._

She thought back to Blythe's words...

 _"...He has a difficult character ... it's his way to protect himself from the world. It's his mask, not what he really is. What he really is... it scares him... because his sensitivity makes him vulnerable. When he was a kid, his father punished his sensibility. He considered that a sign of weakness. And a man should never show his weakness... That was my husband thought. And Greg had to learn to defend himself from that... If you hurt him, he'll hurt you even more... it's his weapon to defend himself. But if you'll give him the opportunity to open up to you... you'll be surprised by what you'll see ..._ _You don't have to change him, Lisa. Just to pull out what he really is ... what he already is... but that side of him is hidden under his armor._ _"_

She could feel the warmth of his chest against her back and the warmth of his breath in her hair. She let him stroking her back trying to relax. She could also clearly _feel_ the reaction of his body to that prolonged contact with her bottom while he kept hugging and caressing her. And she felt the same. They haven't been making love for more than two months ... and she wanted to get lost in that physical contact and to _relax_ in his arms.

Here again he had surprised her ... she had expected an House who jump on her at the end of those two days of complete rest that Dr. Altman had given her... _God, she would want him to do it._.. but... they never went beyond kisses ... as if he was afraid to hurt her ...

"In a few hours you'll have that answer ..." he said, still stroking her hair

"Yes..." she gulped at the thought of what might have been that test result "... that's what make me nervous ..."

House stayed silent.

"I'm not ready for... t-that..." she whispered as her voice cracked and tears began to fill her eyes

House stayed silent again but kissed her hair continuing to caress her. He wasn't good with words, he wasn't like Wilson ... but at that moment she didn't need words. That silence and that kiss was his _'I'm here ... I don't leave you alone...'_

* * *

They sat in the waiting room as four days earlier.

And again, House held his cane in his hands keeping to pass it nervously from hand to hand looking at a fixed point in front of him.

"House!" She called him looking into his eyes

He didn't answer but looked away from that fixed point to looked at her.

"Sorry ..." he said with a faint smile, taking her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers. She smiled back and squeezed his hand slightly.

They saw Dr. Altman walking quickly down the hallway toward them.

"I'm sorry for the wait ..." she said with the hint of a smile "I had a problem in my department ..." She greeted House with a brief embrace and hugged even Cuddy briefly, before they all entered her office.

They sat on the two chairs in front of Jen's desk and looked at her as she looked for the test results on her computer.

Cuddy looked for House's hand again and they looked at each other. They had both gave thousands of diagnosis to their patients in that same way... but to be at the other side of that desk was completely different. They were there just by a few seconds and they both felt like they had been sitting there for hours ...

"... I'm sorry...I haven't had time to print the results earlier." she said with her eyes fixed on the computer "Usually I need at least a week to get the results, but in your case I tried to be as fast as possible ... and I got confirmation of the last test only half an hour ago .. . " she raised her eyes briefly from her computer meeting House's gaze.

Cuddy felt like she was going to throw up ... or to pass out ... or both ... she couldn't stand that feeling ... the feeling of losing control on herself ... but her body didn't want to collaborate...

"Jen ... what did you find?" House said looking into her eyes hardly recognizing the sound of his own voice.

"Nothing ..." she smiled taking the sheets from the printer and putting them on the desk, in front of them "I personally checked every test twice to be sure"

Cuddy felt as if time stopped suddenly.

 _"Nothing?"_ she asked as if she wasn't sure she had heard her correctly

Jennifer looked at her. She was used to that reaction. And smiled.

"Right." She nodded, still smiling "Genetic testing is perfect. 46 chromosomes. No known mutations. No deletions. No translocations."

She looked at House and laughed to break the tension "and ... you know how much I care about you House, but ... no offense ..." she raised her hand, shaking her head and laughing "... I hope your _awful misanthropy gene_ was on your Y chromosome ... since _she_ has two wonderful X chromosomes! "

House looked at her and she can't repress a smile "I hope so" he replied turning his head and meeting Cuddy's gaze.

 _A baby girl._ He squeezed her hand and she squeezed his.

"Obviously you both know that it's still too early to rule out any delays in development or any malformation ... but there's no reason to think about that now. In any case we'll know more about that by ultrasound after the twentieth week of pregnancy . ... And I know Baltimore is a bit far from Princeton, but ... I would be happy to personally follow your pregnancy, if you want. No commitment." she said smiling at Cuddy

"Thanks" Cuddy said smiling back

"As far as I'm concerned , Dr. Williams won't ever put a hand on _my daughter_ " House said with a slightly angry tone "Better for her to go back to do _blowj..."_

"HOUSE!" Cuddy stopped him squeezing his hand "I got it ..." she smiled looking at Jennifer again "... thanks ... I'll think about that..." she said

Jennifer nodded.

"Fine." she said "How were you in the past few days? Did you have any problems?" she asked

"No ... I was _quite_ well ..." she said

"Except that you're almost fainted a couple of days ago and your belly is still as hard as a rock ..." House said looking back at Cuddy with a slight look of reproach and then turning back to Jen.

Cuddy bit her lip. In fact, she always had the tendency to minimize her symptoms.

"It's normal...generally" Jen said watching both of them "But if you don't mind I'd like to give a look..."

Cuddy nodded and stood up to lie on the bed.

She examined her carefully and made another quick ultrasound.

"It's all right" she said smiling, "You're not dilated. You have no pain. You're probably just tired. I guess the past days have not been easy. You may safely come back to your life. Just don't overwork too much ... as Administrator of an hospital and Dean of Medicine it had to be not easy at all ... but, you can come back to your life at 100% " she smiled and looked at House touching his arm " ... and I really mean at 100% " she added with a wink.

* * *

They exited the hospital hand in hand walking towards the car park.

It was a warm and sunny Saturday morning on May. Cuddy thought that she realized that only now.

She felt like if she had just woken up and the city seemed to be in a different light. In fact, the day before she had felt as if she was on autopilot, without full control of herself and of what was happening around her.

She had already called the hospital advising that she would come back to work on the following Monday and she had called Julia telling her that she was going to pick up Rachel on Sunday evening.

She absolutely needed a day of _real_ rest, not physical, but mental. She needed to regain control of herself. She needed a _real_ day with _her_ man... before coming back into everyday life routine, where he was her pain-in-the-ass employee and on the other side she was his pain-in-the-ass boss.

They had not exchanged a word since they had left Dr. Altman's office. Only looks. Often they could say more with a look than with words. As if their souls could find in a look a way to talk.

They got into the car and looked at each other. And Cuddy recognized that look ... the look of which Blythe had told her...

 _... when he looks at you ... only when he looks at you, Lisa, I can see his real eyes ... he do love you. I never saw him looking at another woman as he looks at you. He didn't look at Stacy like he looks at you..._

That look. Desire but... not lust ... just ... _love ..._

He stared at her and felt the blue of his eyes to merge with the grey-blue of hers. He cupped her face with his hands and stroked it with his thumbs without leaving her eyes. She did the same, taking his face with her hand and stroking his stubble.

... and their lips looked for each other simultaneously ... brushing lightly at first and then with increasing ardor. Their hands moved simultaneously from their cheek to their neck, deepening the kiss as if they had never kissed.

 _A perfect synchrony of glances, lips, hands, tongues._ That _"I love you"_ whispered respectively on their lips had never been so full of meaning ... for both of them...

They looked at each other... still letting their eyes talking. They didn't need words.

He stroked her face again with his thumb and she relaxed her neck losing herself in his caress and closing her eyes for a moment before returning to look at him.

He kissed her forehead before resting his forehead against hers continuing to look at her.

She was sitting but she felt as if her knees would give up to that gesture.

She smiled and he smiled back.

"Thank you ..." he whispered on her lips

He wanted to say ... _Thank you for giving me another chance ... thank you for loving me ... thank you for being able to see the best side of me ... thank you for this feeling ... thank you for giving me back that happiness that only with you I was able to know ... thank you for this little girl still growing inside you ..._

But in that moment he could only say ... thank you _..._

* * *

 _And now...pleaseeee leave a review... I hope you like the way this story is going on..._ _Rate M from next chapter onwards ;)_


	18. May 17th - Part 1

**Author's alert** **: I just want to remind you that this story has a rate M and let you know that from this chapter onwards there will be sexually explicit contents. So ... what can I say ... enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - May 17th - Part 1**

* * *

"Do you think I should accept Jennifer proposal?" She asked as soon as they entered their hotel room, taking off her jacket and placing it on the chair

House looked at her.

"I trust her." He said "But ... it's not about me. She doesn't have to be your doctor if you don't like her ..."

Cuddy stared at him

"I like her... _as a doctor_ ..." she said "but ..."

"But...?"

She bit her lip slightly and House let out a laugh, approaching her and putting his hands on her hips.

"Again because of that dream?" he said raising an eyebrow

"Rather... because you really had sex with her." she said with a serious look

"So ... I shouldn't hire _Lucas_ as private investigator anymore just because he had sex with you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, teasing her.

She stared at him without answering raising an eyebrow in turn.

House looked at her and let out a laugh. "Yeah!" He said "You're right! I wouldn't hire him anymore!" he laughed "... but Lucas is even a lousy investigator ... Jen, on the other side, is a great doctor"

Cuddy nodded her head and smiled.

"I'll think about that..." she said stroking his face and kissing him slightly on the lips.

"She invited us for breakfast tomorrow morning, but we shouldn't go if you don't want it" he said, kissing her on the lips again

"It's not a problem, House" she said looking into his eyes "I owe it to her ... the least I can do is offer her breakfast ..." she looked down and walked away from him, sitting on the bed to take off her shoes.

House looked at her.

"You keep forgetting that I can _always_ get when you lie" he said

Cuddy looked up at him and smiled

"Fine." she said, raising a hand as if in surrender "I'm jealous. I'm jealous of the way she looks at you. I'm jealous of the way she touches your arm. I'm jealous of the way she winks at you. I'm jealous because she calls you _Greg_ ... I can't help it. "

He looked at her and let out a laugh.

"Yeah. I get it!" He said.

"That ... '' _You know how much I care about you_ , _House'_ is not the attitude of someone who had sex with you _just once_!" she said with a serious look, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Ok." He said, sitting on the bed beside her.

"We only had sex once. I was drunk. She was drunk. And we had sex. End of the story. A mistake for both of us. But I knew her since long time. When we were kids, she and her siblings lived in the house next to mine. She's as old as you, his brother was as old as me and he was the only friend I had at that time. He died in a car accident when he was 25 years old. That was the night in which we had sex. She could have been my sister ... I never thought about her in that way ... and it was a mistake ... so that's why she calls me _Greg_. "

Cuddy looked at him with a serious look, reworking those words in her mind and failing to say anything back.

"And three years ago at that conference ... we talked ... laughed ... joked ... nothing more ..." he smiled "so ... stop being jealous! "He said "... you should rather worry about that new nurse you hired in my department! Her breast is at least a cup D, Cuddy!" she laughed and slapped his arm laughing in turn.

"OUCH!" he exclaimed, laughing and taking her wrist in his hand.

She tried to pull away but his grip was too tight.

He took both her wrists in his hand and held her arms over her head as he pushed her on the bed, falling on top of her.

"House ... you're hurting me" she laughed continuing to try to free her wrists from him but widening her legs slightly to allow him to stay on top of her

"Liar!" He laughed trying to kiss her neck.

He released his grip on her wrists but she didn't move and instead stroked his nape with one hand.

He lifted his head to look into her eyes. It wasn't a _no_ what she read in her eyes. Dilated pupils. Half-open lips.

He bent over her again to kiss her lips, this time looking for her tongue. A different kiss. Love and passion mixed together. Heaven and fire. He had missed that kind of kiss in the past two months... A moan escaped _her_ lips at that feeling and a chill ran down _his_ back at that moan. Even that one was a feeling he hadn't felt in months. The difference between having sex and making love.

He pulled away from her mouth to kiss her neck. Little kisses that gradually became tiny bites. He looked for a particular point of her neck, behind her ear, and sucked her skin harder causing her to let out a moan of pleasure and leaving her a mark. He knew that she would complain of having to wear her hair down for a few days to hide that hickey, but he also knew how much that feeling drove her crazy.

 _"Oh God ..."_ she moaned of pleasure as House sucked on her again leaving another small purple mark on her skin.

She reached the hem of his shirt and pulled it quickly from his head stroking his bare back as he continued to kiss her neck. She could clearly feel his erection pressing against her through his jeans.

He kept torturing her neck by sending shivers down her spine and continuing to intensify the quiver in her lower abdomen as he began to unbutton her blouse without moving his mouth from her neck.

He could feel her breathe becoming more rapid and shallow as she arched her head back to expose her neck to his mouth even more.

" _God... Lisa_ " he murmured against her skin continuing to lick and suck her. The pleasure he felt because of her pleasure was indescribable. It wasn't a pure research of his own pleasure. His pleasure was bond to the pleasure he was giving her.

He moved his mouth on her cleavage starting to savor every inches of her skin as he had done on her neck and stroked her breast through her bra. He lifted her slightly to take off her shirt and unfasten her bra freeing her wonderful breasts. He bent down to suck one of her nipples and felt her tremble beneath him. A small electric wave spread from her breast down to her lady parts as if they were connected by an imaginary string. He had been the first man to make her experience that feeling ... a lot of years ago... now, pregnancy gave her an extreme sensitivity and exacerbated her pleasure.

"Oh God ..." she moaned to that unexpected sensation, placing a hand on his nape and pulling his short hair.

He continued to suck and tease her nipple with expert movements of his tongue torturing the other one with his fingers. She felt like she was going to have an orgasm ... and she was still dressed ... He felt her move beneath him unable to hold back the movements of her pelvis, and rubbing herself against him.

"Oh... _please_..." she moaned uncontrollably.

He looked at her and felt his own erection pressing painfully against the fabric of his jeans. Her dilated pupils, her flushed cheeks, her moist and halp-open lips...

" _God ... you're so beautiful_..." he whispered

He bent over her again kissing her abdomen and felt her muscles to relax at that feeling. He stuck his tongue in her navel and she suddenly arched her back again letting out a moan of pleasure.

He unzipped her jeans and slid them down her legs remaining a moment to look at her as she wore now only a pair of black lace panties. He took off his jeans and boxers in one motion throwing them on the floor.

She looked at him and licked her lips with her tongue, smiling.

He bent over her again moving slightly her panties by side to touch the moist heat between her legs with his fingers, continuing to look into her eyes. He couldn't resist the temptation to put a finger inside her and saw her suddenly close her eyes and arch her back again to that intense feeling of pleasure.

" _Please_ ..." she moaned again uncontrollably " _I want you inside me_ " her breathing was labored and she succeeded with difficulty in articulating words.

He removed her panties and lay down on her and between her legs. He kissed her again on the mouth passionately. She could feel the tip of his shaft pressing against her entrance.

 _"God ... you ... you're driving me crazy ..."_ she moaned on his lips, her breathing more labored as she jabbed her fingers into his back.

He smiled on her lips and pushed slightly against her entrance penetrating her slowly. He heard her hold her breath to that feeling and hug him even tightly burying her head in the crook of his neck. A long moan escaped her lips and he stopped to look at her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, looking into her eyes suddenly not hiding his concern

She shook her head and bit her lip before looking eagerly for his mouth. She moved slightly her pelvis like to get away from him and then pushed against him with a vigorous movement of her hips causing him to moan hoarsely as a moan of pleasure escaped her lips at the same time. He looked at her and she did it again. She pushed hard against him letting his hard shaft fully penetrate her. Another moan escaped from the mouth of both of them.

He looked at her and felt her move beneath him alternating her pushes to circular movements of her pelvis. That feeling drove him crazy. _"God Lisa ..."_

She felt as if she was about to explode, so close to that orgasm that pleasure was so strong to be almost painful.

"Please ... House... please " she begged "I..can't take it anymore ..."

He looked at her again and kissed her pushing inside her and leaving her breathless again. He felt her legs begin to tremble and he kept to push inside her finding a perfect pace with her. Until he find that point inside her. _"Oh God ... yeah ..."_ he heard her moan. He gave only another push in that precise spot to hear her scream his name while her orgasm overwhelmed her body in waves of pleasure.

An _"Oh ... Greg ..."_ escaped her lips as she rode that deep orgasm. Not _House..._ but _Greg_... and he couldn't resist anymore, coming inside her and abandoning himself to an intense orgasm almost contemporary to hers.

They lay on each other, panting, still lost in the oblivion of that moment.

House still inside her, his head between her breasts breathing in the scent of her skin, as she stroked his nape and shoulders wet with sweat.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes meeting her smile.

He kissed her again on the mouth before looking into her eyes again, brushing her hip and her abdomen with his hand and whispering on her lips ... _happy anniversary_ , _my love_ ...

* * *

 **Author's note:** Here I have a problem! A big one...in my opinion! I have a big problem with nicknames and affectionate name...that is I don't know when I have to use word as _honey, sweetheart, my love, etc_... In Italy we said _"amore mio"_ that literally is _"my love"_ and this affectionate name indicates a deep feeling (usually love) between a man and a woman... so I don't know if it can fit in your language...but I decided to use it here anyway. Of course we never heard House to call Cuddy with an affectionate name (he doesn't even call her Lisa) ...so I'll be happy to accept your help about that... even becouse she's going to call him "my love" (amore mio) too in the next chapter ;)


	19. May 17th - Part 2

**Chapter 19 - May 17th - Part 2**

* * *

 _He kissed her again on the mouth before looking into her eyes again, brushing her hip and her abdomen with his hand and whispering on her lips ... happy anniversary, my love ..._

Cuddy smiled. _"I love you"_ she whispered, kissing him on the lips again.

House rolled beside her resting on his hip, his arm bent and his head resting on his palm, still looking at her naked body and stroking her with the other hand.

"House ..." she whispered, stroking the arm that was caressing her hip.

"Mmmmhhh ...?" He replied without looking into her eyes but still looking at his own hand that was stroking her.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming..." she whispered "...tell me I won't wake up alone in my bed ..."

House looked up at her and saw a shadow obscuring her big eyes.

"A few days ago, that dream was so real ... it was for me ... Tell me I won't wake up with you married to Dominika... without our daughter inside me... without you..."

She bit her lip.

He looked at her. For years he had saw only the strong side of this woman. _Strong, willfull, stubborn_. She worked in a male world and she could coping with men without problems everyday. She never left transpire her irrational side, not at work. But he had already seen a glimpse of her most sensitive part. Especially after Joy. He loved that more feminine side of her. _Sensitive, vulnerable, sometimes even fragile and insecure._ He loved that only a very few people could know that side of her. _She was his_. That wonderful woman was his. Pregnancy exacerbated that sensitive side of her. That side of her that only him could see.

He smiled.

And he pinched her hard.

"OUCH!" She suddenly exclaimed meeting his gaze

"Your bad, Cuddy!" he said, laughing and giving her a little kiss on the lips "I'm not a dream ... and even _the mini-House_ inside you"

She laughed and shook her head before looking again for his lips.

That little innocent kiss awakened passion again and she kissed him on the mouth with increasing ardor.

His hand was still on her waist and she moved it sliding it back between her legs. She wanted him having no doubts about how much she wanted him. _He was hers_. And the deepest part of her wanted to banish completely any memory of both those Dominika and Altman. _He was just hers. She was just his._

House's hand reacted immediately to the moist heat between her legs, massaging her skillfully as only he could do. Her body still extremely sensitive after the recent orgasm.

He stimulated her with his fingers continuing to kiss her deeply on her mouth as moans escaped from her lips and got lost in his mouth. He knew her too well ... he knew her body too well... and knew that a few movements would be enough to give her another orgasm. But that wasn't what she had in mind.

She suddenly pushed his hand away and straddled him continuing to kiss him.

"I'm not... _ready..._ yet, for round two" he whispered into her mouth.

He saw a glimpse in her dark eyes and smiled.

"You'll be..." she whispered with a mischievous smile. He loved the soothing tone of her voice when she was aroused.

He massaged her bottom as she moved on him rubbing her lady parts on his only partially erect penis.

 _"I'm not twenty years old anymore_ , Cuddy ..." he smiled relishing the feeling that rub caused him

 _"Wanna bet?"_ she said with a even more mischievous smile.

She left his mouth to kiss his chest, going down to kiss his belly, alternating kisses with tongue movements. She kissed and sucked his skin sending chills down his spine. House's hand was in her hair. She moved her hair away from her face when her mouth came to the goal and looked up to him.

 _"Cuddy ..."_ he tried again ... he knew he was not hard enough yet ...

But she ignored him. She gave him another look running her tongue on her lips before bending over him, licking him slowly. She didn't take it into her mouth but tightened his balls with her hand licking slowly from the base to the tip. Again she moved the hair falling over her face. She wanted him to see her face. She wanted him to see her face as her tongue licked every inch of him.

 _"Oh God ..."_ she heard him moaning as his cock responded to that feeling.

She smiled without looking at him. Her tongue continued to tease him. She could clearly hear and see the reaction she was causing in him and this was arousing her to death. She touched him with her hand massaging his erection slowly and feeling it getting harder and harder. She still massaged it lingering with her fingers on the now swollen vein on his penis. She ran her tongue on her lips again, before bending over him, this time taking in her mouth. The warmth of her mouth wrapped him and she heard a hoarse groan escape his lips as he sank his hands through her hair complying with his hand the movements of her head.

 _"Come here!"_ he said suddenly clutching her hair in his hands. _That 'come here'._

He pulled her toward his mouth, kissing her deeply on the mouth and feeling his penis now pressing against her private parts.

Once again she was the one taking the initiative. And she needed just one movement of her hips to have him inside her.

"Oh God ..." she moaned to that feeling

"Lisa ... _slow down_..." he said, looking into her eyes

She closes her eyes opening her mouth savoring the overwhelming feeling of him inside her. She continued to move slowly and opened her eyes meeting his

"You can't _hurt me_ , Greg ... you can't hurt _her_ ..." she whispered, still moving her pelvis in slow circular movements. She stared at him moving back her ass and pushing vigorously toward him with a deeper moan as she clutched the bed sheets in her hands.

He kissed her again suppressing that moan and put his hands on her hips favoring the movements of her pelvis and finding her rhythm.

"God, Lisa ..." he groaned as their pace became faster and she kept riding him with skilled movements of her pelvis _"W-w-what are you ...?"_ This time he was the one struggling in articulating words. _"... Y-you make me com..."_ he groaned slapping her ass and then squeezing it in his hand.

"I know ..." she said without slowing her pace.

 _"Oh ... f-fuck!"_ He exclaimed a moment before orgasm overwhelmed him flooding her body. He blocked her hips holding her with both hands and gave her a strong thrust penetrating her as deeply as he could and rubbing the base of his penis against her clit unleashing her a strong orgasm. He felt her tremble uncontrollably screaming his name before collapsing on him, panting and sweating, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

She stayed close to him and he felt her smiling against his neck as she tried to regulate breathing.

She lifted her head to look at him and met his gaze.

"I love you" he whispered on her lips brushing them lightly. _"Happy anniversary, my love."_ she whispered on his.

* * *

It wasn't a real anniversary and they both knew it. But their story had been going on for so long, with ups and downs, that none of them couldn't care less about that.

"However do not think you can get out of it so easily, Cuddy!" he said, smiling as he watched her wearing her shirt "I haven't forgiven you yet for how you dumped me"

House sat on the bed with both their pillows behind his back and his legs stretched out on the bed. She gave him a look that melted quickly in a smile.

"Don't even try!" she said lying again on the bed and resting her head on his lap "It's not only my fault"

"Yeah ..." he said, smiling and reaching out his hand to touch her belly

"I wish you didn't let me get away that night ..." she whispered without looking at him putting a hand on his.

He didn't answer.

"I wish you stop me from marring Dominika ..." he said looking at her

"Well ..." she said with a faint smile "... _I_ stopped you from marring her ..."

"No! You didn't! ... _It_ did it!" he said, looking into her eyes and gently tapping on her belly

"Right" she replied "Because the truth is that we are two idiots, House!"

He nodded and smiled.

"Did you really want to do it?" he asked seriously after a few minutes of silence continuing to stroke her belly while she savored that caress with closed eyes.

She opened her eyes.

 _"Abortion?"_ she asked, looking him straight in the eyes as he nodded.

She shook her head.

"I found out I was pregnant the day you came in my office to sign that insurance papers for your... _fiancée_ ... I hoped foolishly that you would have tried to make me understand that I had made the wrong choice ... but ... on the contrary .. . you wanted to marry a prostitute ... I was angry ... and hurt ... and scared ... I don't know ... When I collapsed in your apartment and you came to me in my hospital room ... I ... I thought you really married her ... and I was angry and hurt ... I was carrying your kid and you were married to a prostitute ... and those words ... they escaped from my mouth ... "

He nodded. His look was serious and looked at a point in front of his eyes, continuing to stroke her belly absently.

Cuddy paused ... "... but ... _yes_ ... I thought about it... I tried to convince myself that _eliminate_ every bond with you was the only way to protect myself and ... restart ... "

"So...why did you changed your mind ...?"

She smiled faintly and shook her head ... "I didn't change my mind. Simply ... I knew that I could never do that ..." she looked at him with a faint smile "Having idiot parents is not her fault! ... but ... I want to hurt you! I didn't expect that reaction from you in hospital ... I expected you to be _bothered_ by the idea of a kid... but ... what I read in your eyes I... I was disoriented ... but I was also angry and I wanted revenge ... I wanted you to believe that I would have done it... I feel horrible for how I acted... "

"I deserved it ..."

"NO, you didn't!" she said looking into his eyes "... that day ... in your mother's hospital room ... I wanted to tell you ... but I lacked the courage ..."

He said nothing and continued to look at his own hand that caressed her belly.

"I'm not good with words, Lisa... but I never expected to feel what I felt when I found out you were pregnant ..." he said without looking at her "... but the problem wasn't anymore whether or not I wanted to be a father ... _you_ didn't want to be my kid's mother ... I knew I had crossed the line ... "

He made a brief pause.

"... I wanted to hurt you for dumping me ... for not giving me another chance. After the result of your CT ... I wanted to be the one who was going to die! I wanted to be in your place! Not out of altruism. .. but again for selfishness ... _dying_ would be easier than being without you ... "

"... I looked for emotions ... pleasure ... to avoid thinking about what I lost ... but I had nothing, Cuddy! ... I wanted revenge ... I knew you were feeling bad and I was happy... I would have pronounced that _'I do'_ ... to hurt you ... but ... when you fainted and you were unconscious and didn't regain consciousness ... I felt like _that night_ again... "

He still didn't look at her ... eyes fixed on the hand that was caressing her belly. _"I'm sorry_ ..." he whispered ... so imperceptibly that she could barely hear it ...

That _'I'm sorry'_ rang in her head as she continued to look at him, even though he wasn't looking at her. House never said _'I'm sorry'_.

 _"... If you hurt him, he'll hurt you even more... it's his weapon to defend himself. " Blythe had said her."..._ _You don't have to change him...just to pull out what he already is... but that side of him is hidden under his armor... he have not to feel judged. I_ _f you'll give him the opportunity to open up to you... you'll be surprised by what you'll see ... "_

He looked at her suddenly. And smiled.

"If we're lucky _she_ will not be as proud and stubborn as her mother!" he laughed

She laughed and sat on the bed.

"If we are lucky she will not be as insane and egocentric as her father!" she laughed, shaking her head and taking his face in her hands, kissing him tenderly on the mouth.

"I'm glad you didn't do it ..." he whispered on her lips putting his hands through her hair

She smiled watching his lips and then raising her eyes to meet the blue of his "You're the only man I ever really wanted to have a kid with" she whispered one millimeter from his mouth before clearing the distance in another long kiss .

* * *

 _ **Author's note: yes, I know...Dominika wasn't a prostitute! Who care about her? I...don't! So...I hope you enjoy this caring House... Merry Christmas to everyone!**_


	20. Innocent

_**Sorry...sorry...sorry... sorry...sorry... sorry...sorry... sorry...sorry... sorry...sorry... sorry...sorry... sorry...sorry... (IS IT ENOUGH?)... Sooo sorry for this long time of silence...**_

 _For HuddysGal... House and Cuddy calling each other by their first names is, in my opinion, their way to go on, leaving their past and faults behind... obviously, it's just my opinion...I'm sorry if you don't like it but this is the way I decided to develop the story. Answering your question about "the anniversary thing"... you can find your answer in chapter 6. 05/17/2010 was the date of the incident in Trenton (and Cuddy's password), so as you can see by the title of chapters 18 and 19, now it's May 17th again...their one-year anniversary... 05/17/2010 was the_ _date of the TV premiere of "Help me"._

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - Innocent**

* * *

It has been a week since she entered her hospital last time.

She entered the main entrance of Princeton-Plainsboro, punctual as each morning. They were the same gestures she repeated every morning ... greeting the nurses, signing some documents at that nurse counter ... but she felt different.

In front of foreign eyes she was as usual the impeccable and resolute _Dean of Medicine_. A strong, stubborn, professional, and at the same time, sexy and elegant woman. Her sensitive and vulnerable side was always out of that glass door. But she felt different.

Many rumors had circulated around the hospital during her absence and doctor House's contemporary absence had fueled those rumors. She didn't like to feed them, she didn't like to share her private life. No one knew about her pregnancy, except for Wilson, but she knew that her secret wouldn't last long. Her curves had begun to round up and someone would have suspected soon that her lightly roundness was something more than a slight increase in weight. Certainly that morning, watching her as she entered the main door in her elegant blue dress that fit perfectly her body, no one would have imagined that she was pregnant.

And indeed no nurse paid attention to the slight roundness of her belly as she walked toward the nurse desk, too focused instead on her hand clasped in House's hand.

The Dean of Medicine and the Head of Diagnostics, hand in hand like any couple.

That morning Cuddy had decided that the only way to avoid fueling rumors around her hospital was giving to curious people what they wanted ... or at least _part_ of what they wanted.

No more furtive kisses in the underground parking lot. She would give them something to talk about, and to gossip about, diverting attention from what at the time she wanted to keep hidden.

She greeted the nurses while they looked at her like at a ghost. She smiled and signed her usual documents. House stood in her office door and gave her a long but chaste kiss on the lips before heading for the elevator.

She smiled and turned briefly to look at the nurses beyond their counter before grabbing the door handle and entering her office.

Those looks briefly reminded her of that time in which House had shouted from the gallery to those same nurses _"Attention! I have an announcement. As you go about your day, I would like you to be aware of the fact that I slept with Lisa Cuddy!"._

Now on those nurses' faces there were those same looks. They would have something to talk about and _gossiping._

* * *

Cuddy was talking with Nurse Brenda when the Clinic door 1 suddenly opened. A middle-aged woman walked out passing near her, smiling slightly, while House stood on the same door. She met his gaze and looked at him in disbelief before taking him by the arm and pull him into a corner.

"What parallel dimension did I land in?" she asked, looking at him like at a ghost

He smiled and licked his lips with his tongue.

"Since when do you voluntarily do clinic hours?" she asked again with the same look

"What's?" he laughed "Don't you like this _best-employee House_?"

She shook her head

"The couple _House_ and _best-employee_ is an oxymoron!" she said, looking straight at him "And you never do anything without a benefit! Where's the scam, House?"

He kept to look at her and licked his lips with his tongue again.

"Your hormones are clearly crazy! You're dangerous. I 'm not going to end up like that supplier of a couple of hours ago. You looked daggers at him. So ... maybe... if I'll be _very nice_ to you ... _boss_ ... maybe tonight I can have the same treatment you reserved me this morning " he raised an eyebrow and looked at her with an extremely mischievous look.

This time she was the one who smiled and moistened her lips.

"May be..." she said, staring back with the same mischievous look before turning back to her work.

* * *

It couldn't last.

"HOUSE!"

He lifted his head from the latest issue of the _International Journal of Infectious Diseases_ and looked at her. Cuddy was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. She was serious and tense.

"I just spent ONE HOUR trying to calm down your patient's father!" She ran a hand over her face exhaling deeply "YOU said to his wife that they're _responsible_ for their 3-years-old son's death!" She sounded exasperated.

"Because THEY ARE, Cuddy!" He answered in a harsh and in turn exasperated tone

Cuddy took another deep breath.

"They're destroyed by their kid's death! You can't tell to that woman that it's their fault!"

"But IT IS _their_ fault!" He repeated in the same harsh and exasperated tone looking at her straight in the eye.

She stared at him without answering.

"DAMN IT, Cuddy! He died of measles encephalitis! There was nothing _I_ could do to save him!" He beat his fist on his desk "But _THEY_ could have done something to protect him!"

She bit her lip and sighed

"I know..." she said

"Do you know how many kids died of measles fifty years ago? And do you know how many kids die of measles _today_? Do you know why, Cuddy?" he glared at her "Because, NOW, we vaccinate our kids! And if you _decide_ not to vaccinate them you also _choose_ to take the risk of them dying of a _common disease_. A disease from which YOU, as a _parent_ , had the _duty_ to protect them!" he shouted

"I know ..." she repeated calmly "...you don't have to try to convince _me_ ... but now making them feel guilty won't give back them their kid, House... and it won't give back _you_ your patient..." she said

He looked at her without answering.

He always tried to stay indifferent to his patients not to get emotionally involved, but sometimes he didn't succeed.

"Okay..." she said looking into his eyes and rubbing her temple "I'm going to convince that man to not press charges..." she looked at him again but House avoided her gaze going back to read his medical journal.

* * *

"Are you OK?" she asked, sitting down on the couch next to him

He gave only a nod, but pulled her to him, making her lie down with her head on his left thigh.

He looked at her and put his hand on her belly. His eyes were serious and thoughtful.

"Are you still thinking about your patient?" she asked

He nodded.

Cuddy put her hand on his on her belly.

"It could have been... Rachel ..." he whispered looking into her eyes

"I know ..." she said

They remained silent.

"Do you stay here tonight?" she asked with the hint of a smile

"Sure" he said, nodding and smiling in turn

She took his hand as they went to her bedroom.

House went under the sheets wearing only his boxers. She did the same wearing only her white lace panties and bra.

"I like your white underwear" he said wrapping his arm around her and bending down to kiss her "It makes you look very _chaste_ "

"But ... _am I not_?" she asked with a smile

"Uhm ... _no_... _you aren't_..." he smiled on her lips, brushing her tongue with his before kissing her passionately on the mouth "...the _things_ that this mouth can give..." he whispered with a smile on her lips "...are far from _chaste_ ".

She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"This mouth ... _loves_ giving _you far-from-chaste_ things..." she whispered back with an extremely mischievous look pulling him in another long kiss.

"Do you want to know what I'd _give to you_ now?" he whispered in her ear breaking away from her mouth and beginning to kiss her neck

"Only if you promise me that then you'll really give it to m..." she whispered unable to finish her sentence while an ' _oh God'!_ escaped from her lips to the sensation of his mouth on her nipple.

He whispered a few words in her ear and she laughed, unable to hold back another moan at the same time, as he slipped a hand in her panties.

He slipped her panties off and stood watching her.

"Even my mouth _loves_ giving _far-from-chaste_ things... to you" he said, looking into her eyes and repeating her words.

He bent down to kiss the skin between her navel and pubis whispering on her abdomen "Close your eyes _shorty_. _Daddy_ is going to give _far-from-chaste_ things to _Mommy_ "

She laughed meeting his gaze and stroked the hair on his nape as he hid his head between her legs.

The warmth of his breath was enough to send shivers down her spine but the contact with his tongue left her breathless for a moment.

 _"Oh God ..."_ she moaned as he sucked her slowly. She could already feel her most intimate part throbbing in anticipation.

And she kept moaning while her breathing became even more labored and shallow as he continued to arouse her with his tongue intensifying that pleasure and pushing it near to its extreme point.

His fingers were inside her, penetrating her wisely, but she wanted more. She wanted _him_ inside her.

 _"Oh God...please..."_ she moaned no longer able to control the trembling of her legs.

He kept to arouse her with his tongue until he felt she was at her no return point and she blocked his head between her legs, holding him with her hands to avoid him from stopping while her orgasm overwhelmed her in intense waves of pleasure.

She was still trembling when he moved over her, penetrating her suddenly and slipping inside her in all his length. She couldn't keep from screaming and buried her head in the crook of his neck to ease that scream.

 _"God, I love making you scream like this..."_ he said, kissing her on the mouth. His voice deep with arousal. _"You can't imagine... how many in your hospital would like making you scream... like this ..."_ he said not leaving her mouth and accelerating his pace in perfect accord with hers

 _"But ... I'm just yours"_ it was her response as her legs trembled again.

That answer and her moans, while she rode a second orgasm, sent him to the height of pleasure. He remained inside her still savoring that feeling before collapsing on her, panting.

 _"Oh God ..."_ she whispered, stroking his neck and trying to regain control over her breathing. Her voice still deep and horny, lost in the oblivion of pleasure.

He smiled, with his head still buried in the crook of her neck

"Neither your screams are _innocent_ , Cuddy!"

She laughed looking for his face and lips and looking into his eyes.

"You took the _remain of my innocence_ many years ago, House" she laughed again stroking his back

"I'm a _lucky bastard_!" he said smiling and kissing her on the mouth

"Yes, you are!" She laughed looking for his lips "... _and so am I_!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading...see you soon ;)**


	21. For you

**Chapter 21 - For you**

* * *

"A bad morning?" he asked, sitting down in front of her at the cafeteria table.

"No ..." she replied massaging her temple "Just a busier morning than I expected"

"Problems with the great bosses of the Board?"

"Nothing serious" she replied, shaking her head and taking a forkful of her salad.

She watched House as he took a sip of Coke from her glass making a grimace.

"Tell me why you still keep to take it _Light_ and then you complain about your low blood sugar!" he said looking into her eyes as she hinted a smile

Dr. Ayerman passed close to their table and looked at her.

House looked at him as he walked away from the cafeteria.

"Problems with him?" he asked

"He's an egocentric. A bad surgeon. And I get constant complaints by nurses. Let's say he can't keep his hands off..."

"I know that ..." he said, laughing "A few years ago I blackmailed him and threatened to spill the beans to his wife about his affair with a nurse. I got a liver transplant in return!" he laughed raising an eyebrow

Cuddy glared at him.

"I had to lie to the Transplant Commission to cover you that time!" she said, looking straight into his eyes

"Yeah" he laughs "And you know what, Cuddy? ... I neither slept with you at that time!" He laughed "You always had a weakness for me!" he said with a mischievous look

She smiled and shook her head. And didn't answer. But she kept smiling.

* * *

"YOU CAN'T DO IT!" Dr. Ayersman shouted looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Dr. Stuart is a great surgeon and has an excellent CV. I don't care if you are working here longer than him... He's the most qualified for that role. I already have the approval of the Board. He'll be the new Head "she replied calmly

"I earn $ 600,000 a year!"

"I know it. I'm the one who sign your paycheck!" She answered "And that's why I'm going to do better use of the money of my hospital!"

He scowled at her and shook his head, clenching his hands into fists.

 _"Bitch!"_ He hissed standing up and throwing the papers in his hand on her desk.

"Watch your language, Dr. Ayersman! I don't tolerate this attitude from _my_ employees!"

"I don't think _you_ ever paid attention to Dr. House's language!" he said with a sharp and, at the same time, mischievous look

She stared at him.

"We're not talking about Dr. House." she replied in a dry and sharp tone.

"What's, Dr. Cuddy? Your tolerance is higher with the ones who get into your pants?!" he hissed looking into her eyes

"AYERMAN!" she yelled, standing up and placing both her hands on the desk, glaring at him "I'm not one of your nurses! Don't you dare talking to me like that!"

"Why?" He answered back unable to control the words coming out from his mouth "How many donors you sleep with to get money for _your_ beloved hospital?"

Cuddy widened her eyes and clenched her lips.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" She hissed. Her tone incredibly firm but sharp didn't allow replies.

"What?"

" YOU . ARE. FIRED!" She repeated articulating slowly those three words

"You can't do it!" he yelled

Oh, sure I can!"she answered, staring at him "You. are. fired! And..."she took a deep breath keeping staring at him "Say just another single word ... and not only I'll make sure of having you kicked out of this hospital, but I'll make sure that you cannot find another job in any other hospital in the East Coast!"

Ayersman slammed his fist on the desk before turning around the desk closer to her.

"Don't you dare!" she intimated

He ignored her and took her by the wrist.

"Get your hands off of me!" she said trying to wriggle out of his hand "Dr. Ayersman!" She continued to hold his gaze, but a flash passed in her gray eyes.

He looked her in the eye, continuing to wring her wrist. He wasn't a large man, but his grip was so strong that he could have break it.

"Get your hands off of me, Ayersman! Or I'll add a charge to your layoff letter!" Her voice was still firm as she tried not to show her fear. She looked calm, but her heart pounded in her chest so hard that she feared he could hear it.

He continued to look at her, but let her go.

Cuddy looked at him for a split second before exiting quickly from her office without looking at him and rubbing her wrist with the other hand.

House saw her as she exited her office. And he didn't miss the look on her face. She was visibly upset. Her lips clenched while she rubbed her wrist.

She walks past him without looking at him but he took her by her arm.

"What happened?" he asked looking at her

"Nothing ..." she said, avoiding his gaze. She didn't want to put on a show nor drawing to herself the nurses' looks.

"Lisa...?"

She looked up at him briefly meeting his gaze.

" _What the hell_...?" he exclaimed taking her wrist

She wriggled out of his grab quickly without looking at him, and walked quickly down the hallway. The sound of her heels echoed in the hallway. But that quick look was enough for House...

He threw open the door of Cuddy's office. Ayerman was still standing next to her desk.

"I didn't touch her..." he said, raising his hands and backing away when he saw him coming toward him. He had a limp but he was taller than him!

Those words echoed in House's minds as an admission of guilt and he didn't give him time to speak again. He hit him with a strong punch in the face making him stagger and fall to the ground. His nose bled profusely. Ayersman touched his nose and his swollen lip.

"You bastard ... y-you b-broke my nose" he stammered

"DON'T YOU DARE to touch her again! Or I swear, Ayersman, next time you won't manage just with a broken nose!" He said walking out of the door and leaving him on the floor.

* * *

Cuddy sat in the women's bathroom. Eyes fixed on a point in front of her.

It had never happened that someone laid a hand on her. In fifteen years at Plainsboro, Dr. Ayerman wasn't the first to call her _"a whore"_ ... but he was the first to lay a hand on  
her.

"Lisa..."

She looked up meeting House's eyes and bit her lip.

" Are you okay?" he asked taking her arm to look at her wrist

"It's nothing, Greg ..." she whispered "It's just a bruise..." she said, however hearing her own voice cracking ...

House brushed her skin with his fingers. He could clearly see the marks of that bastard's fingers on her wrist. Shades of purple and violet.

"Does it hurt?" he asked moving her wrist

She didn't answer and shrugged, shaking her head without looking at him in the eye.

He looked at her and pulled her in his arms, holding her tightly. He knew that it was _not_ her wrist to ache. He knew that her _pride_ was hurt _more_ than her wrist. As Dean of Medicine she had often to deal with men like Ayersman but she had always been respected.

"I don't know what got into him..." she said without breaking away from his hug "I never liked him... but he never was a violent man."

House didn't talk and continued to stroke her back.

"I was afraid ..." she whispered without looking up at him "It never happened ..." she said "In many years... not even with you ... neither when you were not my boyfriend ... I argued with you more that with anyone else in my life, but never ... _never_... I was never afraid that you could lay your hands on me ... "

"Because... I could never have laid hands on you, Cuddy ..." he said kissing her hair "But now... my hands are _making up for lost time_ ..." he said laughing, trying to break the tension

She laughed hugging him closer before raising her head to look at him. He kissed her forehead and then her lips, cupping her face and stroking it with his thumb.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked noticing the blood on his knuckles

"My fist had a _chance encounter_ with Ayersman's nose" he replied smiling slightly as she widened her eyes

"W-what?"

"Don't worry. He won't press charge!" he said looking into her eyes again " _You_ should press charge on him!"

She didn't answer and continued to look at him.

She kissed him lightly on the lips savoring the touch of his lips on hers.

"Let's go home." She whispered.

* * *

He watched her as he exited the bathroom. She sat on the bed with her back against the pillow. One hand resting on her abdomen and a book in the other one, but she wasn't reading. Her eyes were fixed on that page, but her mind was elsewhere.

He laid down next to her taking her book from her hand and putting an arm around her shoulders. She looked at him with the hint of a smile and rested her head on him.

"Are you still thinking about that idiot?"

She didn't answer but intertwined the fingers of her hand with those of his, moving closer to him and resting her head on his chest as he stroked her arm.

"Thank you" she said after a minute of silence

"For what?" he asked, kissing her hair

"I always dreamed about a knight fighting for me" she laughed kissing his chest

He smiled and kissed her hair again

"At your service, _milady_!" He replied laughing "...but... I never heard about a _prince charming with a limp_ in fairy tales!" he laughed again

She lifted her head to look into his eyes

"Honestly ..." she said, brushing his lips with hers "it's the last thing I see when I look at you ..."

She didn't look away as he opened his lips allowing her tongue to touch his. She savored that kiss, closing her eyes for a moment, but then opening them to look at him again. She met the blue of his eyes and smiled "... it's the last thing I see" she repeated on his lips "... and I love you to death."

* * *

 ** _...thank you to everyone who spent a moment to leave a review...I really love them! And thank you to you all!_**


	22. Rules

_**Here I am again! Rachel is coming soon (you have to wait just a few chapters)... and there will be more of her in the sequel of this story... What can I say...enjoy! ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 22 - Rules**

* * *

"I need your signature on these documents" he said entering her office without knocking, as usual

She looked up from her computer and looked at him unable to suppress a smile and resting her chin on her palm.

"What's up?" he asked still looking at her.

"Don't look at me _like that_ , House!" She smiled again and licked her lips "It doesn't work in this office!"

He smiled.

"It worked last night, with my _multi-orgasmic girlfriend_!" he said, sitting in front of her and placing his feet on her desk.

She leaned towards him and took his feet off her desk.

"Your _multi-orgasmic girlfriend_ will take advantage of that look this night, House. No sex in this office!" She said leaning over to kiss him tenderly on the lips

"Your mouth says ' _no'_ , but your eyes say ' _yes'_ , Cuddy!" he said, raising an eyebrow and glancing mischievously at her

"Because it's _your boss_ the one saying ' _no'_ ... not your girlfriend ..." she said, raising an eyebrow in turn "And your boss has a meeting in ten minutes"

"Too bad!" He said " _My boss_ doesn't know what she's missing! I had a certain idea of how to make best use of this desk!" he said, looking straight into her eyes

"Give me those papers" she said holding out her hand and still looking at him, unable to suppress a smile

House stood up and walked around her desk standing behind her as she signed those documents. He bent down to kiss her neck and whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

 _"Oh God ..."_

She couldn't help those two words from escaping out of her lips as the words whispered by House in her ear turned into a clear image in front of her eyes. She felt her cheeks blushing and a quiver in her lady parts ...

"Greg...please..." she wispered. The tone of her voice more turned up than she wanted. "You know my hormones don't help me..." she said, stroking his head as he kissed her neck "I really have a meeting in ten minutes ..."

"Okay" he whispered, embracing her with both arms from behind and then taking the documents that she had just signed. "See you later" he said heading for the door.

He stopped at the door and looked back at her with an extremely mischievous look pointing his cane toward her.

"Keep your hands where I can see them for the next 10 minutes, Cuddy!"

She laughed and shook her head.

"I'm much more _worried_ about your hand, House" she replied with the same look

"Don't worry, _boss_! I need a lot less than 10 minutes!" He laughed exiting her office.

* * *

"Lisa..." Dr. Sanford Well called her before leaving the meeting room.

Cuddy was collecting her report from the table and looked up at him

"For the advertising campaign of the hospital ..." he said "I know a photographer who could deal with it. He's the son of a friend of my wife and he' staying in Princeton for a few weeks for an exhibit. If it's okay for you, I can tell him to fix an appointment with you..."

"Sure! I hadn't thought about anyone yet." She replied "Tell him to call my secretary"

"Fine" he said smiling.

Cuddy smiled back and watched him as he exited the room before going back to tidy her papers.

* * *

"Dr. Cuddy is going to kill you, Dr. House" Masters said, looking at him with her usual look. Indignation mixed with reproach.

"I've done worse!" he said, looking straight into her eyes "And I'm still alive!"

"You _deliberately_ said to your patient that her father is not her biological father" she replied looking uncomfortable in front of his piercing gaze

"No" he said, still staring at her "I said to the patient that she has a dominant autosomal disorder and that her mother is not a carrier of that gene. _Ergo_... since neither the one she calls "dad" is a carrier, that man is NOT her father. Mathematics." He said

Masters stared at him without replying.

"Mrs. Rogers was very angry" she added after a moment "She went straight to Dr. Cuddy!"

House leaned back in his chair.

"I give her a diagnosis. I did my job. I wasn't the one who suggest her to cheat on her husband and to lie to her daughter!"

 _Beep Beep._

Masters looked at him as he took the phone from his pocket and read the message. _"IN MY OFFICE! NOW! C."_

 _"Shit!"_ He said casting a glance at Masters and taking his cane moving towards the door.

* * *

He opened the door of Cuddy's office and looked at her. She was sitting at her desk as usual.

"Cuddy, I ..." he began raising a hand in exasperation

"Shut the door!"she said

House turned to the door. It was already closed.

"What..." he turned again to her

"... _Lock it_!" she added.

She was serious ... but her voice was _anything but_ angry or irritated. He looked into her eyes as she stood up and approached him. Her eyes were dark. Her pupils visibly _dilated_ ... and not just for the soft light of her office. House looked at the closed shutters and smiled. A mischievous smile.

"I couldn't focus on my job all afternoon, House" she said putting her arms around his neck and looking at him straight in the eyes "And guess who's to blame?" She said smiling slightly and getting closer to his mouth.

Her gaze was enough to trigger a reaction in his groin. He put his hands on her hips and moved closer to making her aware of how much already turned on he was.

"Since when are you _sexually harassing_ your employees, Dr. Cuddy?" He whispered on her mouth

"My _employee_ " she pointed out smiling on his lips "This invitation is _strictly reserved_ for the Head of Diagnostics" she said brushing his lips with hers and sending a shiver down his spine.

 _"I hope so"_ he replied teasing her lips with his tongue

Cuddy moved her hands from his neck to his nape and kissed him deeply on the mouth savoring the feeling of his tongue caressing hers and letting out a ' _mmmhhhh'_ of pleasure.

That moan was enough to wake up completely his desire. He moved his hands from her hips to her ass and lifted her, forcing her to hold on him with her legs and arms as they continued to kiss.

She knew that his leg pain had a clear psychological component that he couldn't control, but in those moments she had clear _evidence_ of it.

He sat her on the desk making her lie down with her back on the dark wood. Neither of them paid any attention to the papers that fell on the floor.

He took off his shirt and threw it to the ground as he hurried to do the same with hers. He lifted her skirt up to her waist and bent to kiss her while stroking her bare thigh.

Another moan escaped from her mouth as he kisses her neck and the part of her breast protruding from her bra.

That forbidden situation drove her crazy... That was her recurring erotic dream... _for years_. Having sex with House in her office. Or rather ... House pushing her against her desk after one of their many fights and having sex with her... _not_ against her will! She had always made sure that it remained only an erotic dream. _Until now._

 _No sex at work._ It had been one of the inviolable rules of their relationship from the beginning. And she never transgressed rules. _Almost... never_. The thought that despite the locked door someone could knock on the door or to guess what was going on through that locked door made her nervous but turned her on at the same time. And the arousal mixed to the knowledge that she was doing something forbidden made her very _uninhibited._

 _"Fuck me"_ she whispered in his ear as he kissed her neck

Two words. Enough to push to the edge the passion and the desire to be _one_.

He slip off her panties and stood watching. Her hair scattered on the dark wood, her dilated pupils, her half-opened lips. Her chest rose and fell quickly. She still wore her bra and her skirt was rolled up to her waist, leaving just her pubis and legs completely naked. Her legs bent and spread apart, her heels on the edge of her desk.

 _"God, Cuddy! You can't know how many times I dreamed of you like this.."_ His voice was hoarse with arousal and increased even more hers. She smiled as she watched him unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall quickly along his knees. _'I can'_ she thought.

He pulled her closer to the edge of the desk taking her by her legs, and she clung her legs around his waist.

He stroked her thighs again with both hands before penetrating her with a firm movement of his pelvis. She arched her back and he leaned his head back to that intense feeling. If someone would have been behind that locked door it would certainly heard the moan that escaped to both their mouths at the same time.

He increased the pace meeting hers and leaned over her, kissing her deeply and easing her moans with his mouth. That situation was arousing but they still couldn't afford the whole Clinic participate in their lovemaking. He felt her legs starting to tremble as a _"Oh God ..."_ escaped from her lips.

 _"Lisa ... don't scream ..."_ he whispered on her mouth

 _"I know ..."_ she said with difficulty _"... but I ... I... can't ... oh God ... oh G ..."_ she arched her neck back, arching her back even more, unable to contein herself. _"ohh..."_ he pressed a hand over her mouth to ease her moans as the orgasm overwhelmed her. That look on her face was what every man hoped to see on his woman's face and sent him over the edge too. A hoarse moan joined hers and leaned on her removing his own hand from her mouth and replacing it with his own mouth.

 _"OH. GOD."_ She whispered smiling on his lips, her breathing still labored "Oh God...I love you ... oh God ... I love you ..." she repeated on his mouth continuing to kiss him

He looked at her and smiled.

"If I had known it has _this effect on you_ I would have done it years ago, _boss_!" he laughed on her lips

She laughed and slapped his arm lightly pulling him in another long kiss.

She sat keeping to hug him, savouring his arms around her while he stroked her back.

"When you entered the door..." she asked "What did you want to tell me?"

"I thought you wanted explanations about... my patient. I didn't think ... you had _something else_ in your _mind_..."

She laughed against his chest and looked up at him.

"You did your job." She said kissing him lightly on the lips "It's certainly not your job to hide that woman's affairs!"

"Know..." he said, looking straight into her eyes but failing to suppress a smile "...if _the bun in the oven_ will come out with a strong _Australian_ accent, I WON'T need a DNA test!"

"Don't worry ..." she said, patting her hand on his chest "... when I cheated on you _with Chase_ ... I first made sure that his accent were not _hereditary_ " she laughed looking into his eyes

House weighed that answer.

"I should have known it!" he said letting out a laugh "Cons of having a woman with a high IQ" ... he pulled her closer putting his arm tighter around her waist "Beautiful and smart" he said smiling, before trapping her mouth in another long kiss.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed ;) See you soon!**_


	23. Past

**Chapter 23 - Past**

* * *

"Dr. Cuddy..." her secretary called her.

Cuddy stopped in front of her office door, her hand on the doorknob, and smiled as her assistant approached.

"Good morning, Trisha" she said

"Good morning, Dr. Cuddy" she said back "I'm sorry but I had to move your meeting with Mr. Russell to 1 pm . Unfortunately he had a setback."

"Ehm...okay" she said "Thanks." She smiled. Her tone was kind, but who knew her well enough would have noticed the light disappointment in her eyes.

 _Perfect!_ She thought. She had to cancel her lunch with House... and even better... she would skipped lunch _again_!

* * *

And Mr. Russell knocked punctual to her door. Well ... punctual despite he was two hours late ...

 _Russell._ She thought about it just now. She didn't pay attention to it when Wells said her about _this son of a friend of his wife._

She looked up from the papers she was reading when she heard the knock on the door. And her doubt found immediate confirmation.

 _"Phil?"_ she got up unable to hide her astonishment "Oh my God! Is it really you?"

He smiled taking a few steps toward her.

"Hi Lisa" he said as if he had seen her just the day before.

"Since when are you a photographer?" She asked not knowing what asking first. Several questions overlapped in her mind at that moment.

He laughed and shook his head. "Since when I got tired to indulge my parents!"

He approached her and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look amazing, Lisa" he said "Beautiful, like always. How many years ago?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Too many!" She answered

"Yeah..." he laughed "1987! There was still the Cold War!"

"Yeah" she smiled "So ... you didn't attend Medical School in the end?" She asked

"No. Art School. At California University. I have a passion for photography. I live in San Diego. I'm in Princeton for an exhibition. I can get you some tickets if you like"

"Sure!"She replied with a smile

They stood looking for a moment ... they both felt slightly uncomfortable.

House opened the door of Cuddy's office. He knew she was busy, but he didn't want to wait for her to finish. He had already had to change his plans for lunch because of that appointment!

"Cuddy." He said entering without being announced "I need your signature on this."

"And couldn't you wait for me to finish here?" she said, turning to look at him. The tone of her voice slightly annoyed.

"Sure! If you then want to have to console my patient's _widow_!" He replied with a note of sarcasm

"Okay" she said, taking the paper from his hand and giving it a quick glance before turning to her desk to sign it.

House glanced at the man standing beside him. He had not escaped the details of the scene in front of his eyes when he had opened the door. _Too close_ for two strangers or for a strictly professional relationship. She knew that man. And she was slightly _uncomfortable_. There was _something_ between _them_... or there had been.

A little taller than her. Dark eyes and dark long hair tied in a ponytail. Certainly _not his type_ , he thought. _But..._

"Greg House" he said reaching out a hand to him.

Cuddy looked up from the document she was signing and looked at him.

"Philip Russell" he replied shaking his hand

"Uhm" ... Cuddy approached them holding out to House his signed paper and moving a strand of hair behind her ear, then pausing to touch the neck. She met House's gaze and licked her lips.

"Philip is ... an old friend" she said, looking House but hesitating on the words _old friend._

"Yeah. Old friend and... _ex-husband_ " Russell added.

Cuddy glared at him.

"Dr. House is my _boyfriend_ " she said, trying not to break down and continuing to look at Philip.

"Sorry" Russell said with an embarrassed smile "A very inappropriate comment..." he added, looking at House "Nice to meet you."

House looked at him and nodded his head looking back at Cuddy.

She put her hand on his arm and smiled. But again it wasn't her smile. She was uncomfortable.

"I have a Board Meeting in an hour. See you later, okay?" She said looking into his eyes and stroking his arm with her thumb

"Ok." He said.

He held her gaze for a moment and turned to Russell greeting him with a nod before heading for the door.

* * *

"What was _that_?" She asked him entering his office.

He lifted his head from the medical journal he was reading and took off his glasses meeting her gaze.

" _You_ are asking _ME_ what was _that_?" He said, answering her question with another question. His tone calm, but firm, slightly inquisitorial. "I wasn't the one who looked _uncomfortable_ because _my boyfriend_ interrupted a meeting with _my ex-husband_!" He added piercing her with his penetrating gaze.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't _uncomfortable_ because _you_ were there. I was _uncomfortable_ , period." She said without looking away "Last time I saw him was...25 years ago... and I didn't expect to see him again. It was weird. And ... I was uncomfortable. Period."

"Okay" he said, weighing her words, but still looking at her with the same look.

Cuddy looked down and then look up at him again.

"Philip invited us and the other members of the Board to his exhibition tonight" she said. Now her voice clearly betrayed her discomfort ...

"I have to work tonight." He said "My patient is not stable" It was true. But it wasn't the only reason why he wouldn't go to that show.

"I _can't_ avoid to go..." she said, biting her lip slightly

"I know. I'm not saying that you shouldn't go." He said staring at her

"Okay" she said looking down "You'll be late?"

"I think so." He answered

"Okay. Rachel will sleep to my sister's. I'll be back here after the show... so we can still spend the night together if you want..."

He gave a nod of his head.

"Sure" he said with a faint smile as she leaned toward him, kissing him lightly on the lips "Have fun."

* * *

House gathered his things and put them in his backpack. He looked at his clock. Almost midnight. Cuddy wasn't back yet, but he was dead tired. He considered whether to phone her before leaving, but she'd probably be annoyed. He decided to just text her.

* * *

Cuddy entered her office with Russell.

"Thanks for giving me a ride and for this beautiful evening" she said smiling

"You're welcomed" he replied with a smile

"I'll get you the draft for the hospital advertising campaign in a couple of days" he said "I guess you're always the perfectionist I knew... so don't worry, everything will be ready for your presentation of next week." He added with a smile

"Thanks" she replied with a faint smile.

She rubbed her neck and closed her eyes for a few seconds opening them as she heard the beep of a text message on her cell.

"Are you okay?" He asked moving slightly closer to her

"Uhm ... yes ..." she said "... I'm exhausted ... I didn't stop a moment since this morning" she added unconvincingly

"I'm not a doctor..." he added "... but you're pale... maybe you should sit down ..."

And actually she wasn't fine. She hadn't eaten anything in almost 18 hours, except for the orange juice she had before the Board Meeting. She had thought of eating something at the cafeteria before going to the show, but of course there had been a problem in the OR, and then another, and another ... and even that plan skipped.

The vague sense of nausea and the tachycardia were not good signs. She knew she needed to sit down. And she knew that if she didn't do that, other symptoms would have added to those... dizziness, blurred vision and loss of consciousness...

 _She knew it._ But she thought to have more time.

House noticed the light on in Cuddy's office when he exited the elevator. She hadn't answered to his SMS. He glanced over the windows of her office.

She was there. _But she was not alone._

He clenched his hand on his cane grip and clenched his jaw looking at them through the glass. Russell's arm was around her waist and her head was resting on his chest. He shook off the urge to enter that office and hit that man with his cane and limped quickly toward the main entrance without turning back.

They... didn't see him. 

* * *

**_I Know you hate me now... sorry... just a bit of suspense... So? Do you hate Phil as much as House does? Get ready to a very jelous House... ;)_**


	24. Past - Part 2

_**Hi Sarah! Do THIS Russell remind you of someone? Ahahahah *laugh* ...me too ;)**_

 _ **I wrote this novel time ago and, like every HULI fan, I didn't like so much a certain Russell... now I have to admit that those two are really a wonderful couple *sigh* and I wish them all the best.**_

 _ **Back to our novel...PHILIP was an idea of a friend of mine... the 6-days-marriage of Cuddy was NOT our idea as you know (very out of character in my opinion... like House crushing his car against her living room...but this *sigh* is another story...)**_

 _ **So...ready for a jelous House? Enjoy ;)**_

 **Chapter 24 - Past - part 2**

* * *

House was on his couch. A glass of Scotch in his hand while he rubbed his leg with the other hand. The half-empty bottle on the coffee table in front of him.

He didn't turned hearing the door opening.

Cuddy had been uncertain whether to go to his apartment or not. It was almost one in the morning, much later than she thought. But she wanted to sleep with him. Not having sex ... just sleeping near him ...

She was surprised to find him still awake.

"I'm sorry ... I'm later than I expected ..." she said approaching him

He didn't look up at her and continued to massage his leg.

"How many did you get?" she asked, referring to the bottle of Ibuprofen on the coffee table next to the bottle of Scotch, and putting a hand on his left leg

He glared at her and pushed her hand away "What?" he said sharply "He didn't give you enough so you come back _to be_ _fucked_ even from your _cripple_ boyfriend?"

She looked startled. She was used to his rude manners when his leg ached very much... but ...

"W-what?" she stammered incredulously "A-are you drunk?"

He glared at her again. "Just a blowjob? Or did you get fucked on your desk? Maybe ... you got a taste for it!"

"W-what the hell ...? A-are you calling me _a whore_?" She stood up suddenly, failing to recognize the man in front of her. She had seen him out of his mind so many times because of his leg ... but never ... ever ... _like this_...

"I'm cripple, not blind! And I saw you ..." he said, looking away from her. He finished his Scotch in a long sip before put it loudly on the coffee table.

"S-saw ... _me._..?" she repeated "I can't follow you, House ... "

He glanced back at her and the realization hit her like a cold shower. She put a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I don't know what you think you saw... but certainly nothing happened between _us_. He..."

"I don't want to know, Cuddy! I don't care!" he stopped her abruptly

"No! You cannot call me _a whore_ and then not let me talk!" her tone was sharp, but her voice trembled slightly "He just gave me a ride with his car from his show to my office! ... I don't like him! I'm not in love with him! We was my husband for 6 days! 6 DAYS, House! We was 18 years old. We got married as a sign of rebellion to our respective families. We were two idiots! We never met again in 25 years! And for sure there's nothing between us! "She shouted those words in one only breath

"It's not what I saw!" he replied in a dry tone as if he hadn't heard even one of those words

"Oh God!" she exclaimed. She didn't want to tell him what really happened. She wasn't proud of how she kept neglecting herself.

"Look at me!" She said in an exasperated tone. "You ever say _you can always tell when I lie_! Look at me! LOOK. AT. ME!" She articulated every words one by one, looking him straight in the eyes.

He stared at her but said nothing.

"GOD, HOUSE! What do I have to do? You have your theory! And there's nothing I can do to change your mind! I love you. I'm carryng your daug..."

"DON'T YOU DARE to bring MY daughter into this!" he yelled not letting her finishing her sentence and glaring her again "He was hugging you!"

"HE WAS NOT _hugging_ me!" she yelled feeling tears cracking her voice "I felt sick... He was just... " she looked into his eyes. The coldness of his look froze her.

She fought her own tears.

"Fine!" She said in a harsh tone "I'm tired. I didn't eat anything since this morning... and you...you have your theory. I'm going home!"

She felt humiliated and hurt and angry at the same time ... well ... very angry. But she was too tired and weak to continue trying to break through a locked door.

She closed her eyes for a moment putting a hand on her forehead and exhaled slowly, rubbing her neck and unconsciously putting her other hand on her belly. She looked into his eyes one last time before turning to leave.

House suddenly took her by the wrist.

She turned to look at him.

"You can't drive in these conditions" he said, getting up and walking over to her. His tone suddenly softer.

"I'm fine. And it's not _your_ business!" She replied dryly looking into his eyes

"No. You're not _fine_ "

She hold his gaze. _No. She wasn't fine. Nausea. Tachycardia. Again._

She broke away from his grip on her wrist.

"Why do you care? I'm a _whore_ _who has just been fucked by another man... your words!"_ she said, biting her lip slightly, but holding his look

"Lisa."

She glare at him.

"DON'T call me _Lisa_!" She said with glaring eyes

"You have to sit down ..."

"NO. I DON'T!" she replied not looking down

"Stop being stubborn!" He said taking her arm again "I've already seen you unconscious on this floor once! I don't want to repeat the experience!"

He was right and she knew it.

"I want to go home" she said as her voice cracked. She closed her eyes for a moment feeling lightheaded and instinctively put a hand on his chest as House, just as instinctively, put his arm around her waist to support her. _And he felt like an idiot._

"I'm an idiot" he said holding her closer while she rested her head on his chest. She wasn't hugging him. _She was trying to stay on her feet._ As an hour before in her office.

"Cuddy ... you have to sit down" he repeated. His tone much softer and agitated...

She didn't move.

 _Shit!_ House felt her collapsing suddenly in his arms while her head that was resting on his chest fell back. He held her in his arms to keep her from falling to the ground. _Idiot!_ He repeated again to himself.

* * *

Cuddy opened her eyes meeting those of House, but turned her head, looking away. He was seated on the bed, beside her.

"Sorry... I don't know what came over me" he said touching her arm

She didn't look at him and closed her eyes.

"Go away..." she whispered without looking at him

"Lisa ... I'm sorry..."

"Go away, House..." she whispered with difficulty not opening her eyes "... I ... I don't feel good and ... I d-don't want to talk ..." she said, turning to the side and giving him her back.

House left her alone ... but returned a few minutes later. He sat on the bed and stroked her back.

"Drink this ..." he said handing her a Ginger Ale and helping her to be seated for drink and then helping her to lie down again. This time she didn't push him away.

"I'm an idiot!" He said, running a hand through his hair

"Yes, you are" she whispered looking briefly at him and biting her lip

"If you like my floor so much I can sell it to you" he said

She didn't answer, but she couldn't help but smile and looked at him. She knew he didn't really think what he had said... but she couldn't help but feel _disappointed and hurt_... She knew he was now trying to apologize... but she couldn't pretend to be _fine ._..

"How do you feel?"

She didn't answer immediately. And she looked seriously at him. "How do I feel?" she bit her lip again "... offended ... hurt ... angry ... disappointed ... I don't know House ..." she whispered, "I thought you trusted me ..."

"I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me..."

" _Jealousy_?"

"Yeah..."

She nodded her head

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

They stayed silent. " _He's your ex-husband_ ... _and ... he's not cripple_..." he said after a few minutes.

She widened her eyes as she sit ignoring her head that began to spin again to that sudden movement.

"We were young and ... stupid... I don't even know why we did it ... two words pronounced in front of a State Official... nothing more ... nothing ... no guests... no white dress .. . and it took me _less than 6 days_ to realize that he wasn't the man of my life!" She sighed and looked into his eyes "And ... do you think I didn't notice your limp when I said you that I was in love with you?" She said ironically looking into his eyes.

She sighed, looking away and then back at him. "Do you want to know if I'd like you weren't a cripple?" she asked continuing to look into his eyes "Of course I'd like it! ... I'd like not have to see you suffer for that damn leg! But other than that... I don't give a damn! I didn't ever give a damn about your limp!"

"You can have any man you want"

"Yes ... maybe. Too bad that in twenty years I never managed to have a serious relationship with a man, because my heart already belonged _to another man_!" she said looking at him "I know it ... and you know it too!"

He looked into her eyes and caressed her face. And she couldn't help but smile. She pulled him close. They held each other. Without speaking. He kissed her neck getting lost in her scent.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked after several minutes of silence

She shook her head "I don't even think about it!" She replied with a faint smile

"Are you feeling better?" he asked touching her belly

"Yes" she said putting a hand on his

"The thought of another man touching you drove me crazy!" he whispered and Cuddy felt his discomfort in those words

"The last man who tried to lay hands on me didn't have a happy ending!" She replied jokingly referring to Dr. Ayersman.

"Yeah" he said letting out a laugh

"I love you" she said, looking into his eyes and brushing his lips with hers

"And I love you ..." he whispered on her lips "You're the only woman of my life"

"Not really the only one..." she smiled again moving his hand on her belly

"If she'll have your eyes I'll be screwed up!" he said, smiling and kissing her again on the lips

Cuddy bit her lip and pulled him closer with greater enthusiasm kissing him deeply on the lips.

"I hope she'll have your eyes..." She said kissing him again and alternating every word with a kiss. "...your lips... your scent..."

She kissed him on the lips, kissing then his jaw, chin and neck, pausing behind his ear, on his jugular and his Adam's apple, as her hand began to unbutton his shirt.

He stopped her hand.

"Lisa... you're too weak for this ... you need to rest..." he said, trying to dissuade her.

"I don't need to rest... I need _you_ ..." she said looking straight into his eyes and pulling him on her "I need you... please ... I want to be yours" Her eyes were bright.

He kissed her neck and undressed her slowly, savoring then her skin. He felt her relaxing to his kisses and caresses as, at the same time, her breathing became slightly more labored. He slowly savored every sensation as he slid inside her and kept moving slowly but deeply inside her. The feeling of merging with her body was indescribable. They had made love in so many ways and in so many positions since they were together, but this time they didn't look for new emotions or overwhelming passion ... they both sought to give shape to the word _love_... to merge their souls by merging their bodies.

House slightly increased his pace, feeling their pleasure increasing too. His and hers. She was weak but that was still a primal instinct. "Don't stop..." she moaned pulling closer to him and feeling her pleasure becoming increasingly pressing. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, putting her hands through his hair and kissing him behind his ear as he moved inside her. He still slightly quickened the pace and pushed her to the edge of pleasure following her quickly.

He kissed her lips looking into her eyes.

 _"Oh. God."_ she smiled, closing her eyes " _I feel... strange_."

He smiled back. "Your brain is not very glad you sent _elsewhere_ the few oxygen it had." He kissed her on the lips. _"I love you"_ he whispered on her lips still touching her tongue with his.

"I know ..." she replied continuing to stroke his back "... I know... you're my only love... and I'm only yours..."


	25. Routine

**Chapter 25 - Routine**

* * *

Cuddy opened her eyes and looked around. She was in House's bed, in his apartment, but he wasn't there. She thought back to their fight of the day before and to how they had made peace ... She smiled. _Never go to bed without having made peace_ ... it was one of her rules.

She looked at her clock. 8.30 a.m. _Perfect!_ She thought. She ran a hand over her face. She had a meeting at 9 a.m..

She heard the front door opening.

"Good morning" House said after a few moments appearing on the bedroom door

She smiled.

"I know you'll kill me, Dr. Cuddy!" he said looking into her eyes "... But I called your assistant. I rescheduled your meeting at 11.30 a.m. And you're not leaving this room without an adequate breakfast." He added, resting on the bedside the breakfast bag.

She looked into his eyes ... and strangely ... she _smiled_!

"What was _that_?" he asked approaching her and sitting down on the bed near her

She smiled again and pulled him into a long kiss.

"We have to argue more often!" he said with a smile breaking away from her lips

"Only if you then bring me breakfast in bed" she said

"I have to make amends..." he replied

"It's a start ... but you have to work on it..." she said pulling him into another shorter kiss

* * *

"I didn't have such a breakfast in months, maybe years ... House" she laughed "And I need to remind you that my jeans already don't fit anymore..." she laughed again

"You look beautiful" he said stroking her belly, now visible when she was naked.

"I don't look beautiful. I look fat" she said

"You don't look fat. You look pregnant" he pointed out "and you're literally beautiful!"

She looked at him.

"It's not what nurses think in hospital..."

"Because they don't know you're pregnant! And you better don't know what instead your male employees think about when they look at you!" he said with a extremely mischievous look "... and even some woman employee, to tell the truth!"

She laughed and hit him on his arm.

"You should stop trying to hide it. In a couple of weeks you cannot hide it anyway" he looked at her as she weighed his words "Or did you think you could give birth without none noticing it, Cuddy?"

She laughed. He touched her belly again, leaning on her.

"I am very proud that I was the only one to be able to do this ..." he said, laughing with the same mischievous eyes and kissing her on the mouth

"You didn't think in this way _last night_ ..." she said looking into his eyes but smiling

" _Last night_... I was an idiot ..." he said staring at her and kissing her again

"... But ... I like that you're jealous" she said on his lips and meeting his gaze "... but maybe without calling me _a whore_ ..." she said touching his lips again and looking for his tongue. She kept to wonder how that contact could send her every time a shiver down her spine. And so do him.

"What's _that look_?" He asked at one inch from her mouth with a raised eyebrow

"What look?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in turn and moistening her lips with her tongue

"I know _that_ look ..." he said still staring at her

"My meeting is in more than two hours ... and I satisfied two of my three basic needs. I slept. I ate. So ... I need the third"

" _My boss_ wants me to be in hospital at 9 o' clock. On time." he said, looking into her eyes and holding back a smile

She wrapped his neck with her arms.

"Well ... you should _never_ go against your boss' will ..." she replied on his lips "... never ..." she repeated looking for his tongue with hers.

She pulled away from his mouth and looked at him.

She was already naked after the previous night. He was fully dressed.

"Take off your pants ..." she whispered on his lips.

He stood up and took off his shirt and pants leaving them fall to the floor.

She knelt on the bed and looked at him, embracing his waist with her arms and kissing his chest while he stood in front of her. He leaned down to kiss her and he didn't miss the lightning in her eyes.

"YOU called me _a whore_ " she said, looking straight into his eyes " _I can be it_ , more than you think!" she said without lowering her eyes from his as she took his erection in her hand and stroked it before bending over him and suddenly taking him in her mouth.

A hoarse "Fuck..." escaped his mouth to that unexpected strong sensation while he clutched her hair favoring the movements of her head. Her mouth and tongue pushed him quickly near his apex.

"Lisa ... stop ..." he moaned feeling near to his release

She ignored him and didn't slow her pace.

He couldn't restrain himself anymore, coming into her mouth with a deep groan and leaning his head back as he clutched her hair tighter in his hands.

It wasn't certainly the first time ... but it was the first time _in this way_ ...

He looked for her mouth and kissed her passionately.

"Do I have to leave you $ 200 on the bedside?" he asked with a smile

"I'm going to deduct them from your paycheck ..." she said laughing

"Not if I pay you back ..." he replied pushing her on the bed, leaning over her to kiss her neck

* * *

"Excuse me" Cuddy said entering the differential room and looking at House "Do you have a minute?"

House looked at her and nodded his head moving back to his office.

"I just came by to tell you that I have another meeting with Philip in less than half an hour..." she said looking into his eyes "... I promise not to pass out on him" she added with the hint of a smile

"I'm not going to give you another telling off...if this is the reason you're here" he said putting an arm around her waist

She smiled. "Pick me up ... Come over to my place?" she asked, stroking his stubble

"I promised Wilson to go out with him tonight, remember?" He said, kissing her lightly on the lips

"Um ... I completely forgave it..." she said

He watched her as she bit her lip.

"I'll just drink a beer with him. I can come over to your place later, okay?"

She nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips again whispering an _"Ok"_

* * *

He knocked on Cuddy's office door and opened it.

Cuddy was on the phone and rubbed her temple. She smiled and made a gesture with her hand as she sat on her coach.

He watched her as she discussed on the phone.

"I don't care. I told 'by this evening'." she said into the receiver "I need that report by tomorrow!" she said firmly "No ... I cannot put off the meeting with the head of the Insurance Company" she said, rubbing her neck "No!" she said, still slightly raising her voice "I'm going home. You've had a week's time. Do it tonight. I really don't care. I want that report on my desk tomorrow morning." She closed her eyes. "Okay. See you" she said, turning off the call.

House continued to look at her.

"Sorry..." she said, looking at him and smiling slightly standing up and approaching him.

House stood up on his feet in turn and put his hands on her hips.

"Why did you knock?" she asked, raising an eyebrow "You never knock..." she said, looking straight into his eyes and putting her arms around his neck

"Just in case you have to hide your lover" he said smiling.

"Sure" she replied with a nod of the head and kissing him lightly on the lips

"I'm going out with Wilson" he said looking into her eyes and rubbing her shoulders "Are you tired?"

"No" she smiled "... I'm tense ..." she said "... if that idiot of statistics office doesn't give me his report by tomorrow morning, I'll kill him with my bare hands!"

"I promise you a better massage than this when I get back, okay?" he said, smiling and kissing her again on the lips

* * *

House entered her room trying not to wake her. It was much more late than he expected.

He laid under the sheets and put an arm around her waist inhaling the scent of her hair.

He liked this new routine among them. He never thought he would have liked the feeling of having a family. He liked to fall asleep near her. He liked to wake up with her near to him. He liked to watch her sleeping. He wouldn't have admitted it ... but he liked also to put Rachel in bed, to tell her a bedtime story and make funny voices to make her laugh.

He came closer to her and stroked her belly. He didn't know why that gesture was so spontaneous. He did it almost unconsciously whenever he was near her. A part of him still thought that the one in her womb was just a fetus. But a part of him _doesn't_. A part of him loved _her_ as much as he loved her mother.

She moved slightly and put her hand on his feeling the warmth of his body before sinking back into sleep. He smiled and kissed her hair before letting himself go to sleep too.

* * *

He reached out feeling the empty bed next to him. He looked at the bedside clock. 6.05 am.

He heard the water running in the bathroom. She was taking a shower.

* * *

...

An arm wrapped her shoulders ... and she smiled.

"Do you get up for your yoga?" he asked, kissing the side of her neck

She smiled and turned to look at him, putting her arms around his neck.

"It relaxes me..." she said, kissing him lightly on the lips "... I missed you last night ..." she added, kissing him again

"I missed you too ..." he said on her lips "Wilson ... is not as sexy as you..." he said, laughing and kissing her again, this time looking for her tongue

"God ... _you_ are incredibly sexy" she whispered on his lips caressing the muscles of his chest and arms

He smiled and stroked her hips, moving then his hands on her ass.

"I love the feeling of your wet skin..." she said again on his mouth kissing then his neck and chest

"I love when you're _so wet_ " he said, putting his hand between her legs and making her smile as a moan escaped her lips.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned her back against the shower wall, massaging her between her legs with increasing intensity. Hearing her moaning intensified his arousal and his desire to be inside her. He continued to arouse her with his hand until he felt her trembling and moaning against his neck looking for his mouth.

He lifted her leg and entered her while her body was still trembling because of her orgasm contractions, intensifying that feeling. That posture was uncomfortable for both of them, but neither of them took any notice at it as they got lost in pleasure. House was already so aroused by the sight of her pleasure that a few thrusts were enough for him to come inside of her. They kept to kiss and stroke each other, savoring the feeling of their wet bodies.

"God, I love you so much..." he whispered on her lips

"And I love you" she whispered on his wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

They came out of the shower and House wrapped a towel around his hips before taking a biggest towel and wrapping it around Cuddy's body, still embracing her and stroking her back. He bent down to kiss her lips again.

"I love your mouth ..." he said, stroking her lips with his

She smiled.

"And I really have to thank your yoga for your flexibility, Cuddy" she said, laughing on her lips

"I won't be so flexible much longer..." she said, touching her belly through the towel "... and nor even very sexy ..."

"Are you kidding me, aren't you?" he said, kissing her again "You will be incredibly sexy even when your belly will prevent you from seeing your lady parts" he laughed "... but... it won't be a big problem until I can see them ..." he said, laughing and trapping her lips in another kiss.

* * *

He looked at her as she made breakfast ... _for the three of them._

He looked at Rachel as she ate her cereal toying with her spoon. Cuddy smiled at him as she drank her orange juice in silence sitting at the other side of the table.

 _No._ He never thought he would have liked that routine. He never thought he would have liked the feeling of having a family. _But he liked it._


	26. Truth or Dare

_I know...I know... it's a classic in Huddy fanfic... but this is my own version ;)_

* * *

 **Chapter 26 - Truth or Dare**

* * *

"Hi" Wilson greeted her, approaching her as she was standing in line at the coffee bar

"Hi" she smiled

"Can I buy you a coffee?" he asked

She slightly shook her head "Thank you, James ... but ... no ..." she laughed "... better not ..."

He looked at her and shook his head in turn, raising a hand

"Sorry ..." he said "... I forgot ..." he laughed "That's why I don't see you here anymore"

She gave a nod of her head.

"But this isn't a good reason to fast..." Wilson said after a few seconds with a raised eyebrow

She sighed and rolled her eyes "Did you talk with House?"

Wilson looked at her and smiled slightly.

"What did he tell you?" she asked, sitting down at the table and looking at Wilson as he sat in front of her.

"That you almost fainted on your ex and... that he went nuts"

"Yeah... it went _more or less like this_ ..." she said smiling slightly

"He never loved a woman like he loves you... do you know that, don't you?" He said seriously taking a sip of his coffee

Cuddy smiled but looked down.

"Not even Stacy?" she asked, looking up at him, biting her lip slightly

Wilson shook his head

"Not even Stacy" he said looking into her eyes "You ... I don't know ... he's _different_ ... with you ..."

Cuddy kept looking at him weighing his words.

"I don't know... you two... you played cat-and-mouse for so many years ... too many..." he laughed "... when you two became a couple, he acted like a seventeen year old ..." he shook his head "... but now ... I don't know ... it's not the same House "he paused" ... losing you and then having you again ... ... I think he really understood how much he need you and how much he care about you"

He looked into her eyes "And not just for your... _sexual chemistry_ ..." he said, laughing but looking away and blushing slightly

Cuddy shook her head and smiled.

"I take that as a compliment..." she said, laughing

Wilson looked at her again

"He cares about you and... your daughter" he said, lowering his voice and looking around "... I never thought I would see this House ... and ... I don't want to see him suffer again ... he doesn't deserve it"

Cuddy looked at him seriously.

"James ... I know you ... you're his best friend and ... I know what you're thinking" she said looking into his eyes "but _you_ know _me_ too... and ... I never loved a man like I love him ... actually ... he's the only man I ever really loved. Period. It just took me twenty years to realize it... " she laughed "Nothing happened last night between me and Philip. He accompanied me to my office after the show ... I felt sick and I almost pass out... he held me up and helped me to lie down ... and he sat half an hour just looking at me ... nothing more ... he offered me a ride home and I said _no_ ... " she looked at him" ... I didn't cheat on him and I never thought about that" she paused" ... I know House is jealous... but Philip is a friend of Wells and he's working on the advertising campaign of the hospital... I have to work with him... I can't help it ... "

Wilson looked at her without saying anything, but making a nod.

"Did you notice how he looks at you?" he asked

"Phil?"

"You broke up with him." It was a statement, not a question.

Cuddy looked at him with a surprised look.

"How do you know it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

Wilson laughed. "By the way he looks at you. Don't tell me you didn't notice it?"

Cuddy looked at him and smiled

"Yes. I broke up with him." she laughed "... but it was more than twenty years ago, Wilson" she said

"Even between you and House!" He replied looking at her as she bit her lip to that answer.

* * *

Cuddy was having lunch with Russell and Wells. Wells had booked at a restaurant in downtown Princeton, halfway between the hospital and Philip's office.

"Do you still eat just salad, Lisa?" Philip asked as the waitress walked away after taking their orders

"It's a _chicken_ salad" she replied smiling slightly.

"So you already knew each other?" Wells said looking at Philip and Lisa

Lisa glanced at Philip as she drank a sip of water.

"Yes" he replied "We had ... some common friends" he said "... but we didn't meet in more than twenty years"

Wells nodded "What a coincidence!" he laughed

"Yeah" Cuddy said hinting another smile

They ate talking about the details of the advertising campaign and about the charity gala of the following week.

Wells' phone rang.

"Damn" he said, turning off his cell and looking at the half steak on his plate "I have to anticipate my afternoon meeting." he looked at Cuddy... "I gotta run! Lisa ... I'm sorry but ..."

"Don't worry, Safford" she replied "I'll take a taxi"

He greeted them and left them alone at the table.

Philip looked at her as she finished her salad.

"How long have you been together, you and House?" he asked

She looked up at him

"More than a year" she said

"Well... something serious then" he said still staring at her

Cuddy thought back to Wilson's words and felt uncomfortable.

"Yup" she replied smiling slightly

"But ... you're not engaged..." he added, continuing to look at her.

Cuddy put her fork down and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"No. I don't wear a ring on my finger. But... I guess you already noticed this, don't you?" she shook her head slightly and licked her lips "It doesn't make much difference to me, anyway" she added

"He have to be insane for not asking you to be his wife" he said

Cuddy looked away and shook her head again, letting out a smile

"Are we really having _this conversation_ , Phil?" she asked again, looking into his eyes " _Greg_ and I are good together. I love him and he loves me. I don't need anything else" she said repressing the urge to touch her belly.

Philip nodded his head and stayed silent.

"Since I've seen you again..." he said not looking down "... I can't stop to think about you ..."

 _... Oh God ..._ Cuddy thought trying to remain impassive to that declaration

"Phil ... twenty years have passed ... we both _moved on_ with our lives ..." she said, not knowing what else to say to get out of that situation.

"I ... _didn't_ ..." he said "... I put nearly 3000 miles between us ... but apparently it wasn't enough ..." he looked at her as she looked at him in disbelief at his words "I had other women ... but not _like you_ "

Cuddy kept to look at him without saying anything. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, Phil ..." she said, biting her lip "I ... I don't know what to say ... but ... I'm sorry ... I was pleased to meet you again after so many years ... but nothing else... I ... I hope not to have done or said something that made you think otherwise... I love him ... we are happy ... "

She continued to look at him and he at her.

"I'd better go..." she said, standing up and asking the waiter to call a taxi. She looked at him again. "Phil ... we have to work together... please ... behave as if this conversation never happened ..." she said, before turning and walking away.

* * *

 _Two days later_

...

"House! I can't authorize that procedure without the TC result!" she rubbed her neck looking at a fixed point in front of her while talking to him on the phone sitting at her desk "No. And you know that. _HOUSE!_ I said no. Bring me that TAC and we'll talk again about this!" She said, turning the call off abruptly and sighing.

"He shouldn't talk to you in that way" he said looking into her eyes, referring to the call "He should respect you more since you're his girlfriend"

She put the receiver down and looked at him.

"At home I'm his girlfriend, Phil. Here I'm his boss." She said, looking into his eyes "His procedures are a bit _risky_ sometimes ... but we've been knowing each other for a lifetime. I can handle him" she said still looking at him "... and he can handle me. Work is work." she added

Philip looked at her and said nothing.

"Fine" Cuddy said looking back at the papers Philip had brought her and changing the subject "These are fine."

"Well then" he said "They'll be ready in a few days"

Cuddy stood up and handed him his folder.

"Okay. See you in two days then. Take an appointment with my assistant" she said with the hint of a smile

She watched him as he exited her office and looked at her clock. _1.30 pm_. She had about half an hour to eat something, and House was busy. She couldn't skip lunch again.

She was sitting at one of the cafeteria table, eating a vegetarian sandwich when she saw him coming. _Phil._

"May I?" he asked, pointing at the chair in front of her and sitting down without waiting for her answer

She nodded her head and smiled.

"I thought you were going to have lunch with House" he said looking at her and biting her tuna sandwich

" _Greg_ is busy with his patient" she replied looking at him. She didn't want to be rude but... having lunch with him really was her last desire in that moment.

They had lunch exchanging just a few words and talking about this and that. Cuddy kept to feel uncomfortable.

"I have to go, Phil. I have a meeting..." she said, standing up

"Sure." he said

He watched her as she walked away.

...

"Lisa" he called her as she was entering her office

She stopped and turned to face him while Philip came running toward her.

"Sorry" He said "I think I left my diary in your office..."

"Um ... sure ..." she said "Please... come in"

She took his diary from her own desk and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He said smiling slightly "And... I'm sorry about the other day, Lisa" he said "...for what I told you in the restaurant ... I didn't want _to upset you..."_

She looked at him and bit his lip slightly.

"Er ... I'm ok, Phil ... Many years have passed, but ... we were friends in high school... we can still be _friends_ " she said smiling slightly

She met his gaze and his look made her feel uncomfortable again

" _Funny... that's the last thing I want us to be!_ " he said seriously holding her gaze

Cuddy's heart skipped a beat to those words ... House had said her those exact same words. She could see that scene in her mind as if it were just the day before. She was  
Lucas' girlfriend. And she was in his office just to ask him to eat something together... _as friends_ ... _"I just want us to be friends"_ she had told him... And that night House's words had frozen her. In its way that evening _he had declared his love to her_. She had often thought back to that night. If she could go back ... that night she wouldn't have gone, leaving him alone ... she would be closer to him and she would have kissed him...

Philip looked at the expression in Cuddy's eyes as she looked at him without speaking. He was unaware that she wasn't actually thinking about him.

He suddenly pulled her close ... kissing her on the lips.

That gesture caught her completely off guard. She _stayed frozen_ for a split second before returning to reality... She pushed him away and slapped him hard on the face.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" She yelled stepping back and glaring at him. "G-God!" She stammered, putting a hand on her lips unable to believe that he had really done what he did ... "GO AWAY!" she shouted, pointing to the door.

He looked at her.

"I lov..." he said looking into her eyes

"Don't say it! I-I don't care! You ... you had no right..." she replied not letting him speak "I SAID ...GOm AWAY!" she yelled again.

House opened the door in that moment and looked at Cuddy. He didn't miss the tone of her voice as he opened the door or Philip's hand on his own jaw.

"What's going on here?" he asked, glancing at both of them

"Nothing ..." she said looking at him, but looking back at Philip "I don't want to talk to you. I said ... GO AWAY ..." she said dryly to Philip

Phil stammered a _"Lisa ... I'm sorry ... I don't ..."_

House looked at Cuddy and took her by the arm "Lisa! I asked you _what's going on_!" he repeated dryly looking into her eyes.

She sighed. "Greg ... nothing ..." she said putting her hand on his hand, still on her arm "He's _an idiot_ .." she said, glaring at Philip again

"DO NOT tell _'nothing'_ to me" he said piercing her with his eyes "I am NOT _an idiot_!" he said, still staring at her

She bites her lip. "He kissed me" she said not looking down

House looked at Cuddy straight in her eyes again and turned to Philip suddenly taking him by his shirt collar

"HOUSE ... DON'T!" She yelled taking his arm and looking for his eyes "It doesn't worth it... please ..." she said, still looking him in the eyes

House looked at her and looked back at Philip still holding him by his shirt collar.

"I DON'T know what's holding me back from punch your face!" He said one inch from his face not giving up his grip on his shirt. "STAY away from her!" He dragged him to the door literally knocking him out of the office.

He watched him as he walked away and looked back at Cuddy as she bit her lip. She stared at the floor as she leaned on her desk with her hand.

"Hey...you ok?" he asked, approaching her and touching her arm

"I swear to you ... I didn't do anything to provoke him ..." she said putting a hand on her forehead and closing her eyes, running a hand over her face "I had to foresee that ... I'm such a..."

"Never mind... come here" he said, enveloping her waist with one arm and pulling her closer to him "... I saw your hand stamped on his face" he said, laughing and making her smile

He bent to kiss her, touching her lips with his.

"This mouth is only mine" he said with a smile on her lips

She didn't answer but pulled him closer to herself looking for his tongue and caressing his tongue with hers. That was her answer.

* * *

House walked into the kitchen and put his arm around the waist from behind as she finished store clean dishes. She turned her head and looked at him.

"Rachel?"

"Asleep" he said kissing her neck "She collapsed before Little Red Riding Hood arrived to grandma's" he laughed

"Did you give her the same pills you gave to my mother on my birthday dinner?" she asked smiling

"Woman of little faith" he said kissing her neck but still nibbling her earlobe "I can be very relaxing..."

She laughed as he kissed her neck again.

They sat embraced on the couch watching television.

"Ten thousand channels and nothing to watch!" he said, looking at her

"Let's put on a DVD?" She asked embracing him tighter

"I have a better idea ..." he said looking for her lips

"You're too _predictable_..." she smiled but looked for his lips in turn

"Wrong, Cuddy!" he said looking into her eyes "Let's play"

She raised an eyebrow

"A game?"

"Do you remember _the first time_ I kissed you?" He said moistening his lips with his tongue

"In Michigan?" she asked, raising her head to look at him

He nodded. "Not the first time we made love" he said, raising an eyebrow "... the first time I kissed you"

She smiled and licked in turn her lips with her tongue.

"Do you want to play _truth or dare_?" she asked, laughing

"A review ..." he said, laughing and cupping her ass.

She laughed.

"Ok" she said sitting more comfortably in the coach and glancing mischievously at him "Let's play ... but I start. Truth or Dare, House?"

"Dare" he said smiling

"It's not fair"

"Yes, it is" he said laughing "C'mon Cuddy ... dare..."

She held his gaze "Take off your jeans"

He took them off and looked at her, rolling his eyes "We're not fifteen years old, Cuddy ..."

"Your turn"

"Truth or Dare, Cuddy?"

"Truth"

He smiled.

"That Valentine's Day... when I ruined your blind date... you pleased yourself thinking about me?"

She laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm not answering to this"

"You can't 'not answering' "

"Sure I can ... I want my dare" she said, laughing and looking at him

He laughed in turn.

"Take off your shirt"

She looked at him and took off her shirt.

"This isn't a dare" she said, looking at him with a mischievous look

"And your answer was clearly _a yes_ " he laughed

"Yeah" she laughed "But it's my turn. Truth or Dare, House?"

"Okay ... truth" he said

She looked at him seriously. "You and Cameron ... did you two ever kiss?"

"Yes" he replied

She looked at him and opened her eyes wide

"W-what?"

"Don't ask if you don't want answers!" He said holding back a smile

"Did you have sex with her?"

"It's not your turn anymore" he said, holding back another smile

"I don't care" she replied with a serious look "Answer this damned question"

"You really don't know how to play, Lisa!" He laughed "But no ... we never had sex. And ... she kissed me" he said looking at her look as she bit her lip "Your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Why are you jealous of Cameron?" he laughed

"What kind of question is it?" she answered

"A question, Cuddy" he said, looking "Just answer"

"I want my dare"

"Again?" he laughed "You really can't play this game!"

He kept to look at her.

"Fine" he continued "but this time ... a real dare, Cuddy" he looked into her eyes "Take away my boxers ... but without using hands"

She smiled and knelt before him with her hands behind her back. She bent over him and picked the waistband of his boxers with his teeth slowly lowering them.

"I can't do this without using my hands if you're sitting" she laughed

He laughed and lifted his ass as she kept trying to remove his boxers. Feeling her breath on him, aroused him even though she wasn't touching him. She couldn't help but notice it.

"Cameron never had this effect on me" he said laughing and she hit him on the leg with her hand

"Ouch!" She laughed "I told you _no hands_ , Cuddy!" he said as she lowered his boxers with her hands glaring at him.

He took her hands and held her by the wrists " _No hands_ , Cuddy!" he laughed "You deserve a penalty" he laughed again standing up and continuing to hold her hands as he forced her to follow him into the kitchen.

"Where are you taking me ...?" he laughed

He pushed her against the kitchen table and made her lie down on the table, still holding her hands with his over her head.

"I'm showing you how to do it..." he said glancing mischievously and lifting her skirt, taking the elastic of her panties between his teeth

"Oh God ..." she whispered while she lowered her panties and felt the warmth of his breath on her lady parts.

He let her panties fall down and looked into her eyes, bending over her "Even _this_ I never wanted to do to Cameron" he whispered in her mouth before sneaking his tongue into her mouth making her moan. She lowered her hands on his nape to deepen the kiss, but he stopped her.

"Keep your hands where I told you" he laughed "I'm not done with your _penalty_ ..." he laughed again

He removed her bra with his hands and then her skirt leaving her completely naked on the table, took off in turn his shirt.

"You said no hands" she laughed moistening her lips with her tongue

"Shut up, Cuddy!" he laughed again

"What are you doing?" she asked watching him as he sought something in the pantry

"I said shut up ..." he laughed looking at her with a mischievous look as he took the honey jar

"Oh God ..." she laughed, looking at him

He looked at her again as he pour slowly a trickle of honey on her breast, belly and between her legs. She laughed.

"And I never thought to do this _to her_ either ..." he said as he bent over her to lick the honey on her nipple.

She arched her back and moaned.

"Keep your hands" he smiled as he continued to suck her nipples and she arched her back more

"Oh God ..." she moaned "I think that _s-she_ would have liked that you did this..." she moaned again as he sucked harder

He laughed and got up to kiss her mouth. "Stop thinking about Cameron..." he said on her mouth letting her taste the honey on his tongue "... I don't even remember her face right now..." he laughed and kissed her again before going down again on her breasts and on her belly.

He licked her belly repeatedly pausing to kiss her lower abdomen before going down between her legs continuing to torture her with his tongue.

"Greg ... _please ... stop_ ..." she moaned, no longer able to withstand the intense feeling of pleasure. The desire to have him inside her was almost unbearable.

"Please ..." she moaned again

He looked at her again and smiled, kissing her on the mouth with greater passion.

"... please ..." she whispered, still on his lips

He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to the edge of the table, looking into her eyes as he penetrated her. He saw her closing her eyes and heard her hold her breath while clinging legs around his pelvis.

"Oh. God ..." she moaned as he savored the feeling of being inside her

He kept moving stronger inside her with his hands resting on the table as he penetrated her more deeply as he could. An _"Oh yeah ..."_ escaped her lips when he found that point inside her. She arched her back more and pushed her pelvis against him while another _"Oh yes ..."_ escaped from her mouth. He felt her vibrate as she came, closing her eyes and opening her mouth. He had seen that look on her face hundreds of times but every time ... it sent him over the edge.

He continued to move inside her before collapsing on her body, hiding his head in the crook of her neck.

She lowered her hands to stroke his head and he raised his face to look at her and kissed her on the mouth.

"You won..." she said, laughing on his mouth

"I told you that you'd like it" he laughed and kissed her again

She closed her eyes and smiled, continuing to hold him tight to her.

"I can't move... my legs are trembling" she whispered when he broke away from her

He took her arm and helped her up as she leaned to him, hiding her face on his chest, feeling the instability of her legs.

"You're the _only woman_ I ever really wanted" he whispered against her hair continuing to hold her and stroke her back

"Me too ..." she said, holding him even tight.

* * *

 ** _Soooo... I guess you enjoyed ;)_**

 ** _And I promise a not-asleep Rachel soon!_**

 ** _Oh... wait... answering to "Guest" question to the previous chapter...ehm... no, giving your boyfriend a blow*** obviously doesn't make you a whore... she was just joking and playing with him ;) (and he enjoyed!)_**

 ** _See you soon!_**


	27. To suck as a mother

**Chapter 27 - To suck as a mother**

* * *

House woke up and stretched out his arm on the bed toward Lisa's place. She wasn't there. He was alone... again. Three nights in a row. And the only sign of her passage was a post-it note stuck to the bedroom mirror.

* * *

House stepped into Cuddy's office without knocking as usual.

She was standing next to the bookcase by the door intent on searching something. She turned hearing the door opening and saw him to look around before seeing her.

"Are you hiding from me?" he asked seriously looking into her eyes

She smiled and put on the table the documents in her hand.

"If you want to dump me, Cuddy, just tell me... there's no need for you to come home into the night and run away at dawn! Three days in a row!" He said seriously but unable to hold back a half smile.

She approached and let him embrace her, putting her arms around his neck.

"Sorry..." she whispered on his lips "... I didn't want to wake you ..." she said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I missed you..." he whispered on hers before deepening that kiss.

She kissed him back letting their tongues caress deeply and slowly before breaking out of his mouth and lean her forehead on his.

"I missed you too..." she whispered, smiling

House looked into her eyes still embracing her waist with his arms.

"You have to slow down. You came home after midnight and left before 7 am in the last three days..." he said, looking seriously at her. In his eyes she could read concern mixed with reproach.

"I know..." she said "... but it was an exception and you know it. The organization of the next week charity event is finally at a good point and I just ended my report for the Convention of New York. I have a meeting in the early afternoon with the delegate of the AtlanticNet ... I need absolutely the renewal of that contract... Then I can slow down ... I promise! " she said, kissing him slightly on the lips again "... even because I'm really dead tired..." she added

"Ok" he said keeping to stare at her and stroking her back with both hands.

Cuddy's assistant knocked on the door.

"Dr. Cuddy... Mr. Russell and Dr. Wells are ready. They're waiting in the third floor conference room."

"Sure, Trisha, thank you. Tell them I'm on my way." she said with a fake smile while her assistant greeted her and closed the door.

Cuddy rolled her eyes before closing them for a second and take a deep breath. House continued to watch her and put his hands back on her hips pulling her closer to him. It was a gesture of affection, but also of _possession_. She was his and he knew it... but he couldn't deny that it bothered him that _that Russell_ continued to hang out with her.

"You okay?" he asked still looking at her

"Yes..." she replied "... I'll call you later, okay?" She said kissing him slightly on the lips again, before collecting her papers for the meeting.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" House asked, sitting in front of Wilson in the cafeteria "I thought you were with Cuddy"

"She's in her office, I suppose..." he answered "She was tired and we have another meeting in half an hour"

House weighed that answer and Wilson kept to observe him, almost reading his mind.

"She's just tired, House..."

House nodded his head and kept to stare at him without saying anything before standing up, leaving him alone at the table.

* * *

Cuddy wasn't in her office.

"She just left, Dr. House. She anticipated her 2 pm meeting" her assistant told him.

And House _casually_ passed in front of the meeting room on the third floor.

He could see her through the glass door as she talked with Wells and the other members of the Board. She seemed fine, secure and confident as always. Except for the way in which she slightly rubbed her neck from time to time. And there was nothing sexier than Lisa Cuddy in her role of hospital administrator! Of course, like every morning, she took at least half an hour in front of the wardrobe to choose something to wear that could hide her little baby bump, but the only thought in House's mind at that time was... _God Cuddy... I'd rip off that suit of yours!_

He looked at the men at that table and smiled to himself... certainly _they_ were thinking the same thing as they literally hung on her every word.

...

"God Wilson... I thought this meeting would never have ended" she said, rubbing her back with her hand.

Wilson smiled as he collected the documents from the table waiting for her to finish to collect hers.

"Do you think you can handle to take my place at least until Monday?" she asked "I know you already have so much to do... with your department, the Clinic and all the..."

"Lisa ... don't worry... it's not the first time I'm replacing you " he said seriously "Just think about having rest. Take the time you need. House is worried about you too..."

She stopped and looked up from her papers.

"What did you tell him?" she asked glaring at him.

He raised a hand.

"Nothing. He doesn't know anything more than what he may have imagined by himself ..."

"James ...?" She insisted, still staring straight into his eyes

"Lisa ... I just said him that you were in your office because you were tired... nothing more... I can respect professional secrecy, do you know?"

She smiled slightly.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Thank you." She said, "I'm going to tell him... but I didn't want him to worry unnecessarily... that's all ... and I absolutely needed that signature on AtlanticNet contract."

Wilson slightly nodded his head. "Come on" he said, taking also her documents.

He led her into her office and watched her as she sat on the sofa.

"Do you still have pain?" he asked as he watched her rubbing her back.

"A bit..." she said, closing her eyes as she lay down.

"You just have to rest. Keep lying down. Call House. Tell him to take you home." he said, looking straight into her eyes "Turn off your phone and don't worry about anything. You'll be fine. Okay?"

She nodded her head and smiled.

"Thanks James. Really" she said, taking her phone and calling House.

House came shortly after. He entered her office and she saw his expression changing immediately as soon as he saw her lying on the couch. Cuddy hastened to sit up. But he didn't miss the way she supported her back as she did so.

"Keep lying down" he said, approaching her and motioning her not to get up "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing ..." she said, trying to reassure him "I asked Dr. Roberts to see me this morning... I just... have to rest a few days ..."

"Did you ask her to see you? This morning?" he said, sitting beside her. His tone was reproachful. "Why didn't you call me?"

She looked into his eyes, biting her lip.

"I didn't want you to worry..."

"You didn't want me to worry?" he said, raising his voice slightly "God, Cuddy! And... I shouldn't worry in your opinion?" He looked into her eyes

"My back hurts... but... the baby is fine. I just need to take some progesterone and to rest for a few days"

House glared at her.

"I AM a doctor, remember?" he said sarcastically rising his voice slightly "These are contractions, Cuddy! Call them by their name! Uterine contractions with pain radiating to the back." He continued to stare at her before adding ...

"And you're a doctor, too, I thought! You're sixteenth week pregnant. Do I need to explain you what the word _rest_ means? Sofa, bed ... rest, Cuddy! Do you think the AtlanticNet cares if you have a miscarriage? " he said dryly as she bit her lip.

He continued to look at her. His instinct considered her behavior as inconceivable. She was aware of the risks and she had deliberately decided to ignore them. She had deliberately placed the hospital needs before to those of herself and of her daughter. _His_ daughter. His instinct told him that she deserved to be insulted, and she deserved to be told again that she _sucked as a mother_.

He continued to stare at her as she looked into his eyes and said nothing, biting her lip. And her lower lip began to tremble slightly. He could read the fear in her eyes. And ... he choked back those words that just was waiting to be shouted at her.

She didn't need more stress right now.

"Okay ..." he said taking a deep breath to calm himself and lowering his voice "... when did they start?"

She swallowed "This morning... during my meeting with Wells ..." she made a brief pause "But ... if I keep lying I feel better. I took a few days off from work... Wilson will replace me " she said, looking down.

House stroked her arm"Ok" He said helping her to get up "C'mon, I'll take you home."

* * *

Cuddy rolled over in the bed covering her back with the sheet as the fresh air of that Sunday of June sent her a shiver down her spine.

She reached for House encircling his chest with her arm and getting close to him.

"Good morning ... How are you feeling?" he asked, kissing her hair and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Fine..." she said, looking up at him and stroking his stubble before kissing him lightly on the lips

"Back to work tomorrow?" he asked

"I think so... I didn't have contractions anymore in the last days..."

House made a sign of assent with his head and kissed her on the lips before being interrupted by the ring of Cuddy's phone.

He watched her as she sat on the bed with her back on the pillow as she talked on the phone.

"Fine... mom" she said, closing her eyes for a moment and then opening them again looking at him "See you tonight ..."

She turned off the call and looked at him, biting her lip.

"Don't tell me your mother's coming for dinner tonight?" he said looking at her"I ... I have a commitment!"

"Don't you dare, House!" she said back glaring at him

"I thought she was in Europe having _wild sex_ with his Latin _macho-man_!" he laughed

"HOUSE!" she exclaimed, slapping his arm and covering her eyes, laughing, to erase that image "She's my mother!" She gave him a disgusted look

"And because she's your mother, CANNOT she have wild sex with her man?" He asked with a raised eyebrow failing to hold back a laugh

She laughed. "I don't want to think about it!" she laughed again "Anyway, she came back from _their_ journey yesterday and tonight she'll come here for dinner." She sighed "And you'll be there!" She sighed, closing her eyes "Sooner or later I'll have to tell her that I'm pregnant!"

"Tell her _it's Wilson's_. I wouldn't like her having a heart attack! She likes him much more than me" he laughed again

"Okay. If it's what you want... I'll tell her _she's Wilson's_ " she laughed in turn touching her belly "But you'll be there all the same!" she said, bending to kiss him while she held her in his arms.

* * *

"Are you tense?" he asked her entering the living room with the dinner bags. Cuddy was on the couch, staring at a fixed point in front of her while Rachel was playing on the floor.

"W-what?" she asked awakening from her thoughts

House looked at her and put on the floor the bags in his hand, sitting beside her.

"What's worring you?" he said looking into her eyes "She's your mother."

She sighed and looked at him

"I'm her favorite daughter. She loves me... I know it... but ... she likes _Julia_ much more... her words..." she whispered, looking away and biting her lip "And I ... I'm tired... I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle her constant criticism ... not tonight ... "

House put his arm around her shoulders

"Come here..." he kissed her temple and let her rest her head on his chest, stroking her arm and her waist. "And... just in case... I have some of those sleeping pills I gave her for your birthday!" he laughed

Cuddy laughed in turn "Thank you" she said "That's why I love you!" She added, embracing him stronger.

* * *

"You've been standing in front of that closet for at least half an hour" House said laughing entering the bedroom "You'd be sexy even wearing a rag, Cuddy"

He hugged her from behind and kissed her on the neck. She smiled and stroked his stubble.

"Not according to my mother's standards..." she sighed, finally taking a simple blouse to match a pair of low-waist jeans "But I can't have dinner naked... so ..."

"Why not?" he said still kissing her neck and insinuating a hand under her blouse, stroking her skin and going up to her breast "It would be perfect for _my standards_!"

Cuddy laughed and turned putting her arms around his neck and brushing his lips, looking into his eyes. He didn't look away as she looked for his tongue.

The doorbell rang.

"Your mother always has a perfect timing!" he said sarcastically, giving her another little kiss on the lips "Get dressed... I got it."

...

"Hi Lisa" Arlene said with a smile seeing her coming, but peering at her from head to toe as usual "You should have taken a bigger size of that shirt, Honey..."

Cuddy looked at her and sighed. "Hello to you too, Mom" she said sarcastically approaching her to kiss her on the cheek.

House looked at her and touched her back as they moved to the dining room.

Rachel was sitting between House and Cuddy, playing with her fork.

"Honey... are you okay?" Arlene asked Cuddy looking at her almost intact dish "You should eat a bit more ..."

Cuddy looked up from her plate and looked at her, unable to hold back a little laugh.

"Mom, you didn't meet for an entire month... the first thing you said me was that I gained weight... and now you're telling me that I should eat much more?" She looked into her eyes, shaking her head slightly

She was interrupted by the noise of a glass falling on the floor.

"Rachel!" Cuddy said as she looked at her daughter. She had overthrown her plastic cup that was then rolled on the ground and was now completely wet.

"You should teach her to sit calm at the table, Lisa .." Arlene said while Cuddy picked up the glass from the floor.

Cuddy closed her eyes for a moment, but said nothing.

"Don't worry. I got it" House said looking at Cuddy and standing up "C'mon Rachel. Let's go to change that shirt"

Arlene looked at House as he exited the room with Rachel trotting beside him, and then looked at her daughter.

"Well... a real improvement!" she said, referring to House

Cuddy chose not to argue back and just finished her salad.

"So... is it a serious relationship this time?" Arlene asked after a few seconds

"It's always been serious, Mom" she replied "We had some problems... every couple got them... but we went beyond them. "

"It's not good for Rachel to see _men_ coming in and out of your life!"

Cuddy opened her eyes wide "She doesn't see _MEN_ get in and out of my life! She can't even remember Lucas! House is the only man she can remember around herself and she loves him!"

"Exactly! And, like you, she still calls him _House_ , Lisa! Don't you think she'd need something more?"

Cuddy shook her head and swallowed hard before speaking again, but the arrival of House interrupted her.

"Where's Rachel?" she asked watching him coming back alone

"She was dead tired. We opted for pajamas and bedtime story. She collapsed after two lines." He said, looking "And ... yes... she brushed her teeth" he added, reading her thought as usual.

Cuddy smiled.

"Fine... Mom, go sit on the couch. I make some coffee" she said, standing up and starting to clear the table

Cuddy came in with two cups of coffee, one for House and one for her mother, and sat down on the couch next to House.

"Don't you drink coffee, Lisa?" she asked, sipping hers

"Er ... no. And... there's something I haven't told you yet... I didn't want to tell you on the phone..." she said looking into her eyes

Her mother looked at her waiting for her to go on and not knowing what to expect.

Cuddy smiled and just said "I'm pregnant."

Arlene stayed speechless for a few seconds, metabolizing that words.

"I think we found a way to shut her up, Cuddy!" House said laughing

"Are you sure?" it was Arlene's answer "I mean... you are 41 years old?"

Cuddy shook her head and let out a bitter laugh.

"Can't you just... be happy for me! For once!" She bit her lip "I'm not in menopause! I'm pregnant. Four months pregnant. And on November, Rachel will have a little sister."

Arlene stood up to hug her and Cuddy let her to embrace her.

"I didn't want to say that, Honey" she said looking into her eyes and sitting back down "Of course I'm happy for you... but..."

Why when she talked with her mother there had always to be a _but_...!? Why when it came to her , her mother couldn't just be happy for her!?

Cuddy tried to chase away the lump in her throat.

" _But...what_ , Mom?" she asked in a small voice, looking into her eyes

"You're 41. I was half your age when you and your sister were born... and... you already have trouble managing Rachel with your work at the hospital and everything... Julia is married, she doesn't work and she can look after her kids... "

Cuddy felt the anger rise to those words. She blinked back the tears that were ready to get down and gulped trying to put away the lump in her throat that made her difficult to speak. She took a deep breath and stood up... and the words came out like a raging river as she watched her mother straight in the eyes.

"What's wrong with you, Mom?" she shouted "What do you want from me? I'm the one you cannot be! And all the same, I'm never good enough for you! How can you not understand that I'm happy? How can you not be happy for me! This is what mothers do! " She sighed "I ... I love Julia! But certainly not because of you! You always put us one against the other! Do you think Julia's life is perfect? Well... it's not! And you know it! She's married... " she let out a small bitter laugh" Well, she really has a great marriage!" She added sarcastically "How many times did her husband cheat on her, eh? If that is what marriage is... well ... I don't want it! And she always took him back... Maybe because she loves him ... or maybe because she just has him! " She paused briefly before continuing.

Her mother looked at her as she was in front to another person than her own daughter...

"I love my job... and I love Rachel. She didn't was a mistake! _I chose her_! It is difficult to handle everything... but I'm happy with my life. And now I even have a man who loves me! And God knows how much I love him! He's not perfect ... but _he's perfect for me_! And if you don't like him ... honestly ... I don't give a damn! This baby is the best thing that could have happened to me! "

She felt tears begin to fall and she couldn't stop them anymore as she took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to do, Mom. I honestly don't know. I never worth enough for you..." she closed her eyes, putting a hand on her stomach "Excuse me... but... I'm too tired for this..." she looked at her mother and then at House before leaving the room.

House stood up and followed her, taking her by the arm. She turned and put a hand on his chest.

"I'm fine" she said, biting her lip "R-really... I'm fine... I-I just... need to be a bit alone..."

He watched her as she closed the bedroom door and went back into the living room. Arlene was still sitting in the same spot. Lisa's words had hit her, but House felt anything but pity for her.

"Go home, Arlene" he said

"Are you throwing me out of _my_ daughter's house?" she said back, regaining her pride

"I'm throwing you out of _our_ house!" he corrected harshly "And I wonder what's keeping me from _kicking you out_!"

Arlene looked at him but didn't move.

"What do you see, Arlene, when you look at her? Because... I have the impression that you DON'T see what everyone else see! How long have you been here? A couple of hours? It seems that criticize her is a pastime for you! She's a strong woman. A successful woman. Other women would pay to be like her! She has an entire hospital at her feet! She's respected! She's admired! From everyone except YOU, apparently! So... do me a favor ... stay away from her! She didn't need this... not now!

Arlene stared at him and stood up. But she didn't head for the front door.

"Where are you going?" House asked in a harsh tone

"To talking to my daughter..." she said, ignoring his glare and going toward the bedroom.

She opened the door and looked at her, staying on the door. She was by back, curled up on the bed. Arlene came up and sat beside her, stroking her arm.

"I'm sorry, Honey..." she whispered continuing to caress her "I love you... you are all my life... I just want you to be happy..."

"I'm _happy_ , Mom" she whispered without looking at her.

"Forgive me Lisa .. I-I didn't w-want to hurt you..." her voice cracked " _I suck as a mother..."_

Lisa looked at her. She had never seen her mother crying. She sat up and hugged her.

"I... I love you so much, Lisa" she whispered, stroking her back as she hugged her "I'm so proud of you! I'm proud of the woman you've become! An ... I'm glad you have Greg... really. .. "she did a little break "I just wish you could have even more... that your life could be... perfect ... "

Cuddy looked at her, but said nothing and just hugged her again. She felt like when she was a child...

She put her hand on her belly "A granddaughter..." she whispered, smiling at her and stroking her abdomen before looking at her again. She kissed her forehead. "Ok, Honey..." she said putting a hand on the one Cuddy kept resting on her own belly "Now... you need to rest... I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" She looked into her eyes "And I'd better go before Greg really kick me out!" she said, smiling at her

Cuddy laughed. "I wouldn't let him ... and you know it... mom!" she said as her mother kissed her again on the forehead.

* * *

House talked briefly with Arlene on the front door. He wasn't used to an Arlene who apologized to him...

 _"I can be an awful mother and a quasi-mother-in-law even worst" she had told him "but I love Lisa and... I'm glad that you are in her life ..."_

He watched her as she left before closing the door and went back to Cuddy.

She was standing in front of the mirror, getting undressed for bed.

"I'm sorry for that telling off..." she said, turning to look at him as he entered the room

"Are you OK?" he asked, embracing her as she leaned her forehead on his chest

"Y-yes..." she replied. But she could hear her voice cracking...

He held her close, stroking her back.

"I... I should have learned how to manage her... in 41 years... I should have learned how not let her upsetting me but... I feel...again... like when I was a kid..." House felt her tears moistening his shirt "I know she loves me... in her own way..."

"Shhhhhhh" he whispered continuing to stroke her back "C'mon, let's go to bed..."

They went under the sheets and House pull her closer to him again. Cuddy stayed silent for a while just continuing to listen to the breathing of the man she loved and his hand caressing her arm. She look up at him and met the blue of his eyes. She smiled and stroked his stubble before touching his lips with hers. "I love you... you know it, don't you?" she whispered on his lips continuing to look into his eyes. He didn't answer but pulled her closer to him looking for her tongue and letting that kiss be his answer. She smiled breaking away from his lips and rolled to his side pulling his arm to put him on top of her.

"You know we can't, Lisa..." he whispered on her lips kissing her again

"I know ..." she replied not breaking away from that kiss "... but .. I need you..."

She stroked his nape looking into his eyes "Love me... Greg..." she whispered on his lips

House looked at her and the blue of his eyes merged with the gray-blue of hers. He kissed her lips again and then her cheek, going down to kiss her neck as he kept to stroke her waist with his hand.

He slowly ran down her jaw drawing a row of kisses as he descended further down along her neck and further down on her sternum and in the space between her breasts. He continued to kiss her, going down on her stomach, her navel and even down, stopping to kiss her belly as if to be sure of kissing every inch of her skin. He came back slowly to her mouth still kissing her skin, stopping again on her lips.

"I love you..." he whispered before kissing her deeply on the mouth.

He looked at her and brushed a strand of hair from her forehead, smiling.

"What's?" she asked, smiling back

"You're an unusually good output considering your genes, Cuddy" he said failing to hold back a laugh

She laughed in turn and pulled him closer.

"Yeah ..." she said "We are both quite screwed up in terms of parents!" she laughed

He kissed her on the lips.

"Just look at the positive side, Cuddy!" He laughed stroking her belly with one hand and holding her face with the other "... It won't be that difficult to do better!"

* * *

 **I know... I know... she's not a good mother because she need to think much more to her daughter and less to her job... a typical woman in career in my opinion! And...NO... House in not OOC! well...just a bit... ;) Let's say that he's the man he would have to be (in a perfect world) !**

 **Thank you for reading and thank you to everyone who keep leaving me a review supporting me to go on ;)**


	28. Bonds

**Chapter 28 - Bonds**

* * *

"Will you really come tonight?" she asked walking out of the shower and looking at him as he put on his tuxedo pants. The charity event also included the presentation of the new advertising campaign of the hospital.

"Why do you think I'm getting into _this thing_?" He answered

"I'm used to your last minute excuses" she smiled, raising an eyebrow

"Yup" He said "I told Taub to tie a rope to the terrace so I can escape in James Bond style."

She smiled and looked at him as he took a pair of socks from the drawer.

They had never talked openly about living together, but he had never returned to his apartment since the night they had that fight and he had rarely gone back even before since they were back together. They had dinner together regularly. They slept in the same bed, and woke up in the same bed. And he had begun to fill her bedroom with his things. First just a drawer... then part of the closet. She had simply made room for him without commenting. She smiled at that thought.

House looked at her as she took the dress she had put on the bed and kept to look at her as she got dressed.

"You'll have all eyes on you in that dress" he said peering her from head to toe

"I just want yours" she replied with a smile

That red dress with deep and soft neckline highlighted her cleavage. The silk and the small Swarovski crystals belt emphasized her waist highlighting her belly at the fourth month of pregnancy.

"Do I look... overweight?" she asked

"You look _definitely_ pregnant" he said approaching her and stroking her belly through the light silk. "Those who still had any doubts, won't have anymore..." he added

She had deliberately chosen a fabric that glide on her body highlighting her curves.

"If I can't hide it... better to show it" she replied taking his face with one hand and kissing him on the lips

"Damn! I can't really miss then tonight!" he said, rolling his eyes "Or it could spread the rumor that you got pregnant by _Taub_ " he laughed and she laughed in turn hitting his arm with his hand

"Well ... better _by Taub_ than by Lue the janitor!" she replied

"Admit it! He'll always be your secret dream..." he laughed "I'd better always check carefully all the closets!" he said laughing and capturing her lips in another kiss.

* * *

House hated the charity evenings, galas and all that looked like that and couldn't really understand how Cuddy could instead feel so comfortable on those evenings. She chatted nonchalantly with all who approached her and dispensed smiles.

House stood on the sidelines, with his back against the wall, holding a glass of champagne and watching her as she chatted with a couple of old ladies, laughing from time to time. She caught his eye and smiled, apologizing to the two women and going towards him.

"Are you trying _to blend in_ with the wall?" She asked him a hint of a smile

"If I die of boredom ..." he said, smiling back at her "Tell _my daughter_ I loved her"

Cuddy shook her head.

"Don't worry... it's full of doctors tonight ... you won't die..." she said, patting her hand on his arm and smiling

"Where's Wilson?" she asked looking around

"Busy in the dances" he replied nodding toward the back of the room.

Cuddy smiled. "That's why his department always get more funds than yours!" she laughed watching Wilson dancing with an old lady

House looked at her as she watched Wilson and the others dancing.

"You don't have to stay here with me" he said "You can dance if you like"

"I know..." she said, turning to look at him "... not now...I'm in no mood" she said smiling

"Liar" he said looking into her eyes and taking her hand. He pulled her on the dance floor and wrapped her waist with one arm.

"Don't get any ideas, Cuddy" he whispered in her ear "I'm just marking my territory..." he smiled "... just in case a so-called donor was planning to give you _something more_ than funds for your hospital!"

Cuddy laughed and moved closer to him.

"Ok" she said putting her arms around his neck as they moved slowly on the dance floor.

The song ended, giving way to the next.

"Just another couple of hours... I promise ..." she whispered as she broke away from him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "And I'll try _not to get anything_ beyond funds for the hospital" she said, winking and touching her belly "I've already had... _my donation_..." she laughed.

* * *

"She's really stunning tonight" Wilson said approaching House that still didn't take his eyes off Cuddy

"Yeah" he replied, not turning to Wilson, but continuing to look at her as she talked with Russell and Wells. He couldn't prevent her from talking with that guy, not even after that event in her office... but he would gladly smash his face.

Wilson watched his friend's serious look.

"There will always be men around her, House..." he said

House turned to look at him

"I know" he replied

"You should ask her to marry you" Wilson said "She would say yes"

"Sure!" he replied ironically "Because with a wedding ring on her finger I will have the certainty of her loyalty!" He looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Yeah ..." he said, still ironically "Married women never cheat on their husbands! And the marriage establishes the everlasting love! ... you're the living proof of this, Jimmy"

"You don't like social conventions, House! It's not a news." Wilson said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Do you think I'd love her more if I call her ' _wife_ '?" he asked again in an ironic tone, with a raised eyebrow

"No, you don't" He said, shaking his head and looking into his eyes "You wouldn't love her more. And she wouldn't love you more."

"So... would I do it just _to mark_ my territory? Like dogs peeing in the corners?"

"Sure, House! Marriage-pee in the corners... just the same!" He said nodding "Why didn't I think of it before!" He looked at him as he looked at Cuddy, who was still talking with Russell "You wouldn't love her more and she wouldn't love you more. But you don't propose to a woman because you want that she loves you more... you propose her _to show her_ that you love her so much that you want her to be _the only woman in your life_ "

House didn't answer, still looking at the dance floor.

"Ok" he said "I need a drink!" and he walked away without looking at Wilson and leaving him as always with an outstanding speech.

* * *

"James, have you seen House?" She asked approaching him

Wilson shook his head.

"He went for a drink. Almost an hour ago. I haven't seen him since."

Cuddy nodded.

"Ok" she said, rubbing her neck "I hope not to have to take a taxi to go home..." she added, unable to hide the hint of disappointment in her voice

"You know him ..." he said as if to justify him...

"Yeah ..." she said with a sigh

"Are you tired?" He asked her, looking at the way she continued to rub her neck unconsciously

"Uhm... yeah ..." she said "I'd pay to lie down..." she paused "... I guess I'll go out for some air..." she added "Fortunately this evening is almost over" she said with the hint of a smile

"Do you want some company?" he asked

"No, James, thank you. Don't worry, I'm fine." She smiled, putting a hand on his arm before walking away.

She went out on the terrace. The fresh air immediately gave her a feeling of well-being. She closed her eyes for a moment breathing in deeply. That feeling was incredibly relaxing. It was dark and the only lights were those of the city mixed with the moonlight. A few feet behind the room was bright, noisy and full of eyes on her ... there, instead, gloom and silence gave her an incredible feeling of _peace_.

She shivered while a gentle breeze caressed her back, but didn't move still watching the lights of the city, leaning against the low wall of the terrace.

An arm wrapped her shoulders and she winced before recognizing his scent.

"God, Greg... I lost ten years of life!" she said, turning to look at him unable to suppress a smile "I thought you were gone" she said

"Sorry..." he said holding her tighter from behind and kissing her neck "You know I'm allergic to all those hypocritical faces..." he said

She smiled again and wrapped his arms tighter around herself. They stayed silent savoring that peace.

"Let's go home?" She asked still looking at the town and savoring the warmth of his chest against her back.

 _Home._

House smiled and kissed her hair. She hadn't said 'Do you want to come over to my place?'... she had said _'home'_

They had never talked openly about that but...

"Do you know that _you're the only woman I love and I want in my life_ , don't you?" he whispered in her hair

She smiled and turned to him, putting her arms around his neck as his arms were around her waist.

She smiled again and looked for his lips nibbling his lower lip before gently looking for his tongue. She didn't close her eyes but kept to look into his eyes, and he kept to look at her. In the dim light she couldn't see the blue of his eyes but she could still see his eyes shining.

"I know, my love" she whispered, smiling on his lips "And _you're the only man I love and I want in my life_ " she said. She couldn't finish that sentence and those words got lost on his lips while he trapped her mouth in another long kiss.

* * *

 _ **So glad you like this story! Thank you so much! And please... keep leaving a review... it means a lot to me! ;)**_


	29. Daddy

_Chloe2007 and Calianabergman... this chapter is for you... ;) ... and for everyone who was waiting for this!_ **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 29 - Daddy**

* * *

A _mmmhhh_ escaped Cuddy's lips as she felt his hand slipping in her panties and beginning to caress her _"Greg... what are you doing?"_ she whispered, however bending her head back to allow him to kiss her neck and smiling. She still felt the numbness of sleep from which she had been suddenly awakened.

"What do you think? " he whispered in her ear before welcoming her tacit invitation and kissing her neck

"Since when are you... so early? It's not even six in the morn... _O-oh G-God_ " she moaned unable to finish her sentence as House kept torturing her neck, sucking her gently.

"You should know I can't resist you..." he replied moving from her neck to her lips to kiss her, looking into her eyes

She shifted under him allowing him to stay on top of her and between her legs. The sensation of his erection against the fabric of her panties sent a shiver down her spine and exalted her desire to feel him inside her.

"Oh God! Please... take them off" she whispered into his mouth, spreading her legs wide as he caressed her thigh with his hand

House looked into her eyes. "God... Lisa" he whispered at the sight of her extremely dilated pupils, both for the arousal and for the darkness of the room. He moved his hand from her thigh and grabbed her panties pulling them to the side as he penetrated her without stopping to look at her. He saw her closing her eyes and arching her back to that feeling.

And a moan escaped from her lips as he bent to kiss her again. She kissed him in turn holding him closer and moving in accord with him as he moved inside her.

She loved that he always look for her eyes as they made love. She could read into those beautiful eyes how much he wanted her and _loved her_. She slid his hands over the muscles of his back and his buttocks pushing him even more into herself and seeing his pupils dilate even more than they already were. The blue of their eyes melted again and they both saw in each other's eyes _that flash_ while the pleasure of the respective orgasm overwhelmed them.

House hid his face in the crock of her neck as he regained control over his breathing and she stroked his back. He raised his head to look at her. Her breathing was still labored and her chest rose and fell rapidly. He kissed her on the mouth and looked at her as she smiled.

"Good morning, _sunshine_ " he whispered on her lips

Her smile grew even bigger as she pulled him closer again, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Good morning, my love" she whispered on his

* * *

House was in the differential room with Chase and Taub when he saw her coming.

"Ok" he said to both of them "Go doing that MRI and let me know"

Cuddy looked at them as they left the room and then looked at House.

"You disappeared all day... I looked for you for lunch" he said approaching her and putting his hands on her hips

"Sorry..." she said approaching her lips to his "I had some things to fix for the conference of tomorrow"

"Are you sure I won't tear your hospital down while you're away?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Be a _good boy_ and _mom_ will get you a gift when she'll be back" she said, smiling and kissing him again on the lips.

"Ok" he said pulling her a bit more toward himself and kissing her again, this time looking for her tongue

"House..."she said, smiling but rejecting him putting a hand on his chest "... not here ..."

He looked at her with a mischievous look.

"I should introduce you to the woman who screamed _'...please, Greg, more...'_ this morning" he whispered in her ear

Cuddy smiled and cupped his face with his hand, kissing him quickly on the lips again.

Her phone rang.

He continued to look at her as she talked on the phone. He couldn't hear well the words from the other side of the receiver, but, looking at her expression, it wasn't any good.

"Ok, Marina... don't worry... thank you..." she said, turning off the call. She sighed and ran a hand over her face.

"What's up?" the asked, looking into her eyes

She sighed again. "Nothing..." she said "Marina has a set back and can't stay with Rachel tomorrow..." she paused, closing her eyes briefly "I'll try to ask my mother..."

He looked at her and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead.

"Why do you have to ask your mother? I can stay with her..." he said

Cuddy's eyes widened.

"YOU...? D-do you want to babysit Rachel?" she said incredulously almost if she wasn't sure she had heard his words correctly

House laughed. "Perhaps you didn't notice Cuddy, but, even if we never talked about it _, I practically live with you_! We have dinner together. We sleep together. We have breakfast together. And ... I put Rachel in bed ... so...I can do that even if you're not there. "

She continued to look at him with a incredulous look.

"And... if your mother's going to come to babysit Rachel ... I'll have to go back to my apartment... and my fridge is empty!" he added, laughing

Cuddy smiled still looking at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Dinner. Pyjamas. Teeth. Bedtime story. Chocolate milk and cereals for breakfast. And... at best I'll tear even _your house_ down in addition to _your_ hospital!" he said, laughing and pulling her closer to himself.

"Ok" she said "... ok ..." she repeated brushing his lips before putting a hand behind his neck and kissing him more deeply, this time looking for his tongue

He smiled. "I have to offer myself more often as a babysitter" he said, looking at her with a mischievous look.

* * *

Cuddy opened her hotel room door. She was satisfied with her presentation of the afternoon at the Conference, but it had been a long day. She showered and put on House's T-shirt before going under the bed sheets. She didn't like the idea of sleeping alone.

She dialed his number on the phone.

"Hi" he answered after just a couple of rings

"Hi" she said. A smile played on her lips at the mere sound of his voice

"Rachel is sleeping and I haven't had to call the fire department yet" he said "How's New York?"

"Beautiful. Chaotic. And... you're not here" she replied

"What are you wearing?" he asked making her smile

"Your Rolling Stones T-shirt " she replied

"Really?" he asked "Not so sexy..."

"Yeah..." she laughed "...but I like to sleep feeling your scent" she added

"Ok... nice answer" he smiled "And under it?"

She smiled and licked her lips... "Nothing ..." she said

"N-nothing?" he asked

"Nothing ..." she repeated with an _innocent tone_

"Oh God..." he said. His voice now more aroused. "Do you know what I'd do now if I were there, don't you?"

She smiled. "God... I wish you were here..." she whispered. Her voice more aroused than she would.

"God, Lisa..." he whispered "I'd put my hand under that shirt..." he paused and whispered again "... I'd stroke your breast... making you moan..." The tone of his voice sent a shiver down her spine and in her lady parts ...

"Greg ..." she said, smiling at the turn that that phone call was taking

He ignored her. He knew her too well not to know that that game was arousing her.

"... I'd like to feel your tongue on mine ... and caress your hips..." he continued, and she felt him smiling ... "...and you know that I couldn't resist to put my fingers inside you... making you moan and arch your back calling my name... "

She closed her eyes and swallowed... again feeling the same thrill in her lower abdomen...

"...Oh God..." she whispered "... you can't tell me this..."

She heard him smiling again, but his voice was persuasive and aroused... "I'd like... to be inside you" he said in the same tone "Touch yourself... for me..."

"House..." she whispered. She felt embarrassed and excited at the same time... "...I can... take a day without an orgasm"

"But I can't be a day without... hearing you climax..." he said

She could hear his breathing getting a little faster and felt another quiver in her private parts. The thought of him touching himself _thinking about her_ sent shivers down her spine. She smiled putting a hand under her shirt to touch her breasts and then down along her abdomen and between her legs. The tone of his voice aroused her and felt an irresistible desire to have him on top of her, to feel his mouth on hers and his hands on her body. She closed her eyes, caressing herself as if he were caressing her...

"House..." she whispered. Her voice deep with excitement. "I wish that hand was mine" she said, knowing that he was touching himself too

"Come for me, Cuddy" he whispered... and those words sent her over the edge. She felt her body tremble and didn't stop moaning, letting those moans bring him over the limit too.

"Oh God ..." she whispered trying to regain control over her breathing "I... I just called to wish you goodnight..." she said, laughing.

"Now it certainly will" he laughed

"I love you... you know it, don't you?"

"Of course I do." he said "I love you too. Good night, honey."

* * *

Cuddy came home the next day around 7 pm.

"Hi" she smiled as she entered the living room.

He was on the couch and Rachel was playing on the floor.

"Mommy!" Rachel exclaimed looking at her and running towards her.

"Hi, _sweety_. Have you been a good girl?" She asked ruffling her hair

Rachel nodded and went back to play with her toys on the carpet. Cuddy sat down on the couch next to House taking his face with one hand and kissing him on the lips. "Hi" she whispered to his lips.

He looked at her and stroked her belly.

And Rachel looked at them.

"... Emma's mom has a baby in her tummy too ..." she said looking at her thoughtfully "... it was her daddy who put the baby in her belly ..."

Cuddy looked briefly at House and bit her lip. How could she explain it to a three-years-old kid...?

"Uhm ... yeah..." she said "Babies born from... their mom and dad's love..."

Rachel looked at her... her thoughtful look said that she was only partially satisfied with that answer ...

"So... are you Grace's daddy?" she said looking at House

This time it was House to feel uncomfortable and looked at Cuddy before answering. He already knew what the next question would be. Cuddy replied in his place.

"Yes, sweety. House is Grace's dad" she said looking into her daughter's eyes and avoiding to look at House. She knew that there wasn't a _painless_ way to get out of that situation. She knew that sooner or later _that question_ was coming ... but she hoped _then_...

Rachel looked at them with her big eyes and bit her lip as her mom always did. She looked at House... but said nothing.

They really looked alike so much although they weren't biologically mother and daughter. They had the same smile and the same way to bite their lip. And this was one of the reasons why, even if he didn't want to admit it, House couldn't resist to both of them, nor the big nor the mini one.

"Lisa ... may we talk just a minute?" He said averting his eyes from Rachel who had returned to play on the floor and standing up going toward the kitchen

"Sure" she replied following him.

She watched him as he took a beer from the refrigerator.

"I'm sorry..." she said, putting a hand on her forehead and rubbing her temple "... I knew that sooner or later she'd have asked why Grace has a dad and _her not..."_

House looked into her eyes.

"... I'm not his father, but I'm the closest thing to a father she has..." he said.

He approached her and put his arm around her waist looking at her as she bit her lip, and stroked her belly "... in a few months I'll be a fixed presence in this house... I already am actually..." he laughed " ... but it's your daughter... it's your choice..." he said

"Are you telling me... that you'd agree if I tell her to call you _daddy_?" she said, unable to hide her disbelief.

"A name doesn't change what I already am..." he replied "... I changed her diapers... I put her in bed... I tell her bedtime stories... we play together... I'm the person most similar to a father that she has. "

"O God... a-are you serious?" she said looking at him and feeling her eyes mist over with tears

He laughed. "Yes Lisa, I'm serious."

He saw her uncertainty in her eyes.

"This is not only about to live with her, Greg... if now let her calling you _Dad_ ... you'll have to be there for her... always ..."

"For Rachel... for you and... _it_..." he said, stroking her belly again and then moving his hand to caress her face

"Oh God... I... I love you so much..." she said touching his lips with hers and gently brushing them, before looking for his tongue.

"Mommy..." a little voice brought them back to reality "... I'm hungry..."

"Hey Rach" House said "Mommy is tired... what if you and I order a pizza while she takes a shower?"

Rachel smiled but looked at her mother to find her consent.

"Of course, sweety. Help your _daddy_ to order pizza... I'm going to take a shower." She said looking at House and smiling.

* * *

 _ **So? A too much OOC House? ;) Someone care about it? I don't! ;)**_

 _ **And.. I hope you like my choice for the baby's name...**_


	30. Carola's

**Chapter 30 - Carola's**

* * *

House appeared on the kitchen door.

"Sorry, I'm late" he said, looking as she prepared an herbal tea for herself

He approached her wrapping her waist with his arms, and kissed the side of her neck.

"It's almost 10 pm. Did you have dinner?" She asked him turning to kiss him

"I took a sandwich at the cafeteria" he said " Is Rachel sleeping?" he asked

She smiled. "My mother had a strange sudden desire to spend time with her granddaughter. She picked her up in the afternoon"

"Whoa!" He exclaimed "Do you want me to make her an urgent neurological examination?"

She laughed. "There's no need. But thanks for the thought" She said again, kissing him on the lips

"When you told her that you're pregnant she almost had a collapse" he laughed

"I know. She's like that! She's not the typical grandma who makes pies and wool blanket. I would be surprised to the contrary." She laughed

"Yeah" he laughed "My mother would do" he said

Cuddy looked at him.

"Didn't you tell her yet?" She asked

"No"

"We're going to see her in a week. Do you think she won't notice _this_?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at her belly, now at the fifth month of pregnancy.

"Right. So there will be no need to tell her" he said, smiling and kissing her again on the lips

* * *

"Are you tired?" he asked, turning his head to look at her

"A bit..." She replied smiling slightly and turning to look at Rachel who was sleeping in her car seat in the back seat "My back hurts a little. But I don't think your leg is much better" she said smiling

He looked at her and touched her leg gently, lifting her skirt to stroke her thigh. "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm going to stop to eat something at the next rest stop, ok?"

She nodded and looked back at the road still smiling as he continued to stroke her leg.

* * *

They arrived in Lexington a couple of hours later.

"So?" She looked at him, smiling "Do you know she'll know in the mere instant I'll get out the car, don't you?"

He smiled and touched her belly.

"And you'll make her the happiest woman in the world" he said parking the car in the driveway in front of his mother's house.

He got out of the car, rubbing his leg, and saw her appear immediately on the door.

"Gregory!"

"Hello, Mom!" he laughed "How long were you stationed behind the window?"

She laughed and hugged him tightly.

Cuddy unfastened Rachel from her car seat and she ran toward House wrapping his good leg. Cuddy came behind her.

"Hello Blythe" she said smiling at her

"You didn't have to tell her she was skinny, Mom" he laughed "She put on a few pounds in the last months"

Cuddy laughed and hit him on the arm as he enclose her waist with one arm and kissed her temple.

Blythe looked at them putting a hand over her mouth, before embracing Lisa.

"Oh my God, Honey..." she said "... you're so beautiful..." she said, embracing her and then moving away from her to look at her putting a hand on her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said, turning toward House.

He smiled seeing tears in his mother's eyes.

"I wanted to see the look on your face, Mom" he said putting an arm around her shoulders

* * *

"Is she kicking?" Blythe asked, looking at Cuddy as she rubbed her belly

Cuddy smiled and looked up meeting Blythe's eyes

"Yes." She said "She enjoyed the dinner" she laughed

Blythe smiled and House smiled back seeing that happiness in his mother's eyes.

"Did you already think about a name?" she asked still looking at them both

"We like _Grace_ " Cuddy said "but ... it's still too early ..." she added, looking at House and then at Blythe. Her voice betrayed a hint of concern "... so ... Greg prefers to call her still just... _it_ ..." she smiled, looking at him and touching his arm.

"I really like it!" Blythe said with a big smile

She liked the way in which House's mother looked at her. In theory... she was _a sort of mother-in-law_ but she was more motherly of her own mother.

"May I help you washing the dishes? The dinner was terrific, Blythe, really" Cuddy said with a smile, standing up and unconsciously rubbing her back.

"No need, Darling" she said, smiling at her. "You're tired. You had a long journey. Go to sleep. I got it. See you tomorrow morning."

They said goodnight to Blythe and went to sleep.

"Was this your bedroom?" Cuddy asked, sitting on the bed

He nodded.

"I don't have fond memories of this room" he said, taking off his shirt and unbottoning his pants.

She looked at him. She knew he didn't like to talk about his childhood and adolescence. He hadn't had a good relationship with his father ... indeed he had had an awful relationship with his father .. and he didn't like to remember that time.

"Come here" she said extending a hand toward him.

He took her hand and sat on the bed beside her.

"You can have new and more pleasant memories of this room" she said with a mischievous smile, bending to kiss his neck.

"Rachel..." he said, nodding toward the travel cot in the back of the room

"She's asleep.." she whispered, stroking his chest

He looked at her and cupped her face in his hands looking for her mouth and kissing her deeply

"And my mother's bedroom is down the hallway..." he whispered on her mouth

She smiled and stood up going to check Rachel who was sleeping peacefully in her crib, and looking at House as he went under the sheets.

"Don't turn off the light" she said, looking him in the eyes

She looked at him straight in his eyes and untied her ponytail letting her hair fall on her shoulders... And she licked her lips. The flash he saw in her eyes sent a shiver down House's spine awakening his instincts immediately.

He watched her as she slowly slipped off her dress and let it fall on the floor. She bit her lip not averting her eyes from his and let her bra straps fell one by one before unclasping it and letting it fall to the floor, together with the dress.

She felt a shiver in her intimate part just for the way he was looking at her. His gaze caressed her breasts and ran down to the line of her hips and the roundness of her belly. She continued to marvel that he could find her body still attractive despite she saw herself so _different_.

 _"God... you're so beautiful..."_ he whispered as if sensing her thought. The tone of his voice excited her more than she already was, and she smiled, putting her thumb in the elastic of her panties and slowly lowering them by dropping them on the floor.

She looked at him and ran her hand slowly on her neck, her breasts, abdomen and hips.

She approached the bed and watched him, bending down to kiss him on the lips and lifting the sheet. She looked at him as she slipped off his boxer, and he saw her smiling and biting her lip simultaneously. She wrapped her hand around his penis and rubbed him slowly repressing with her mouth the groan that escaped his lips, before going under the sheets with him.

He stroked her hip looking into her eyes as she sat on him, and he moved his hands from her hips to her ass, covering her with the sheet.

She still looked into his eyes and kissed him on the mouth as she let him slide slowly into her. The respective moans stifled in each other's mouth as they both closed their eyes to that feeling.

She continued to move on him while he indulged her pace, until he felt her speeding her pace and trembling, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. She clenched the pillow in her hands as he clutched instead her hair in his hands, holding her head against his own neck.

He didn't need to see her face to know which was the expression on her face as he heard her extremely labored breathing in an attempt to suppress her moans. And that thought also sent him over the edge as he held her stronger and sucked on her neck, just behind her ear.

Cuddy raised her head to look at him. Smiling and rubbing her neck.

"Did I hurt you" he said smiling

"It's the furthest thing from pain that I know..." she said, laughing and kissing him again... "but... thank you ..." she laughed again "I really needed to wear a scarf in July with 100°F in the shade!"

* * *

They sat in the garden after lunch. It was a hot and muggy day in late July. Rachel slept in the shade on a blanket on the grass.

"I'm going to take a glass of water" Cuddy said, standing up

She poured a glass of water and rubbed her back watching through the window House who was reading in the garden and a peaceful asleep Rachel near him. That heat was unbearable.

She poured herself another glass of water and rubbed her neck leaning with the other hand on the kitchen table.

"Don't you feel well?" Blythe asked her entering the kitchen

"It's nothing ..." she said with the hint of a smile "...I have low pressure and this heat doesn't help..." she said

"Why don't you go upstairs and lie down?" She said touching her arm "I'll take care of Rachel ..."

Cuddy looked at her and then again out of the window.

"Okay ..." she said "... thank you ..."

...

House entered the room a few minutes later and sat on the bed beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stroking her arm

"I'm fine..." she smiled "I'm just very warm ... and my pressure's low ... nothing new" she said stroking his face

He looked at her and saw another smile appearing on her lips.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked, smiling in turn.

"Because... she r _ecognizes_ your voice" she said, looking into his eyes and putting his hand on her belly. She saw him smiling as he felt some small kicks against his hand.

Cuddy closed her eyes for a second and looked at him.

"Why are you smiling, _Dr. House_?" she asked him in turn looking into his eyes "She doesn't even weigh a pound... and she wouldn't live out of my body..." she raised an eyebrow "... _it's_ just _a fetus_ , is it?" she said, unable to suppress a smile

"You're evil" he said, smiling at her and taking her face with one hand to kiss her.

* * *

"I booked at _Carola's_ at 8 p.m." House said coming down the stairs "C'mon women, or we'll be late"

Blythe took Rachel's hand and walked toward the door.

Cuddy was putting on an earring, looking at herself in the mirror, and smiled as he encircled her waist with one arm and whispered in her ear _"You're too sexy with this dress... be careful, I could want you as a dessert..."._ He kissed her on the neck and walked away glancing very mischievous at her.

Cuddy looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as she settled her dress. It was a simple dark green strapless dress with a seam under her breast and a soft short skirt, short but not too much. She hadn't given up her high heels yet. She took her purse and followed them in the car.

The restaurant was a quaint little Italian restaurant recently opened in the city. The brick-exposed walls and wooden floor gave it a very welcoming look. Wine bottles decorated the walls. The wrought-iron tables with checkered tablecloths gave it the look of a classic Italian restaurant. Chandeliers lit up the room with a warm light and candles on the tables competed to warm the atmosphere.

"You should take a trip to Italy" Blythe said bringing to her mouth a forkful of her spaghetti "Your father and I went there many years ago." she smiled "These spaghetti with clams remind me of Venice..." she said "... the Chef of this restaurant is really great as they said, Greg!"

House looked at her and smiled. His father had been a lousy father but apparently he hadn't been a bad husband. He had defects that were unbearable for him but, apparently, his mother had always put up with his lacks and had found a way to love him despite those flaws ... to see more his virtues that his vices. _More or less as Cuddy_... he thought.

"Have you ever been there, Lisa?" she asked

She looked at her and smiled, shaking her head slightly.

"No, I haven't. I'd like to visit Venice" she said, looking up from her _risotto_ "... and Rome... more than two millennia of history..."

"Yeah" Blythe said looking at her and then at the way in which his son looked at Lisa.

"I'll be right back " Blythe said after a few minutes, standing up.

Lisa watched her go. She looked at Rachel, intent on fiddling with her bits of mozzarella and looked back at House resting her chin on her palm and moistening her lips with her tongue.

"What are you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing at his hand on her thigh.

"I'm conforming to the Italian stereotype of _Latin lover_ " she replied holding his gaze

"You certainly don't need it, House, I assure you" she said

He still stroked her thigh and... her inner thigh...

"You're aroused." He whispered, running his tongue over his lips and looking straight into her eyes.

"Shut up" she said watching Blythe as she came toward the table, but failing to suppress a smile.

...

"Excuse me..." Cuddy said, standing up and placing her napkin on the table "I'll be right back"

House glanced at her and watched her as she walked away. Pregnancy hadn't affected at all her posture and watching her from behind as she walked swaying slightly she didn't seem pregnant at all.

His phone rang.

"Excuse me, Mom. I'll be right back" he whispered as he answered the call.

His mother paid no attention to him and just smiled, continuing to play with Rachel.

...

Cuddy fixed her dress, looking at herself in the mirror. She hated public toilets but that bathroom was cute and even strangely clean. A small bathroom and a dressing room with a stone sink, a large mirror and a small armchair covered with red satin in the corner. She looked at herself in the mirror again and left the bathroom. Or rather... she tried to get out of the bathroom...

An arm encircled her waist and pulled her back into and against the door, and locked the door.

"Hous..." she said on his mouth unable to finish the word as his tongue invaded her mouth. She let out a moan at that feeling as he simultaneously lifted her skirt and slipped a hand into her panties.

"I knew it!" he whispered with a smile on her mouth feeling the moist heat between her legs and kissed her passionately on the mouth again.

She glanced at him and smiled. A mischievous smile. She unbuttoned his pants putting in turn a hand in his boxers.

"Oh God..." she whispered at the feeling of the contact between her hand and his erection. She looked into his eyes "I want you inside me!" She whispered "Now"

And he didn't need to be told twice.

He turned her and moved her toward the sink, looking at her in the mirror and kissing her neck. Cuddy leaned against the sink while he circled her chest with one arm and slipped a hand in her dress to touch her breasts. With his other hand he lifted her skirt and stroked her buttocks. That position even aroused him particularly. He loved the roundness of her bottom. He looked at her again through the mirror and met her gaze as he penetrated her with a firm movement. He saw her close her eyes and slightly open her mouth to that feeling. He continued to move inside her increasing his pace and he could tell by the expression on her face as much she was close to the limit too. He moved his hand from her breast to her pubis, stimulating her with his fingers.

 _"Oh God..."_ he heard her moan softly trying to restrain herself "Oh yes..." she repeated while her legs trembled. She was leaning with her elbows on the sink and covered her face with both her hands as she came, repressing her moans against her own hands. He came into her, holding back in turn a groan and bending over her to kiss her shoulders and neck.

 _"Oh God"_ she smiled again meeting his gaze in the mirror. He kissed her back again and slid out of her.

"I told you you'd be my dessert" he said turning her in his arms and kissing her on the mouth

She laughed.

"Let's go... before your mother come looking for us" she said, kissing him quickly on the lips again "... and I don't want to miss _my other dessert_ "

 **...  
**

Blythe looked around and smiled.

House had just sunk the spoon into Cuddy's dessert and had carried to his mouth a large piece of _tiramisu_ as she tried to slap his hand, laughing. Rachel was practically licking clean her now-empty cup of tiramisu and had chocolate all over her face.

"Thank you for this beautiful evening... one of the best birthdays I've ever had" Blythe said looking at his son and then at Lisa "and undoubtedly... the best birthday gift I ever had..."

* * *

 _ **To a great friend of mine ;) (and my favorite Chef too!) Sì, amica mia, questo capitolo è dedicato a te! ;)**_

 _ **Thank you for keep reading... and for your lovely reviews!**_


	31. Adrenaline

**Chapter 31 - Adrenaline**

* * *

"Where's Dr. Cuddy?" He asked her assistant. 

"She had a business lunch in Trenton, Dr. House, but she's still out" she said, looking into his eyes, but feeling a little uncomfortable.

House looked at his watch. 4 p.m. A bit too much for a working lunch.

"As soon as she's back, may you say her to come in my office?"

Cuddy's secretary nodded and looked at him as he walked away.

* * *

House looked up from the medical journal he was reading, feeling a presence in his doorway. But it wasn't Lisa. He had phoned her, but every time the call went directly to the answering service.

"House ..."

It was Wilson. House looked at him. He stood in the doorway. Clearly uncomfortable.

"What's up?" He asked him, not knowing what to expect.

"House, don't stress out..." he said, not knowing how to say what he want to say. _Don't stress out?_ Those words were enough to _stress_ the less _stressed_ person in the world! He hesitated... "Uhm... Lisa..."

"What happened?" he asked, feeling immediately freeze

"I don't know..." he said "There was an accident on the highway. She called a few minutes ago..."

House's heart skipped a beat. And for a moment he lost his clarity of thought...

"Was _her_ the one calling?" He asked almost waking from that strange feeling of lightheadedness ...

Wilson nodded. "I was there when she called..."

House elaborated that information. _She's conscious_. He thought.

"Is... is she hurt?" he asked, feeling strangely unable to articulate words correctly because of the lump in his throat.

Wilson didn't answer.

"I don't know..." he said, shaking his head "She called the hospital switchboard. Not from her cell. But the call has been cut off... She was ... upset ... I just know that wounded people are at least four. They'll be here in about twenty minutes... "

House suddenly stood up taking his cane that was leaning against his desk and limped quickly out of the room without speaking. His heart pounded in his chest as it never happened in his life. He completely ignored the nurses' looks as he walked along the hallways practically running toward the Emergency Room, followed by Wilson.

 __

 _Twenty minutes._ He would certainly gone insane in those twenty minutes... 

* * *

House thought of going insane...

He knew something had happened. But he didn't know what. Maybe she was wounded. Maybe not. But his mind couldn't analyze that information to 50:50. _Maybe she was wound_ ... this was the thought that kept turning in his head. _She was conscious..._ enough to call an ambulance ... but this didn't imply that she was fine. _Grace..._ he thought. He was anxious and unable to articulate a thought. It was a feeling that he wasn't used to. Not knowing was worse than a torture.

The arrival of the ambulances woke him from that state of trance.

"Where's Dr. Cuddy?" He asked sharply to the first paramedic who entered the Emergency Room by taking a look to the unconscious man on the stretcher.

"With Marcus." he replied hastily.

House looked at the second stretcher. A woman. _Not Cuddy._

He ran a hand over his forehead and hair.

And he saw her, entering the door, alongside Marcus. On her own legs. A shocked look on her face. Bloodstained clothes.

His heart skipped a beat. 

* * *

_Half an hour before_

...

"Shit!" She thought rummaging in her purse and realizing she had left her cell at the restaurant. It was already late and she would have to go back and get it.

She had looked away from the road just for a few seconds when she realized what was happening. The car in front of her had slowed sharply trying to avoid another car in overtaking. She braked suddenly, stopping the car on the roadside without ending up against the guardrail.

 _"Oh God ..."_ she thought leaning her head to the headrest of the seat as her heart pounded in her chest. She instinctively massaged her abdomen. Her hands and legs were trembling.

The two cars in front of her hadn't had the same luck.

She looked in the rearview mirror while another car stopped behind her. The old lady in the car stood motionless with one hand over her mouth. _Ok._ He legs were still shaking, but she had no choice. She had to get out the car and _do her duty._

She approached the first of the two cars. They both were a tangle of sheets and there was pieces of glass everywhere. A man was standing next to one of the two cars, but he was clearly in shock. She approached him.

"Sir!" She called, shaking his arm "I'm a doctor... how many were you in the car?"

He looked at her, unable to speak. "F-f-fo-" he stammered.

"Four?" Cuddy asked, looking into his eyes.

He nodded. "M-my w-wife" he stammered "... and... m-my k-kids..."

Cuddy nodded. She left him for a moment checking the other car. A single passenger. A man. Motionless. She watched the deep wounds on his head. He wasn't conscious. He wasn't breathing. She checked his carotid pulse. _No pulse_. She look at him again. Too big for her. She would never be able to pull him out from the car. Even if she wanted to try to revive him, she wouldn't be able to do that...

She went back to the first car and looked through the window.

"Give me your phone, please" She said the man. He just looked at her and she repeated again "Give me your phone!"

He kept looking at her and reached into his pocket, passing her his phone. PPTH was the nearest hospital.

"It's Dr. Cuddy" she said to the Plainsboro switchboard, before giving directions to the crash site. She put her hand on her stomach as she listened to the voice on the other end of the receiver "Uhm... four... at least four ..." she replied to the nurse who asked her how many people were wounded.

 _... Lisa, keep calm... it's not your first time..._ she thought still rubbing her belly, closing her eyes for a second and exhaling slowly putting a hand on her forehead and trying to relax. She had to remain clear of thought and calm... but she couldn't stop the trembling of her hands.

On the other side of the receiver the nurse had been caught by surprise, especially by the tone of voice of her boss and from her instant of hesitation.

"Dr. Cuddy... are you fine?" she had asked "... are you hurt?"

But Cuddy hadn't answered and the line was dropped.

Actually Cuddy hadn't had time to answer because she had been taken back to reality by the sudden desperate cry of a baby.

She ran to the car and looked inside. A baby girl, less than one year old, cried desperately, fastened to her baby car seat. She looked at the man standing next to her.

"Don't touch her" she said "She cries, so... she breathes. She doesn't look wounded, but we can't risk a spinal injury. Paramedics will take care of her. I need to check on your wife and son, now"

She quickly checked the woman and the child without moving them. The child was fastened with his seat belt to the seat. _Thank God._ Cuddy thought. She shook him slightly and he opened his eyes... starting to cry, like his sister.

The woman hadn't been as lucky as her children. She had a deep wound on her head and pieces of glass under her skin. She wasn't fastened with her seat belt and she had hit the windshield with her head. Cuddy looked at her and for a moment she wasn't certain she could keep her clarity of thought. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"I need help!" She yelled to the man.

"Your wife doesn't breathe" she said "The ambulance won't arrive on time. If we pull her out of the car we could provoke her a spinal trauma... but if we don't do that she'll be dead when the ambulance arrive... we have pull her out." She looked into his eyes "Do you understand?" She asked again to be sure he understood.

He nodded his head.

"Ok." She said "We have to keep her head and neck and back more fixed as possible while we move her, ok?" She showed him how to move her by holding her head aligned with her neck and shoulders.

The woman was now lying on the asphalt.

"I'm going to show you how to keep her airways open" she said "We can't extend her head. In case she has spinal injuries. So... you have to hold her head... in this way." She haven't do that maneuver in twenty years. Maybe more. _Jaw-thrust_.

She checked her breathing again. _No breathing_. And she checked again her carotid pulse. _No pulse._

 _C'mon, Lisa. You can do it..._ She thought by taking a deep breath and beginning to perform chest compressions.

 _Ten minutes..._

 _"C'mon!"_ she said without stopping... Her arms hurt for the effort and her knees ached for the kneeling position. And her belly bothered her as she bent over. She heard ambulance sirens in the distance. _C'mon..._ she thought ... _c'mon..._

* * *

 _House thought of going insane..._

 _The arrival of the ambulances woke him from that state of trance._

 _"Where's Dr. Cuddy?" He asked sharply to the first paramedic who entered the Emergency Room by taking a look to the unconscious man on the stretcher._

 _"With Marcus." he replied hastily._

 _House looked at the second stretcher. A woman. Not Cuddy._

 _He ran a hand over his forehead and hair._

 _And he saw her entering the door, alongside Marcus. On her own legs. A shocked look on her face. Bloodstained clothes._

 _His heart skipped a beat._

His rational side quickly assessed that she was conscious and she walked without help. But his irrational part focused on the blood on her clothes and her shocked face. And on her left hand holding her abdomen. Marcus held her by the arm.

He move toward her and met her gaze.

"Lisa!"

 _"I'm fine..."_ she said quickly as he embraced her, completely ignoring the nurses' looks. None of them had never heard House calling Cuddy by name, and none of them had never seen that look on his face. None of them had never even thought that he could have _that look_ on his face!

He looked into her eyes and looked at her face.

"God... are you hurt?" he asked still looking at the bloodstains and touching her belly.

"I'm fine, Greg..." she said looking at his eyes "I-it's not my blood... I'm ... _we're_... fine..."

He looked at her again.

"You're trembling..." he said

"I-I'm sorry... I-I couldn't call you..." she said, ignoring his words.

A policeman approached them. "Dr. Cuddy? Can you answer some questions?"

She looked at him, but didn't answer. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment.

"NO! She can't." House said, looking at him straight in the eyes "Your questions will have to wait until tomorrow, Sir"

"Greg..." Cuddy whispered, putting a hand on his arm.

He looked at her. "You're shaking. Your pupils are dilated. Your breathing rate has increased. It's an adrenergic reaction, Lisa! Which means that your blood pressure is increased. High blood pressure decreases blood supply to the fetus and can lead to fetal distress. And even if you don't have pain, your uterus is contracted because of beta2-adrenergic-receptors stimulation, that's why you're holding your belly with your hand. And you're just 25 weeks pregnant. If you go into labor now, the baby probably won't survive. You need some rest. " He looked at the policeman with his penetrating gaze "If something happens to her I'll consider you responsible, Sir!" He said firmly and dry.

The policeman looked at him and made a gesture with his hand. "I'll come back tomorrow, Madam" he said to Cuddy, making a nod to House before walking away. 

* * *

He looked at her from the bathroom door while she dried herself with a towel after the shower.

"I really lost ten years of life, Lisa" he said meeting her gaze

She didn't answer. She put on the powder- pink silk slip that had placed on the bathroom furniture and smiled.

" _That policeman_ lost ten years of life too" she said, raising an eyebrow "There was no need to be so... _apprehensive_ " she said, moving closer to stroke his face.

"I wasn't _apprehensive_... I was _objective_..." he said looking into her eyes, and wrapping her waist with his arms "And you know I was right..."

She raised an eyebrow "You were both _objective and apprehensive_..." she smiled "...I like this _new side_ of you..." she said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Don't get cocky now..." se said, smiling at her "...you didn't see the look on your face when you entered the hospital door..." he kissed her neck "... but ... now you're _excited_ because you saved that woman's life... "he said looking into her eyes" ...I know very well that feeling"

"Yeah ..." she said, kissing him on the mouth again, and stroking his tongue with hers "Adrenaline makes that effect" She laughed.

"Let's go to bed..." he said looking into her eyes with a smile " _To sleep_ , Cuddy!" he added, giving her a little spanking on the buttocks and trapping her lips in another tender kiss.

Cuddy lay down under the sheets and looked at him as he took off his shirt and lay down beside her.

He stroked her breasts through the soft silk of her nightie, brushing her lips again with his, before stopping his hand on her belly.

"Are you sure you don't have pain..." he asked, stroking her still tense belly.

Cuddy smiled and stroked his stubble.

"I'm fine, Greg" she repeated on his lips "But... _Dr. House_... you're not so concerned about _adrenergic effect_ when we _make love_..." she said, raising an eyebrow with a mischievous look.

House stroked her again, savoring the feeling of the silk under his fingers and smiled back.

"No" he laughed "Usually I don't..." he laughed looking for her lips again, and then brushing her tongue with his "But... you've already had too much adrenaline for today, Dr. Cuddy!" He said holding her closer and trapping her lips in another long kiss, before letting her fall asleep in his arms.


	32. Theories

**Chapter 32 - Theories**

* * *

"Greg ..." Cuddy walked into his office and looked at him.

He looked up from his medical journal.

"What's up?" he asked, looking at her and then at the folder in her hand.

"A case for you. Man. 43 years. Sudden lower limbs paralysis. Ascending paralys."

"No other symptom?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. But... I wasn't the one to take his medical history... and I didn't see him..."

"It's a Guillain-Barré syndrome, Cuddy... send one of yours to do a lumbar puncture to confirm it and then start plasmapheresis and a treatment with immunoglobulins. It's not a case for me"

She bit her lip and rubbed her back leaning on the chair in front of her with a hand before sitting down.

He looked at her again.

"Who is it?"

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Lisa... who is it?" He repeated "..you never call me _Greg_ at work... and it doesn't seem a case for me... who is it?"

She bit her lip again and looked at him.

"Lucas" she said

He looked at her.

"And... are you sure he wants to be treated by... _me_?" he asked

"He's sick... and his mother came personally to ask me about that..."

He looked at her again.

"I have no problem with him. Are you sure you haven't?"

"I have no problem with him. I'm not proud about how I dumped him just the day after our engagement" she said, looking down and then looking up at him again "...I never regretted my choice... never... "she said, looking at him " ... but I want him to be fine... he's a good guy... "

"I know..." he replied "... ok... I have no cases... I'll take his..."

"Thanks ..." she said, approaching to kiss him on the lips.

"Does he know that you're pregnant?" he asked.

"No, he doesn't... I haven't seen him anymore... But it's been over a year ago... maybe he still holds a grudge against me, but... at least I have to go there and see how he is"

"Ok... I'll see him later"

"Fine" she said, kissing him again.

* * *

"Hey" Cuddy said, entering Lucas's room but stopping on the doorframe.

It was the same Lucas of the last time she had seen him. Just a little paler.

"Hi" he said looking at her and smiling slightly... but that smile didn't come to his eyes.

"May I...?" Cuddy asked not sure whether or not to approach him.

"It's your hospital." He said and looked at her as she lightly bit her lip and looked down.

"I just wanted to know how do you feel..." she said, looking up at him.

"I've been better" he replied "But here you have the best Diagnostician in the Country, so... I'm in good hands, right?" He looked at her and smiled.

She just nodded and lightly smile in turn.

"Right..." she replied "House will see you later." she added, not knowing what to say.

"House never sees his patients! Am I a special one, then?" He laughed, and for a moment she saw _the Lucas_ she knew. Many things could be told about him, but certainly not that he wasn't funny!

"I would say _yes_..." she said, again with the hint of a smile "Well... I have to go now... I'll be back to see how you are if it's ok for you.." she said

Lucas nodded and watched her as she turned to leave the room.

"Lisa ..."

Cuddy turned and looked at him.

"Congratulations..." he said, nodding his head and pointing at her seventh-month-pregnant belly "I'm glad that _at least_ it's something serious between you and House..." he added, looking into her eyes.

Cuddy looked for an instant to her belly and then up to him.

"Lucas... I..." she whispered

What could she say? Apologize to him for having broken up with him? It was the best decision of her life... Apologize for not having immediately understood that she had chosen the wrong man? She knew it... she knew it from the first day of their relationship that he wasn't the man she really wanted... but... _Lucas_ was more reassuring... she thought she could do that... she thought that _liking him and caring about him_ could be enough to have a happy and peaceful life... to have a family... but it wasn't enough ... and she felt guilty for how she had treated him. He wanted to marry her... he told her he wish to have children with her... and one night, out of the blue, covered with dust after one of the worst days of her life she had broken with him without allowing any reply and she had run into another man's arms.

She didn't regret her choice... but she couldn't help but feel guilty anyway...

He looked at her as if reading her thoughts and stopped her before she could say anything.

"I'm fine, Lisa." He said, "It took me a year to soften the blow, but... it's okay... I don't hold a grudge against you... or House... _not anymore_... simply it couldn't work between us... he would always be between us... perhaps not immediately, but even after months or years... You always loved him and he always loved you... it didn't take a _investigator_ to figure it out! " He laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"Are you wondering if I'd liked to be the one to do _that_?" He laughed pointing at her belly "Well... you already know the answer..." he added, shaking his head slightly "but... really... it's okay..."

He watched her as she bite her lip and her eyes slightly veiled.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked, smiling.

She was surprised by the tone of his voice and by his smile. A real smile this time, not like the one with which he had greeted her when she entered his room. It was as if he were making small talk with a friend.

"Er ... a girl" she replied

"Thank Godness!" he said, laughing, "I'm not sure the world could stand for _another House_!"

And Cuddy couldn't help but laugh in turn.

* * *

"How is him?" Cuddy asked, looking at House as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm still waiting for the results of the analysis and the lumbar puncture" he said approaching to embrace her "But he has no other symptoms for the moment. I told the guys to call me if there's any news."

She nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Did you talk to him?" she asked

"Yup" he said stroking her back with both hands "He's fine" he added "...what I'd like to know is rather... how are _you_?" he asked looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Me?" She said, not looking away "Do you think I'm having _second thoughts_?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you love me, Cuddy!" He laughed "But he thought the same the night you dumped him!"

Cuddy slapped his arm and glared at him, wriggling out of his embrace. He grabbed her by her wrist again and pulled her closer again, holding her in his arms.

"I love when you pretend to be offended..." he whispered on her lips before capturing them in a deep kiss.

* * *

House lay down naked under the sheets and removed from Cuddy's hands the book she was reading, closing it loudly and throwing it on the nightstand.

"Hous...!" She exclaimed with a vein of irritation in her voice as he trapped her lips in a kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth not giving her time to finish his name, which vanished replaced by a moan of pleasure.

She abandoned herself to that long kiss before breaking away from his mouth. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"What if I'm not in the mood...?" She whispered on his lips

"You're always in the mood, Cuddy!" he whispered with a mischievous look on hers "And even if your lips say _no_... your eyes are saying... _oh yeah Greg, I'm craving to make love with you_..." he laughed taking off her nightie and looking again for her mouth.

"... I'm craving to make love with you, Greg" she whispered in a mellow tone, smiling on his lips.

The phone rang. House pulled away from her mouth and sighed, glancing at the phone on the bedside table.

"House" he said into the receiver, still touching her lips with his and looking into her eyes, not wanting to break the contact between them.

His face grew serious and looked away as he listened in silence to the words on the other side of the receiver.

He shifted and leaned back against the headboard of the bed, however extending an arm toward Cuddy so she could embrace him.

"Okay..." he said into the receiver, glancing at Cuddy.

She looked at him with a quizzical look as he continued to speak into the phone.

"Did you already start with Ceftriaxone?" he asked "... Ok... Call me if there's any news." He said ending the call and looking at her.

"What happened?" she asked

He continued to stare at her without speaking for a few seconds.

"House ...?"

"The tests confirm Guillain-Barre. He'll be fine. But... _you_ have to get tested for syphilis" he said seriously looking into her eyes

"What?" she said, raising her head to look at him "Me?"

"Lucas is positive to syphilis test. And of course we can't determine when he got it." He answered

She looked at him and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I... I already did a test for syphilis, House. It's one of the routine tests during pregnancy, along with TORCH complex"

He looked at her and nodded.

"Yes... but you'd better repeat it anyway... just in case. Treponema passes through the placenta..." he added

She nodded and bit her lip.

"Ok" she said "If it makes you feel better, but ..."

"But...?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and looking into her eyes

"...we always used a condom" she said, looking away.

House looked at her, this time raising both his eyebrows and looking straight into her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Why?"

She didn't answer.

"Cuddy... except in Michigan ... we never used a condom..."

She looked at him and let out a smile.

"Well ..." she laughed "It explains how I got pregnant!" she said

He smiled.

"You ever was on the pill..."

"Not at that time..." she said, not meeting his eyes

"That is... let me understand..." he insisted

"What's there to understand, House?" Her voice was slightly annoyed, but she couldn't suppress a smile

"Didn't you want a contact with _his penis_... or with _his sperm_...?"

She snorted and shook her head, but looked at him smiling-

"Why do you always have to analyze everything?"

"Because... it's weird ..." he said, staring at her.

He stayed thoughtful a few seconds. And she was silent.

"Fine" he said "This greatly lowers the risk! ... But..." he looked at her with a mischievous look "... Are you telling me you never give him a blowjob..."

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I can recognize a syphilitic wart, House" she replied

He kept to stare at her with the same look

"Fine... I never give him a _complete_ one" she said, looking at him straight in the eye "... I've never had contact with... his _sperm_... are you happy now?"

"Oh God!" he exclaimed letting out a laugh

"Do you really want me to tell you all the details of my sex life _with him_?" she said, continuing to stare at him.

"Well, Cuddy... it doesn't sound very _exciting_ " he laughed

"It doesn't sound exiting... _because it wasn't_!" She laughed in turn watching him as he smiled

"Don't laugh!" she said, slapping his chest with her hand.

"I'm not laughing" he smiled "but... now I understand why you came to me that night!" he said, raising an eyebrow with a mischievous look, earning another slap on the chest

She laughed. "Yeah... I have to admit it...he was cute... sweet... but a lousy lover! And... too fast..." she let out a smile

House looked at her and licked his lips, turning to her to touch her side.

"How many orgasms did you fake, Cuddy?"

"Not even one"

House stared at her.

"Okay. Yeah. A few" she confessed whit a laugh.

House looked at her with a mischievous look

"It's virtually impossible not giving you an orgasm, Cuddy!" he said, smiling, "I can say many things about you... but not that you're not _extremely sensitive_ " he laughed

"Not everyone has your skill, House" she laughed in turn

"Which leads to an inevitable question..." he said in a even more mischievous tone "If he didn't please you... did you please yourself?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You already know the answer, House"

"I know, _Dr. Cuddy_... but I want to hear it by your own voice..."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, House. I pleased myself." she said holding his gaze

"Thinking about who?"

She laughed. " I'm not answering this!"

"Not to Lucas" he said. Not a question but a statement.

"No. Not to Lucas" she said letting out a smile and holding his gaze, slightly biting her lip.

He embrace her with one arm, as he did before when it got under the sheets, and kissed her pushing his tongue into her mouth. A _mmhhhh_ escaped her lips as she put a hand behind his head to deepen the kiss.

House stroked her side letting his hand slip on her hip and down between her legs lingering on the heat between her legs. He felt her arch herr back slightly while he touched her.

"Thinking about Lucas excites you?" he said looking into her eyes and continuing to caress her between her legs

"I'm more worried about the fact that _'thinking about Lucas'_ _excites you_..." she said, laughing, feeling his erection pressing against her thigh.

"I'd better please _my woman_ before she have to masturbate thinking about another man" he whispered in her mouth.

She smiled.

"House..." she said, laughing "We make love at least once a day" she laughed "...sometimes more than once... my vagina is doing some overtime ... I don't need auto-eroticism ..."

He looked at her, laughing in turn

"And as you have often more than an orgasm... you should be more than satisfied"

"I am" she said, smiling capturing his mouth in a deep kiss

He kissed her neck going down slowly to kiss her breast.

"House... what are you doing?" she whispered as he continued to kiss her, slowly going down from her breast to her belly and then between her legs.

"What do you think?" he said, kissing her belly but continuing to caress her, between her legs, with his hand "... I'm proving _my theory_..."

Cuddy couldn't answer because words choked in her throat, replaced by a moan as his tongue touched with her private parts.

Her hips moved at the same rhythm of his tongue, as her breathing was increasingly labored and her hand stroked his neck holding him between her legs.

House felt her legs begin to shake and smiled while continuing to excite her with his tongue and mouth while her moans became more pressing.

He heard her repeat his name among the moans as she came. That orgasm was without doubt _real_ and... intense.

He moved over her to kiss her mouth again.

"Oh God, Greg" she whispered in his mouth as his tongue caressed hers and her breathing was still labored.

She noticed the gleam in his eyes and smiled. House looked at the bedside clock.

"Less than two minutes, Cuddy" he said laughing

She laughed. "Did you prove your theory?" she said, laughing and looking into his eyes as she continued to feel the throb of her most intimate part.

He nodded but looked at her again with a mischievous look. He moved to the side and pulled her on top of him, pressing his erection against her entrance. She smiled.

"To be a scientific proof... it have to be _reproducible_..." he said, smiling at her and kissing her again on the lips as he glide into her.

* * *

 ** _Sorry but I don't like Lucas... at all! ;) Was I too cruel with him? Does someone care about him? Me...noooooo... ahahah! ;)_**

 ** _Happy Easter too everyone!_**


	33. It

_**Here I am again! Sorry... no Rachel in this chapter but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter 33 - It**

* * *

"I have to pee" she said, kissing him lightly on the lips and getting free from his embrace to get up from the couch.

"It's the fourth time in less than two hours" he said laughing

"Explain it to YOUR daughter!" she said in a slightly annoyed tone, but letting out a smile.

He watched her as she stood up and went to the bathroom.

She returned a few minutes later, lying back beside him. Not even a minute had passed when he heard her sigh and sit up again, rubbing her belly.

"What's up?" he asked looking at her and sitting up in turn.

" _She_ doesn't like this position!" she snorted "O-OH-G... GOD ..." she moaned closing her eyes briefly and leaning on the couch head back again.

"Lisa ..."

"It-it's nothing..." she said without opening her eyes "How the hell can she do _t-this_?" She said exhaling slowly and continuing to rub her right side... "You have tiny feet... how can you kick like that?" she asked herself and her daughter.

House put his hand on her stomach. He could clearly feel his daughter moving and kicking.

"Are you stressed out? '" He asked

"I'm NOT _stressed out_ , House!" she snorted " _Today, at work,_ I was stressed out. Now _I_ 'd willingly be calm and relaxed on this sofa if _she_ 'd agree to collaborate!" she said in an exasperated tone

"Come" he said holding back a smile "Let's go to bed... at least maybe you'll be more comfortable"

She lay down under the sheets. House lay down beside her and kissed her. First gently on the lips, then more deeply, looking for her tongue and caressing her side. He felt her relax to that kiss... but it didn't last long ...

"House, don't..." she whispered breaking away from his lips and sitting up again. He looked at her and he couldn't tell if she was angry or if she was about to cry

"Grace, please... please..." she whispered in exasperation and despair at the same time "... I can't go on like this for another two months!"

"Cuddy... it feels your agitation ... if _you_ 're tense, _it_ 's tense too"

Cuddy glared at him.

"I wouldn't be _tense_ if _she_ didn't make me tense!" She said, moving the sheets and standing up "I haven't slept for two nights, House!" She glanced at him and walked, barefoot, out of the room.

House rubbed his leg and closed his eyes, leaning back against the headboard of the bed for a few minutes before deciding to get out of bed and follow her into the kitchen.

Cuddy was standing, sipping an herbal tea.

"She wants me to stand. Period." She said, turning to look at him and rubbing her forehead, resting with her ass against the kitchen sink "... I have been standing since this morning... I'm tired... and my back hurts... "she bit her lip

He approached her and put an arm around her waist, massaging her back. She looked at him and leaned her head on his chest relaxing in that caress. She raised her head and look up at him, with the hint of a smile.

"In your opinion... by who did she take on?" she asked, stroking his lips with hers

"You had to suspect it..." he said, kissing her again on the lips

"Yeah..." she said, laughing.

"I'm going to... try to take a shower" she added on his lips "Do you come with me?" she asked

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow "You just said you're tired..."

"I am..." she smiled "But _you_ said I have _to relax_ ..."

He smiled back. She took him by the hand and he followed her into the bathroom.

She let water flowed over her body relaxing her muscles.

House put his arms around her waist, and she rested her head on his chest as he soaped her back.

She let him massaging her, savoring the feeling of his hands on her contracted muscles... but his massages had always the ability to relax her and turn her on at the same time.

She lifted her head and put her arms around his neck looking for his mouth. He bit her lip and she opened her mouth slightly, giving free access to his tongue.

He could clearly feel his daughter kicking between them.

He turned her by back, resting her back on his own chest and stroked her breasts with both hands, moving then one hand slowly down on her abdomen. He continued to keep a hand on her breast while his other hand sought the heat between her legs.

"God, Lisa..." he whispered in her ear, kissing the side of her neck at the same time.

She started to feel her own legs give in to the feeling of his fingers still touching her deftly between her legs, and put a hand on the wall. He kissed her neck again and pulled her against the wall, making her bend down as she leaned her hands against the wall. He continued to massage her between her legs with increasing intensity, hearing her moan more and more, and entered her from behind, slipping inside her and bending down to kiss her back.

He continued to move inside her and to stimulate her with his hand at the same time, until he felt her tremble as her orgasm overwhelmed her body. He held her with one arm around her chest as she came, and her legs trembled, almost giving in.

Her moans hidden only by the sound of the water sent him to the height of pleasure in turn as he came inside her. He held her and kissed her again on the back before slipping out of her, making her turn and hugging her close as she leaned her head on his chest again.

They continued to kiss and stroke each other, savoring the feeling of their wet bodies.

"I love you" he whispered on her lips

"And I love you" she whispered on his, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

...

He got under the sheets next to her and touched her belly.

"Better?" he asked

She smiled "A little..." she said, turning on her left side. "But she really doesn't want me to stay on my right side"

"Because you compress the vena cava"

Cuddy's eyes widened

"She's _your daughter_ , House, but when did _she_ attended an Anatomy class?" she asked with a glare

"Leaning on your right side you compress the vena cava... so _it_ receives less blood." he replied with a smile "You attended that class, Cuddy!"

She slapped his arm. "Don't start to team up with her against me!" She said, unable to suppress a smile.

House smiled.

"Good night" he whispered, kissing her on the lips and bending down to kiss her belly too.

* * *

"Did you see Cuddy?" House asked Wilson, meeting him in the hallway

"No" he answered "I saw her during our meeting this morning. But she had a lot of appointments... because of next week Conference"

"Yes, I know" House replied "... she's out of mind because of that conference"

"She's the Dean. She wants everything to be perfect. And her standards are always too high" he said

* * *

House was in the doorway of the Clinic Room 2, busy in talking with Chase when he saw her coming. He could almost ever tell her mood just by a look. She was serious. She slightly bit her lip when she met his eyes and swallowed hard before looking at Chase, smiling lightly.

"House ... may we ... have a word, please?" she said, trying to keep her tone in _administrative mode_

"I'm going to do those tests, House. I'll call you as soon as I have news" Chase said, returning Cuddy's smile and walking away down the hallway.

House nodded his head, waiting for him to leave before speaking.

"What happened?" he asked, looking into her eyes and touching her arm.

She wasn't there for administrative issue and he had no doubts about that. From the way she had imperceptibly bitten her lip when she had looked at him.

"Let's go inside..." she said, avoiding his look.

He watched her as she leaned with one hand against the table, putting a hand on her forehead and failing to keep her eyes from becoming watery.

"Hey..." he approached her "Are you feeling bad?"

She shook her head. But a lump in her throat prevented her from talking.

"I don't feel her..." she whispered, looking into his eyes for a moment and putting a hand on her belly "... I don't feel her moving"

"Lisa..." he said looking into her eyes "... you have been complaining for days because it doesn't give you rest... it just calms down... don't..."

She didn't let him finish his sentence.

"I haven't felt her since this morning, Greg!" She said meeting his gaze

"You ran all day up and down the hospital. It's normal that you didn't pay attention to its movements..."

"House! She's inside me! I can't _fail_ to notice her movements! I feel if she moves! And... I feel if she _doesn't_..." she said again putting her hand on her forehead, and leaning more against the edge of the table. "She doesn't kick. She doesn't move. Nothing..."

"Ok" he said looking into her eyes "Stay calm. Lie down... I give you a look..." he said helping her to lie down on the examination table before taking the ultrasound machine.

"God... I just want her to be fine..." she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning back on the table "... I was angry ... I was tired ..."

"Cuddy ..."

She ignored him and took a deep breath as her voice cracked "... I needed to sleep... I just want her to move... I don't care if I won't sleep for two months... I just want her to move... "

"Lisa... calm down!" he said in a firmer tone, touching her arm "You're hyperventilating. Close your eyes and take deep breaths..." he said putting some gel on her abdomen.

"Keep to breathe slowly..." he said as he looked at the image on the monitor, pressing the doppler keys.

The sound of an extremely fast heartbeat resounded in the room.

"Can you hear it?" he asked, knowing that, of course, she could hear it.

 _"Oh God..."_ she whispered, and nodded as a tear ran down her cheek.

House moved the probe and wiped her abdomen sitting down beside her and stroking her arm.

"Better?" he asked watching her as she nodded.

"Why she doesn't move?"

"Because... _it's a House_ and it likes to annoy you?" he said smiling

She smiled. "Really, House... why?"

"I don't know... maybe it's fine where it is, Lisa... but it's fine..." he said, kissing her on the lips and resting a hand on her belly

"Or maybe... it's sleeping..." he laughed and kissed her on the lips again

Cuddy sit up slightly, leaning on her elbows and looked at House as he touched her belly.

"What are you doing?" She watched him as he patted lightly her belly.

"What it did to you all week" he said, smiling at her "... but then don't complain if you can't sleep tonight..."

She shook her head and smiled, still looking at her own belly. A little kick hit House's hand. They looked up at the same time and looked into each other's eyes.

"Here it is" he said looking into her eyes "... Now if it's angry... it's your business!" He laughed feeling his daughter kicking again.

Cuddy put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it. Her look was different from that of the previous night. She wasn't rubbing her belly nervously, but _stroking her daughter_.

"How can you do that?" She asked, looking at him in the eyes and biting her lip again

"To do what?" he asked in turn

"To be... so objective? To never panic?"

House laughed.

"I can be a great actor" he said, shaking his head

Cuddy looked at him without saying anything.

"Do you remember when you told me that ' _pain happens when you care'_?" he said seriously

She smiled slightly. "How could I forget?" She answered

"I love you." he said, bending to kiss her on the lips "And ... although I'll continue to deny it in front of everyone here in the hospital for at least another two months..." he added, patting her belly "I love _it_."

" _It_?" she repeated, looking into his eyes with a puzzled expression but unable to hold back a smile "So _Dr. House_..." she said, smiling and raising an eyebrow "She's still only ' _it'_ but you love her the same?"

He didn't answer, but smiled slightly before kissing her on the lips again. And Cuddy smiled as he kissed her.

* * *

House opened his eyes in the dark room and looked at the clock. 3 am. He sat up and rubbed his leg taking a couple of pills of ibuprofen from the bedside table and dry-swallowing them, as usual.

He could hear Cuddy breathing as she slept deeply beside him, facing him. He looked at her in the dim light of the room as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He'd always enjoyed watching her as she slept, since the first time they slept together. He thought back to that morning, the one in which he had seen her asleep on his couch. She was sleeping in the same position of that morning... her neck slightly bent, her hair partially covering her face and her hand protectively on her abdomen... except that now her belly was much bigger. That morning he had thought to have lost _her._.. he had thought to have lost _both of_ _them_...

He put a hand on her stomach and kept to look at her thinking about how much he had risked to lose... _Yeah._.. _pain happens when you care... when you love..._ he thought.

A little kick against his hand shook him from that thought and House smiled to himself.

 _"Someone else is not sleeping here..."_ he whispered in the darkness. Cuddy didn't move and he gently stroked her belly.

He bent over her, while her daughter gave another little kick.

"You're asleep during the day and awake at night. Don't give me another scare like today, you _little night-owl_ " he whispered on her belly... before adding ... "Don't tell your Mom, but... I love you, _Grace_ "

* * *

 _ **Author's note : I'm not sure if "it" fits for an unborn baby... but I did a little research and 'WordReference' says I can use it/she/he... so here I used "it" on purpose in House's lines. Let's say a part of him wants to consider her still just a fetus (a 'it')... but... just 'a part' of him ;) **_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and... what about leaving a review to this Huddy-author who loves them soooo much? ;)**_


	34. Dreams

**Chapter 34 - Dreams**

* * *

House's cell vibrated and he read the text on the screen.

"Jen and Teddy will be in Princeton in a couple of hours" he said, looking up at Cuddy as she put her cup in the sink after having had breakfast.

She sighed and smiled.

"Two _Altman_ in one stroke! I don't know if I can take it, Greg" she laughed

"Again?!" he said, standing up and embracing her " _You_ are the one who invited them to the conference, Cuddy! Not me! When will you stop being jealous of her?"

Cuddy looked at him " _Your boss_ invited them to the Conference! _Your girlfriend_ can't help but be jealous of her!" she said, smiling, before adding "And actually no,... I'm not jealous of _her_!" she said, raising an eyebrow "For the record... I'm jealous _of both of them_ " she laughed

"Do you know that actually it's _almost_ because of her that you and I are here now, don't you?" he whispered wrapping her waist tighter and holding her stronger "If you weren't jealous of her... and if you hadn't had _that dream_... you'd probably still be the _stubborn one_ you were..." he added, biting her lower lip slightly before smiling " _YOU... Lisa ..._ you just want _me_ to repeat you again and again and again that I love only _you_ , right?" he said, raising an eyebrow and looking at her with his piercing gaze.

"Well... yeah... I like when you say it..." she smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips but then letting his tongue explore her mouth

"I love only you" he repeated on his lips before kissing her again

Cuddy smiled.

"Let's just say... I already feel better" she smiled still touching his lips "... I think I'll need you to repeat it many, many times in the next two days, _my love_ "

* * *

Cuddy was in her office focused on re-reading her opening speech for the conference when she heard the door open. She didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

"Dr. Cuddy!" House exclaimed with emphasis, opening the door

Cuddy looked at him and he couldn't suppress a smile as she stood up to welcome the two women who were with him.

"You should pay me an _extra_ for my _butler job_ " he said, raising an eyebrow and glancing mischievously at her.

Cuddy smiled but ignored it.

"Hello Jennifer" she said as she approached and embraced her affectionately "I'm glad to see you again" she added as House glared at her with a questioning look.

Cuddy smiled and reached for Theodora Altman. She looked like her sister... blonde, big green eyes, just a little shorter. And it was hard to tell which one was the older sister and which one the younger. And yet... Cuddy didn't feel the same sensation she had felt when she had met Jennifer... Theodora was a beautiful woman but less expansive and exuberant than Jennifer and this made her somewhat _more reassuring_.

"Lisa Cuddy" she said shaking her hand "Nice to meet you. Please, call me Lisa"

"The pleasure is mine, Lisa... I'm Teddy" she replied with a smile

Cuddy looked at her for a few seconds. Her smile seemed to hide something that she couldn't decipher.

"Do you still work in Seattle?" she asked

"Yes, I do, but... actually... I'm considering a few other job offers" she said "I'd like to leave Seattle..." she added, before being interrupted by a knock on the door.

They all turned while Wilson opened the door.

"Er ... sorry" he said "I didn't know you were busy, Lisa... I just need a signature and your assistant didn't tell me you had a meeting"

"Don't worry, James... come in" Cuddy smiled, motioning him to enter and taking the paper from his hands

"Meet Dr. James Wilson, Head of Oncology" Cuddy said to Jen and Teddy

"James, these are Dr. Jennifer and Theodora Altman, Head of Prenatal Diagnostics at John Hopkins Hospital and Head of Cardiac Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital."

They both shook Wilson's hand with a smile, but again Cuddy saw a shadow in Teddy's eyes. And she noticed the look Jen gave to her sister.

"Well" Jen said changing the subject "What about eating something together at the cafeteria. I'm starving" she laughed looking at House and then at Cuddy and Wilson.

* * *

They had lunch together before Jen and Teddy left them to go to their hotel to change for the conference.

The inauguration of the conference was scheduled in the afternoon.

House stepped into Cuddy's office as she was getting dressed for the inauguration. As Dean of Medicine the opening speech was up to her.

"Since when are you nervous for a speech?" he said watching her as she settled her dress with a serious look

Cuddy looked at him.

"I wasn't thinking to my speech... but to how this dress fits me" she said, however, letting out a smile

She wore a sand-colored sleeveless premaman sheath dress with knee length skirt. High heels highlighted her legs. A very short jacket with a single button at breast level rested on the chair. She was going to wear it during the Conference. It was the end of her seventh month of pregnancy and her belly obviously didn't allow her to button up a common jacket anymore.

House laughed. "Are you nervous because no one will look at your ass this time, Cuddy?" He laughed again "I didn't think there could be something so bulky to _cloud_ your ass!"

Cuddy glared at him.

"Thank you, House! This really enhances my self-esteem!" she said sarcastically

House approached her and pulled her to him looking into her eyes.

"You look beautiful" he said, touching her belly, and his gaze sent her a shiver down her spine. "And sexy" he added, "And if I could _I_... _I_ 'll strip this suit off you" he said stroking her lips with his and moving his hands on her ass. Cuddy smiled slightly before kissing him on the lips continuing to look into his eyes.

"Liar!" She whispered on his lips but continuing to smile

"Don't provoke me, Cuddy!" he said with a mischievous look touching her bare back through the still partially open zipper.

"Jen is _sexy_... and... Teddy" she said, looking into his eyes.

"I would be a liar _or blind_ if I said otherwise. Of course she's sexy. And Teddy. And... Cameron. And... Thirteen. And even the cup-D nurse of my department" he laughed "But... they're not _you_..." he said, slipping his hand under her dress and touching her back again, sending her a quiver in her private parts "... And I never had erotic dreams about them... about you, Cuddy... I have a whole collection! " He laughed before trapping her lips in a deep kiss.

He pulled away from her lips and leaned his forehead on hers looking into her eyes.

"And... stop being jealous" he added with his piercing gaze kissing her lightly on the lips again.

He broke away from her and helped her to close the zipper on her back before sitting down on the coach resting his legs on the coffee table and looking at her as she inserted a small pearl in her earlobe.

"By the way! You're a terrible actress, you know?" House said, raising an eyebrow

"What are you talking about?" she said, turning to look at him.

"That ' _I'm glad to see you again, Jennifer'_ was really very unconvincing!" he laughed

Cuddy laughed in turn, shaking her head slightly.

"Wilson seemed very interested in _Teddy_ instead. And she to him..." she said, looking at him.

"They have a lot in common..." he said

"She's... I don't know... there's something _strange_ about her..." Cuddy said.

House smiled.

"She isn't _strange_... it's just not a good time for her..." he said "She told you she's going to leave Seattle, but she didn't tell you _why_..." he added "... her husband died in that hospital just over six months ago... _cancer_... he didn't survive to the surgery... "

"Oh God!" Cuddy's expression suddenly changed "I'm sorry..." she could only say

House looked at her.

"C'mon" he said, changing the subject and standing up, putting an arm around her waist "Or you'll be late, _boss_!"

* * *

"Whoa!" House exclaimed entering their bedroom and looking at Cuddy in her strapless dark blue taffeta evening dress.

She smiled at him through the mirror as he wrapped her waist with his arms, kissing her neck.

"Remind me why we have to participate to this evening?" he asked with a mischievous look, moving his hand to stroke her cleavage and breasts through the fabric of the dress.

She smiled. "Just a few more hours and then... we'll have the whole weekend for us!" she said, stroking his face "It has been a very challenging couple of days"

House helped her to clasp her diamond necklace.

"Tonight, I want you with _only this one on_ , Dr. Cuddy" he whispered in her ear, making her smile.

* * *

The evening was almost over and Cuddy walked toward House, sitting at the table next to him.

"Tired?" he asked her stroking her hand as she rested it on his knee.

"Just a little..." she answered, smiling. She looked toward the dance floor where Wilson was dancing with Teddy. "Those two don't look tired at all instead!" She laughed looking at House

"Yeah!" He replied "I think our Jimmy will have the evening happy ending he hoped" he said with a mischievous look

Cuddy smiled.

"I told her to send me her resume" she said, referring to Teddy and watching Wilson as he caressed her back, looking into her eyes.

"You really want a fourth Mrs. Wilson, Cuddy!" House said laughing

* * *

House exited the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and still slightly wet hair, and looked at Cuddy waiting for him sitting on the bed covered only by the sheet. His eyes rested on her bare shoulders and on the diamond necklace she was still wearing.

He said nothing as he took off the towel and got under the sheet without moving his eyes from her.

He approached her and she lay back on the bed stretching her arms toward him and putting them around his neck.

House removed the sheet and looked at her naked body, caressing her with his hand. She bit her lip slightly losing herself in the blue of his eyes. That look always made her feel the most beautiful woman on earth.

"Geez, Lisa, you're so beautiful..." he whispered before seeking her lips passionately pushing his tongue into her mouth to find hers.

He went down along her neck and on her breast, sucking first a nipple and then the other one before going back to her mouth.

"I love this necklace" he said in a very aroused voice touching her neck with his fingers and at the same time her lips with his.

"How much you want me, Greg?" She whispered on his lips, looking mischievously into his eyes.

"Find out by yourself..." he replied with a sly smile moving her hand on his erection.

"Oh G-God!" she said as she closed her hand around him and began to massage him, feeling the arousal growing between her own legs. She licked her lips and moved, making him lie down on the bed.

"About your erotic dreams about me, House" she said, still massaging him with her hand "This is one of mine about you" she said, bending over him. The warmth of her breath aroused him more than he already was.

She lightly touched the tip of his penis with her lips feeling it harden even more in her hand and looked at him.

"In my dream... _Dr. House_... we are in your office" she whispered looking at his dilated pupils and touching him with her lips again. "For years I had this thought every time I saw you sucking on a lollipop!" She whispered again without looking away from his eyes and bending down to lick the tip of his penis. "But..." she added "I assure you that there's no comparison!" she said with a very mischievous look before bending again, this time taking him lightly in her mouth and sucking gently.

The groan that escaped his mouth sent her a quiver in her lower abdomen. She could feel her most intimate part pulsating although he didn't have touched her yet.

House sought her face with his hand and ran his hand through her hair.

She liked when he held her head urging her to take him deeper into her mouth. And he didn't need to ask as she took him deeply into her mouth moving along his entire length, and continuing to suck increasing her pace and making him moan more and more.

"Come here..." he said, taking her by her arms as he had difficulty in articulating the words.

She got up and moved over him, kissing him passionately on the mouth, feeling his erection pressing against her entrance but preventing him from penetrating her. He looked at her quizzically.

"Not in this way..." it was the answer to his unspoken question as she turned so he could take her from behind.

That woman literally sent him into ecstasy. He liked when she commanded the game.

"And this was one of my recurring erotic dreams, _Dr. Cuddy_ " he said positioning himself behind her and caressing her buttocks "I've always had a soft spot for your ass, _boss_!" he whispered in her ear touching the heat between her legs with his hand. The awareness of how much turned on she was only by having given him pleasure would have be enough to make him come.

He entered her in all his length making her moan and continued to move inside her increasing the pace and keeping his hands on her hips. He saw her bend her head back as soon as he found that point inside her and an _"oh my God... Greg... yes ..."_ escaped her lips. He thrust again in the same spot and again... until he felt her walls tighten around him and her moans sent him over the edge with her.

He collapsed on her and moved to not hurt her with his weight, keeping to stroke her hip and moving then his hand on her belly.

"I will no longer eat a lollipop in hospital, Cuddy" he laughed kissing her neck again and making her smile "But when you want to be _more faithful_ to your dream you'll be welcome" he laughed again while she lightly slapped the arm that caressed her, but turning lightly to look for his lips again.

"Greg?" she whispered on his mouth breaking away from their kiss.

"Mmmhhh?" he said, looking at her lips and then looking up to meet her eyes.

"I really have to thank Jen..." she said smiling, continuing to touch his lips and making him smile.

"Me too!" he answered, trapping her mouth in another long kiss.

* * *

 _ **yes, I know you all want to "see" House fathering Rachel in this story but you just have to be patient. I always keep my promises ;)**_


	35. I lobe you

_**Answering to JennySpru**... actually I don't think Cuddy is a bad mother. I focused on her relationship with House, more than that with her own daughter just because I (as a fanfics reader) I love to "see" them (House and Cuddy) like I couldn't see on TV. And, as a writer, I followed my reviewers tastes when I wrote this story. Unfortunately (or not) it is based on Italian fans' tastes. As I already said I already published it on another fan site (in Italian) so now I'm just translating and I'm not changing the plot. So, in this story, you find a lot of Huddy and less Cuddy-Rachel. You'll have more House-Rachel because that is something else I would have seen on TV. This doesn't mean she's not a good mother... it just mean that I choose not to focus on that. How I imagine her? Woman-Mother-Lover. And as a mother, I imagine her coming home after a long work day in hospital, playing with her daughter, watching cartoons with her and telling her a bed story. What every mother does._

* * *

 ** _To CHLOE 2007 :_** _I hope your ear goes better but if it still hurt I'm sure this chapter will make you feel much better! (Don't say I'm not a good doctor!)_

* * *

 ** _Back to our story... Let me say that I really want A LOT of review for this chapter ;) Enjoy!_**

* * *

...

 **Chapter 35 - I lobe you**

...

* * *

"House! Do not pretend to be asleep! I know you're awake!" Cuddy said smiling, exiting the bathroom and approaching the bed.

He didn't move.

Cuddy looked at him and sighed, taking her pillow and throwing it vigorously on his face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, taking the pillow off his face and glancing at her with a puppy look "What about that girl who woke me in the morning with a kiss?!"

She looked at him without answering and smiled, dampening her lips with her tongue.

"I thought that marriage was _the grave of love_! But we're not even married, Cuddy!" he laughed

"Yeah ... right!" she laughed in turn "If you want to be wake up with a kiss, ask it to _your wife_ " she laughed again "For now, you have make do with your _not-even-fiancée_ that wakes you up with a pillow fight!" she added, still laughing, turning to take her jacket from the closet.

House looked at her and licked his lips with his tongue sitting up on the bed.

"It's a _subliminal message_ , Cuddy?" he asked failing to suppress a smile.

She turned to him with a smile.

"No, it isn't" she answered still smiling "But... _your girlfriend_ , as well as boss and your daughter's mother... is late! So hurry up to get up and get dressed!" she added, approaching him "I'm going to make breakfast" she said, bendingdown to kiss him gently on the lips.

* * *

"You're hopeless in making pancakes" he laughed, hugging her from behind and kissing the side of her neck while Cuddy cooked the last pancake in the pan.

"My pancakes are delicious" she smiled letting him kiss her neck "Just a little... too pale or too tanned..." she laughed

"Let's say they are... edible" he laughed "Maybe that's why... you're still my _not-even-fiancée_ "

Cuddy slapped his arm, but smiled as he pulled her close to him and kissed her lightly on the lips, looking straight into her eyes.

"Sit down... unless you want to skip breakfast!" she said, laughing, taking the plate and placing it on the table.

She looked at Rachel and House, both focused on eating, and smiled as House added more maple syrup on Rachel's pancakes.

"Greg, don't put too much!" she said looking at him with a reproachful look

"A bit of sugar won't kill her, Lisa!" He replied as she shook her head lightly and couldn't help but smile.

"Is it good, Rach?" he asked, looking at her.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, yummy, _daddy_!" She replied with a big smile as he glanced at Cuddy with a smug look.

* * *

"Yes, Mom" Cuddy said into the receiver, looking at House who sat in front of her at the cafeteria table eating his sandwich "Ok" she said before saying goodbye and turning off the call, glancing at House.

"What did the _wicked witch_ want?"

Cuddy smiled "To spend the night with Rachel" she said with a hint of puzzlement in her voice

"Are you sure she doesn't want to take her in her _candy house_ and push her into the oven?" House joked "We better choose more carefully the people _our_ daughter attended" he said laughing

She laughed in turn. But she couldn't help but notice that word... He hadn't told _your_ daughter. He had said ... _our_ ...

Rachel called him _Dad_. She didn't even seem to remember anymore than just a couple of months before she simply called him _'House'._ But he... he always called just _Rachel_...

"Speaking of mothers..." he said biting another piece of his sandwich "My mother would like to come a few months in Princeton when the baby will be born... I thought I could free her my apartment"

Cuddy looked at him with a raised eyebrow, running her tongue over her lips.

"What?" he asked her with a quizzical look

"Are you _subtly_ asking me to _live together_ , House?" she asked serious but failing to suppress a smile.

House let out a laugh.

"Maybe _not officially_... but we already _live together_ , Cuddy!"

"I know" she replied with a smile that lit her eyes "But... I wanted to hear _those words_ from your mouth!" she added still smiling, looking straight into his eyes.

House smiled and stroked the hand she kept resting on the table. If they wouldn't have been in the hospital cafeteria with ten thousand eyes around them, he would have kissed her.

"I can I help you to take away a few of your stuff from your apartment if you want" she said, intertwining her fingers with his "But... for your piano and everything else... it will be better to call a professional ..." she laughed.

"You and I will just fill a few boxes, Cuddy" he laughed "And... thinking about that... there are a couple of things that I might have to pick up tonight... do you want to come with me?" he asked

"Sure" she replied with a smile as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

* * *

"When is your mother planning to come here?" she asked taking a few books from his hands and putting them into a box.

"I don't know exactly... next month I think ..." he said looking at her. She was sitting on the floor, wearing only one of House's T-shirts. "She wants to be sure not to miss the birth of her _first_ grandchild!"

Cuddy looked up from the book in her hand and looked at him with a questioning look.

" _First_?" she said, raising an eyebrow " _Only_ _one_ would be more appropriate as an adjective" she laughed

House laughed and bent down pulling her gently to himself

"Don't be so sure, Cuddy!" He smiled softly kissing her lips

Cuddy laughed in turn

"My mother thought I already was in menopause, House!"

"Your mother is an idiot!" He said looking into her eyes "No offense..." he added, kissing her again

"Ok!" she laughed " _Maybe_ we'll talk about it... _maybe_ , Greg" she laughed emphasizing that _'maybe'_ "In the meanwhile, I prefer not even to think about _this_ childbirth ..." she said, shaking her head.

House looked at her.

"Are you afraid?" he asked

" _Afraid?_ I think the correct word is... _scared_!" She said, biting her lip and looking into his eyes before looking down "Will you be there?" She asked without looking at him

He lifted her chin with his hand.

"Are you kidding me?" he said, looking straight at her "Of course I'll be there!" he said, kissing her lightly on the lips again, before she put a hand on his neck trapping his lips and kissing him more deeply.

* * *

House looked at the clock. Almost 8 pm.

"It's late, Lisa" he said "How about ordering something to eat here?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm starving" she replied nodding.

The doorbell rang after half an hour and House went to open the door. He closed the door and put the bags on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Cuddy was still sitting on the floor.

"I think I need some help" she said, laughing and reaching out a hand to him, silently asking him to help her to get up from the floor.

She stood and looked at him as he wrapped her waist with one arm and kissed her lightly on the lips.

They ate sitting on the couch.

"Enough!" Cuddy said, laughing and leaning back of the couch "If I eat something else I think I could explode"

"Yeah, indeed!" he laughed "Not hard to believe it!" He laughed again earning a slap on his arm.

He pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips.

"I have something for you" he said on her lips, standing up and taking a box from the closet behind the couch.

Cuddy looked at him quizzically as he handed her a package wrapped in dark blue gift paper. It was the size of a book but it was lighter.

"What are we celebrating?" she asked

"Gifts just during celebrations are ordinary, Cuddy" he said with the hint of a smile "I'm not... ordinary"

"Right!" she said, smiling and nodding, running her tongue over her lips and looking into his eyes before looking at the package in her hands.

She unwrapped it and looked at the object in hers hands. A leather folder with the logo of the law firm Mayers & Co. Attorneys. She stayed silent for a few moments just watching those gold letters on the dark leather before opening it to read the document inside it. The pen that was in the folder rolled on the floor.

House looked at her as she bit her lip that had begun to tremble slightly. She kept to look at those papers, speechless, before looking up at him. She smiled as her eyes began to mist.

"R-really?" She whispered, looking into his eyes as her voice cracked "Do you really want h-her to be... er... _legally_...?" She swallowed unable to finish the sentence.

"My signature is already there, Lisa. It's up to you to decide whether to put your own." He said softly looking into her eyes "But... I don't want you to be compelled to do it..."

" _Compelled...?_ " She whispered still unable to believe that _that document_ were really in her hands. _Gregory House was asking her to legally adopt Rachel._ She looked into his eyes and smiled pulling him to her and kissing him on the mouth.

"Of course I want you to be Rachel's foster father..." she whispered with a smile on his lips "It's the best gift I ever had in my life, Greg," she added before kissing him again.

She looked again at the documents in her hands before picking up the pen that had fallen on the floor. She ran her fingers on the paper, on House's signature. And she added her own signature.

She smiled thinking about how many times she had seen those two signatures side by side on the hospital documents. Every time she authorized him to a risky treatment on a patient. Now those two signatures had a completely different meaning. She thought back to that _'Merry Christmas, Cuddy'_ of three years earlier... she thought back to House's look the first time she had put Rachel in his arms... he was a constant presence... even when they weren't a couple... and she thought even about how many times she had looked at her own front door the night of Rachel's Simchat Bat hoping for _him_ to knock on that door...

She added the date at the bottom of the document ... _09/22/2011_. For anyone else an ordinary day on the calendar... _not for her_. She raised her eyes and looked at him again, stroking his stubble with her hand.

"Thanks..." she whispered on his lips before kissing him again.

"Told you, Lisa ... I want to be there... for you and for our daughters..." he said, resting his forehead on hers and looking into her eyes, touching her lips.

"There's something else..." he whispered on her lips before standing up. He took the score that was on the piano and handed her a few sheets covered with handwritten notes before sitting down at the piano.

"The night of Rachel's Simchat Bat..." he said, looking at her and resting his hands on the white and black keys "... I wish I had the guts to be there..."

House shifted his gaze on the piano keys and the notes sounded in the room.

Cuddy looked at House and then again at the paper in her hand as her eyes focused on the handwritten words on top of the sheet...

 _Cuddy's Serenade._

And her eyes filled with tears as the notes of the melody accompanied the realization that the song had been written _for her_ by a man who had loved her for years without having the courage to open his heart to her.

He looked at her as he stopped his fingers on the piano and she stood up, sitting down then near him.

She stroked his face and kissed him tenderly on the lips, before putting her arms around his neck.

"It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" she whispered on his lips as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

House smiled and wiped away those tears with his thumb before looking again for her lips.

"I never did this for any woman" he whispered with a smile on her lips "I never loved a woman like I love you, Lisa" he whispered again canceling the short distance between their mouths and continuing to caress her face with his thumb. He kissed her slowly and deeply and both savored every sensation and every thrill that emanated from that kiss. He pulled her closer to him wrapping her waist with his arms and burying his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent as she stroked his hair.

Grace's kicks among them brought them back to reality. House smiled kissing her neck. Cuddy put her hand on her stomach, but held her breath as a particularly vigorous kick let her breathless for a second.

"Do you want to lie down?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

Cuddy swallowed and exhaled slowly but shook her head.

"I-I'm fine..." she said, still rubbing her belly. She looked up meeting the worried look of him and smiled slightly.

" _She_ 's _a House_ " she added "She has to find ways to draw attention on herself!"

"Right!" House laughed stroking her belly in turn and looking at his own hand as he kept to feel the little kicks of his daughter.

"Do you want to go home? Or... stay here tonight?" he asked after a few minutes "It's almost 10 p.m."

"Let's stay here..." she said "I like your apartment... _everything began here_..."

"Fine" He nodded and smiled "Come then..." he said, taking her hand "Choose a DVD... we're going to watch it in bed" he added, kissing her temple.

Cuddy read the movies titles on the shelf and took one, before her eyes focused on the wooden box on the same shelf next to the DVDs. She looked back at House who was already sitting on the bed.

"You can't leave _this_ here" she said with a smile showing him that box.

"You are better than me in that game, Cuddy. Leave it here" House laughed

She looked into his eyes and shook her head.

"No way! ... Let's play?" she laughed in turn, putting the _Scrabble_ box on the bed.

"I already told that you are evil, right?" He laughed again and kissed her on the lips

"I'll give you a rematch" she said with a mischievous smile

House kept to look at her as they played. She was the best thing that had ever happened in his life. He would never have thought that there would have come the moment in which he could watch his woman thinking of wanting to spend with her the rest of his life. He had never believed in the words _'forever'_ or _'ever after'_. And yet... the most he kept watching her the more he thought that if it could be a _'forever',_ that it would be with her ...

"I'm winning again" Cuddy said laughing, adding another 50 points on the paper next to her name.

House laughed "That's why I didn't want to play" he laughed and lowered his head, looking down before looking up again meeting her eyes.

The gleam she saw for a moment in his eyes floored her. His look was deeper than it had ever been.

"What?" She asked with the hint of a smile.

"You know I'm not good with words, do you?" he said, smiling lightly in turn.

Cuddy looked at him with a slightly quizzical look.

House laughed. And she continued to look at him... _What? Was it... nervous?_

"But ... you haven't won yet, Cuddy" he said arranging his letters to form a word "How many points do you give me for this?" He said showing her that 7-letters word.

Cuddy looked at the white letters on those seven small wooden cubes placed side by side and felt breathless.

She looked up at House meeting that same look and looked at those seven letters.

 _7 letters ... 3 syllables ..._

 _... Marry me ..._

She raised her eyes and the gray-blue of hers got lost in the deep blue of his... she slightly opened her lips, but no sound came out of her mouth, unable to trust what was in front of her eyes as she felt tears starting to mist those same eyes.

House didn't look away as he took a small blue box from his pocket.

"I love you, Lisa. As I've never loved anyone in my life. And ... I never believed in the word _'forever'_... but if it can exist a _'forever'_... that ' _forever'_ is you ... and ... I wish you want to be my wife" he said

Cuddy felt a chill run down her back at those words and bit her lip. It was so unreal that she was afraid to wake up. She looked at the diamonds shining on that wonderful _Tiffany_ ring and put her hand over her mouth. A ring in platinum with a two-carats princess-cut diamond on a band of round brilliant diamonds. She reached out to stroke his face and pulled him close.

"Yes" she said on his lips looking into his eyes "Yes" she repeated again unable to suppress a smile.

House smiled, leaning his forehead to her as he took the ring from the box.

"I didn't think there would be a woman who would be able to make me do this" he said, smiling and putting the ring on her finger before drawing her closer to him again, kissing her on the mouth. His tongue sought hers, slowly and deeply. He put his hand through her hair as he looked for her with more passion and she put her hand on his face, stroking his stubble as she kissed him, and then sliding it on his nape.

They both savored every sensation that sprang from that kiss. A slow, deep, full of emotions and promises kiss.

"I love you" she whispered, moving away slightly from his lips before looking for him again this time with growing passion.

An overwhelming, sensual, full of desire kiss.

House reached under Cuddy's shirt and stroked the skin of her back, kissing her neck behind her ear before stopping to allow her to slip out his own shirt.

She stroked his chest as he kissed her neck again, and she tilted back her head to give him better access to her neck.

House continued to kiss her, keeping his hands in her hair and lay down on the bed pulling her on top of him and taking off her shirt. He stroked her breasts through the bra fabric before to take it off.

"Every time it's like making love with you for the first time, Lisa" he whispered looking for her lips and looking at her as she smiled.

She kissed him again as he helped her to straddle him.

"God... I love you" she whispered again on his lips before closing her eyes savoring the feel of his tongue in her mouth and of his erection pressing against her entrance.

She put her hands on his chest and couldn't help but looking for a split second at the ring on her left ring finger as he slipped inside her. The emotions of that night excited the feeling of merging with him taking pleasure to is extreme and making it... indescribable.

A moan escaped her mouth to that feeling and he pulled her closer to himself by moving his hands on her buttocks.

"God, honey..." he groaned at the feeling of being completely inside her.

Cuddy moved her hands from his chest to his face kissing him passionately again on the lips as she moved on him.

All those emotions brought her quickly to her climax and she felt her orgasm suddenly overwhelm her as she kissed him. He heard her hold her breath before moaning in his mouth as he kept his hands in her hair and she clutched the sheets in her hands. She lifted her head and looking at him, meeting the blue of his eyes, still moving on him and saw him roll his eyes as a hoarse _"Oh yes... Lisa"_ escaped his lips. He looked for her mouth again as he came holding her in his arms.

Cuddy buried her face in the crook of his neck as he stroked her back.

"I love you" he whispered again.

Cuddy looked up meeting his eyes again and stroking his face while her eyes misted with tears again.

"Hey" he whispered, looking at her and wiping away a tear with his thumb as she looked down.

"If my _fiancée_ cries after having made love it's not a good sign..." he said, smiling at her and looking for her eyes continuing to stroke her face with her hands.

She laughed and looked into his eyes, kissing him on the lips.

"I've never been happier, my love" she whispered "... never ..."

He hugged her "Me too, my love..." he whispered

...

Cuddy rolled over to his left and he reached over in bed to allow her to put her head on his chest. Cuddy got close to him resting her hand on his chest and stayed silent while House fiddled with the ring on her finger.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Greg" she whispered, looking up at him.

"It's the _second_ 'most beautiful thing' I've ever seen" he said, kissing her forehead. That look really had the power to make her feel the most beautiful woman in the world... but... _God.._. to hear those words told with that tone of voice was almost too much...

"Did you plan all this?" she asked without looking at him but stroking his chest.

"Just partially ..." he replied "I'm not good with these things ..."

She smiled.

"How did you... keep Wilson's mouth shout? I saw him this morning..."

"He doesn't know" he said as she raised her eyes with a look of disbelief

"Really? ... Didn't you _ask_ Wilson _any_ _advice_?"

"No" He replied with a satisfied smile "But if you go at Tiffany's with an American Express Platinum you find a lot of people willing to give you an advice, Cuddy" he laughed

"Sure" she laughed in turn looking at the ring on her finger and touching with the other hand the bigger diamond and then the row of small round brilliant diamonds set in the platinum band.

"Are they... _twenty_?" she asked, looking at him with a questioning look.

House laughed. "Actually it's a coincidence... but yes ... they're _twenty_ ..." he paused briefly "... like the number of years it took me to ask you to be my wife!" he laughed again

Cuddy smiled.

"However Cuddy" he said after a moment of silence as he stroked her arm "If tomorrow a crane will collapse in Trenton ...just stay in your office!" he laughed "... in case you were thinking about dump me for _an addicted and insane guy_ " he laughed while obviously earned a slap on the chest and a glare.

"How long have you been waiting to tell this joke?" she asked, looking into his eyes failing to hold back a smile watching his expression.

"Since I bought you the ring!" He laughed, running his tongue over his lips.

She nodded and smiled.

"I had no doubts!" She said "And it's one of the reasons why I love you!" she added, kissing him on the lips.

* * *

 _ **And soooo he did it! And if you are about to say that he's OOC... well, feel free to say it, but I really love him this way... I cant help it! ;)**_

 _ **Oh ...wait... this fateful ring wasn't a random choice... it really exists and it's a "Tiffany Grace" by Tiffany.**_


	36. Daughters

**Chapter 35 - Daughters**

* * *

House woke up alone in his bed.

He reached out for Cuddy finding just an empty space and ran a hand across his face as he sat up on the bed. The room was silent, and her clothes weren't on the chair beside the bed. He looked at the clock. 7.30 am. On a Saturday morning.

He rubbed his leg before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. She wasn't there. And nor even in the kitchen.

He looked at the boxes on the floor of his own apartment. He hadn't been taking Vicodin for months... so, certainly, the night before it wasn't another hallucination.

He turned toward the door as soon as he heard the sound of the key in the lock.

"Hey" she said, looking up and meeting his gaze.

"For a moment I thought my _future wife_ had already changed her mind" he said smiling slightly.

Cuddy smiled.

"I couldn't sleep ..." she said, approaching him "I went to buy something at the bar... I didn't wanted to have breakfast with beer and ginger ale" she laughed

House took the bag from her hands and put it on the table before encircling her waist with his hands.

"Do you already have second thoughts that prevent you from sleeping, Cuddy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow but failing to suppress a smile.

"No." she said, looking into his eyes and smiling "Here, the only one who prevents me from sleeping is YOUR daughter" she said, raising both her eyebrows.

House smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"So... it's MY daughter now?" he said, laughing and putting his hand on her belly.

Cuddy didn't answer, but put her hand on his.

"Not upset your mother, _Grace_!" he laughed, stroking her belly "Or she'll get upset with me then!"

Cuddy looked at him with a surprised look.

"Grace?" she asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"I thought it was her name" he said, laughing and looking into her eyes.

Cuddy licked her lips, staring at him.

"So ..." she said "She's no longer just _'it'_?"

House didn't answer but looked at her and pulled her closer to him moving his hands on her waist and then on her back. He looked for her lips and bit her lower lip looking into her eyes before looking for her tongue.

 **...**

"Another contraction?" He asked looking at her as she leaned with her hand to the edge of the kitchen table.

Cuddy looked at him and nodded, moving a chair for sitting down "... they're not painful..." she said as she hinted a smile, putting her hand on the one House had placed on her belly "But... they have become more frequent in the last week..."

"You started your eighth month... it's normal..." he said looking at her and stroking her hand "At least still 7 weeks. Don't make jokes" he said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Cuddy smiled. "Don't say it to me. Say _your daughter_." She laughed, stroking his stubble.

"It's always _'my_ daughter _'_ when she does something wrong, right?" He laughed in turn

"I think you'll have to get used to it" she laughed still stroking his face.

He stroked her tense and hard belly.

Cuddy looked at his serious look.

"I'm fine, Greg ..." she said

"I know... but you need to relax..." he said reaching out and helping her to stand up "Come..."

He filled the bathtub with warm water.

"You are strangely _kind_..." she said with a smile, raising an eyebrow as she removed her own shirt.

"I'm always kind, Cuddy" he said failing to prevent the sight of her naked body to send him a quiver in his lower parts.

She raised both eyebrows, looking at him with a puzzled look but letting out a smile.

"Yes, fine. Almost _always_!" He laughed, pulling her closer to him and kissing her lightly on the lips before helping her to plunge into the warm water.

Cuddy felt her muscles relax in the warmth of the water and closed her eyes tilting her head back and placing it at the edge of the tub.

"Come with me" she said, opening her eyes and looking at him "I'll be _harmless_ , I promise" she added with a smile.

"You're never _harmless_ " he laughed, though accepting her invitation and beginning to undress before join her in the bathtub, sitting down behind her and wrapping her body with his arms. He fiddled with her ring before interlock his fingers with hers.

She smiled at the sensation of his partial erection against her backside, but pulled his arms closer around herself resting her neck on his chest and relaxing in his arms as he kissed her hair.

They were both silent savoring only the warmth of their naked bodies.

"When?" House asked after a few minutes, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Mmmhhh ...?" It was Cuddy's answer while she opened her eyes back to reality.

"When?" He repeated brushing her ring.

"I don't know..." she smiled "In spring?" she asked

"If it were up to me, Lisa, we would get out of here and you'd be my wife in less than two hours" he smiled, kissing her hair still continuing to stroke her hand with his thumb.

"I'd do it" she laughed "... but it would be like killing your mother..." she laughed again "... and mine too"

House laughed in turn.

"Well... about _yours_..." he laughed as she lightly slapped his arm shaking her head.

They were silent while he caressed her belly and she abandoned herself to the warmth of his arms.

"Greg ...?" She said breaking the silence.

She called him _'Greg'_ always more frequently ... and he liked it, more than he had ever thought...

"Mmmhhh ...?" he said without opening his eyes continuing to inhale the scent of her hair.

"You've never trusted in marriage..." she said, and he caught her concerns in her tone of voice "... _The only reason anyone gets married is that homo erectus females needed protection from predators while breast feeding_... your words" she said looking at his hand caressing her belly.

House laughed and kissed her hair again.

"I didn't propose to you because you're pregnant" he said, laughing and intertwining his fingers with hers.

"So ..." she hesitated "... what changed your mind?" she asked, turning her head slightly to meet his gaze.

" _You_ " he replied

Cuddy smiled and bit her lip.

"You hate weddings..." she said smiling

"I hate weddings ... but I love _you_ " he said bending down to touch her lips "so much that _I want you all for myself_..." he said, looking into her eyes and finding her lips in a long kiss.

 **...**

House helped Cuddy as she get out of the tub. She wrapped herself in a towel and leaned against the wall of the bathroom, watching him while he wrapped a towel around his waist in turn.

"What's up?" he asked feeling her gaze on himself and looking into her eyes.

She smiled and bit her lip slightly.

"It all started here..." she said not looking away and hinting a smile again.

House reached for her and put his hands on her hips as she put her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"When _that_ night I told you that I loved you... I... I didn't think we would come to this..." she said coming closer to him and kissing him on the lips again.

"Literally..." he said, stroking her bare shoulders "it all started twenty years ago when you handed your syllabus to the guy behind that bookstore counter"

"Yeah" she said, smiling and touching his lips as he stroked her shoulders and move down to stroke her back.

"That ambitious and beautiful student with long curly hair, big eyes and a gorgeous ass wouldn't ever have thought that she wanted to become the wife of a _insane misanthropic diagnostician_..." he laughed

She laughed in turn.

"I _want that_ _insane misanthropic diagnostician_ as my husband" she said, smiling and looking for his lips and then for his tongue, kissing him slowly and deeply on the mouth.

"God Lisa... I'd like to do you right now what I did that night" he whispered on her lips caressing her belly.

"We have to go and get Rachel" she said with a smile on his lips "I promised her that we would go to pick her up for lunch... but... hold that thought for tonight!" she added, kissing him on the mouth again.

* * *

"So Rachel? What would you like to have for lunch?" House asked.

"Ice Cream!" she replied with a big smile.

Cuddy laughed.

"Honey, you can't have ice cream for lunch."

"Hey Rachel. How about... spaghetti?" he asked "And then... you can have ice cream" he added with a wink.

Rachel nodded with a huge smile.

"Spaghetti!" she said, looking at her mother

* * *

Cuddy rested her chin in the palm of her hand and smiled as she watched House and Rachel laughing. House was trying to teach Rachel how to roll her spaghetti on the fork. But she kept taking them one by one, sucking them in her mouth. She had tomato sauce all over her face.

Rachel loved that restaurant. House had led them to lunch there once and since then she always wanted to go there every time they went out for lunch.

"May I go play with Ben?" she asked as soon as she finished her spaghetti looking at her mother, referring to the son of the guy who owned the restaurant. A blond child a year older than her.

House looked at her as she ran to hug Ben and sat down on the floor to play with his toy cars.

"Are you _worried_?" Cuddy asked him laughing, watching the way he was looking at the two children.

House laughed and looked into her eyes.

"No College for her!" He laughed "We'll send her in a convent" he laughed again, shaking his head.

"You are an atheist... and she's Jewish" Cuddy said, laughing and shaking her head slightly.

"Yeah" he replied, nodding "But... I remember too well what I did to you in your dorm room, Cuddy!" he said, looking straight into her eyes.

She laughed and licked her lips.

"I... really liked it and ...you too" she laughed "And... I'm pretty sure you didn't think to my father that time" she said glancing mischievously at him.

House shook his head smiling and biting his lip.

He looked at the waitress as she approached with the tray and three cups of ice cream.

"Rachel? Would you like ice cream?" House said, turning to face her.

Rachel stood up and ran toward him, jumping on his left leg as she reached for her chocolate ice cream.

Cuddy looked at him and smiled as she tasted her frozen yoghurt.

"For now I still corrupt her just with ice cream" he whispered with a smile stroking Rachel's back and leaning over to kiss Cuddy lightly on the lips.

* * *

Cuddy opened the door of Rachel's bedroom and watched House as he put the bedtime book on the nightstand and tucked Rachel in.

She met his eyes as he turned, and smiled. She had just taken a shower and was wearing only a bathrobe, leaning against the door jamb, stroking her belly with one hand.

He approached her resting his hands on her hips and bending down to kiss her.

"That bookstore guy dreamed about this body for twenty years, Cuddy" he said, referring to what she had told him that morning, as he untied her robe to touch her skin.

She laughed.

"Not exactly _this_ body" she said

"When will you stop it?" he said, stroking her face with one hand and her body with the other one "I love the increase in size of your breasts... I love your belly and the _miniature_ of us who keeps kicking inside you. And... _Cuddy_ ..." he continued sliding his hand between her legs making her shiver" ... I love the extreme sensitivity of your private parts when you're pregnant... "

She caressed her among her legs still kissing her neck and then going back to kiss her lips while a moan escaped from her mouth.

"Greg... don't..." she whispered on his lips but unable to stand the sensation of his fingers on her.

"You have no willpower, Cuddy" he laughed as her mouth said ' _no'_ , and her body said eagerly ' _yes'_ to that sensual caress.

She smiled.

"Not... here..." she whispered on his lips as she pulled him closer and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

House moved in her hair the hand that was on her face and pushed her out of Rachel's bedroom and toward their room.

He slid her bathrobe to the ground and pushed her gently on the bed.

She looked at him as he took off his shirt and pants, and felt a shiver in her private parts at the mere sight of his erection.

She looked into his eyes while he bent on her holding on his arms to not crush her.

"This is the effect your body has on mine, Lisa" he said while she could feel his erection pressing against her belly as he bent down to kiss her.

"God..." she whispered on his mouth

He kissed her neck, and then went down to kiss her breasts sucking gently on a nipple.

"O-oh God..." she moaned tilting her head back to the feeling that spread from her breast down to her private parts.

House smiled without raising his mouth from her breast and sucked it gently again as she stroked the hair on the back of his neck with one hand and dug the fingers of her other hand in his back. Make her feel pleasure aroused his own pleasure.

He went back to kiss her mouth and paused to look at her.

"No" he whispered on her lips with a mischievous look "That night... I didn't think about your father as I did... _this_..." he said, bending over her again to kiss her breasts and belly and going down among her legs.

Cuddy arched her back as his tongue touched her most intimate and couldn't suppress her moans as they became more and more insistent and she slightly moved her pelvis meeting the rhythm of his mouth on her.

"Oh... please... don't stop..." she moaned closing her eyes and arching her back even more while her legs began to tremble, and the waves of pleasure of an intense orgasm overwhelmed her.

House moved again over her to kiss her mouth, however, continuing to slowly caress her between her legs with his hand. Her breathing was labored as she could feel her most intimate part still pulsating for the recent orgasm. He looked into her eyes and pushed two fingers inside her seeing her wince and close her eyes, holding her breath to that intense feeling.

"Oh God... Greg..." she moaned digging her fingers into his back and looking for his mouth and his tongue again "Come inside me..."

House looked straight in her eyes again and moved, lying down on the bed and pulling her on top of him. She kissed him on the mouth as he slid his hands on her skin from her shoulders to her lower back. She savored the sensation of his erection against her entrance before letting him slide slowly and deeply into her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip savoring that feeling while a moan escaped from her lips.

"God... Lisa..." House moaned, lost in the sensation of the warmth of her body.

He held her hips with his hands, favoring the movements of her pelvis. He could feel her belly pressing against his while she held on her arms on the bed clutching the sheets in her fists. She moved with one hand the hair falling on her face before kissing him again continuing to look into his eyes. The look on his face drove her crazy as she continued to move along his length.

"God... you're so beautiful..." he whispered moving her hair from her face again and putting his hands through her hair pulling her to himself and kissing her deeply on the mouth.

Cuddy smiled on his mouth and speeded up her pace pushing her pelvis towards him as much as she could. House looked into her eyes again and closed his eyes while the feeling of being completely inside her sent him over the edge.

He left her mouth just a few moments as he came inside her with a hoarse moan before looking for her mouth again for a long, deep kiss.

"God... I love you..." he said still kissing her.

It had been hard for him to tell her that first _'I love you'_ more than a year before... now... he couldn't help it. And the tone with whom every time he said that _'I love you'_ still sent her every time a shiver down her spine.

"And I love you" she said "You're the only man I ever really loved, Greg" she added on his lips.

Cuddy rolled to his side and House turned toward her resting his elbow on the bed and his head in the palm of his hand.

He kissed her lightly on the lips, moving his hand on her belly while she stroked his face with her hand.

Grace kicked against his hand and Cuddy saw a smile appear on his lips.

"... are you going to send her in a convent too?" She asked, smiling and teasing him.

House laughed and continued to stroke her belly.

"You should have given me a boy, Cuddy" He replied

Cuddy looked at him and shook her head slightly.

"Well... then... you should have told to your _Y sperms_ to run faster, _Dr. House_ " she said, biting her lip but letting out a smile.

"I'll remember it that for next time, then!" He said, looking at her with a mischievous smile and looking for her lips.


	37. Fears

**Chapter 37 - Fears**

* * *

 _"G-Greg... why she doen't cry?_

 _Her voice was trembling. She couldn't see House's face since he was by back, and she couldn't see her daughter._

 _"G-Greg... why she doen't cry? She shouted " GREG! "_

"LISA ...?" He called her, shaking her slightly trying to wake her up.

Cuddy opened her eyes meeting his and ran a hand over her face.

"Are you OK?" he asked still looking at her.

Cuddy nodded and sat up slightly resting her back against the pillows.

"Y-yes..." she said rubbing her hand on her face again and moving the hair from her forehead "A-are...you just come home?" She asked seeing him still dressed and looking at the clock on the nightstand. It was past midnight.

"Yes" He answered "My patient is stable now. They no longer need me at the hospital and... I don't like leaving you alone during night" he said seriously looking at her belly before returning to her eyes.

He looked at her as she bit her lip and rubbed her belly. Only one month to her due date.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a quizzical look.

"Nothing..." she replied avoiding his gaze

"Lisa... avoiding to looking at me isn't enough... I can tell by the same if something's wrong ..." he said, stroking her face "What's up?"

Cuddy looked up at him still biting her lip. And she swallowed.

"Er... it's just a bad dream ..." she whispered "... it's nothing... I'm fine..."

House looked at her for a moment.

"Ok" he said, standing up and starting to undress.

He slipped under the covers and pulled her to him, letting her to move closer to embrace him.

"What are you afraid of, Lisa?" he asked, stroking her arm.

She didn't answer but moved even closer to him trying to relax at his caress.

"Hold me" she whispered, hiding her face on his chest.

He held her in his arms in silence, just listening to her breathing and inhaling the scent of her hair.

"What if I'll love her more than Rachel?" Cuddy whispered, breaking the silence.

House didn't answer, but stopped the hand that was stroking her hair.

"It won't happen" he said, caressing her hair again.

"How do you know it?" she asked, raising her head to meet his eyes struck by the assurance in his voice.

House looked at her.

"Because... she's your daughter. You choose her and... even if you didn't give birth to her... she's your daughter. She and Grace will be different... like any sibling... you'll love different things of them but... no more or less... you'll love them both ... " he looked into her eyes " ... and I'll love them both too... I already do" he added, lowering his head to kiss her lightly on the lips still holding her in his arms.

He felt her relax in his arms and her breathing became slower and deeper.

He knew she had fears she didn't want to share with him... he knew it because those were his own fears... Not just for Grace... but also for that _happiness_. In recent months he had become accustomed to being happy, and yet, sometimes, a thought came back into his mind... _the fear that this happiness couldn't last..._

House dismissed that thought and savored the warmth of her body close to his, closing his eyes and letting go slowly to sleep in turn.

* * *

"Good morning, _Sleeping Beauty_!" House said coming out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey" she said, looking at the clock. It was nearly 8:30 am.

"I let you sleep. You were exhausted last night." He said looking into her eyes "Marina has already taken Rachel to the kindergarten" he added, sitting down beside her and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Cuddy nodded, smiling slightly and stroking his arm while he caressed her face.

She put a hand on his face in turn, stroking his stubble and looking into his eyes, pulling him to herself and seeking his lips and then his tongue. She moved her hands on his shoulders and back enjoying the feeling of his muscles beneath her fingers.

"If you go on like this... you'll have to explain to _my boss_ why I was late" he whispered nibbling her lower lip and lying on his side next to her.

"You have a patient waiting for you, House" she said smiling

"You should have thought about that before doing _this_..." he said, laughing, moving her hand between his legs to make her touch his erection.

He saw her eyes widen and her pupils dilated as she clutched his hand and began to massage him, biting her lip.

House moved his mouth on her neck and sucked on her earlobe.

"Make love to me" he whispered as he continued to kiss her neck.

Cuddy didn't answer, but smiled, lost in the sensation of his kisses.

"I want to make love with my future wife... now..." he repeated, kissing her neck once again before lifting his head to look at her.

Cuddy's eyes met his and she kissed him passionately on the mouth. She had repeated to herself for months that she didn't care about it but... she couldn't resist the sound of that word on his lips... _wife_... and... he knew it...

House met her eyes again as he kissed her on the mouth before going back to kiss her neck, moving then down on her breast, taking her bra off and brushing her nipple with his tongue.

She turned her on her side making her lean with her back against his chest and wrapped his arm around her continuing to caress her breasts before moving his hand between her legs. He spread her legs moving one of her leg backwards around his waist while her breathing became more labored.

 _"Oh God ..."_ she moaned rolling her eyes as he slipped two fingers inside her. She turned her head towards him and he trapped those moans with his mouth as their tongues stroked and he kept moving his fingers in and out of her, stimulating her with his thumb at the same time. He felt her legs begin to tremble and not slowed his pace as he looked into her eyes.

 _"God, Lisa"_ House whispered, unable to resist the look of her face while the pleasure of the orgasm overwhelmed her and she moaned, calling his name.

The desire to be inside her was unbearable. And he moved his hand, entering her while he could still feel her most intimate part pulsate.

 _"God, Greg... yes..."_ she whispered at the feeling of him inside her as they kept to look at each other. She saw him close his eyes as he came, hiding then his face in the crook of her neck. He held her tight and kissed her neck again before lifting his head to kiss her lips.

"I love you" she whispered on his lips.

"Me too" he said

* * *

"Where's Dr. Cuddy?" House asked looking at Cuddy'empty office.

"In a Board meeting" her secretary told him "on the third floor" she added as House quickly limped toward the elevator.

He flung the meeting room door open and looked at her.

"I need to talk to you" he said ignoring the eyes fixed on him.

She looked at him with an annoyed look wetting her lips.

"House... you'll have to wait until the end of the meeting" she said in her administrative tone.

"I need to talk to you, Lisa... now" he said in a serious tone still looking at her.

 _Lisa_... he didn't call her _'Lisa'_ at work and the look on his face made her miss a beat.

"What happened?" she asked as her voice betrayed her concern.

House didn't answer and continued to look at her.

"Ok" she said looking at him and then at the members of the Board, meeting Wilson's gaze "Excuse me" she added before getting up.

She looked at him trying to decipher his face as she passed near him and exited the room.

House looked at Wilson, who shot him a questioning look.

"You'd better come, too!" House added, staring at him and gesturing him to go out.

Wilson hesitated, but then he saw the look on the face of his friend and stood up, exiting the room.

"Greg, what happened?" Cuddy asked him again

"Sit down" he said, pointing to the chairs in the hallway.

"Greg ...?" Her heart began to beat faster as he gestured her to sit down.

She sat down looking into his eyes as he sat beside her. Wilson stood to observe the scene.

"Rachel..." he said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible although his voice betrayed his agitation "she... she was taken in hospital half an hour ago with a head injury... she fell from the chute ladder in the school garden... "

"Oh my God..." Cuddy whispered putting a hand over her mouth as her hands began to tremble "H-how is she?" she asked struggling to articulate the words. She hadn't missed the fact that House hadn't reassured her that she was fine.

"They're doing a CT scan" he said touching her arm "She isn't conscious..." he added

"O-oh my..." she whispered, looking away while her eyes misted with tears and her breathing became faster.

She knew her mind wasn't clear... but she still was a doctor... he could put together the information that House had given her. _Unconscious_... loss of consciousness was indicative of a moderate to severe head injury. And she knew that he had deliberately omitted other parameters... She knew that the CT was looking for brain injury, intracranial hematomas, skull fractures, spinal injuries... anything which could explain why her child wasn't regaining consciousness...

"Lisa ...?" He said putting a hand on her arm.

"I-I have to see her" she whispered as she stood despite her trembling legs.

House looked at her and nodded. He knew that he couldn't keep her away from her daughter.

* * *

Cuddy knew very well the hallways of the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit, but now that hallways seemed different...

"House!" The neurosurgeon called him.

"Stay with her" House said Wilson.

Cuddy stood in the doorframe of the room before entering and felt her breath stop at the sight of her little child in that bed. She walked toward her, stroking her hand and feeling as if in a trance as she watched the parameters on the monitor and then went back to watch at her little girl.

"S-She is s-so small..." she whispered as her voice cracked.

Wilson looked at House as he entered the room and Cuddy turned to face him.

"The CT scan shows no injury." He said approaching Cuddy and stroking her arm. "But she's in an induced coma ... as a precaution, he added "They'll do another CT in at least six hours..."

She looked at him reading his relief, but also his fears in his eyes. She knew that having excluded visible brain lesions didn't mean having excluded anyway any neurological damage. The loss of consciousness was a sign of neurological damage. Only time would tell if that damage would be temporary or permanent.

She bit her lip and sat down next to the bed.

"Please, _sweety_... wake up..." she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

House sat down beside her, but said nothing.

* * *

"You should go home" House said entering the room and handing her a bottle of water. They have been sitting in that room for a few hours... but it seemed like an eternity.

"I'm not going anywhere..." she said, ignoring House's words.

"Lisa ... there's nothing you can do for her here ..." he said again, trying to dissuade her.

He watched as she rubbed her belly, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Lisa... you're more than a month away from your due date..."

"I know that" she replied dryly avoiding his eyes.

House looked at her. He knew she was beset. She knew she risked to get into labour, and that Grace would be premature ... but she didn't want to leave Rachel.

"I can't afford to have all _the three of you_ as patients of this hospital at the same time..." he said in a worried, but at the same time firm, tone looking into her eyes "I know you want to be with her... but you're not in the condition to do so"

He saw tears filling her eyes.

"I can't _choose_ one of them..." she answered "I can't... I love them both so much ..." she whispered as her lip began to tremble.

"I know... but... you're not making a choice between them, Lisa..."

"I..." she whispered, looking away and looking at Rachel "... last night ... I scolded her because she didn't want to go to bed without _your_ bedstory... and this morning ... I didn't even see her... "she said as tears ran down her cheeks "... I... I can't lose her... I can't... " she said as he took her in his arms and she hid her face on his chest.

He wanted to say _"It won't happen..."_ but those few words couldn't come out of his lips.

"'Please... lie down in your office if you don't want to go home..." he said, stroking her back and kissing her hair "...but... you need to rest. I'll stay with her... I call you as soon as I'll have the result of the second CT... "

* * *

House opened the door of Cuddy's office and she looked at him as he entered. Obviously she wasn't asleep. She was sitting on the couch with her hands resting on her knees and a handkerchief in her hand. Despite the dim light of her office he could see her red and swollen eyes.

They said nothing, but their eyes met as he sat beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Cuddy shook her head, letting out a bitter smile

"Have you talked to Wilson?" She asked in turn, not answering his question.

"He's just worried" he said looking at her while she sighed, closing her eyes.

"How do you think I can feel, Greg?" she said, shaking her head slightly.

"If the contractions are painful or more frequent you need to have yourself checked..." he insisted with a slightly dry tone.

"I'm not in labor... if that's what concerns you both..." she said in a harsh tone "... And Grace is not my first concern right now..." she added, looking away.

House stayed silent, rubbing his leg. He took his Ibuprofen from his jacket and dry-swallowed three tablets closing his eyes.

"You're not the only one to be worried about Rachel!" He said, standing up and raising his voice slightly "Damn! It's even my daughter!" He shouted "It's a pre-term birth what you want? ... To have even Grace as well as Rachel in the ICU? He screamed again "All right! Look at you! Are you _or not_ a doctor? Don't worry, Cuddy... I think you're gonna be satisfied!" He screamed again, glaring at her before getting up and out of the room, slamming the door and leaving her alone.

Cuddy looked at the office door and felt a lump in her throat as tears came back rolling down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands as she let herself go, unable to hold back her sobs.

House stopped in front of the elevator door and thumped the wall. The pain subsided his anger only slightly. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair as he stared at the elevator closed doors.

* * *

 _ **Sorry... not what you wanted to read... but I promise that the second part of this chapter will come soon! Tnx for reading**_


	38. Fears - Part 2

**Chapter 38 - Fears -Part 2**

* * *

 _"You're not the only one to be worried about Rachel!" He said, standing up and raising his voice slightly "Damn! It's even my daughter!" He shouted "It's a pre-term birth what you want? ... To have even Grace as well as Rachel in the ICU?" He screamed again "All right! Look at you! Are you or not a doctor? Don't worry, Cuddy... I think you're gonna be satisfied!" He screamed again, glaring at her before getting up and exited the room, slamming the door and leaving her alone._

 _Cuddy looked at the office door and felt a lump in her throat as tears came back rolling down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands as she let herself go, unable to hold back her sobs._

 _House stopped in front of the elevator door and thumped the wall. The pain subsided his anger only slightly. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair as he stared at the elevator closed doors._

 **...**

"At least one of us should avoid being an idiot"

She looked up at the sound of his voice. She hadn't heard him come in.

"Typically the idiot is ME, Cuddy!" he said looking into her eyes "... but apparently there are exceptions..."

His tone was firm but not hard, nor angry as before. House watched her as she couldn't stop crying and couldn't help but sit near her and stroke her back.

"Take these..." he said handing her a glass of water and a couple of pills.

"I-I have no pain, Greg..." she whispered looking at the pills in his hand and then into his eyes "I'm not so much an _idiot_..."

"But you need some rest and sleep..." he said

Cuddy kept to look at him.

" _Ritodrine and Lorazepam_ " he said, practically reading her thought "Take them! Or I swear I'm going to give you them intravenously, Cuddy!" he said in a serious tone.

She looked at him again and reached for the glass, taking the pills from his hand. She swallowed them, then closing her eyes and leaning back against the backrest of the couch trying to calm down.

"If Ritodrine has no effect ... I'm going to admit you. With or against your will!" House added in the same serious tone, looking at her as she leaned back and putting a hand on her stomach.

Cuddy immediately opened her eyes glaring at him "Are you checking me, House?" She said with a serious look, biting her lip.

"No..." he said in a softer tone, pulling her to him and making her lie down resting her head on his legs.

"The last thing we need now is to be one against the other, Lisa. Try to relax..." he said, stroking her belly.

 **...**

"Lisa ..." House shook her gently trying to wake her up.

Cuddy opened her eyes. She felt dazed as if she had slept for days. She looked around. She could see the light seep in through the window blinds, so for sure she had slept at least for several hours... and she felt better. _Physically_ better ... but the fears of the night before surfaced immediately and a lump closed her throat again.

"Lisa ..." House called her again and she met his eyes.

 _... Rachel..._ she thought, suddenly sitting up on the couch

"What happened?" She asked unable to hide her anxiety "H-how is she?" She asked again as the tone of her voice betrayed her fear.

"The second CT scan is negative." He said, stroking her belly "Richardson reduced her medication a few hours ago..."

Cuddy looked at him and nodded, however unable to speak while her eyes misted with tears again.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I...er... better..." she whispered.

She stroked his stubble and looked into his eyes, biting her lip.

"Thanks..." she whispered "... for being here... for being strong... for me..." she added "... I... I know I have to be strong... I would... but... I feel so... so... " her voice broke and he took her in his arms letting her to hide her face against his chest as tears damped his shirt.

House stayed silent but kissed her hair as he stroked her back.

They both had a tendency to isolate themselves in times of grief. To face problems alone. They tended to repel each other as if they were afraid to show their own weakness. Facing problems _together_ was something new _for both of them._

House's phone rang and Cuddy raised her head to look at him as he took the call.

"House" he said into the receiver listening to the voice on the phone and looking at Cuddy "Ok. We're coming" he said glancing at her and running a hand over his face failing to prevent his own eyes from becoming misty.

"G-Greg ..?" she whispered, feeling short of breath as he closed the phone call.

"She's awake..." he said indulging in a smile as he pulled her closer to him holding her in his arms.

* * *

 _A week later..._

 **...**

"I talked to Richardson and Kendal" House said entering Rachel's hospital room and looking at Cuddy sitting next to their daughter. "She's going to be dismiss in the afternoon" he added, putting an arm around her and stroking her shoulder with his thumb.

Cuddy smiled.

"Are you happy, Sweetheart?" She asked looking at her little girl, focused on eating her strawberry jelly.

Rachel nodded with a big smile.

"Is Teddy going home with us?" Rachel asked, pointing to the white teddy bear that Wilson had given her.

"Did you named it _Teddy_?" House asked with a smile.

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Like Uncle Wilson's _giwlfwiend_ " she added

House let out a laugh and Cuddy looked at him laughing in turn.

"Sure, Honey, it's coming too" she said, stroking her head.

* * *

House entered the bedroom and looked at Lisa and Rachel lying down on the bed. Cuddy on the one side of the bed, Rachel in the middle. And he lay down near Rachel.

"Am I wrong, or there's an _intruder_ here?" he asked seriously but letting out a laugh as he stroked Rachel's hair.

Rachel sat up putting her arms around his neck and straddling on his chest with a big smile.

"Pleeeeeease daddy... may I sleep here? Pleeeeeease!" She said smacking a big kiss on his face.

House laughed and tickled her.

"Two for one" House said laughing looking at Cuddy.

" _Three_ " Cuddy corrected him, laughing in turn.

House laughed again and looked at Rachel.

"Just for tonight, Shorty" he said giving her a kiss on the forehead as she curled up between him and her mother.

They both kept to look at her as she fell asleep. Both lying on the side resting the head on the palm. Cuddy stroked her back, her eyes fixed on the little girl just listening to her quiet breathing. House looked at them both. He put his hand over Cuddy's one caressing her arm and she raised her eyes meeting his.

"How we'd have done, Greg... without her?" she whispered, biting her lip.

House looked at her continuing to stroke her arm and moved closer to her, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Don't think about it..." he replied "...it's not going to happen..."

She stopped the hand that stroked Rachel moving instead it on his face.

"Those two days..." she said looking into his eyes and biting her lip again "... they were the longest of my life..."

"I know ..." he said "... for me too..."

Cuddy stayed silent and looked at Rachel as she slept peacefully between them.

"I couldn't have ever done it... without you..." she whispered avoiding eye contact.

House didn't answered and kept to look at her as she kept watching Rachel.

"It's this..." Cuddy whispered breaking the silence again after a few seconds.

"What?" he asked as her eyes met his again.

" _For better and for worse_..." she whispered, biting her lip "... _it's this_ ..." she said smiling slightly.

House smiled and moved a strand of hair from her face, stroking her face with his thumb.

"Yes, it's this." He answered

He looked at Rachel curled between them thinking about how much things had changed in recent months. They were his family. Rachel was his daughter, and he didn't care if she wasn't biologically his... she was _his daughter_. And Lisa... he had been loving that woman for twenty years... a vow recited by heart in front of a State Officer would not changed things... for him, it was as if she already were his _wife_.

He moved closer to her wrapping her with his arm and kept to look at her,lost in the gray-blue of her eyes.

"I don't need a vow to know that I'll love you every day of my life, Lisa..." he added "Simply... I can't help it" he said, repeating the same words she had told him the night she had declared her love to him for the first time.

She smiled and touched his lips with hers.

"I _never_ could help it" she repeated on his lips touching his tongue with hers.

She let his tongue explore her mouth deeply and slowly and abandoned herself in that long kiss that dissolved all her fears.


	39. Ghosts

**Chapter 39 - Ghosts**

* * *

Cuddy looked at House, sitting at his desk, focused on reading his patient's folder looking for a clue that would allow him to solve the case.

She approached his desk and he looked up, taking off his glasses and looking at her.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked as she came closer, standing between his knees.

He kept sitting and rest his hands on her hips, kissing her belly that was in front of his face. Cuddy smiled and stroked his neck as he kissed her belly once again.

"You should have already started your maternity leave, Dr. Cuddy" he said, looking at her in the same way he could have looked at a spoiled child "Unless you're planning about moving right from your office to the third floor department"

"I'm going home" she said, smiling and leaning over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

House nodded.

"Will you be late?" She asked, stroking his stubble.

"No..." he replied "You ruined me, Cuddy! I can't stay away from _my girls_ anymore" he added, laughing and kissing her belly again.

Cuddy smiled.

"Fine" she said, leaning over to kiss him again on the lips "Your mother's coming for dinner tonight. See you later."

* * *

"Rachel, do not walk away!" Cuddy said, watching her daughter running along the store hallway and from one shelf to the other.

She put in the shopping cart the romper suit she had just chosen for Grace and followed Rachel.

"Mommy! Look!" She said, pointing to a pirate costume.

Cuddy smiled.

"Would you like to be _a pirate_ for Halloween?" She asked.

Rachel nodded and her eyes lit up.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear the princess costume Aunt Julia gave you?" She asked looking at Rachel as she nodded again.

Cuddy laughed and turned to look at Blythe.

"Fine then" She said, smiling "I'm sure _Dad_ will like it, Honey!" She added, reaching for the pirate costume and putting it in the cart.

Rachel held Blythe's hand as they walked through the mall hallways together, and Cuddy smiled as her daughter looked at those shelves filled with candy and chocolate in Halloween style. It was one of the few occasions of the year in which she did an exception too, she thought.

She watched them disappear down the hallway and smiled. Blythe loved Rachel and Rachel loved Blythe. She had almost cried the first time Rachel had called her _'grandma_ '.

"Lisa?"

Cuddy turned hearing her name called. She looked at the woman in front of her as if she had seen a _ghost._

"Hi" She said, unable to hide the surprise in her voice as she hinted a smile and Stacy Warner approached to greet her. She haven't seen her for more than five years, but she looked exactly as she remembered.

"Wow! Congratulations!" She said, embracing her and looking at her belly "How far are you?"

Cuddy smiled and put a hand on her own belly.

"I'm a month away from my due date" she said

"I'm really happy for you, Lisa" she said, not failing to notice the two carats diamond on her finger, as Rachel ran toward her mother with a big box of colored Cheerios.

"Fo _w_ Daddy!" she said seriously throwing the box into the shopping cart while Cuddy stroked her hair.

"Where's Grandma, Rachel?" She asked as the little girl pointed down the hallway and ran back to her grandmother.

Stacy looked at the little girl and smiled. _A husband, two children..._ what she failed to have.

"Do you have kids?" She asked, looking at her and waking her up from that thought.

"Er... no" she answered "Mark and I got divorced three years ago. I had a couple of stories... but it didn't work" she added.

"Sorry" Cuddy said "I didn't know about you and Mark..."

"No problem." She said, smiling slightly "Your daughter is... beautiful! She's your copy" She added

Cuddy smiled looking at her and then beyond Stacy's shoulder as Rachel came toward them holding Grandma Blythe's hand.

"How long are you staying in Princeton?" Cuddy asked.

"I arrived yesterday. Actually I'm here just for work, but I haven't decided yet..." She replied "I was thinking about coming to the hospital to visit James... _and Greg_ ..." She said studying the look on Cuddy's face.

 _... Greg ..._

Lisa's face betrayed almost imperceptibly her discomfort.

Stacy knew that there had been _something_ between Cuddy and House in the past... even though she had never admitted it. There was _something_ between them. It would have been impossible to miss it in the few months in which she had worked at Plainsboro as her lawyer. There was a kind of _chemistry_ between them ... an _alchemy_ that went beyond the boss-employee argues... they _attracted and repelled_ each other at the same time... _she_ constantly threatened to fire him, but then defended him... _he_ insulted her with inappropriate comments, but respected her...

She never understood what was _that something_ between them... if there was _'a something'_ between them... after all at that time _he_ had chosen _her... not Cuddy..._

"Well... if you didn't fire him in the meantime!" Stacy added, laughing.

Cuddy didn't have time to answer because she was distracted by Blythe who had reached them, still holding Rachel's hand.

"Good evening, Stacy" Blythe said and Cuddy noticed that she wasn't smiling.

Stacy turned toward the voice behind her. And for her it was like seeing _a ghost_.

"Mrs. House?" Stacy said with a look of disbelief on her face as realization stroke her like a cold shower.

* * *

 _The night before_

 _..._

Blythe put on the coffee table the book she was reading and got up from the couch hearing a knock on the door. She looked at her clock. Almost midnight.

She checked the peephole and for a moment she was undecided whether or not to open the door. That was the last person she would have imagined to see in front of that door.

She opened the door and looked at her seeing the astonishment in her eyes. Certainly it wasn't who she thought of seeing.

"Good evening... Stacy" Blythe said coldly.

"Er... Good evening... Mrs. House" she said, clearly uncomfortable "I'm sorry... I ... I was here for... Greg" She added.

"Does he know that you're here?" She asked.

"Er... no" she said "I've just arrived in Princeton and I've come here for...greeting him..."

Blythe continued to stare at her. She knew that woman and she had the same observation ability of her son. Certainly she didn't miss any detail. Greg had told her about having diagnosed Stacy's husband a few years before... but now she wasn't wearing any wedding ring.

 _"Greeting him..."_ She repeated, nodding her head "... at _midnight_?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not that naive, Stacy" she added

She stiffened.

"I think your son is old enough to decide for himself who wants or doesn't want to attend, Ma'am" She replied.

"Of course he is!" Blythe said "Indeed... Gregory doesn't live in this apartment anymore... he lives with his family... and you'd know... if you'd have talked to him" She added

 _...Family..._

Stacy weighed that word. The word ' _family'_ didn't befit to Gregory House. She knew him well... or at least she thought to know him ... and certainly in the five years they had lived together they had never talked about marriage or children... they had never talked about _to be a family_...

"Er... fine" She said "I... er...well... I'll go and visit him at the hospital tomorrow then" she said, turning to go away.

Blythe took her by the arm.

"No. You won't." She said glancing at her "You already ruined his life once... and you weren't there for him when he needed you most... now... he doesn't need you... Stay away from my son!" She said, staring at her.

Stacy held her gaze for a moment before turning around and leaving.

* * *

House slipped under the covers and looked at Cuddy as she kept reading, leaning with her back to the headboard.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She turned to face him.

"Nothing"

"Lisa... don't tell me _'nothing'_ " he said, taking away the book from her hands and forcing her to look at him.

She stared at him and sighed, biting her lip.

"I... I met _Stacy_ at the mall" She said, looking away.

"And since when you fear her?" He asked.

She raised her eyes to look at him. That wasn't the words she expected from him.

"You knew it?" She hesitated ... "Did you know that she was in town?"

House noticed the shade of irritation in her voice.

"Yes. But it's not what you're thinking about" He said smiling at her "My mother." He added

Cuddy looked at him, with a puzzled look.

"Your mother?" She repeated.

"I just know that Stacy went to my old apartment yesterday and my mother _cordially_ told her to get out of the way and go back to Short Hills"

Cuddy kept to look at him, but she couldn't hide a little smile.

"And frankly, Lisa ... I don't give a damn!" He added, moving closer to her and stroking her belly, looking for her lips.

She relaxed to the touch of his tongue with hers and let him kiss her deeply on the mouth.

"Your mother didn't tell me anything about that..." She said, resting her head on his chest.

"She didn't want to worry you" He said, stroking her arm "My mother hates her, Cuddy... but she loves you..." he paused "If I just thought about cheating on you with her... I would need a good _urologist_ " he said letting out a laugh.

Cuddy hit him on the chest and raised her head to look at him.

"And if she fails... I'll do it" she said with a _dangerous_ look, but with the hint of a smile, leaning over to kiss him on the lips.

House laughed.

"I don't think you'll be ok with giving up your _favorite toy_ , Cuddy" he said, earning another slap on his chest.

"Don't test me, _House_!" She said back glaring at him, but unable to hold back a smile as she rested her head on his chest again.

They were silent while House caressed her arm. He could feel his daughter kicking inside her in the point in which her belly touched his.

"When you were with her..." she asked without looking at him, breaking the silence "Did you... want a child with her?"

House stopped for a moment the hand that was stroking her arm.

"We never talked about that" he replied

"Neither did _we_..." she said, biting her lip.

"Yes... you and I never talked about it..." he said "But _... Grace_ is the best thing that could have happened to us" he said, brushing her lips before putting a hand through her hair and pulling her closer to him to deepen the kiss.

Again, his tongue stroked hers long. He bit her lower lip and kept to touch her lips with his looking into her eyes. Cuddy stroked his head and stubble. She loved the complicity in that simple gesture. She loved the way he looked at her and the way he could send chills down her spine just brushing her lips. It wasn't the burning passion of making love... it was just... _love_...

* * *

Rachel heard the door open and ran toward House. She was dressed in her pirate costume, ready for Halloween night.

"There're a lot of monsters and ghosts out there" he said seriously "Are you sure you don't want to stay safe here at home?" he added, laughing.

Rachel shook her head and a big smile lighted up her face.

House walked into the kitchen and looked at Cuddy, approaching to kiss her by resting his hands on her hips.

"Ready for this night of ghosts?" He asked giving her a little spanking on the buttocks.

Cuddy smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"How's your leg?" she asked on his lips.

"It's going to survive to a walk around the block" he said kissing her slightly on the lips again.

They wore their coats and left. Rachel was so excited about that walk in the dark among ghosts, pumpkins and lanterns that practically ran from house to house. It was her first Halloween. Previous years she was too young to be able to enjoy the _'trick or treat'_ night.

"Those are symptoms of her sugar withdrawal, Cuddy!" House laughed, putting an arm around her shoulders "or... a tarantula bit her!" He laughed again as she clung closer to him, shivering slightly in the cool night in late October.

After just over an hour Rachel had so many candies that she had never seen so many all together.

They stopped to eat something on their way home. Rachel was so tired from the excitement of that evening that she fell asleep on the couch still dressed in her costume.

" _Our pirate_ collapsed, Cuddy" he said entering the kitchen and hugging her from behind as she prepared an herbal tea.

Cuddy smiled and stroked his stubble.

"I'm frozen" she said, taking a sip of the hot liquid from the cup.

House warmed her shoulders with his hands and pulled her closer to him.

"Want me _to warm you_ , Lisa?" he asked in a slightly mischievous tone.

She turned her head toward him still stroking his stubble as he kissed her neck.

"I thought that... your leg hurts" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not _that_ leg..." he said pulling her closer to him and sending her a shiver down her spine to that feeling. She could feel his erection against her behind.

She turned around putting her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately on the mouth.

"Let's go to bed" he whispered on her mouth before putting his hands through her hair and kissing her more passionately on the mouth.

Cuddy lay naked on the bed, on her side, and he lay naked behind her, leaning with his chest to her back.

Now that she was at the end of her pregnancy it was difficult for her to move without discomfort, so she let him manage the _game_ during sex.

He spooned here, surrounding her with an arm and stroking her belly as at the same time he pressed his erection against her behind and kissed her neck.

"Oh God... Greg" she whispered to that feeling as he slid between her legs the hand that was on her belly.

"I would have done the same thing to that _Sleeping Beauty_ two years ago" he whispered in her ear as he began to stimulated her with his fingers.

" _That_... _Sleeping Beauty_... would have liked... oh God... would have wanted you doing _this_ to her..." she replied failing to suppress a moan as he quickened the pace of his fingers.

House smiled at that thought and sucked behind her ear, intensifying the feeling of pleasure in her private parts.

"And... who did you think about that night, while you did _this_ _by yourself_ , Lisa?" He whispered in her ear, continuing to turn her on with his fingers.

She couldn't answer as her breathing grew more labored and her legs began to tremble. Her words replaced by moans as she came around his fingers.

 _"God, Greg ..."_ she whispered as she tried to control her breathing _"Oh... God ... Greg"_ she whispered again putting a hand on her lower abdomen still feeling the contractions of her orgasm.

House kissed her on the mouth while she kept calling his name.

"I bet Cuddy, that you repeated the same name between moans that night..." he whispered with a smile on her mouth.

She smiled and clung to his leg to his waist to allow him to penetrate her. He stroked her breasts and looked for her hand as he slid inside her and pulled her closer to him continuing to kiss her neck and mouth.

"Oh, _love_..." she whispered between moans as he pushed inside her increasing the pace.

He never thought that being called _'love'_ had that effect on him...

He kept thrusting inside her, not leaving her hand but intertwining his fingers with hers as the orgasm overwhelmed him.

He kissed her on the mouth, stroking her belly, and looked into her eyes.

"I love that _'Oh God, Greg '_ as you come, Lisa" he whispered on her mouth.

She smiled, looking into his eyes, but he suddenly saw a shadow obscure her eyes.

"Hey..." he said almost reading her mind "I know what you're thinking about..." he said still looking for her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers again "... there are no _ghosts of past_..." he said, stroking her lips with his "you're the only woman I've ever really loved... the only one from who I've ever wanted to have kids... _kids,_ Lisa ... not _a kid_ ... you're the only woman I've ever wanted to get married with..." he paused " so... I love to hear _my future wife_ calling my name as _she comes_ is in my arms."

Cuddy didn't look away and looked for his lips and tongue while their respective _'I love you'_ got lost on their mouths.

* * *

 _ **Once again I have to thank you for reading and for your reviews. They really means a lot for me...so thank you! The end is approaching... the one coming will be the last chapter of this story. But as promised, for one story coming to its end another one is going to begin. So hope you'll like "Kids" as much as "Mothers".**_


	40. Fall for Grace

_**Here the last chapter of this story.**_

 _ **What can I say... thank you for reading! A new story will be posted very early (next week). I hope you'll join me there too!**_

 _ **Oh... I warn you that I don't speak Spanish so the few Spanish lines you'll find here are all from Google Translator. So... I already apologize... ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 40 - Fall for Grace**

* * *

" How is she? " House asked as he entered Rachel's bedroom and looked at Cuddy, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Better" she said "The fever has gone" she whispered trying not to wake her, stroking her hair as she slept.

House smiled and reached out to her hand to help her to stand up.

"Thank you" she whispered, smiling slightly.

He watched her as she undressed for bed.

"I thought you had a patient?" She said, turning to look at him.

"He's stable." He said "And I don't leave you alone at night... it's less than two weeks to the due date" he added, looking into her eyes.

She smiled and slipped under the covers near him.

"These could be the last nights you sleep _near a whale_ , House" She laughed clinging to him.

"These could be the last nights _we can sleep_ , Cuddy. Period." He replied, laughing in turn and kissing her hair as he held her closer to him.

* * *

 _A couple of days later_

...

"Hola, Marina! ¿Cómo estás?" Rachel said running toward Marina as House and Cuddy looked at each other, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hola mi chica" Marina said stroking her hair "Veo que eres mejor, mi querida!"

Rachel nodded her head and smiled running to take her backpack, ready to go to the kindergarten.

"Va a saludar a mamá y papá, Rachel" Marina said while Rachel ran to hug House and Cuddy giving them both a big kiss.

"Have a nice day, Honey. I love you" Cuddy said stroking her hair.

Cuddy looked at her as she ran toward the door followed by Marina.

"Where does she take all that energy?" House said laughing looking towards the door.

Cuddy smiled.

"I don't know" she replied "But I'd need a little..." she added, rubbing her neck.

"You're pale" House said, looking into her eyes.

"I know..." She answered "I'm not feeling well... I think I get Rachel's virus..." she said moving a hand on her forehead.

"Do you feel sick?"

Cuddy nodded and leaned back in her chair putting a hand on her belly "And... my belly hurts..." she added, looking into his eyes "I don't have regular and even very intense contractions..." she added "They're the same symptoms of Rachel's stomach flu... "

House looked at her and put his hand on her belly.

"But she's not ninth month pregnant..." he said looking at her while she bit her lip and closed her eyes, exhaling slowly.

He puts a hand on her forehead.

"You have a fever" he said as she opened her eyes looking at him "... How's the pain?"

"Er...it's gone..." she said looking into his eyes.

"Ok... come" he said helping her to stand up and leading her to their bedroom.

"I can stay at home with you..." he said handing her a glass and two tablets of Paracetamol.

"No, thanks. Don't worry..." she replied stroking his face "I promise to call you if something change, ok?"

He nodded and touched her lips.

"Are you worried?" She asked him, reading his eyes.

House caressed her belly. Nausea, vomiting, abdominal cramps, diarrhea and fever... the common symptoms of a stomach flu. Rachel had got the same symptoms a few days before. But the only thing distinguishing a stomach cramp from a labour onset was the regularity and progressive intensity of pain... and those cramps could _hide_ an early labour.

"Stay in bed, okay? And call me if contractions become regular or more frequent."

He kissed her on the lips and looked at her as she closed her eyes and curled up under the covers.

* * *

House came back at home early and Cuddy smiled seeing him enter the bedroom. He had phoned her a couple of times during the day, to check on her and ask how she was feeling.

"Where's Rachel?" She asked

"To my mother's" he said, sitting down on the bed "So you can rest" he added, stroking her belly.

"I'll miss this gesture" she said looking into his eyes and putting her hand on his on her belly.

House smiled.

"It'll mean that we'll have another kid, Cuddy!" He laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Cuddy laughed

"Let's talk about it" She said shaking her head.

"How do you feel?" He asked, looking into the eyes.

"Apart from the vomiting and... everything else?" She said with the hint of a smile "At least I don't have a fever anym..." she added, however, not finishing her sentence.

He saw her closing her eyes and holding her breath before exhaling slowly.

"Is it like this since this morning?" He asked.

"Yes..." she replied "Always the same kind of pain..." she added, running a hand over her face.

"Have you eaten something?" He asked.

Cuddy shook her head.

"My stomach doesn't hold back anything, Greg"

House nodded, rubbing his leg and looking for the Ibuprofen bottle in his jacket pocket. Cuddy looked at him. His pain level was often proportional to his mood or his level of concern.

He poured two pills in the palm of his hand and swallowed it.

"Damn it!" He said looking at the empty bottle "I left the full bottle on the pharmacy counter."

Cuddy stroked his stubble.

"Go to the pharmacy down the block" she said "So you can get something for dinner too..." she added " I'm not going to move from here" she said smiling slightly.

"Ok" he replied, kissing her lightly on the lips "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Cuddy rubbed her belly and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, leaning against the sink as she felt her legs give in to the pain. For the third time in less than ten minutes.

She had just gone to the toilet to pee when she felt that first contraction. Different from the other ones. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She could barely breathe. She had tried to focus on breathing... after all she have been doing yoga for a lifetime... but seconds seemed like an eternity.

She looked at the watch on her wrist. _"It's just a contraction..."_ she thought. _"They have to be regular."_

House had left but he wouldn't have been away long.

She had tried to calm down and stand up, but she had had to sit down immediately while another contraction left her breathless again.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she leaned against the sink. A strong pain radiating from her abdomen to her back and down her thighs... so strong that she couldn't move. She leaned her elbows on the sink hiding her face in her hands while the pain slowly decreased.

 _"Oh God..."_ she whispered, leaning on the door and taking a few steps toward the bed.

She reached out to the bedside table and picked up her cell phone. House answered the call after a couple of rings.

"Lisa?"

"G-Greg..." she couldn't finish the sentence as she knelt on the floor leaning with her arms on the edge of the bed and feeling a warm liquid down her legs.

He could hear her heavy and labored breathing on the other end of the line. He heard her moaning in an effort not to scream and called her name again. But she didn't answer.

 _"Keep calm. I'm coming"_ she heard him say before he closed the call.

She stayed on the floor leaning back against the edge of the bed, unable to move. She would have had to call 911... but she couldn't speak... the contractions were so close that they didn't give her time to breathe between one and the other.

She stayed there for what seemed a lifetime to her. She closed her eyes feeling the arrival of another contraction. Every time she thought it couldn't exist a worse pain but each contraction was instead rather more intense than the previous one. She leaned her head back trying to breathe as she could, but the pain was so strong that she couldn't focused even on her breathing. She knew what she had to do but she couldn't. Her mind was focused only on her pain and her fear. She was alone. At home. She didn't want to give birth _at home_. She didn't want to give birth _alone_.

"Lisa"

House knelt beside her and looked at her while she held back another scream closing her eyes and clenching her fists so hard that he could see her knuckles turn white.

"Lisa... I'm here..." he repeated, taking her hand as she opened her eyes.

"Not like this..." she whispered as shortness of breath made it hard to talk "Please... not here..."

He had been out for just half an hour... but he had no doubt... this wasn't an initial labour... He took the phone from his pocket and called an ambulance.

"Can you get on the bed?" he asked taking her arm.

Cuddy didn't answer, but leaned against him. Her legs were trembling as she sat on the bed with her back against the pillows.

"Breathe" he said as her breathing grew faster again and gave way to another muffled scream. He felt helpless. "The ambulance is coming. Breathe"

" _Oh my God_..." he heard her moan after a few minutes grasping his hand tighter.

He looked into her eyes and saw fear in her eyes.

"Please, Grace... don't..." she groaned, panting and holding back another scream feeling a pressing need to push "Grace ...no..." she repeated

House looked at her and then again at his watch.

"Lisa... look at me"

She shook her head. She wasn't lucid. Not anymore. She knew that Grace would be born there. In the same bedroom in which she had been conceived. But her mind refused that thought. Fear clouded her mind. The same fear she had felt in the dream that had so often awakened her in the middle of the night.

"I'm here... stay calm..." he said.

She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears.

"Please, Greg..." she whispered as her breath quickened again "... not here... I can't... please ..." she groaned.

House stood up, ignoring completely the cramp in his leg and took a few towels from the closet, sitting back down next to her.

He looked at her again. _Boyfriend... father... doctor..._ His hands moved by they own while he checked her... but those _three sides of him_ keptfighting inside him, and he felt his rational part to control with difficulty the irrational one...

His brain was trying to process the information it received from his hands, but for the first time in his life he felt blocked...

He wasn't calm. He had never been more scared in his life. But she was frightened, agitated, and pain clouded her mind... he could see panic in her eyes and couldn't afford to lose his lucidity in turn.

He elaborated that information... _complete dilation... cephalic presentation ..._

"Yes, you can, Lisa" he said, looking into her eyes again "It's all right... the baby is fine... you just have to push" he said, trying to remain calm.

"Greg... no..." she repeated again as another contraction choked her words in her throat.

But she couldn't avoid pushing because her body did it by itself... she just had to pander to it.

She could hear his voice inciting her during every push. She could hear his ' _... breathe... I'm here..._ ', but she felt like she was watching that scene from outside...

She felt a very strong pressure in her perineum while she pushed stronger and the pain vanished immediately as she felt that little body slipping out of her.

 _"God, Lisa..."_ House whispered as he looked at the little body in his hands and those two little blue eyes looked at the world for the first time. _"Hi, baby"_ he whispered, caressing her cheek and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"G-Greg..." Cuddy whispered as her voice cracked.

"She's fine, Lisa" he said looking into her eyes.

Cuddy looked into his misty eyes and bit her lip as her own eyes became misty.

"S-she's not crying..." she whispered as her voice tremble again.

House smiled. She didn't cry because she was still attached to her mother, she just whined... like a kitten ... but she was breathing... she was pink and fine.

He looked at her and put her on her chest.

Grace's blue eyes met Cuddy's. Her little eyes can't focus her well yet, but she knew she was her mother.

Cuddy looked at her and her eyes filled with tears.

 _"Hi..."_ she whispered as she held her in her arms and smiled caressing her cheek.

She wanted to tell her so many things... in those nine months she had thought many times about what she would have felt and what she would have said to her in that right moment... but it all fell apart as she lost herself in those blue little eyes... and that _'hi'_ was the only word that came from her lips.

House sat down beside her and looked at Grace as she turned her head and opened her mouth seeking her mother's breast.

"Yeah" he laughed "She's certainly my daughter, Cuddy! Not even two minutes of life and she already has a passion for Patty and Selma!"

Cuddy laughed still looking at Grace as if she were a miracle and turned to look at House seeking his lips.

"God... I love you" she whispered as the gray-blue of her eyes merged with the blue of his.

"I love you..." he repeated on her lips caressing her face.

* * *

House entered Cuddy's hospital room and looked at her as he sat down in the chair beside her bed.

She turned her head toward him and opened her eyes.

"Hey" she said looking into her eyes.

"Hey" he replied with a smile "I thought you were asleep..."

Cuddy shook her head slightly.

"How are you?" He asked moving closer to her.

"Fine" she replied looking at the IV on her arm "What is it?" She asked, referring to the drip.

"Glucose solution, saline and oxytocin." He replied "You're dehydrated... and you haven't eaten for two days..."

Cuddy nodded.

"How's Grace?" she asked

"She's fine" he replied with a smile "In fact... do you remember that baby girl with big blue eyes who just whined?" He laughed "So... right now she's driving the nursery nurses crazy!"

Cuddy laughed and nodded her head.

"She's your daughter" he said "I had no doubts!" She laughed again and stroked his stubble.

"Thank you..." she said after a moment as he brushed her lips.

"It was at the same time the worst and the best moment of my life, Lisa" he whispered "... but I'd do it again a thousand times"

She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Maybe... not _thousand_..." she laughed, kissing him again.

House laughed in turn still looking for her lips.

* * *

A nurse came through the door, pushing a small cot.

"Good morning, Dr. Cuddy! How are you feeling?" She asked with a smile

"Much better, Luise, thank you" she replied smiling back.

"Tonight I let you rest, Dr. Cuddy" the nurse said "But now I have someone here who claims her mother"

Cuddy looked at her baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She couldn't prevent her eyes from misting again at the sight of that name on the cradle. A chick-shaped card and the words:

 _Grace House_

 _born on November 14, 2011 at 7:35 pm_

 _6 lb 11 oz_

She looked at her little face, red for to the desperate crying and then up to the nurse as she put her in her arms.

"She's fine... she's just hungry..." she said, looking at her "Call me for anything you need, Dr. Cuddy" she added leaving the room.

"Shhhhh" Cuddy whispered unbuttoning her shirt "It's all right, Grace... I am here..."

She stopped crying immediately as soon as she found Cuddy's nipple and Cuddy looked at her as she relaxed in her arms. She continued to seem a miracle.

House entered the room and smiled.

"I recognized her cry from down the hallway" he said "If I cry, _can I get it too_ , Cuddy?" He joked, pointing to her breast, and bending down to kiss her on the lips before sitting beside her.

Cuddy laughed.

"I'm sorry _House_ , for a while you lost your _exclusive_ " she replied.

"Ok... but... just _for her_... Cuddy!" he said, raising an eyebrow and making her smile.

"Sure, _my love_ " she answered, smiling and approaching her face to his to brush her lips on his "You're the only man in my life"

House smiled and stroked Grace's little head. She didn't move... too focused on sucking her mother's nipple.

"... If I even could imagine that you and I together could do _something_ so beautiful... I would have done it twenty years ago..." he whispered looking at Grace, and the tone of his voice sent her a shiver down her spine.

It was typical of House to pass from a sexual comment to a sweet sentence and then again to another joke... but _those words_ mixed with the look on his face... it was as if he thought them out loud... and Cuddy felt tears fill her eyes again.

House met her gaze.

"What's up?" he whispered, looking at her.

Cuddy shook her head, biting her lip.

"I forgot that you're full of hormones right now..." he said, smiling slightly and stroking her face.

"I wish you wouldn't leave after _that_ night..." she whispered.

House didn't answer, but still stroked Grace's cheek before resting his forehead on Cuddy's one looking into her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, anymore" he whispered, kissing her on the lips and letting that kiss enclose all their emotions. All the emotions of that day... all the emotions of those months...

No... he wouldn't go anywhere _without them._

He savored that kiss long, thinking about how his life had changed in those nine months.

Just when he had reached the bottom of his life and he had thought he had lost any chance to be happy again, _that baby_ had given him a reason to change... to live...

He knew he had loved her since the day he had known of her existence. He knew that _she_ was the one who had brought him back to the love of his life... _she_ was the one who had given them a reason to move closer again... to prove to each other how deep their bond was... how deep was the love they were afraid to live and they had hidden under their respective insecurities, pride and stubbornness...

From... _Falling FROM Grace_... to... _falling FOR Grace_...

No... he wouldn't go anywhere _without them_.

* * *

...

* * *

THE END

* * *

...

* * *

 **Author's note** :

The pun "From... falling FROM Grace... to... falling FOR Grace" comes from the title of episode 17x7 (Fall from Grace) that inspired the first chapter...

This is what has inspired my story since the beginning... I just hope I didn't lose something in translation...

...

This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. On request, I'm writing the sequel. **_KIDS_**. Apart from the first chapter (which will be a flash-forward), then the story resume more or less where we left it. I'll be back in less than a week...so... follow me ;) !

 **...**

 **THE END**


End file.
